Dead or Alive
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: J'ai écrit ce roman avant la sortie de DOA 4 : il se présente donc comme une suite alternative au 3. Mon principal souci a été de rester fidèle à l'univers du jeu. J'espère que cette fiction ne déplaira pas aux puristes de DOA, comme moi...
1. Partie 1

Dead or Alive 

Par Mathieu Réau

D'après la série vidéo-ludique créée par Team Ninja, Tecmo

I 

Elle écrasa l'accélérateur. Derrière elle, les lumières clignotantes étaient estompées par la vitesse, les sirènes deux-tons ne hurlaient plus qu'en sourdine. Ils ne la rattraperaient jamais, de toute façon. Leurs voitures n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour rivaliser avec la sienne. Du gâteau ! Piece of cake, se dit-elle en pensant au verre de jus de tomate qu'elle s'offrirait une fois sa récompense empochée. Encore une nuit de boulot bien réussie.

Elle ne ralentit pas l'allure, même lorsque les quatre ou cinq voitures de police eurent disparu dans son rétroviseur. Elle aimait rouler à tombeau ouvert dans la City endormie. Les enseignes lumineuses, les néons colorés, tout l'or de la nuit se reflétait sur le pare-brise du bolide allemand.

D'un geste précis et sec, elle embraya la troisième et regarda sur son compte-tour l'aiguille redescendre en-dessous de la zone rouge. Elle resserra ses doigts aux ongles soigneusement polis sur le volant noir et leva les yeux au loin, au bout de la grande avenue. Elle devait tout de même se dépêcher de rentrer chez elle car son chat risquait d'avoir faim. Il avait dû manger depuis longtemps les quelques quartiers de bœuf qu'elle lui avait laissés la veille au matin, en prévision de cette mission qui avait demandé une petite journée de préparation. Il fallait parfois des semaines pour s'assurer de remplir tous ses objectifs correctement.

Mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de difficultés particulières, comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle était une professionnelle. Même la présence des policiers sur son trajet de retour avait été calculée. Ce boulot l'amusait décidément plus quand elle se sentait menacée. Elle repensa alors furtivement à sa dernière mission. La seule de sa déjà longue carrière qu'elle avait manquée. Elle repensa avec un soupçon de dégoût au décor, un château immense, la terrasse, l'air frais venu du nord. Elle revit le visage d'une belle Française, jeune, les longs cheveux blonds touchant presque le sol, penchée sur elle et qui lui murmurait en japonais :

« Tu ne pourras jamais me battre. Encore moins me tuer. Dis à Donovan que je ne mourrais pas avant de connaître toute la vérité. »

Et puis elle avait disparu, happée par la nuit glaciale. Elle ne l'avait pas tuée. Elle n'était pas comme elle, impitoyable, sanguinaire, froide… Elle était humaine, et pendant un instant, elle l'avait vraiment haïe pour ça. Elle avait voulu la tuer, elle devait la tuer. Elle avait échoué… Son premier et cuisant échec.

Elle chassa cette amère défaite de son esprit et se concentra sur la route. Cette fois-ci, elle n'échouerait pas. Un débutant aurait pu réussir cette mission. Il était d'ailleurs assez surprenant que Donovan l'eût choisie elle pour remplir un contrat d'une telle simplicité. Peut-être après son échec du dernier tournoi doutait-il d'elle ? Peut-être que tous ses autres agents étaient eux aussi en mission…

Son doigt fin vint effleurer le bouton marche/arrêt de son lecteur de CD autoradio. Une musique électronique monta dans l'habitacle de la voiture lancée à toute vitesse, d'abord faible. Puis le son grimpa en serpentant avant d'exploser sur un rythme de batterie endiablé. _Monster_… Elle avait elle-même composé et joué ce morceau qu'elle avait créé à son image. Froid, séduisant et dangereux, mortellement dangereux…

La lumière d'un réverbère éclaira furtivement son visage et ses cheveux blancs et révéla un instant l'éclat dur de ses yeux d'argent froid. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent légèrement pour accuser la luminosité crue de l'éclairage public. Elle n'aimait vraiment que l'obscurité, la nuit, l'ombre, le noir, où elle pouvait se cacher. Ombre parmi les ombres… Ombre assassine qui taille sa route au couteau.

Elle rétrograda avec une habileté impressionnante et prit une petite rue dans un splendide virage à angle droit qui fit un instant crisser les pneus. Puis elle écrasa à nouveau l'accélérateur et le moteur rugit comme un lion, propulsant la petite voiture à plus de cent kilomètres à l'heure alors que la ruelle se faisait de plus en plus étroite. Tout comme son chat, son verre favori qu'elle rangeait dans son placard de bois blanc dans sa petite cuisine, sa guitare électrique noire et sa corde de piano, sa voiture était une part intégrante d'elle-même, un véritable prolongement de son corps, de ses pieds et de ses mains. Elle lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Et la jeune femme avait un doigté qui, s'il était fait pour être doux, savait se montrer d'une précision et d'une violence implacables.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et laissa la musique lui envahir la tête et vider son esprit. Elle y serait bientôt. Une mission de plus à son tableau où n'apparaissait qu'une tache d'ombre. Une ombre, la seule, qui lui faisait horreur, lui donnait envie de vomir quand elle y repensait. Mais qui lui servait de leçon. Il ne fallait jamais s'emporter ni se laisser aller, sous peine de voir se produire de nombreuses erreurs dont une seule pouvait foutre en l'air des mois de préparation. A l'avenir, elle saurait se montrer plus prévenante. Elle se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas échoué parce qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas assez forte… Ridicule ! Elle s'entraînait jour et nuit et jamais personne n'avait pu se mesurer à sa rapidité, sa précision, sa vivacité. Personne.

Sauf cette proie-là. Presque sans effort, lui avait-il paru lorsqu'elle l'avait dévisagée, haletante, à moitié allongée sur le sol. Quelle erreur avait-elle commise pour être ainsi vaincue ? Elle avait dû sous-estimer la détermination de son adversaire, une erreur qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie si elle s'était retrouvée face à une personne de son acabit, prête à tuer sans poser de questions. Elle, cette jeune et belle diva, cette étoile au firmament, l'avait épargnée. Elle aurait pu la tuer sans un remords. Ce n'aurait été que justice, car elle avait été engagée pour tuer la Française au cours du tournoi.

Son premier échec… Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée tenace. Voilà qu'elle y repensait encore ! Mais elle entendait bien surmonter cet échec et se venger si cela lui était demandé. Elle ferait de nouveau ses preuves à Donovan qui se verrait alors contraint de lui demander de mettre un terme aux jours à la dernière des Douglas, le dernier obstacle qui l'empêchait d'atteindre le pouvoir absolu. Il fallait absolument que cette fille meure ! Et c'est à elle, qui entendait prouver qu'elle était encore la meilleure, que l'on demanderait de provoquer un accident malheureusement mortel pour remédier à ce petit problème de succession.

Elle arrivait. Dans un endroit perdu de la ville, sale et répugnant, le sol couvert de détritus tombés d'une poubelle renversée. Un chat noir traversa la route, éclairé par les phares de la Porsche qui se gara en dérapant sèchement sur le macadam dans un crissement de pneus sonore. Elle coupa le contact après avoir éteint l'autoradio alors que les dernières notes de _Monster_ résonnaient encore dans l'habitacle aux décorations rustiques en bois. Elle prit la paire de lunettes de soleil accrochée au pare-soleil et arracha la clé du démarreur avant de la fourrer dans la poche intérieur de sa parka bleu-gris.

Au claquement de la portière succéda un bruit métallique. Bientôt, au coin de la rue apparut un homme vêtu d'un élégant costume trois-pièces noir. Elle écarta d'un geste du doigt les branches de sa paire de lunettes et les posa sur ses yeux dont l'éclat froid d'un métal précieux disparut derrière les verres fumés. En face d'elle, l'homme en noir semblait intimidé. Elle ne bougea pas, accoudée à sa 911 blanche.

« Agent Cobra ? demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix comme étouffée par la peur.

Un pleutre ! Elle était l'un des meilleurs agents travaillant au service du Dr. Donovan et son contact était un froussard !

- C'est moi, répondit-elle simplement avec sécheresse.

Son ton dur fit son petit effet et décontenança, si besoin était, son contact qui eut un long temps de réaction avant de reprendre :

- Venez, ne restons pas ici.

Les bras croisés, elle lui emboîta le pas. Il la mena avec une allure beaucoup trop hésitante et malhabile, se voulant trop précautionneuse, vers une échelle de secours d'un des immeubles bas qui encadraient la ruelle. Cet homme était un vrai peureux. Il ne ferait jamais un bon agent de terrain, pensa-t-elle. Jamais elle n'avait eu ce comportement lorsqu'elle avait occupé, il y avait si longtemps déjà, un poste semblable au sien au sein de l'organisation.

- Après-vous, dit-il après un temps d'hésitation.

Elle espéra qu'il ne tentait pas de la séduire en faisant montre d'une excessive et détestable galanterie. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas le temps de se consacrer à autre chose qu'à son métier, et ce gars-là aurait été de toute façon bien indigne d'elle. Avec une souplesse incroyablement fascinante, même si elle était totalement dénuée de grâce, de la moindre once de sentiment, elle gravit les premiers barreaux de l'échelle. Elle était froide jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Un bloc de glace taillé à l'image d'une femme incroyablement belle, mais dépourvu de cœur, qui ne prenait plaisir qu'à voir souffrir et mourir les gens. Ou plutôt qu'à ne faire souffrir et mourir les gens…

Elle était déjà sur le toit de l'immeuble, aussi discrète qu'une chatte aux pattes de velours, que l'homme en noir avait à peine gravi le premier échelon. Elle se remémora avec une précision mécanique l'indicatif de son contact : agent C-112. C pour contact. Les agents au service de Donovan n'avaient le droit de prendre pour indicatif des noms d'animaux que lorsqu'ils devenaient agents de terrain, et Cobra doutait que C-112 y parviendrait un jour. Elle ne l'aida même pas à se hisser sur le toit balayé par une brise légère et s'appuya nonchalamment, les bras croisés, contre une cheminée froide. Le quartier était depuis longtemps à l'abandon et, quoiqu'il fût squatté, plus aucune fumée ne s'élevait des cheminées de toit.

Il parvint enfin à se relever, épousseta d'un geste fébrile son costume, puis posa les yeux sur Cobra, plantée devant lui, le visage inexpressif, semblable à un gouffre béant aspirant toute vie.

- Vous avez réussi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Savait-il au moins à qui il parlait ? Des missions comme celle-là, elle s'en faisait dix au breakfast ! Comme elle ne répondait pas, il considéra qu'elle avait réussi.

- Vous avez la preuve qu'on vous a demandée ?

Sans dire un mot, elle prit un petit flacon dans sa poche intérieure et l'ouvrit. Elle en tira sa fidèle corde de piano rougie du sang encore frais que contenait le récipient. Ses doigts tachés d'écarlate avaient un indescriptible charme mêlé d'une cruauté silencieuse.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à vérifier l'ADN. Pour le reste… La disparition d'un homme comme lui ne passera pas inaperçue…

Sa voix était si froide. Glaciale, perforante. Elle l'avait embroché comme un poignard effilé.

Avec une main hésitante, il recueillit la précieuse preuve qu'il ramènerait au labo pour identification. Il referma le flacon après avoir vérifié son contenu, puis le rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste où il put tâter les autres objets qu'il avait amenés pour cette mission. Cobra remarqua qu'il tremblait un peu plus, mais elle ne dit mot et se contenta d'essuyer avec un mouchoir de tissu blanc sa corde de piano qu'elle rangea dans une des poches de sa parka.

- Le Dr. Donovan sera content de vous, dit-il comme s'il avait répété des heures durant ce discours. Il espère que vous vous remettrez rapidement de votre précédent échec au dernier tournoi de la Compagnie.

Elle ne dit rien. Encaissa sans broncher l'évocation de sa défaite face à Dame Douglas.

- Et le Dr. Donovan est persuadé que cette petite récompense en l'échange de ce si menu service que vous lui rendez saura vous convaincre de continuer à donner le meilleur de vous-même pour la Faction.

En tremblant, il porta la main sous sa veste, tâta le boîtier froid, hésitant encore face à cette femme-serpent qui le pétrifiait de son regard insondable, dissimulé par les verres fins et noirs de ses lunettes qu'elle portait pour se garder de l'atteinte de la lumière qu'elle haïssait plus que tout, qu'elle vînt du Soleil ou de la pleine Lune qui éclairait Londres endormie.

Puis, comme il sentait le regard de cette jeune femme peser sur lui, il se décida à en finir. Il empoigna la crosse et tira son pistolet automatique au canon duquel était vissé un long silencieux. Il ne vit aucune peur se dessiner sur le visage de sa victime, pas même de la surprise, et il hésita encore un moment avant de presser la détente. Elle avait évité la balle, ombre fugitive dans la nuit trop claire à son goût et, avant qu'il n'eût compris quoi que ce fût, lui avait attrapé le poignet, l'avait serré et lui avait arraché le pistolet, c'était un USP d'Heckler & Koch, une autre marque allemande qu'elle appréciait lorsqu'elle avait recours à des armes à feu, de la main. De peur, il se jeta par terre et rampa en arrière. Elle se pencha sur lui, le pistolet dans la main gauche, le canon de ce dernier braqué sur sa tempe, le visage encore plus dur que d'accoutumée.

- Alors Donovan t'a payé pour que tu me tues ?

- C'est pas ma faute ! Ce sont les ordres ! Pitié, ne me tuez pas ! pleurnicha-t-il.

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer.

Il essaya de relever le buste et, en un éclair, elle se demanda si lorsque Dame Douglas s'était penchée sur elle, elle avait eu l'air aussi pitoyable que C-112. Pour oublier cette idée ridicule, elle s'agenouilla près du corps tremblant de son contact qui balbutia, des larmes roulant sur ses joues :

- Si vous me tuez, Donovan saura tout de suite que j'ai échoué. Il enverra tous ses tueurs à vos trousses ! Si… si vous me laissez en vie, je… je pourrais leur faire croire que vous êtes bien … morte et… vous pourrez vivre tranquillement ! Réfléchissez-y ! Plus personne ne vous causera d'ennuis !

- Bien essayé, mais c'est raté, dit-elle d'une voix monocorde. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre tranquillement.

Elle pressa la détente. La balle, silencieuse, se ficha entre l'oreille et l'œil de C-112. La douille encore fumante sauta et vola un instant devant le visage impassible de Cobra. Ses extrémités incandescentes se reflétèrent en laissant des traces de feu sur les verres fumés des lunettes de soleil.

- Je vais tuer Victor Donovan », dit-elle simplement avant de faire disparaître ses empreintes sur la crosse avec son mouchoir.

Elle n'utilisait jamais de gants mais était si minutieuse que l'on ne retrouvait jamais aucune trace de son passage si ce n'était un corps inanimé. Elle replaça l'USP dans la main droite de C-112. L'angle de pénétration de la balle laisserait suggérer que l'homme s'était suicidé et le flacon que l'on trouverait sur lui et qu'elle prit soin de nettoyer avant d'y apposer les empreintes de son contact le désignerait comme le seul et unique responsable du meurtre exécuté moins d'une heure plus tôt par Cobra.

Elle se redressa et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle retira même d'un geste sec sa paire de lunettes, laissant une paire d'yeux luisants qui, dans la nuit douce, prenaient des allures de diamants, s'exposer aux étoiles. Elle se releva et baissa vite la tête. Elle n'aimait ni la lumière, ni perdre de temps à goûter l'air doux de l'été. Elle devait se hâter de faire disparaître, s'il y en avait, les traces de son passage et de s'évanouir dans la nuit avec cette efficacité qui la caractérisait et laissait tout le monde admiratif. Son patron avait essayé de la tuer car elle avait manqué une mission et en savait beaucoup trop. Sa vengeance serait terrible.

II 

L'étoile d'acier rebondit sur la lame effilée du katana et alla se ficher dans le tronc d'un arbre. Aussi vif que le vent, le sabre dévia encore quatre des shuriken qui fendaient l'air en sifflant. Puis la lame disparut dans son fourreau, laissant refléter une dernière fois un des rayons mourants du Soleil qui filtraient au-travers de la cime des arbres. Le vent sembla alors courir entre les troncs, bondissant de l'un à l'autre, rapide, invisible. Le vent qui semait dans sa course des pétales de sakura, le cerisier japonais.

Un peu plus loin derrière, un autre courant d'air se ruait en avant, plus fort, mais plus bruyant, même si la différence ne pouvait apparaître qu'à des oreilles exercées. Mais elle pouvait les entendre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'ils la poursuivaient toujours. Ils la poursuivraient toujours. Ils ne connaîtraient le repos que lorsqu'ils l'auraient tuée. Elle avait enfreint le Code. Par conséquent, elle ne pouvait plus vivre. Ils la traqueraient sans relâche, jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. A choisir, elle préférait encore rester ici, dans son pays qu'elle aimait tant, et les semer dans les grandes forêts du Japon.

Là, lorsqu'elle pouvait goûter à un bref repos, elle se perchait seule dans un arbre, parmi les feuilles et savourait tant ce contact privilégié avec la nature qu'elle n'était plus autant attristée par l'éternelle fuite qui ne lui permettrait jamais de connaître à nouveau la paix durable et la sérénité de son petit village natal. Elle voulait tant le revoir, revoir la maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu toute son heureuse enfance. Elle pleurait parfois pour cet Eden dont elle avait été chassée pour n'avoir pas respecté son engagement.

Mais elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Comment aurait-elle pu le regretter ? Elle avait fait ce que son cœur lui disait être juste. Qu'importe si on lui en voulait pour ça. Qu'importe si elle aurait dû en être excusée et non blâmée. Elle en était heureuse et fière. Dans la vie, il est parfois nécessaire de faire des sacrifices. Et pour sauver la vie de son frère et le venger, elle avait sacrifié sa liberté. Désormais, si elle voulait vivre et peut-être un jour revoir son village, elle devait fuir ces ennemis en surnombre.

Ils approchaient, elle les sentait. Soudain, elle entendit un sifflement. Sans hésiter et, dans un mouvement d'une souplesse féline, elle sauta sur le tronc d'un arbre, fit deux pas sur l'écorce sombre avant de se jeter en arrière dans un magnifique saut périlleux tandis qu'elle se retournait pour faire face à ses assaillants. Elle ne pouvait les voir dans les feuillages denses de la forêt et dans l'obscurité naissante de la nuit, mais elle sentait leur présence, tout près. Les shuriken s'étaient écrasés sur le tronc. Toujours en plein vol, elle écarta la main droite de son corps et une lumière blanche en jaillit, incandescente, sphérique. La sphère d'énergie fila en direction des ninja qui accouraient vers elle et leur explosa au visage.

Combien d'entre eux devrait-elle encore tuer pour enfin connaître le repos ? Des guerriers dont certains avaient autrefois été ses frères d'armes. Mais rien de tout cela n'existait plus lorsque l'on enfreignait la loi du clan. Rien ne devait retenir un ninja, surtout pas ses sentiments, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Elle se réceptionna en douceur sur sa main gauche avant de faire une roue magnifique qui fit voler les pans de son shinobi fendu jusqu'au haut des cuisses et d'atterrir sur ses jambes. Elle se remit aussitôt à courir. Elle venait de se débarrasser de quelques-uns d'entre eux, mais les hommes de Hayate étaient nombreux et presque tous à sa poursuite.

Elle avait trahi le Code. Et trahir le Code de fer des Shinobi était puni de mort.

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle estima avoir laissé suffisamment d'espace entre elle et eux. Elle grimpa prestement sur l'une des plus hautes branches d'un arbre. Là, elle pourrait peut-être passer la nuit au calme, encore qu'elle ne dormirait que d'un œil ou serait harcelée par ses souvenirs. Souvenirs d'une enfance heureuse, d'un frère radieux, d'une demi-sœur jalouse qu'elle aimait pourtant tendrement, souvenirs de jeux sur le parvis de sa petite maison au pied des montagnes… Souvenirs d'une vie perdue…

Elle allongea ses jambes, fines et élancées, de toute leur longueur. Elle avait couru et combattu toute la journée et avait bien besoin de se relaxer, même un peu. Elle baissa les paupières et savoura les caresses du vent frais de la nuit qui parcouraient sa chevelure de cuivre, s'insinuaient sur son visage d'ange, dans son décolleté, entre ses seins lisses, ses cuisses… Un vent doux et léger qui lui remémora son frère. Quand ils étaient petits… La scène lui revint, semblant ressurgir d'un gouffre rempli de fantômes.

Elle devait avoir huit ou neuf ans. Son frère était un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Elle jouait tranquillement avec une petite poupée qu'elle avait elle-même confectionnée. De temps en temps, elle riait de joie, simplement parce qu'elle débordait de bonheur et ne trouvait aucun autre moyen de l'extérioriser. Et puis soudain, une bourrasque vive avait soulevé ses cheveux roux déjà si longs qu'ils lui tombaient jusqu'aux fesses et les avait jetés sur son visage. Puis elle avait entendu un éclat de rire et s'était retournée en rejetant sa chevelure abondante en arrière. Elle avait protesté :

« Hayate arrête !

Mais il continuait. Le vent, plus doux, s'était mis à tourner autour d'elle, et ce qui était irritant au début était devenu délicieusement plaisant.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Kasumi-chan ? Tu n'aimes pas le vent ?

Hayate, depuis son plus jeune âge, en avait la maîtrise.

- Je n'aime pas que tu touches à mes cheveux ! avait crié la petite fille.

- Mais je ne te touche même pas !

- Arrête, s'il te plait… »

Elle sourit en repensant à ce vieux souvenir d'enfance. Elle adorait son frère. Elle adorait sa demi-sœur qui lui vouait pourtant une jalousie mortelle. Elle adorait toute sa famille. Sa famille qui lui manquait terriblement. Kasumi toute entière débordait d'amour et de tendresse.

Elle ouvrit soudain un œil et sa main droite s'empara de son katana qui fendit l'air et une feuille qui tombait en tourbillonnant pour s'arrêter à deux pouces du visage animé d'un sourire moqueur d'une jeune fille.

« A quoi pensais-tu, Kasumi ?

- Ayane…

- Dans ton état, somnoler est très dangereux…

Elle écarta du revers de la main la lame du sabre que Kasumi remit au fourreau.

- Mais je constate que tu n'as rien perdu de tes réflexes.

Ayane se trouvait sur une branche un peu plus haute que celle sur laquelle Kasumi s'était laissée somnoler. Elle portait un long pantalon mauve foncé légèrement bouffant couronné par un justaucorps de la même couleur. De ses cheveux teints en violet clair, la couleur de ses yeux, dépassait la pointe mauve de son bandana. Ayane avait toujours été fascinée par le violet…

- Alors, grande sœur ? Toujours en fuite ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi, Ayane-chan.

Elle détestait que sa demi-sœur l'appelât comme ça. Ou plutôt, elle trouvait cette profonde marque d'affection des plus étranges, voire déplacée, et cela l'intriguait beaucoup, réveillait en elle avec autant d'efficacité que le vent leur rappelait à toutes les deux leur grand frère les souvenirs d'une enfance passée dans l'ombre d'une demi-sœur trop belle et trop talentueuse. Ayane ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait, elle aussi, hérité de la beauté sans pareille de leur mère commune, et qu'elle ne manquait pas non-plus d'incroyables compétences. Mais elle était aussi ambitieuse que belle et voulait plus que tout surpasser sa grande sœur. En tout.

Et puis, en tant que membre du clan Hajinmon, c'était également son devoir d'éliminer les déserteurs comme elle…

- Tu n'as jamais envie de te battre, répliqua-t-elle avec un ton moqueur. Tu es une pacifiste, toi.

- Tu es venue pour ça ? Pour te battre ? Tu crois que ça en vaut la peine ?

- Toi tu sais toujours trouver les bonnes raisons de te battre. Devenir la meilleure combattante du style Mugen Tenshin Tenjinmon, venger Hayate, combattre les Tengu et tuer Oméga… Genra.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué. C'est toi qui as tué ton maître.

- Si je t'avais laissée faire, tu l'aurais fait à ma place.

- Il fallait que quelqu'un intervienne.

- Et si ce n'est pas toi, c'est Ryu qui s'en mêle.

- Et toi dans tout ça ? Tu as participé aux tournois, comme nous.

- Ca n'est pas assez.

- Que veux-tu de plus ?

- Te défaire et prouver que je suis meilleure que toi.

- A qui veux-tu le prouver ? A moi ? Je suis prête à le reconnaître si tu y tiens tant que ça. Toi, tu n'as pas enfreint le Code. Toi, tu es encore une ninja. Tu peux revoir notre village, notre famille…

- Et toi, tu es une Shinobi en fuite. Mais tu es en fuite parce que tu as voulu venger Hayate. Quelle ironie que ce soit lui que te poursuive maintenant ! Je veux prouver à Hayate-sama que j'aurais pu le venger à ta place. Que j'aurais pu tuer ce sale insecte de Raidou !

Le goût amer de sa défaite contre cet homme à qui elle vouait une haine féroce ne faisait que renforcer son ressentiment vis-à-vis de sa sœur. Car c'était aussi ce jour-là que cet innommable bandit avait mortellement blessé son grand frère, Hayate. Et c'était également à lui que la jeune Ayane devait son insupportable existence de paria depuis le jour de sa naissance.

- Tu n'as besoin de le prouver. Il le sait déjà.

- Tais-toi et viens te battre ! A mains nues, sans arme ni magie.

- Pourquoi Ayane, pourquoi ?

- Tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de raison ! Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai de toute façon pour ordre de ramener ta tête au Clan ? Viens, ou je te tuerai dans ton sommeil ! Tu es quand-même ma sœur et je préfère t'offrir une mort digne.

Kasumi se retint de lui rétorquer qu'il n'y avait rien de digne à mourir dans une guerre fratricide. Elle était trop lasse. Ayane se leva et lui lança sur un ton de défi :

- Je t'attends en bas !

Puis elle plongea en arrière avant de disparaître dans les bas-feuillages de l'arbre. Kasumi soupira, résignée, puis se leva à son tour et plongea au travers des feuilles pour rejoindre sa sœur.

Elle atterrit sur le sol avec souplesse en fléchissant les jambes, le majeur et l'index de sa main droite serrés devant son visage.

- Es-tu prête ? lui demanda Ayane, debout à côté d'elle.

Sans répondre, la jeune Shinobi en fuite salua son adversaire puis se mit en garde. Ayane maîtrisait comme elle l'art du Ninjutsu, bien qu'elle fut éduquée dans le style Hajinmon, un courant qui se révélait bien plus violent que le Tenjinmon puisqu'il était avant tout destiné à le contrer. Ayane frappa la première. Un coup vif du tranchant de la main en direction des côtes, mais sa demi-sœur l'évita sans aucune difficulté avant de riposter par un coup de pied haut. Kasumi enchaîna ensuite un coup de pied circulaire suivi d'une pluie de coups de poings dont l'un fut intercepté par Ayane. Tirant son bras vers elle, elle jeta sa sœur au sol. Mais elle l'avait à peine touché que Kasumi roulait sur le côté et se relevait en jetant un coup de pied bas qui frappa le genou de son adversaire et la déstabilisa temporairement.

Elle en profita alors pour lui emprisonner un bras puis la frappa avec une force et une vivacité telles qu'elle parut littéralement traverser sa sœur qui tomba lentement par terre, pliée en deux par une terrible douleur à l'estomac. Ayane se remit rapidement de ce coup qui pouvait s'avérer parfois mortel et se releva. Kasumi s'était mise à tourner autour d'elle pour lui exposer le moins d'ouverture possible. Mais lorsqu'elle fondit sur sa sœur, celle-ci anticipa le mouvement et l'évita. Elle riposta avec des coups d'une violence telle qu'un être humain normal y aurait succombé.

Leur combat ressemblait à un véritable ballet, fluide, aérien, rapide. Leurs attaques s'enchaînaient à la vitesse du vent, et elles donnaient toutes les deux le meilleur d'elles-mêmes. Mais Kasumi savait qu'elle avait un avantage crucial sur son adversaire. Ayane haïssait sa demi-sœur et la haine, si elle conférait une force et une détermination hors du commun, poussait aussi à faire de graves erreurs qui pouvaient changer l'issue d'un combat. Kasumi, elle, aimait sa sœur, et se battait contre elle sans la haïr, jamais. Sans jamais vouloir un seul instant mettre fin à ses jours. L'amour qu'elle portait pour Ayane calmait son esprit et la rendait plus apte à réagir vite et bien. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était faire monter la pression sur son adversaire, puis profiter de la moindre erreur qui s'offrirait à elle. Cela pouvait toutefois durer très longtemps. Lors d'un de leurs précédents affrontements, Kasumi n'avait remporté la victoire qu'au bout d'une longue heure.

La méprise fut plus prompte à venir, cette fois. Ayane, lors d'une puissante attaque avait complètement dégarni la garde de son flanc gauche. Ce fut là que Kasumi frappa, avec précision et non avec force, contraignant sa sœur à se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle l'attrapa alors par le cou, roula avec elle sur le sol avant de la plaquer par terre et de la frapper du tranchant de la main sur le front. Le nez d'Ayane se mit à ruisseler de sang et Kasumi souffrit pour elle. Elle se dégagea lentement. Sa sœur resta sur le sol, sans même prêter attention au sang qui coulait sur ses lèvres.

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas soutenir le regard incroyablement doux de sa grande sœur et murmura lentement :

- Et tu ne voulais pas te battre.

- Ayane-chan…

- Arrête !

Elle se releva en refusant violemment la main que lui tendait sa sœur. Elle reprit sèchement :

- Je sais que je peux te défaire et je le prouverai à tout le monde. A toi, à Ryu, à Hayate-sama. Je vous prouverai à tous que tu n'as été l'héroïne que par hasard.

- Pour quoi faire, Ayane ? Je suis ta sœur !

Elle n'arriva pas à lui dire qu'elle débordait de tendresse pour elle.

- Que cela ne te fasse pas croire que je t'épargnerai. Comme les hommes de Hayate, je te poursuivrai sans relâche ! »

Puis elle disparut, et un vent fort secoua les branches basses des arbres alors qu'Ayane filait en s'enfonçant plus avant dans la forêt.

Kasumi soupira. Sa sœur avait bien combattu. Elle combattait toujours bien. Mais en vain. Comment pouvait-elle faire comprendre à Ayane que ce pouvoir qu'elle cherchait à atteindre, elle le possédait déjà ? En remontant dans son arbre, la jeune kunoichi espéra qu'un jour ou l'autre, sa petite sœur lirait dans les profondeurs de son cœur et y verrait enfin la réponse qu'elle avait toujours cherchée. Qu'elle y verrait enfin qu'elle était maîtresse de son destin et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de prouver à qui que ce fût qu'elle aurait pu sauver Hayate.

Kasumi savait déjà qu'elle en aurait été capable. Hayate le savait déjà aussi. Quant à Ryu… Toujours en quête de démons à défaire, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de ça. Surtout qu'avec une certaine insolence, il se croyait plus fort qu'Hayate, le maître du style Tenjinmon lui-même…

Qu'elle dormît ou pas, la nuit serait courte pour la jeune Shinobi en fuite.

III 

Elle en prit une autre bouchée qu'elle savoura avec délectation. Le chocolat noir fondit littéralement dans sa bouche et excita ses papilles, les faisant frétiller d'une joie ineffable. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux laisser son goût prendre le dessus sur tous ses autres sens. Puis elle avala lentement et sentit avec bien-être descendre dans son œsophage cette pure cuillérée de plaisir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu profond, elle les posa sur son assiette, désespérément vide. Elle se lécha les lèvres pour faire disparaître toute trace du passage de son succulent gâteau. Il n'y en avait plus. Elle regretta de l'avoir mangé aussi vite. Mais c'était son véritable péché-mignon. Ce chocolat si fondant… Quel délice ! Elle se sentait prête à en refaire un autre. Mais il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses, d'autant qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir supporter une fois de plus le temps de cuisson…

Fermant les yeux encore un instant, elle savoura le goût qui demeurait, léger, imprimé sur sa langue et son palais. Puis elle se leva, sans à-coup, et s'empara de l'assiette qu'elle alla laver dans la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le robinet et fit couler l'eau sur la vaisselle qu'elle frotta avec une petite éponge.

« Je t'y reprends encore ! s'écria une voix plus amusée que contrariée.

Elle se retourna en sursaut pour apercevoir, dans l'encadrement de la porte, une jeune fille aux longues nattes noires enroulées autour de ses oreilles, arborant un sourire enfantin.

- Tu m'as fait peur, Leifang !

La jeune Chinoise s'approcha d'elle et attrapa un moule à manqué sale qu'elle entreprit de laver sous le robinet.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, Leifang, je vais le faire.

- Tu n'as pas le monopole de la vaisselle Hitomi, répondit-elle en riant. Alors, il était bon, ton gâteau ?

- Excellent, murmura Hitomi en repensant avec une note de regret à ce sachertorte qu'elle avait littéralement englouti. D'ailleurs, je t'en ai laissé une part.

- Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais tout manger.

- Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à ma meilleure amie.

- C'est bien gentil de ta part.

Leifang était venue passer l'été en Allemagne, dans le petit village où se situait le dojo du père de Hitomi. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rencontrées lors du troisième tournoi de combat de la DOATEC et avaient ensuite fait plus ample connaissance sur l'île que Zack s'était offert avec l'argent du tournoi. Depuis, elles étaient devenues inséparables.

Lorsqu'elle goûta le sachertorte, Leifang dut bien admettre que le talent pâtissier de Hitomi n'avait d'égal que son adresse au karaté, art dans lequel elle excellait grâce à l'enseignement de son père.

- Où va-t-on ce soir ? demanda soudain la jeune et belle Chinoise.

- On a déjà dévalisé les magasins hier, répondit Hitomi.

- Dévalisé ? On s'y est plutôt ruinées, oui ! Tu as vu comme moi la taille des rayons ! Même un milliardaire n'aurait pu tout acheter !

Elles rirent toutes les deux en repensant aux grands magasins de Munich qu'elles avaient visités la veille.

- Au moins, ça te fera des souvenirs à ramener chez toi !

- Je risque d'avoir un gros excédent de bagages ! plaisanta Leifang. Bon alors, on va où ?

- Je sais pas, moi. On a déjà tout fait dans le coin… On peut toujours aller en boîte, se faire inviter par des garçons…

- Hé ! protesta Leifang.

- C'est vrai que tu es déjà prise, murmura Hitomi. T'es bête, t'aurais dû l'emmener !

- Bah ! Il passe son temps à s'entraîner et il s'occupe pas de moi.

- Parce que tu ne le lui as pas encore demandé. Tu crois que c'est en t'acharnant à vouloir le surpasser au combat qu'il te remarquera ?

- Puisqu'il ne pense qu'à ça, je suppose que oui.

- A toi de lui montrer qu'il y a autre chose dans la vie que le Kung Fu. A toi de faire en sorte qu'il s'intéresse à toi.

- C'est pas facile, tu sais…

- Tu ne t'y prends peut-être pas de la bonne façon… Mais bon, je vais pas t'embêter toute la soirée avec ça. Viens, on va aller danser un peu, ça te changera les idées.

- Tu as raison, Hitomi.

Le coucou que Hitomi avait ramené d'un voyage en Suisse sonna sept heures. Les deux jeunes filles étaient encore en train de se préparer. Leifang hésitait entre une multitude de vêtements qu'elle avait acheté la veille, Hitomi ne savait jamais quoi mettre pour sortir… Comme il avait fait chaud toute la journée, ce qui annonçait une soirée plutôt douce, elle opta pour une jupe plissée bleue comme ses yeux et ne mit pas de collants. Leifang, elle, s'habilla plus chaudement, car elle avait l'habitude des étés chinois, et non des étés européens. Quand elles furent prêtes et belles comme deux anges tombés du ciel, quand même un peu sonnés par la chute, elles allèrent prévenir le père de Hitomi qui officiait encore au dojo. Ses séances d'entraînement pouvaient parfois durer très tard dans la nuit.

La belle Germano-japonaise marcha pieds nus, ses chaussures à la main, jusqu'au dojo à côté de leur petite maisonnette en pierres datant du Moyen-Age. Elle adorait sentir le sol sous ses pieds qui le foulaient avec une grâce et une légèreté aérienne. Leifang lui emboîtait le pas. Elle frissonna un peu lorsque l'air frais du dehors lui lécha le visage.

Son père, grand et blond, qui lui avait donné ses magnifiques yeux bleus, entraînait un groupe d'une vingtaine d'apprentis. Tous étaient en traditionnel kimono blanc et portaient une ceinture noire. Il s'agissait des plus anciens et des meilleurs élèves du dojo. Hitomi avait autrefois été à leurs côtés. Mais lorsqu'elle avait vaincu son père pour pouvoir participer au tournoi DOA 3, elle était parvenue au terme de son apprentissage. Ils répétaient à l'unisson les exercices dictés par leur maître en poussant à l'unisson le fameux kiaï. Difficile de se faire entendre dans ces conditions…

Mais, lorsque Hitomi apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot pour être remarquée par son père qui tourna furtivement son regard grave sur elle. Elle et Leifang le saluèrent et il inclina la tête en signe d'approbation. Elles pouvaient y aller. Même si l'accord de son père ne lui était pas nécessaire, elle préférait le prévenir de leur départ sans pour autant déranger sa séance.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du dojo, Hitomi jeta par terre ses chaussures et sauta dedans. Leifang rit en la voyant les lacer maladroitement. Puis elles se dirigèrent vers le garage où dormait la Mercedes familiale.

- Tu conduis, Leifang.

- Ah, non ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas l'habitude de rouler à droite !

- Ben c'est justement pour que tu t'y habitues !

Elle lui jeta les clés dans les mains et lui lança d'un ton faussement moqueur :

- Allez, l'as du volant, montre-nous de quoi tu es capable.

- D'accord, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à boire, parce que tu conduis au retour !

- Okey Dokey !

Les Alpes, majestueuses, dominaient le petit village. La berline roula doucement sur les pavés, passa devant l'église de pierres et prit la direction de la grande route. Comme beaucoup d'Allemands étaient en vacances dans des pays du sud, au bord de la Méditerranée, le plus souvent, et qu'en plus, cette partie du pays était relativement peu habitée, la circulation était aisée sur cette route. Ce coin de l'Allemagne était sans aucun doute le plus tranquille. Au pied des Alpes, à l'air frais, mais loin de toutes les grandes villes, quand-même… Rien n'est parfait.

Tout était illuminé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en ville. Les néons, les enseignes géantes leur rappelaient les films qu'elles avaient vus, tournés à Las Vegas. Elles ne purent d'ailleurs s'empêcher de repenser à Zack, le grand gagnant de la troisième édition du tournoi DOA qui avait eu une chance phénoménale dans l'un des casinos de la métropole du jeu. Hélas, aux dernières nouvelles, une violente éruption volcanique avait balayé son île tropicale dans laquelle il avait investi tous ses millions, et cet étrange Disc-Jockey ne devait la vie qu'à un pur hasard. Sa petite-amie l'avait même quitté suite à ce cataclysme, disait-on. Quelle n'avait été la stupeur de Leifang, de Hitomi et de toutes les autres lorsqu'elles avaient appris que l'île avait disparu peu de temps après le pseudo-tournoi DOA 4 auxquelles elles avaient toutes participé ! Si ce n'était pas de la chance, ça !

Leifang gara, avec une certaine difficulté qui fit rire Hitomi aux éclats, la voiture devant le club dans lequel elles avaient passé la première nuit de la jeune Chinoise en Allemagne. Elle avait eu du mal à accuser le choc ajouté au décalage horaire et s'était réveillée le lendemain à l'heure où le Soleil se couchait, ce qui avait fait bien rire tout le monde chez Hitomi. Puis elles posèrent enfin le pied par terre et Leifang ne cacha pas sa joie. Elle avait vraiment du mal à passer du mode de conduite anglo-saxon, fort peu répandu, au système « européen ».

Belles comme des déesses, elles n'eurent aucun mal à se frayer un chemin à travers la file d'attente jusqu'à l'entrée. Les avantages d'avoir un esprit sain dans un corps sain, comme disait en plaisantant Leifang. A l'intérieur de la gigantesque boîte de nuit, il était inutile d'espérer pouvoir s'entendre à plus de vingt centimètres de distance tant la musique était intense. Et le club était, comme toujours, plein. Leifang pensait à chaque fois en entrant ici à une autre boîte de nuit, à l'autre bout du monde, où le costume de videur paraissait beaucoup trop serré sur les épaules d'un homme dont on se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Jann Lee, l'homme qu'elle aimait sans jamais avoir osé le lui dire, lui manquait toujours un peu quand elle entrait ici.

Hitomi en était bien consciente, et elle essaya d'emblée de la dérider en lui proposant de lui offrir un verre.

- Il te reste encore de l'argent après tout ce qu'on a dépensé hier ?

- Juste assez pour ce soir, puisque l'une de nous ne boit pas…

- Tu ne bois pas, martela Leifang avec un sourire charmant. Je ne veux plus jamais toucher à un volant à gauche !

- Allons, ce n'est pas si terrible.

- C'est ça ! Viens donc me voir à Hong Kong un de ces jours, je te ferai conduire ma voiture !

- Ah, trop tard ! J'ai déjà conduit au Japon, pendant le tournoi.

- Et alors ?

- Ca pas été si mal que ça…

- Dis tout de suite que je ne sais pas conduire ! dit Leifang en prenant un air faussement vexé.

- Moi de toute façon, si je viens en Chine, je ferai du vélo.

- J'en ferais bien demain, moi…

- Si tu tiens encore debout !

- Tu n'espères quand même pas parvenir à me saouler ?

- On verra bien !

En riant toutes les deux aux éclats, elles durent ramer à contre-courant dans la marée humaine pour atteindre le bar où Hitomi commanda pour son amie un gin-fizz, son cocktail favori. Quant à elle, elle ne devait pas boire d'alcool… Elle prit simplement un jus de fruits tropicaux dans lequel flottaient quelques glaçons. La couleur de la boisson lui rappela, avec une certaine nostalgie, les couchers de Soleil sur la mer, lors de leur séjour sur l'île de Zack… Les deux amies trinquèrent joyeusement avant de boire leurs verres.

Autour d'elles, les spots multicolores projetaient leurs lueurs vives et intermittentes un peu partout, les stroboscopes donnaient l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait sur tous les clients rassemblés sur la piste de danse, la musique étendait sur tous une liesse peu commune, l'alcool embrumait les esprits et donnait parfois une impression, dans cet univers sans cesse mouvant, de flou un peu psychédélique. En grande majorité, la jeunesse allemande n'était pas abusive. Dans ce club, on s'amusait, oui, mais sans regrettables excès comme cela pouvait se voir un peu partout ailleurs…

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son verre, Leifang prit Hitomi par la main et, au risque de lui faire renverser son verre encore à moitié-plein, la tira en riant vers la piste de danse. Abandonnant son jus de fruits, Hitomi se laissa emporter et alla s'éclater avec son amie.

IV 

Elle sauta lestement par-dessus la portière de son cabriolet après avoir coupé le contact. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de retirer la clé. Dans le coin les voleurs et même les gens normaux étaient rares… Elle se pencha pour attraper son sac posé sur la banquette arrière, puis se mit en marche sur le petit chemin de terre battue. Autour d'elle, on n'entendait que le souffle léger du vent et les chants d'oiseaux. Le sentier grimpait sur la butte pour aboutir à un petit chalet de bois.

Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux blonds qui lui chatouillaient les épaules. Elle marchait nonchalamment, sans se presser. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas pressé, lui non-plus, et il ne s'attendait de toute façon pas à la voir ainsi surgir. Elle sourit en apercevant appuyée contre le mur du chalet, rafistolée à la va-vite, la Harley-Davidson de son père qu'il avait broyée de ses propres mains en plein désert de l'Arizona. Il fallait vraiment être du genre à taper avant de réfléchir comme lui pour agir ainsi !

Elle frappa à la porte du chalet, mais rien ne lui répondit, n'étaient le gazouillis des oiseaux et le vent dans les arbres de la forêt. Perplexe, elle frappa de nouveau. Il devait être là puisque sa moto était adossée au mur… Pas une réponse. Elle décida alors d'ouvrir la porte. Laquelle n'était pas verrouillée et pivota en grinçant sur ses gonds. La pénombre régnait dans le chalet vide dont tous les volets et rideaux étaient tirés. Par la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir en grand s'introduisirent des raies de lumière qui frappèrent les murs de bois, la cheminée de pierres, le sofa, le désordre ambiant, les quelques trophées suspendus au-dessus de la cheminée.

De toute évidence, il était sorti un moment. Mais pour aller où ? Elle n'eut pas à se poser longtemps la question, car un grand fracas de chute succédé par les cris excités d'oiseaux apeurés confirmèrent la réponse qui naissait déjà dans son esprit. Sans même refermer la porte et serrant les doigts sur la poignée de son sac, elle partit et traversa le petit pré jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt en prenant repère sur la nuée d'oiseaux qui s'envolaient à tire d'ailes comme pour fuir un terrible prédateur, ce que son père n'était pas loin d'être.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à le retrouver, guidée par ses ahanements sonores et ses protestations vives, ainsi que par ses lourds coups de hache. Il était occupé à débiter le tronc de l'arbre qu'il venait d'abattre. N'importe qui aurait pu reconnaître, même de dos, sa forme massive qui le rapprochait singulièrement d'un ours. Elle le vit marcher gauchement vers une des branches, soulever sa hache, puis frapper au nœud. Le bois vola en éclats et il frappa encore, plus fort, jusqu'à ce que la branche cédât. Laissant tomber son outil, il ramassa la branche qu'il venait de couper et la jeta au loin. Elle s'écrasa dans un fourrés, faisant fuir encore quelques oiseaux.

« Tu ne laisseras donc même pas les oiseaux tranquilles ? le railla-t-elle.

Il se retourna en sursaut et avisa sa fille. Sans dire un mot, il ramassa sa hache et se remit au travail. Le sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étira. C'était bien lui, il n'y avait pas de doute. Son même caractère de cochon.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

- Je passais te rendre une petite visite. Ca te gêne ?

- Depuis quand une grande star comme toi se préoccupe encore de son pauvre vieux père ?

- Tout ce que je vois, moi, ce serait plutôt un pauvre vieil arbre que tu es en train de déchiqueter.

Il ne répondit que par un grognement qui indiquait son mécontentement.

- Tu comptes rester là longtemps, à couper du bois ? Ou bien tes nerfs vont enfin se calmer ?

- Ils ne risquent pas de se calmer si tu passes ton temps à m'embêter !

- Pourquoi coupes-tu du bois ? Tu ne viens ici qu'en été !

- Tu m'énerves à la fin ! pesta-t-il en se retournant et en jetant sa hache sur le sol. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Juste prendre de tes nouvelles, c'est tout. Je vois que tu vas toujours aussi bien que d'habitude.

- Ouais…

Il reprit sa hache et se remit au travail. Pendant ce temps, sa fille avisa le matériel de bûcheron rassemblé dans un sac de cuir duquel dépassait le manche d'une autre hache. Elle s'en saisit et vint au secours de son père qui commençait en s'emmêler dans les branchages. Malgré ses vives protestations, elle l'aida à couper toutes les branches du tronc, puis à le débiter en morceaux plus faciles à transporter jusqu'à l'atelier où il pourrait travailler à son aise le bois. C'était un de ses nouveaux élans d'humeur : il s'était improvisé bûcheron, ce qui était relativement facile pour lui compte tenu de sa force, et ébéniste, ce qui était relativement difficile pour lui compte tenu de sa force…

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, mon bébé.

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'il l'appelât ainsi. Quand comprendrait-il qu'elle n'était plus seulement sa toute petite fille mais une femme, tout à fait accomplie à présent ? Mais pouvait-on reprocher à un père de trop aimer son enfant ?

- Tu ne demandes jamais rien, papa, même quand tu as besoin d'aide.

Il grogna en guise de réponse et commença à enrouler une corde autour d'une des portions de tronc d'arbre. Là aussi sa fille l'aida, toujours malgré ses contestations. Puis ils traînèrent ensemble les lourds rondins de bois jusqu'au chalet. Pour lui faire étalage de sa force considérable, ce qui n'était absolument pas nécessaire, elle était sa fille quand-même, il traîna trois rondins de deux mètres chacun à lui tout seul quand elle n'en tirait qu'un seul. Il était vraiment aussi têtu qu'une mule !

Mais elle se rappela qu'il lui reprochait souvent d'avoir hérité de son entêtement, ce à quoi elle répondait qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il avait transmis à sa fille tout de lui-même : ses qualités et ses défauts. Si elle ne ressemblait en rien à son père sur le plan physique, n'étaient ses cheveux de la couleur des blés, elle avait exactement le même caractère que lui : têtue et ambitieuse. Encore que sa féminité avait exacerbé son ambition et désormais, la jeune femme voulait conquérir le monde et était en vérité tout à fait capable d'y parvenir tant elle rayonnait de beauté, de force et de charisme. Tout ce qui avait fait de son père le champion incontesté du ring ferait d'elle la souveraine de la mode, du cinéma, de la musique. Déjà, on la voyait partout en photo sur les murs de toutes les grandes villes de tous les Etats-Unis.

Son père n'aimait pas voir sa fille conquérir ainsi un public de plus en plus large. Si elle avait pu se contenter d'être la championne du monde de catch féminin, il aurait été comblé. Etait-il jaloux du succès de sa fille qui surpassait le sien ? Etait-il contrarié qu'elle eût pris si vite son indépendance ? Ou tout simplement affolé de voir cette femme qui était sa fille grandir plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu au point de pouvoir désormais se passer tout simplement de lui ? La peur de perdre une enfant qu'il chérissait tant sans oser l'avouer… L'orgueil était aussi un de ses défauts, et sa fille en était aussi pourvue que lui…

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient entreposé les rondins dans la petite réserve derrière le chalet. La jeune femme s'éloigna, son sac toujours à la main.

- Tina ! Où vas-tu ?

- J'ai soif, pas toi ? Et puis ton salon a besoin d'être rangé.

- Je t'interdis de…

Mais il était trop tard. Elle avait déjà disparu à l'angle du mur. Il se lança à sa poursuite et la retrouva en train d'ouvrir tous les volets du chalet.

- Tina, arrête !

- Je n'aime pas vivre dans le noir, dit-elle alors qu'elle remettait de l'ordre dans la bibliothèque qui semblait avoir essuyé une violente tempête. Ni dans le désordre d'ailleurs.

- Peuh ! Des considérations de filles, ces inepties !

- Avec toi, le cliché des femmes toujours plus ordonnées que les hommes ne sera jamais invalidé !

- Ne me fais pas rire, marmonna-t-il en se laissant lourdement, très lourdement tomber sur son pauvre sofa qui semblait avoir accusé de nombreux chocs comme celui-là.

Tina, sans même demander la permission à son père, se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'elle vint boire sur une chaise, en face du sofa défoncé. Le colossal catcheur la regarda attentivement avaler une profonde gorgée d'eau. Il revit un instant dans le visage somptueux de sa fille la beauté envoûtante de sa défunte épouse… Tina était le portrait craché de sa mère, mis à part le fait qu'elle avait hérité de ses cheveux à lui.

Quand elle eut fini de boire, elle demanda un peu distraitement :

- Tu as vu mon film ?

- Quel film ?

- Tu mens toujours aussi mal, papa. Celui dont tout le monde parle en ce moment. Celui qui est en tête du box-office depuis sa sortie.

- Ah oui, ce truc en Yougoslavie, là, « The last ch'ais-plus-quoi »…

- The last battalion !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Non je l'ai pas vu, ton film. Je suis au Montana depuis deux semaines.

- C'est pas une raison. Figure-toi que j'ai pu en avoir une copie sur DVD, dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac pour en tirer une boîte dont la jaquette représentait Tina, émergeant des flammes, une M-249 à la main.

- J'ai pas de télé, tu le vois bien.

- Je sais. J'ai amené mon lecteur de DVD portable, répliqua-t-elle en brandissant le dit-appareil.

- Je vais pas regarder un film sur ton écran microscopique !

- Tu le fais vraiment exprès, papa.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je regarde ce navet ?

- Pour t'en faire une opinion plus juste, peut-être…

- Pas la peine.

- A ta guise, lâcha-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires. Je ne suis pas venue pour me fâcher avec toi.

Il y eut un long moment pendant lequel aucun des deux ne dit un mot. Le père de Tina semblait être le plus gêné des deux. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison qu'il fut le premier à briser le silence.

- J'ai appris que tu avais participé au tournoi DOA 4. Tu l'as remporté ?

- Ce n'était pas vraiment un tournoi, mais plutôt de super vacances ! J'y ai revu Lisa, tu sais, la fille qui était dans ma promotion à la fac.

- Ah… C'est bien.

- On a passé deux semaines à bronzer et à jouer au beach-volley sur des plages de rêve.

- Vous avez dû drôlement vous amuser.

Lui avait passé deux semaines à courir tous les garagistes du Montana pour essayer de trouver des pièces de rechange pour sa moto. Pas très excitant. Il imagina sans aucune difficulté sa fille dansant le tamouré sur une plage de sable fin tandis que le Soleil se couchait lentement dans la mer cristalline… Il lui en voulait un peu d'avoir ainsi paressé sur une île paradisiaque et était en même temps un peu jaloux de sa chance. En vérité, il la jalousait plus qu'il ne lui en voulait…

- Je suppose, reprit-elle, que tu n'as pas non plus entendu ma chanson à la radio ?

- Tu sais bien que je n'écoute que du rock.

- Tu n'aurais même pas fait l'effort de changer de station pour écouter ta propre fille ?

Que voulait-elle lui forcer à avouer ? Qu'il était fier d'elle ? Il avait beaucoup trop d'orgueil pour l'admettre. Mais comment aurait-il pu ne pas être fier de la réussite de sa seule et unique fille, la seule chose qu'il lui restait de la femme qu'il aimait ? Mais Bass Armstrong avait un véritable caractère de cochon. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était que sa fille se cantonnât à suivre ses pas, et pas à aller tourner un film à droite, écrire et interpréter un album à gauche… Elle était pourtant si douée en tout… Il la revoyait adolescente, à l'époque où elle avait commencé à jouer avec la guitare électrique qu'elle s'était payée à la sueur de son front. Il revit un instant la télé d'un motel qu'il avait fracassée après y avoir vu défiler sa fille, somptueuse, devant une foule de journalistes admiratifs… Bien sûr qu'il était fier d'elle. Mais il était beaucoup, beaucoup trop caractériel pour le lui avouer. Pour tout simplement se l'avouer à lui-même.

Pour changer de sujet, il demanda :

- Tu vas dormir où ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais peut-être aller louer une chambre d'hôtel en ville.

- Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. Ta chambre… Je n'y ai pas touché depuis la dernière fois que nous y sommes venus ensemble.

Cela remontait à longtemps, très longtemps… Avant que Tina, devenue adolescente, ne fît montre d'une ambition dévorante et se fâchât avec son père.

- Peut-être qu'un petit coup de balai sera nécessaire…

- Quel euphémisme ! se moqua-t-elle en se levant. Autant commencer à le passer tout de suite, ce petit coup de balai.

- Je viens t'aider.

- Non. Repose-toi plutôt, tu as l'air fatigué !

- Tu vas voir si je t'attrape ! » hurla-t-il en levant sa masse imposante et en se jetant à la poursuite de sa fille qui disparaissait dans le petit couloir menant aux chambres. Peut-être que tout cela n'allait pas les aider à remettre de l'ordre, en fait…

V 

Elle franchit la porte et déboucha à la lumière vive du jour. Le vrombissement sourd des pales de l'hélicoptère couvrait le bruit de la circulation au pied de la tour. Son portier l'attendait, en impeccable livrée blanche. Elle mit ses lunettes de soleil et ses magnifiques yeux bleu turquoise s'assombrirent. Un jour, Donovan paierait ses infamies. Elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à l'éjecter du groupe et à le livrer en pâture à toutes les autorités éthiques du monde dès qu'elle aurait réuni assez de preuves et elle-même compris toute cette sombre histoire.

Elle grimpa lestement dans la cabine du Bell 206 aux couleurs de la Compagnie, celui de son père, et son portier, après l'avoir suivie, referma la portière derrière lui. Elle fit signe au pilote de décoller. Il poussa alors les turbines à fond et l'appareil s'éleva majestueusement avant de prendre de la vitesse et de s'éloigner vers le nord. Bientôt, le paysage derrière l'hélicoptère était constitué des hauts gratte-ciel qui encadraient la baie.

Il ne se détendit que lorsque ses oreilles ne perçurent plus le claquement des rotors de l'hélicoptère de la PDG de la DOATEC. Cette fille lui faisait vraiment peur. Elle avait une présence, une force intérieure, pourtant calme et tranquille, qui le terrorisait. Depuis longtemps passé dans l'illégalité la plus totale, le Dr. Victor Donovan avait pris l'habitude de se méfier de tout le monde. Mais Dame Douglas, ainsi que la presse se plaisait à la nommer alors qu'elle n'avait que vingt-et-un ans, avait quelque chose de plus qui la rendait plus terrible que toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées au cours de sa vie. Il ne savait quoi…

Encore qu'il se souvenait avoir parfois éprouvé ce même trouble en présence d'une personne qui appartenait désormais au passé, un grand homme, fondateur de la DOATEC, Fame Douglas. Il était mort dans d'étranges circonstances. Etranges circonstances auxquelles le vénal Dr. Donovan n'était pas tout à fait étranger… Encore que ce meurtre ne l'avait pas beaucoup avancé car il se retrouvait désormais avec un obstacle de poids : sa fille. Incroyablement déterminée, elle avait échappé à tous les tueurs qu'il avait lancés à sa poursuite. C'en était rageant à force ! Ce n'était qu'une simple jeune femme !

Encore qu'il devait bien reconnaître qu'en plus d'être merveilleusement belle, la jeune Française était au moins aussi intelligente que son célèbre père. De plus, elle avait également hérité de la grâce et du talent de sa mère… Elle aussi était morte. Le tireur qui devait le débarrasser de la fille avait raté sa cible et abattu la mère en plein milieu d'un opéra… Comment un tireur professionnel avait-il pu manquer son coup de cette façon ? Savait-il que son assassin avait été repéré et que la mère s'était placée de son propre chef entre lui et sa cible ?

Après autant de tentatives de meurtre ratées, la jeune Douglas devenait extrêmement dangereuse. Chaque jour qui passait, le Dr. Donovan la sentait inexorablement approcher de la vérité sur le sombre complot qu'il tramait depuis des années. Que ferait-elle alors, sans doute emportée par une rage insoutenable ? Non. Cela ne devait en aucun cas arriver ! Il avait trop travaillé toutes ces années pour qu'une cantatrice de pacotille ne se permît de venir ainsi contrarier ses plans ! Elle devait mourir ! A tout prix.

Il quitta la fenêtre depuis laquelle il contemplait distraitement le trafic et l'affairement de la ville, et alla se rasseoir dans son large fauteuil qu'il haïssait. Il ressemblait trop à celui du président-directeur général que cette peste de Française n'occupait jamais tout en n'étant que celui du second. Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir grimper d'un étage et aller s'installer dans le vaste bureau de Dame Douglas. Mais la quasi-totalité du personnel de la tour était fidèle à la fille de Douglas et ne le laisserait donc faire.

Son interphone sonna.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- M. Blade demande à vous voir, lui annonça sa secrétaire.

- Faîtes-le entrer.

Le chef de sa sécurité personnelle pénétra à pas de loup dans son bureau.

- Quelles nouvelles, M. Blade ?

- Elles sont mauvaises, monsieur. L'agent C-112 a été retrouvé mort sur le toit d'un immeuble à Londres. Les autorités pensent que c'est un suicide.

- Et Cobra ?

- Disparue, docteur.

- Non ! D'abord Tigre et maintenant elle !

Il se donna un moment de réflexion avant d'ordonner :

- Intensifiez les recherches et dès que vous l'aurait retrouvée, tuez-la.

- Bien docteur.

Donovan lui fit signe de disparaître et il obtempéra dans la seconde.

De nouveau seul, il considéra en profondeur cette très mauvaise nouvelle. Il ne connaissait pas personnellement l'agent Cobra, mais il savait pour l'avoir vue combattre au dernier tournoi qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser prendre un coup sans le rendre par la suite. Sa vengeance pouvait en effet prendre des années à s'accomplir, mais elle n'oubliait jamais un affront. Donovan vivait depuis suffisamment longtemps en Chine pour avoir retenu ce vieil adage : ne frappe jamais un serpent sans le tuer…

Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes à régler avec sa patronne, il détestait ce mot, et l'agent Tigre qui, comme Cobra, avait échappé à son nettoyeur. Tous trois en savaient trop et étaient tous en quête de vengeance. Les problèmes lui arrivaient jusqu'au cou, à présent. L'échec successif des projets Epsilon, Alpha et Oméga ne pouvait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Le Dr. Donovan était vraiment très contrarié. Ces dernières années, rien ne marchait comme il l'aurait souhaité. Alors qu'il était si proche du but…

Au pied de la tour, les embouteillages habituels, comme dans toutes les grandes villes aux heures de pointe. Le contraste saisissant entre les étals des marchands ambulants et les devantures des grands magasins à l'occidentale. Les nuées de piétons si étrangement calmes, comme conditionnés. Le reflet du Soleil sur la vitre teintée d'une Mitsubishi noire, puis sur celle d'une autre. Les deux voitures se garant devant l'entrée du siège de la DOATEC, un homme en noir sortant de la première et s'avançant vers la seconde. La portière que l'on ouvrait pour laisser sortir un homme d'allure digne en costume gris alors que les gardes du corps, reconnaissables à leur lunettes noires, se mettaient en place après avoir précautionneusement refermé les portières.

Escorté des quatre gardes du corps, l'homme en noir, plutôt grand pour un asiatique, les yeux et les cheveux, plaqués par de la laque, découverts, et l'homme en gris, d'un âge oscillant entre la trentaine et la quarantaine, progressèrent vers l'entrée. Sans même un mot, ils traversèrent l'accueil, comme s'ils étaient chez eux. Une des réceptionnistes fut la plus prompte à réagir et décrocha son téléphone pour composer hâtivement un des numéros internes de la tour. Un signe de l'homme en noir. Les deux gardes du corps de queue se mirent de part à d'autre de la porte d'ascenseur. L'un des deux autres appela la cabine.

Les portes coulissèrent, s'ouvrant sur le hall de l'avant-dernier étage. A l'entrée des quatre hommes, tout le monde se figea. Le brouhaha ambiant et habituel se changea soudain en murmures effarouchés. Sans prêter attention aux courbettes de certains employés zélés, les quatre hommes progressèrent jusqu'au bureau du second de la Compagnie. Les deux gardes du corps se mettaient en position autour de la porte tandis qu l'homme en noir frappait deux coups forts.

Le Dr. Donovan s'inclina bien bas en ouvrant sur ses distingués visiteurs.

- Mr. Wong, si je m'attendais à votre visite…

- Il suffit, Donovan. Assez de politesses, répondit sèchement l'homme en gris, ce qui mit mal à l'aise le docteur. Mr. Yang, veuillez m'attendre dehors.

- Bien Mr. Wong, répondit l'homme en noir en s'inclinant légèrement.

L'homme en gris entra dans le bureau de Donovan sans laisser à celui-ci le temps de s'effacer. Puis le docteur referma la porte avec précaution. Mr. Wong venait à l'improviste… Ca ne lui ressemblait guère. L'affaire devait être grave. Sans un mot, il suivit du regard le Chinois qui alla se planter comme lui une heure plus tôt devant la fenêtre. Il semblait de fort mauvaise humeur. Comment l'enjoindre à parler sans le brusquer ?

- Désirez-vous un verre, Mr. Wong ?

- Jamais quand je travaille, Dr. Donovan.

Raté ! Normal puisque l'homme n'était pas n'importe qui, mais occupait un poste qui demandait autant de sérieux que de compétences. Le docteur restait paralysé près de la porte, attendant avec anxiété le premier mot de son visiteur. Mais celui-ci ne disait rien, comme s'il essayait de se fondre dans le décor luxueux du bureau. Donovan ne devait pas rester muet où il importunerait un homme dont il dépendait. Dire quelque chose, quelque chose de poli, de sensé et d'encourageant.

- Mr. Chang va-t-il bien ?

- Il est fort irrité, et c'est le but de ma visite, docteur.

Donovan déglutit. Peu rassurant comme début de conversation, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Le docteur s'avança lentement vers son bureau.

- Quel est le problème ? demanda-t-il en prenant son courage à deux mains.

Mr. Wong se retourna brusquement et braqua son regard froid sur le second de la DOATEC.

- Vous, Donovan, vous.

Il ne répondit rien, devinant déjà les reproches qu'avait à lui faire transmettre Mr. Chang. Il s'attendait à ce que le silence durât, mais Mr. Wong jugea bon de ne pas le laisser reprendre contenance.

- Mr. Chang est fort déçu par vos échecs à répétition qui, à la longue, n'attirent que trop l'attention sur vous, et par-là même sur notre organisation.

Logique. Deux tentatives d'assassinat sur la même personne, ça avait de quoi préoccuper les autorités, d'autant plus que la personne était de très haut rang et que deux membres de sa famille avaient déjà trouvé la mort dans des assassinats.

- Mais il y a pire.

- Pire ?

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? De quoi parlait Mr. Wong, de quoi s'inquiétait Mr. Chang ? Dans un geste théâtral, Mr. Wong se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à la fenêtre. Il demeura silencieux un long moment, et le Dr. Donovan se demanda s'il poursuivrait jusqu'au bout de son idée. Puis il ouvrit la bouche, inspira lentement l'air, non pas à la manière de quelqu'un de nerveux ou d'inquiet, mais avec un calme ostensible qui avait de quoi effrayer.

- Laissez-moi vous raconter une petite histoire. Une anecdote fort amusante. Elle commence bien par « Il était une fois », mais ne se poursuit pas par « dans un pays lointain » car elle se déroula ici-même, à Hong Kong.

Il marqua une courte pause qui laissa à Donovan le temps de se demander à quoi il pouvait bien faire allusion.

- Ca ne se passe pas non-plus il y a si longtemps que ça, tout au plus depuis 1842. A cette époque, l'île appartenait à un peuple de conquérants et de marins aguerris que l'on appelait les Britanniques. Avec le début de la phase de la mondialisation que nous connaissons, peu après 1945, Hong Kong se trouvait diantrement bien située. L'île offrait une grande ouverture sur le marché pacifique émergent, et sur le Japon, pays producteur de technologie de haut-niveau. Mais contrairement à beaucoup des pays de la région, à l'époque communistes, la colonie anglaise bénéficiait de la politique libérale de sa métropole. L'île devint ainsi un Eden pour les investisseurs étrangers, tout comme un certain Fame Douglas qui fit construire ici-même le siège de sa nouvelle compagnie qui devint rapidement une puissante multinationale.

Une nouvelle pause. Pour laisser le temps au Dr. Donovan de se demander une fois de plus où voulait en venir son interlocuteur.

- Mais cet îlot de prospérité à quelques miles des côtes chinoises n'était pas pour ravir son gigantesque et vorace voisin. La Chine a toujours revendiqué bon nombre de territoires à proximité de ses frontières. Alors cette fois, pour reprendre Hong Kong, la Chine a secrètement et durant de nombreuses années financé des sociétés secrètes et illicites plus tard connues sous le nom de Triades… Leurs activités illégales perturbaient en effet l'économie tout entière de l'île et donc les intérêts des occidentaux qui y étaient implantés. Ainsi la Chine souhaitait-elle pousser les Anglais à leur abandonner l'île. Vint 1997, date à laquelle Hong Kong fut enfin rétrocédée à la Chine sous le statut de province administrative spéciale. Qu'advint-il des Triades ? Devenues totalement indépendantes depuis fort longtemps, elles continuèrent d'opérer pour leurs propres intérêts, aux mépris ainsi des intérêts économiques de l'Etat qui avait favorisé leur croissance, voire leur naissance…

Silence, de nouveau. Où diable voulait en venir Mr. Wong ? Celui-ci rit doucement devant le fenêtre et Donovan sentit perler une goutte de sueur froide qui roula le long de son front jusqu'à son nez.

- Je trouve cette histoire très amusante, pas vous ? C'est ce que l'on peut appeler l'ironie du sort, non ?

Il se retourna et avisa le sourire condescendant du docteur.

- Mais comme pour tous les contes chinois, celui-ci comporte une importante morale. Devinez-vous laquelle ?

Donovan suait à grosses gouttes, à présent. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à savoir quelle était la pensée de Mr. Chang, et qu'il ne serait pas ravi de l'apprendre.

- Non, répondit-il dans un balbutiement mal dissimulé.

- Tout être qui enfante doit se méfier de l'appétit grandissant de sa progéniture.

Donovan sursauta. C'était donc ça !

- Mr. Chang a bien retenu cette morale, depuis fort longtemps. Et il a aujourd'hui l'impression que vous êtes l'enfant de plus en plus glouton qui s'apprêterait à dévorer ses parents. Une impression qui, contrairement à l'anecdote que je vous ai racontée, ne le fait pas rire du tout.

- Mr. Wong, commença Donovan, je vous assure…

- Inutile, docteur. Nous connaissons l'homme que vous êtes. Un homme qui sans le soutien attentionné de Mr. Chang et de ses collaborateurs ne serait pas. Mais un soutien qui, comme vous le devinez, n'est pas dénué d'intérêts. Tous avons l'impression que votre action tend à aller à l'encontre de ces intérêts qui vous valent toutefois d'être quelqu'un. Oublieriez-vous l'homme que vous étiez il y a dix ans ? Un scientifique aux idées très controversées, rejeté par tous les employeurs et qui finalement fait une rencontre qui lui permettra d'obtenir dans une nouvelle entreprise promise à un grand avenir un poste de directeur scientifique. Puis peu à peu, ce soutien inespéré vous a aidé à gravir les échelons, plutôt rapidement dans une multinationale aussi tentaculaire que la DOATEC, a financé vos projets Epsilon, Alpha et Oméga, trois cuisants échecs, ainsi que toutes vos excentricités, y compris le meurtre de Fame Douglas, leader charismatique de la Compagnie. Un soutien qui n'attend de vous en retour qu'une totale et aveugle soumission.

Donovan essayait de garder le visage impassible, mais ses émotions transparaissaient toutefois au-travers de son masque d'indifférence.

- Que vous affirmiez votre indépendance aurait pu passer encore, mais Mr. Chang s'interroge sur la finalité de vos projets de développement surhumain… Je vous le rappelle, nous savons quel homme se cache derrière votre respectable poste de second. Il est inutile que je m'étende là-dessus. Mr. Chang m'envoie vous mettre en garde. Il vous a à l'œil et s'apprête à tuer dans l'œuf toute tentative inconsidérée de votre part.

Son ton était dur et il s'était approché du scientifique en sueur.

- Vous pouvez peut-être oublier qui vous a donné la vie, mais n'oubliez jamais que nous pouvons à tout moment vous la reprendre.

Ce fut le mot de la fin. D'un pas vif, Mr. Wong quitta le bureau et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Peu après, les deux Mitsubishi s'éloignaient dans le centre de la ville. Donovan était demeuré un long moment figé au milieu de son bureau.

Quelle putain de mauvaise journée ! D'abord la visite menaçante de Dame Douglas, puis la disparition de Cobra, et maintenant ça… Mais il se ressaisit. Il n'était pas homme à croiser les bras sans réagir, faute de quoi, il ne serait pas parvenu, aidé ou pas, à ce qu'il était désormais. Mr. Chang croyait lui faire peur avec son armée de tueurs en costumes noirs. Il se trompait. Il se trompait lourdement.

VI 

La même image hantait sans arrêt son esprit. Le même décor désolé, les flammes, avides, qui dévoraient les murs et les corps. L'odeur, horrible, de la chair grillée, la boue, il avait plu peu avant, les cris d'horreur et de souffrance… Le fracas sourd de la façade d'un bâtiment s'effondrant dans la rue, ensevelissant sans pitié quelques enfants désorientés. Là un homme gravement brûlé hurlait de douleur, demandait en criant qu'on l'achevât. Là un enfant éventré par un éclat, son sang répandu sur le parvis de l'église où lui et ses parents avaient tenté de se réfugier. Eux n'avaient pas survécu non-plus.

Depuis, il se demandait toujours pourquoi, au milieu de tous ces morts, lui avait survécu. Etait-ce pour se souvenir à jamais de ce jour horrible, de l'atrocité qu'il allait voir peu après ? Etait-ce pour ne pas oublier, venger, pleurer ? Etait-ce pour voir arriver, au milieu du claquement sourd de leurs rotors fouettant l'air, les cinq Hinds qui avaient survolé la ville, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose ? Etait-ce pour voir cet homme et cette femme qui courraient vers lui, main dans la main, dans une détente désespérée ? Etait-ce pour voir le canon Vulcan du Hind qui les survolait se mettre en action ? Etait-ce pour voir les balles de 12.7 mm leur faucher les jambes dans une gerbe écarlate puis les clouer au sol, les transformant bientôt en une bouillie informe de chair et d'os ?

Etait-ce pour se souvenir à jamais de la mort horrible de ses parents qu'il avait survécu à ce massacre ?

Que ce fût pour cette raison ou non, le fait était qu'il n'avait jamais oublié ce jour horrible qui avait mis un terme prématuré à son enfance. Ses parents morts, il avait dû errer en pleurant dans les rues dévastées de la ville en flammes, s'était sans doute évanoui au milieu des gravats, car il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, il ne trouvait pas les morceaux qui manquaient pour reconstituer le puzzle.

Il n'avait jamais oublié et s'était juré de comprendre. Combien d'années avait-il cherché, remuant ciel et terre, les raisons qui avait poussé des hommes, l'Armée Rouge, il l'avait compris plus tard, à attaquer ce paisible village ? Dans sa quête de vérité, il avait découvert de nombreux secrets. Qui était son père, par exemple. Un des meilleurs scientifiques de l'URSS. Pourtant, un jour, sans raison, il ne s'était pas montré à son laboratoire, près de Moscou. L'enquête menée par le KGB révéla qu'il était passé à l'ouest. Il n'en était en vérité rien. Son père avait quitté Moscou pour gagner un petit village de la république de Tchétchénie. Pourquoi s'était-il ainsi éloigné du pouvoir central ? Ca aussi il l'avait découvert. Ce brillant scientifique n'était pas un fidèle du pouvoir dictatorial exercé par le Kremlin et ne supportait pas les sévices que le Politburo faisait subir à la population de cette petite région du sud-ouest. Aussi avait-il rejoint avec son épouse les partisans de l'indépendance de la Tchétchénie et avait-il mis son important savoir à leur disposition.

Mais le Kremlin avait fini par l'apprendre et avait envoyé une division entière de l'Armée Rouge balayer la cité. Comment l'avaient-ils appris alors que nul ne savait où se trouvait le couple et leur enfant ?

Il remonta consciencieusement son pistolet-mitrailleur dont il venait de nettoyer chaque pièce. Puis il vissa le silencieux au canon et vérifia que tout était en ordre. Avec des gestes lents et silencieux, il sortit son couteau de combat de sa gaine et se mit à en aiguiser la lame. Le bruit métallique semblait résonner dans l'obscurité et le silence de la nuit.

Tandis qu'il polissait la lame, il se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Il chassa d'un clignement des yeux l'image de l'hélicoptère de combat déchaînant son feu sur un couple sans défense pour revenir à une époque de sa vie beaucoup moins ancienne. Revit en accéléré toutes les recherches qu'il avait effectuées dans d'innombrables archives. Le défilement s'arrêta sur une rue de Hong Kong, une grande rue encombrée de véhicules, sur l'entrée d'une haute tour. Il n'y était pas entré. Il n'avait fait que passer. Les preuves, si elles existaient encore, se trouvaient peut-être ici, s'était-il dit.

Puis il avait loué ses services de mercenaire aguerri, avait rempli avec succès toutes les missions qu'on lui avait confiées, jusqu'à la dernière. Tigre se souvenait très bien du fusil à lunette qu'on lui avait remis, de l'attention qu'il avait mis à le démonter, le nettoyer, le remonter. Du silencieux qu'il avait vissé au canon, de la lunette de vision nocturne qu'il avait maintes fois polie. De la cible, du viseur qu'il plaçait sur sa tête, de la pression de son doigt calme sur la détente. Du coup de feu étouffé, du sifflement furtif dans l'air, du sang qui perlait de la tempe de Fame Douglas.

Puis le Dr. Donovan, son employeur, l'avait trahi, avait jugé qu'il en savait trop pour vivre. Avant de s'évanouir dans la nature, Tigre était enfin parvenu à trouver les preuves qu'il recherchait. Les pièces manquantes du puzzle. Les documents accablants qui lui avaient permis de comprendre comment étaient morts ses parents. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'étendre son exploration des dossiers qu'il avait eu sous les yeux, car les hommes de Donovan le recherchaient pour le mettre hors d'état de révéler quoi que ce fût au sujet de la regrettable mort du leader de la DOATEC, mais il en avait lu assez pour finalement comprendre.

A l'époque où son père travaillait pour l'URSS, il avait un ami et coéquipier. Même si celui-ci ne partageait pas son aversion pour le pouvoir central ni sa sympathie pour les rebelles tchétchènes, il l'avait aidé à faire croire à tout le monde que le scientifique s'était embarqué pour l'Allemagne de l'Ouest. Il était par conséquent le seul à savoir qu'il s'était en réalité réfugié dans un petit village du sud-ouest de la Russie. Et, très peu de temps après, cet homme, cet ami fidèle, l'avait trahi…

Cet homme sinistre, cet hypocrite, ce tortionnaire manipulateur, cette ordure rampante que Tigre ne rêvait plus que de tuer chaque nuit, s'appelait, les documents qu'il avait pu consulter étaient formels, Victor Donovan. L'homme pour qui il avait tué et qui cherchait à présent à s'assurer qu'il ne parlerait plus jamais. L'homme qui lui avait ordonné de tuer Fame Douglas et à qui il avait obéi. L'homme qui l'avait, lui aussi, trahi. Le scientifique excentrique qui tentait de faire main basse sur la puissante DOATEC et qui n'hésitait pas à faire couler le sang pour y parvenir.

L'homme dont il allait se venger. Et il ne vengerait pas seulement son honneur, mais aussi la mort de ses parents, la mort de Fame Douglas, la mort de sa maîtresse française, la mort de tous ceux qui avait péri la nuit où le monde avait pour lui basculé. Il empêcherait les morts à venir en tuant Victor Donovan.

Il s'arracha un cheveu qui dépassait de son bonnet noir et le posa sur le fil de son couteau qu'il avait fini d'aiguiser. Il se coupa en deux sans aucun effort. Parfait. Il rengaina son arme. Mortellement efficace en close-combat, ce couteau était en outre parfaitement équilibré, ce qui en faisait une arme de lancer d'une redoutable précision. Et chaque jour, Tigre s'entraînait pour s'assurer de ne manquer aucune cible, même mouvante. Il était capable de tuer un ennemi distant d'une quinzaine de mètres de lui dans le noir avec son simple couteau. Même s'il courait.

Il sortit de son holster de hanche le pistolet automatique USP et le démonta à son tour. Il posait doucement les pièces sur le sol, devant lui, en prenant garde à ne pas faire rouler les ressorts ou les autres petits éléments. Puis il les nettoya avec soin, avec des gestes mille fois répétés, d'une précision infaillible. Tigre s'assurait toujours d'avoir entre les mains un matériel en parfait état de marche.

Même si, à la vérité, il pouvait très bien se défendre et même tuer à mains nues. Sa force était colossale et il n'en était pas moins vif. Tigre avait une parfaite maîtrise de son corps en toute situation. Il était capable d'endurer un froid ou une chaleur extrêmes sans broncher, il pouvait rester en apnée sous l'eau plusieurs minutes, courir pendant des heures sans s'essouffler, se camoufler dans l'ombre, étrangler silencieusement un homme plus grand que lui, s'il en trouvait… Il était une parfaite machine à tuer. Donovan avait eu tort de se mettre Tigre à dos. Il le paierait fort cher.

Il remonta le pistolet et le remit dans son holster après avoir vissé le silencieux muni d'un cache-flamme au canon. Puis il consulta d'un geste nonchalant sa montre phosphorescente. Elle indiquait une heure et demie du matin. Il regarda autour de lui. Tigre était dans un port. Les silhouettes noires des cargos assombrissaient la nuit. Les portiques géants, immobiles, étendaient leurs squelettes menaçants sur des rangées parfaitement parallèles de containers. Les quais semblaient endormis, à l'exception de celui qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres de lui. Les dockers chargeaient lentement un cargo qui appareillerait à l'aube.

Tigre sortit sa paire de jumelles de vision nocturne et braqua son regard vers le pied de la grue géante qui chargeait le navire. A la lumière de quelques torches électriques, les dockers et les marins du cargo achevaient les préparatifs du départ. La cargaison ne semblait pas être plus gardée que d'habitude. A cette heure de la nuit, tout dormait. A cet endroit reculé de la Russie, rien ne vivait.

Tigre s'était permis une petite visite à la capitainerie et avait vérifié les horaires de départ du navire. Dans trois heures, il larguerait les amarres et mettrait le cap vers la Corée du Sud, puis vers Hong Kong, et ensuite… Il ne s'en était pas préoccupé. Lui s'arrêtait à la deuxième escale. Le navire n'emportait que peu de containers, essentiellement des céréales. Il serait chargé lors de ses différents arrêts dans les ports « occidentaux », mondialisés, américanisés…

La grue s'éloigna de la coque du navire. Avec ses jumelles, il vit son opérateur descendre lentement l'échelle. Le chargement était apparemment terminé. C'était le moment. Il scruta les alentours. Le ciel était nuageux, la Lune ne le révélerait pas. Parfait. Il s'élança avec une détente souple et silencieuse. Du cabanon derrière lequel il s'était caché depuis le crépuscule, il courut vers un wagon stationné sur la voie ferrée et s'accroupit derrière le boggie avant. Du coin de l'œil, il surveilla les mouvements autour du bateau. Les dockers, leur travail terminé, s'éloignaient de la rampe d'accès. Le pont semblait, quant à lui, désert.

Il avait mémorisé le plan du bateau qu'il avait trouvé dans la capitainerie. L'accès vers les cales se trouvait à l'arrière, près des quartiers de l'équipage. Sur le pont, il progresserait à découvert sur environ une cinquantaine de mètres. Largement assez pour être repéré. Il n'était donc pas question de grimper sur le pont du navire avant de s'assurer de pouvoir rapidement se dissimuler. Il attendit que les dockers eussent disparu, puis attendit une minute de plus, au cas où une patrouille se montrerait.

Il en vint une, en effet. Un seul homme, armé d'une lampe torche sans doute proche de rendre l'âme… Il analysa ses allées et venues. Il marchait d'un bout à l'autre du navire, ce qui lui laisserait facilement trois minutes pour agir, peut-être un peu moins. La Lune n'émergeait toujours pas. Il attendit que le garde eût disparu de son champ de vision pour se retourner et regarder dans sa direction. Il s'éloignait toujours vers l'avant du bateau. Il pouvait y aller. Trente mètres à découvert jusqu'à la passerelle, puis le plus dur était à venir. Il s'élança dans l'obscurité, vif et silencieux comme un félin. Seule la lueur faible de sa montre aurait pu révéler sa position s'il ne prenait pas soin de la cacher sous la manche de sa combinaison moulante noire.

Le vent lui fouetta le visage, mais son froid ne le décontenança pas. Il atteignit la passerelle en quelques secondes sans éveiller le moindre son. Son cœur ne battait presque pas, son souffle était aussi lent que s'il dormait. Il s'assura de ne pas être visible, puis, sans attendre, grimpa la passerelle en restant accroupi, le moins repérable possible. Parvenu sur le pont, il se jeta par-dessus le garde-fou et se suspendit au pont du navire. Sa combinaison noire sur le noir de la coque du navire serait tout à fait invisible. De loin, en tout cas. Aussi adroitement que la force de ses bras le lui permettait, il progressa vers la poupe. Dans son esprit, il comptait la distance qu'il parcourait, le temps qui s'écoulait. Parvenu au niveau des quartiers d'équipage, alors que la lueur blafarde de la lampe du garde s'apercevait encore à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, il sauta lestement sur le pont et alla se dissimuler sous l'escalier menant aux niveaux supérieurs du navire. Il n'y avait personne. La voie était libre.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, il fit tourner la poignée circulaire de la porte menant à l'intérieur du bateau. Puis il se glissa par l'ouverture et referma derrière lui, toujours aussi discrètement. Il était entré dans une étroite coursive, faiblement éclairée. Au fond de celle-ci était une porte par laquelle on accédait à la salle des machines, puis aux cales. En principe, l'équipage se composait d'une vingtaine de personnes. Les cales ne seraient sans doute pas gardées.

La salle des machines était silencieuse. Il la traversa avec précaution, évitant les flaques d'huile, s'assurant à chaque angle que personne n'était présent. Mais les marins étaient sans doute tous occupés à manger, dormir ou jouer aux cartes plutôt qu'à perdre leur temps en rondes dans la salle des moteurs. Aussi parvint-il sans aucune difficulté à la première cale du navire. Elle était vide. Les containers chargés avaient été mis à l'avant pour équilibrer le cargo. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra une zone d'ombre où il pourrait aisément passer inaperçu.

Il s'assit dans le noir et y disparut complètement, comme englouti par les ténèbres. Il colla la tête contre le métal froid du navire et inspira profondément. Il y était. Vengeance serait bientôt consommée. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre pendant les quelques jours que durerait la traversée. Il irait frapper Donovan dans sa tour. Enfin, la tour des Douglas, puisque la famille, ou plutôt sa dernière représentante, détenait soixante pour cent du capital de la DOATEC et ne les lâchait pas. Une famille admirable, pensait-il après coup, dont il regrettait d'avoir tué le plus illustre représentant. Encore que sa fille était en passe de le surpasser. Elle n'avait hérité que des bons côtés de ses deux parents.

Donovan n'était qu'un ver rampant comparé à la superbe Dame Douglas. Un affreux vermisseau qu'il mourrait d'envie d'écraser de tout son poids…

VII 

La première tomba sur ses cheveux, glissa dans les mailles de ce filet d'argent, coula jusque dans sa nuque. Elle réprima un frisson. Une autre s'écrasa sur son nez, éclaboussa ses paupières closes. Le troisième tomba sur son épaule, coula en suivant son omoplate, s'insinua entre ses seins, ruissela le long de son ventre avant de se perdre dans la toison de son sexe. Cette fois-ci, elle savoura le frémissement qu'elle sentit naître entre ses reins puis remonter le long de son échine, hérisser tous ses poils, dresser la pointe de ses seins, avant de mourir entre ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappa un petit soupir de volupté. Elle avait délecté le ruissellement sur son corps semblable à de l'ivoire poli de ces trois premières gouttes au ralenti…

Puis le torrent d'eau glacée s'écoula sur sa peau, mouilla ses bras, sa poitrine tremblante, son ventre lisse, ses cuisses interminables. Elle releva la tête et se laissa inonder le visage, sentit avec un éblouissement extatique se former une cascade, sur son cou, qui se déversait sur sa poitrine dilatée par le plaisir infini de ses sens, et dans son dos, l'eau se jetant par-dessus ses épaules pour se répandre sur ses fesses douces et fermes.

L'eau, glacée, engloutit son corps tout entier, l'enveloppa de sa froideur extrême et pénétra sa peau comme autant de lames acérées qui venaient mordre ses nerfs. Douleur et délice en même temps, cette douche vivifiait ses muscles, excitait son système nerveux, inondait son cerveau d'informations contradictoires, la perdait entre extase et souffrance. Ses doigts tremblaient de l'énergie débordante que l'eau faisait naître en elle. L'acuité de ses sens se décuplait. Elle entendait le moindre bruit dans la pièce, percevait dans les gouttes d'eau égarées sur sa langue un léger goût de chlore, humait les traces résiduelles des différents savons qu'elle utilisait, frissonnait à chaque fois qu'une goutte s'écrasait sur son corps. Seuls ses yeux fermés étaient au repos.

Elle ne connaissait rien de plus agréable que le jouissif abandon aux caresses de cette eau d'une froideur qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un.

Un instant, elle demeura figée, son corps seulement parcouru par des frissons de plaisir qui la tétanisaient. On aurait pu la croire vulnérable, ainsi immobile, parfaitement nue, belle à en mourir. Mais elle n'aurait éprouvé aucune difficulté à tuer d'un seul mouvement un éventuel agresseur, fût-il d'une force colossale. Toute la vivacité contenue dans son corps dont elle possédait une absolue et impressionnante maîtrise pouvait se relâcher brusquement, en un battement de cœur, et s'abattre avec précision sur son ennemi, le tuant net. Sa force la plus mortelle résidait là, dans son incroyable force intérieure qui semblait inépuisable. Vive, précise, forte, implacable, elle frappait et tuait aussi facilement qu'elle respirait, même ici, dans sa douche, au beau milieu de son appartement.

La morsure du serpent…

Et puis, quiconque aurait surpris cette jeune femme nue, plongée dans les jouissances de tous ses nerfs éveillés à l'extrême, même animé de l'intention de la tuer, se serait retrouvé figé soit devant sa beauté irréelle, l'une de ses armes les plus traîtresses, soit devant son calme froid, l'aura glaçante qui émanait d'elle en tout instant, s'exposant ainsi de la plus bête manière qu'il fût aux représailles de cette terrible tueuse. La douche froide l'emplissait d'une volupté indicible, certes, exaltait tous ses sens, mais à aucun moment elle ne relâchait son attention, braquée sur le présent, sur son environnement, fût-il des plus rassurants, comme l'était sa salle de bain. Il ne fallait jamais croire pouvoir surprendre cette professionnelle impitoyable et endurcie. On s'en retrouvait à ne même pas comprendre comment on était passé de vie à trépas…

Soudain, elle ouvrit ses grands yeux d'argent, s'arrachant brusquement à un plaisir qu'elle n'avait fait que trop durer. Elle devenait sensuelle, c'était dangereux pour elle. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses.

Elle se pencha lentement pour attraper son gant de toilette. Quiconque l'aurait vue faire aurait eu le souffle coupé par l'ineffable lascivité de son mouvement. L'eau continuait de couler sur elle et, parvenue à sa poitrine, se jetait de la pointe de ses seins jusqu'au baquet de la douche. Indécent, impudique, merveilleux… Mais si froid, si désespérément froid… Il fallait être sensible pour s'en préoccuper, bien sûr : n'importe quel représentant mâle de la race humaine se serait largement contenté de jouir avec obscénité de ce spectacle époustouflant.

De son autre main, elle s'empara de la savonnette posée dans le porte-savon. Puis, avec autant d'attention qu'un chat ferait sa toilette, elle se savonna, lentement. Elle se frotta d'abord, avec un soin presque pudibond, le visage, les oreilles, le cou et la nuque. Puis, ses mains frottèrent ses épaules, ses bras, se frottèrent entre elles, douces et fines, remontèrent jusqu'à son cou pour redescendre sur ses seins, son plexus solaire, son pubis, le long de ses cuisses élancées. Avec souplesse, elle descendit jusqu'à ses pieds délicats qu'elle savonna longuement. Le sang lui montait lentement à la tête, lui procurant une délicieuse sensation de vertige. En ayant fini avec les extrémités de son corps, elle fit glisser ses mains en sens inverse pour les amener jusqu'à son postérieur d'une fermeté élastique. Elle acheva sa toilette en se frottant le dos, un exercice de contorsionniste pour certains, un jeu de nourrisson pour elle.

Les frictions du gant contre sa peau finissaient de réveiller ses sens et déclenchaient en elle des vagues de frissons qui électrisaient son corps de la tête aux pieds, tonifiaient tous ses muscles.

Abandonnant son nécessaire de bain, elle se rinça abondamment, toujours à l'eau froide. La mousse, soyeuse, glissait de ses épaules jusqu'à ses pieds, le long de ses flancs, suivant les courbes désirables de son corps de marbre blanc. Puis elle s'écoulait par le siphon de la douche. Ensuite, elle prit un flacon de shampoing et en versa au creux de sa main droite. Une suave odeur fruitée embauma l'air qu'elle inspirait de ses narines frétillantes de plaisir. Avec le même soin et la même lenteur voluptueuse, elle se lava les cheveux, allant frotter avec le bout de ses ongles jusqu'à la racine de sa chevelure soyeuse, délectant les yeux clos la douceur de ses propres gestes.

Enfin, elle ferma le robinet. Les cinq plus belles minutes de sa journée prenaient fin. L'eau cessa de couler sur cette magnifique jeune femme qui sortit d'un pas nonchalant de sa douche avant d'attraper une des serviettes pendue à sa gauche. Elle commença par se sécher les pieds, puis remonta le long de son corps, suivant ses rondeurs fines, délicates. Sans prêter attention à son reflet dans la glace, elle se vêtit d'un slip et d'un soutien-gorge noirs puis sortit de sa salle de bain, se séchant toujours les cheveux avec sa serviette. Son chat l'attendait couché dans le couloir. Elle passa devant lui en lui jetant un regard énigmatique où se mêlaient différents sentiments indéfinissables. L'animal, il s'agissait en réalité d'une panthère noire, se leva, s'étira paresseusement et la suivit.

Quand elle en eut fini avec ses cheveux, parvenue à son petit salon, elle jeta la serviette sur le sofa avant de s'y asseoir. Elle caressa un instant son chat qui posait sa tête sur ses genoux, puis se cala dans les coussins, pensive. Vexé d'être ainsi répudié, le chat se coucha à ses pieds et feignit de s'endormir. Le salon pouvait paraître vaste car il était vide. Son seul ameublement consistait en une table basse sur laquelle était posé un ordinateur portable, l'écran rabattu sur le clavier, du sofa sur lequel elle était installée et de quelques petites tables d'appoints. Les rideaux et les volets en permanence fermés plongeaient la pièce, dont les murs étaient pourtant blancs, dans l'obscurité. Mais elle avait les yeux aussi perçants que ceux de sa panthère apprivoisée.

Elle se leva d'un coup, bousculant la tête du pauvre animal, qui s'était finalement vraiment assoupi sur ses pieds et qui poussa un grognement de surprise, et marcha vers le couloir. S'ébrouant, le chat la suivit dans la salle de musique. C'était là qu'elle jouait et enregistrait parfois ses morceaux. Parmi les instruments installés dans la pièce, on trouvait une batterie, un synthétiseur, un saxophone et même un violon. Mais son instrument favori, celle dont elle jouait avec le plus de talent, et elle en avait à revendre, c'était sa guitare électrique noire qu'elle raccorda à l'ampli. Elle prit délicatement l'instrument posé sur son support à trépied, passa la lanière autour de son cou, puis s'assit sur une petite chaise, au milieu de la salle. Elle avait envie de jouer assise, aujourd'hui. Saisissant entre ses doigts le médiator, elle gratta quelques cordes pour vérifier si l'instrument était accordé. Elle resserra une des vis, puis se mit à jouer.

La mélodie lui venait simultanément à l'esprit. Les notes qu'elle produisait lentement étaient tristes, longues, lancinantes. Tout en jouant, Cobra continuait de suivre le fil de ses pensées. Donovan l'avait trahie et elle allait se venger. Rien de plus simple pour elle. La tour de la DOATEC était loin d'être impénétrable. Tuer ce porc serait relativement facile. Le vieux fou était bien incapable de se défendre seul. Mais, à la vérité, ce n'était pas Donovan qui la préoccupait depuis qu'elle avait rangé sa 911 au garage. Non, elle pensait à autre chose. Elle avait connu un temps de répit sous la douche, mais à présent, les doutes l'assaillaient de nouveau.

Donovan n'en savait rien, mais Cobra avait revu Dame Douglas après avoir échoué dans sa tentative d'assassinat lors du tournoi. Ca avait été durant le pseudo-tournoi DOA 4, organisé par Zack sur son île du Pacifique. Cobra aussi y avait été conviée, et n'avait pas été vraiment surprise d'y rencontrer sa cible. Ce qui l'avait surprise, en revanche, c'était ce qui les attendait sur cette île. Il n'y avait eu que huit « participants » : que des femmes dont sept d'entre elles, Cobra le savait pour les avoir toutes rencontrées au moins une fois, avaient participé au tournoi DOA 3. Sous le Soleil de plomb (elle détestait la chaleur), elles ne s'étaient pas battues, contrairement à ce qu'un tournoi DOA pouvait laisser attendre, Zack n'ayant pas vraiment la même conception que la DOATEC de ce qu'était ce tournoi mythique… Pendant deux semaines, elles avaient paressé sur des plages toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, avaient disputé des parties enfiévrées mais toujours amicales de beach-volley, bref, s'étaient éclatées et reposées. Deux mots que haïssait Cobra au point qu'ils ne faisaient même pas partie de son vocabulaire.

Tout aurait donc dû lui déplaire sur cette île paradisiaque, puisque pour couronner le tout, elle s'était retrouvée à loger dans le même hôtel qu'une femme qu'elle avait essayé de tuer. Elle aurait pu d'ailleurs achever son travail. Tout le monde, d'abord décontenancé, s'était ensuite relâché pour goûter la paix et le délice de deux semaines de détente complète, totalement coupé du reste de la planète. C'aurait été tellement facile de la surprendre dans sa chambre. Aujourd'hui encore, elle se disait que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, c'était parce qu'elles étaient sur une île. Difficile après l'assassinat de disparaître dans la nature. Cobra s'était pour cette raison persuadée de ne pas assouvir sa vengeance sur Dame Douglas. Elle ne pouvait plus le regretter désormais puisque Donovan l'avait elle-même trahie et avait voulu la tuer.

Mais ce qui la perturbait véritablement, c'était que cet élan de générosité, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, ne lui ressemblait guère. Et si elle s'était arrêtée là… Mais au cours de ces quatorze jours, elle s'était vraiment laissée aller sans même s'en rendre compte ! Elle avait appris à supporter (à aimer ?) la chaleur. Elle s'était retrouvée, sur ce pâté de sable perdu au milieu de l'eau, bien moins solitaire qu'elle ne l'était d'accoutumée. Elle s'était surprise à abuser de certaines pâtisseries du restaurant de l'hôtel. Elle s'était baignée dans la mer cristalline, une façon si futile de perdre son temps. Elle avait joué au volley-ball, s'était même amusée et, elle n'en croyait même pas ses propres souvenirs en y repensant, avait même joué dans l'équipe de Dame Douglas !

Helena…

Qu'était-il arrivé à la tueuse impitoyable et insensible qu'elle était ? Elle préférait ne même pas y penser. Elle essaya de se persuader que ce n'était pas le moment. Et ce n'était pas le moment : Donovan allait lancer tous ces tueurs à sa recherche. Seulement deux solutions se présentaient à elle : fuir, et il en était hors de question, ou se battre, ce qui lui correspondait davantage. Oui elle allait se battre, elle devait se battre ! Elle tuerait Donovan pour se venger.

Et venger du même coup Helena. Ne lui volait-elle pas sa vengeance ? Donovan avait tué son père, sa mère et cherchait à la tuer elle. Ses pensées obliquèrent de nouveau vers son séjour sur l'île de Zack, vers tout ce qu'elle y avait connu et qui l'intriguait tant. En sortant du hall de Heathrow, elle avait soudain découvert qu'elle était toute bronzée ! Comment avait-elle pu ainsi abandonner sa peau délicate aux désagréables rayons du Soleil ? Les deux semaines qui avaient suivi, elle avait vraiment été paniquée à l'idée que sa peau eût pu garder cette teinte détestable. Sans même penser qu'étant de peau plus sombre, elle se fondrait mieux dans l'obscurité…

Son esprit dérivait, suivait les notes qui jaillissaient de son instrument dont elle jouait de plus en plus lentement, la mélodie se faisant de plus en plus mélancolique. Son chat, comme touché par les émotions qui submergeaient sa maîtresse, s'était allongé sur le tapis de la pièce et écoutait la guitare électrique répandre sa plainte. Dans le silence inquiétant de la pièce, la faible musique était la seule preuve que quelque chose vivait dans cet appartement vide, blanc mais toujours privé de lumière. En vérité, personne ne vivait ici, à part une panthère noire peu commune dans un appartement londonien. Car Cobra se sentait devenir inexistante. Tandis que ses doigts grattaient les cordes, elle se dit qu'elle ne s'était jamais ouverte à la vie, qu'elle n'avait jamais fait que supprimer celle des autres.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces noires idées de son esprit. Elle devait rester concentrée. Elle ne s'appelait pas Cobra, ça n'avait jamais été que son nom de code derrière lequel elle ne s'était cachée que trop longtemps. Il était temps de rappeler à Donovan qu'elle était indépendante, vivante encore, qu'elle ne supportait pas la trahison. Il était temps de rappeler au monde qui elle était. Qu'elle était…

Elle ouvrit les yeux, les dernières notes moururent en échos de plus en plus lointains. Sa détermination était inébranlable. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, désormais. Son vrai prénom était Christie. Son nom de famille, elle l'avait oublié depuis longtemps. Il n'importait pas de toute façon. Elle s'appelait Christie, et elle allait débarrasser le monde de l'ordure qu'était Victor Donovan. Simplement parce que cela lui ferait plaisir…

VIII 

Un courant d'air, frissonnant au travers des feuilles, plus doux encore qu'une caresse, s'insinua dans les hautes branches de l'arbre pour venir effleurer, éveillant en elle une merveilleuse sensation de plénitude, son visage aux traits adorables. Ses lèvres, rouges et pleines, s'étirèrent en un sourire enfantin. Sans lui laisser aucun répit, le vent s'infiltra entre ses cheveux, embrassa sa nuque, redescendit le long de son échine. Tremblante comme les feuilles de l'arbre dans lequel elle était perchée, elle sourit plus encore.

Elle était découverte. Il l'avait découverte.

Abandonnant le couvert du dense feuillage du sakura en fleurs, elle se laissa tomber le long du tronc pour atterrir souplement sur le sol. Sa chevelure demeura pendant un instant la seule partie de son corps encore en mouvement, agitée d'un lent balancement d'avant en arrière qui découvrait de temps en temps le lobe fin de ses oreilles. Puis, sans autre appui que ses seules jambes fléchies, elle se redressa et adressa un regard où se mêlaient facétie et tendresse à celui qui l'avait si aisément mise à nu.

« Comment vas-tu, Ayane-chan ? demanda-t-il, et ces mots, jaillis de la bouche de son frère lui semblèrent infiniment plus doux que lorsque c'était celle de leur sœur qui les formulait.

Les deux aînés partageaient pourtant à l'égard de leur sœur cadette le même amour inconditionnel.

Pour seule réponse, elle sourit encore. Ils étaient seuls dans la grande cour du château entourée de cerisiers magnifiques, tous en pleine et admirable floraison. Hayate se tenait droit comme un i, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, vêtu de sa tenue de maître blanche au col et aux manches brodés de noir. Il avait retiré le reste de son équipement pour s'entraîner seul, alors que le Soleil pointait tout juste à l'horizon. Son allure pouvait paraître martiale, mais elle était démentie par le bienveillant sourire qu'il adressait à la jeune kunoichi.

- Toujours en forme, on dirait. C'est bien, petite sœur. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain, c'est la base du bonheur.

Comme elle aimait qu'il l'appelât sa petite sœur, ce qui était vrai. Il y avait tellement de douceur dans ces mots, tellement de tendresse. Son cœur débordait de joie, son esprit était toujours apaisé lorsqu'il l'appelait ainsi.

- Toi aussi tu as l'air en forme, lui répondit-elle de sa voix adoucie par l'amour.

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait de dire, il se remit à son entraînement, avec des mouvements vifs, précis et puissants. Hayate était le maître du style Mugen Tenshin Tenjinmon du Ninjutsu. Cependant, durant l'époque au cours de laquelle il avait été amnésique, après avoir échappé aux horribles expériences de la DOATEC, il avait appris à maîtriser le Karaté et l'avait même enseigné dans un dojo allemand. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, il avait créé son propre style de combat en associant des techniques du Karaté à celles du Ninjutsu. Le résultat était impressionnant. Le jeune ninja avait une maîtrise parfaite de son corps, devenu une arme infaillible.

Ayane demeura admirative devant la démonstration de force, de vitesse et de précision de son frère. Son shinobi blanc était ouvert sur le devant, et elle pouvait voir ses muscles saillants et luisants au Soleil naissant. Il frappait des poings, des pieds, du tranchant de la main dans le vide, et mieux valait que personne ne prît ses coups, car cela aurait été plutôt douloureux ! Hayate gardait le contrôle de sa respiration pour ne pas s'essouffler et ainsi conserver toute son énergie. C'était ainsi qu'un ninja pouvait continuer à se battre, ou de manière plus générale, à faire des efforts, des heures durant sans laisser transparaître le moindre signe de fatigue.

Il ne suffisait pas d'être fort… Et d'ailleurs la force musculaire n'était en rien un pré-requis. Le tout était de cultiver la santé de son corps et d'exercer alors sur lui un contrôle absolu. Ce qui demandait certes énormément d'entraînement, mais le résultat en valait la peine.

Et Hayate, en maître de clan, devait plus que tout autre se rappeler cette règle d'or.

Le rythme de ses enchaînements s'accéléra, sans pour autant défavoriser la précision de ses coups. Comme un karatéka, il poussait par moments le fameux kiaï qui résonnait alors dans toute la cour, et même dans la vallée. L'intensité de ce cri avait de quoi surprendre… Ayane alla s'appuyer contre l'un des murs de la cour pour mieux regarder son frère. Il était si fort, si beau, si fier… Et dire que la DOATEC avait failli le lui enlever, que c'était Kasumi et non elle qui s'était précipitée pour le sauver… Comment Ayane avait-elle pu commettre une erreur pareille ? Laisser la gloire à sa demi-sœur une fois de plus… Elle avait encore du mal à se le pardonner à elle-même…

Bientôt, la jeune kunoichi put sentir que son frère faisait appel, en plus de sa force physique, à la puissance du vent durant son entraînement. Elle pouvait sentir le claquement des bourrasques qui accompagnaient ses coups et fendaient l'air, la violence de l'impact.

Hayate était le Shinobi du Vent. Celui-ci était son meilleur allié et pouvait se plier à ses commandements, accroissant la puissance déjà colossale de ses coups. Et Ryu se croyait plus fort que lui ! Quel prétentieux ! Etant parfois en mission avec lui, elle savait que le dernier survivant du clan Hayabusa était puissant, mais il n'égalait pas Hayate. Pas à ses yeux. Ayane devait bien reconnaître qu'elle-même se sentait faible face à son frère. Et pourtant, elle était très loin de l'être. Mais son frère, elle en était persuadée, la surpassait. Les surpassait tous, aussi bien Ryu que Kasumi.

Tout en poursuivant son entraînement, le ninja s'était rapproché de son équipement laissé près d'un mur. Tandis qu'autour de lui l'air semblait se changer en dangereuse tempête, que les vents formaient pour lui un rempart infranchissable ainsi qu'une arme implacable, il donna du pied une légère impulsion à son katana appuyé contre le mur. Le sabre s'envola alors et il le rattrapa en l'air. Se mettant en garde, il fit glisser le fourreau le long de la lame et celui-ci tomba sur son armure légère en cuir qui amortit la chute et empêcha la précieuse gaine de s'abîmer.

Un bon ninja est bien sûr tout aussi mortel avec que sans son katana, qui devenait alors comme un prolongement de ses mains. Et le spectacle continua, sous les yeux ravis d'Ayane. Coups d'estoc, de taille, parades, passes diverses et aussi dangereuses que fascinantes d'adresse… Tout s'enchaînait à une vitesse qui donnait facilement le tournis, mais à laquelle la jeune femme était toutefois habituée. Et le vent suivait les mouvements de Hayate, coulait le long de sa lame pour trancher encore plus fort, percer plus profondément, mordre plus vivement. Concentré, son frère ne semblait nullement fatigué, c'était normal.

Le Soleil, à l'horizon, continuait de s'élever, illuminant les montagnes couvertes de forêts. Le vent faisait tanguer cette mer végétale jusqu'au pied du piton rocheux sur lequel était perché le château. L'ombre des remparts commençait à reculer et bientôt, le Soleil inonda de sa lumière chaude la cour tout entière. Hayate venait d'achever son entraînement matinal. Dans peu de temps, ses hommes se rassembleraient dans la cour. En attendant, le maître-ninja et sa demi-sœur disposaient d'un temps de répit. Il finissait de serrer la sangle du fourreau de son katana qu'il portait dans le dos. Ayane s'approcha de lui. Son regard rayonnait. Quand elle le voyait, ses yeux avaient une lueur étrange où se mêlait sans retenue l'amour à quelque chose d'autre, indéfinissable.

- Je n'ai pas revu Ryu depuis longtemps, remarqua-t-il. Je me demande ce qu'il fait.

- Sans doute est-il encore parti en quête de Tengu à défaire.

- Le jour où il n'y en aura plus, le pauvre mourra d'une crise cardiaque !

Ils rirent tous les deux. En effet, Ryu était vraiment obsédé par cette éternelle quête de Mal à défaire… Vivait-il en dehors de ça ? Tous deux savaient que oui. Il adorait pêcher dans les rivières des forêts avoisinantes, par exemple.

Hayate se retourna et regarda sa sœur avec un sourire. Celui-ci se changea rapidement en une grimace de douleur.

- Tu t'es encore battue avec Kasumi ?

Instinctivement, elle porta la main à son nez. La blessure que lui avait infligée sa sœur avait saigné et elle n'avait pas essuyé le sang qui avait séché le long de l'arête de son nez.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle un peu gênée.

- Pourquoi la persécutes-tu ainsi ? Pour avoir vengé son frère, elle se retrouve déjà condamnée à fuir éternellement ses poursuivants pour survivre… Est-ce seulement parce que tu es une ninja du clan Hajinmon ?

Voilà qu'il prenait à nouveau sa défense ! A chaque fois, il lui brisait le cœur. Kasumi était vraiment sa préférée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'aimait-il plus qu'elle ?

- Je…je…

- Ayane, essaie d'imaginer combien ce doit être dur pour elle. Pourquoi en rajoutes-tu ? Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

- Hayate, je…

Comment pouvait-elle le lui dire ? Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer qu'elle voulait surpasser sa sœur pour lui prouver qu'elle valait au moins autant qu'elle, qu'elle méritait qu'il lui portât le même amour ? Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'il n'y avait qu'en défaisant Kasumi qu'elle pourrait enfin se sentir vivante ? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire comprendre que cette demi-sœur qu'il lui préférait lui avait tout volé ? Ou plutôt l'avait empêché d'atteindre ce qui lui était destiné…

Ce que le clan lui avait ordonné, surtout à présent que Genra, son maître et père de remplacement, était mort, n'avait plus rien à voir dans tout ça.

- Pourquoi la hais-tu tant que ça, petite sœur ? Elle ne t'a rien fait. Vois dans quelle misère elle est déjà. Crois-tu que ce soit le moment d'alourdir un peu plus son fardeau ?

Comme elle pouvait lui en vouloir de tenir un tel discours. De s'imposer en rempart protégeant une fois de plus cette chère, cette délicieuse, cette trop bien-aimée Kasumi ! Ce pouvait-il qu'il fût aveugle au point de ne pas voir ce que Kasumi avait fait à sa propre demi-sœur, ou bien le faisait-il exprès ?

Ayane se sentait plus désespérée que fâchée contre son frère. Que lui avait-elle fait pour qu'il ne la considérât que si peu ? Pourquoi préférait-il Kasumi ? Parce qu'elle avait eu le même père que lui ? Parce que son père à elle était un bandit qui avait violé leur mère ? Etait-ce une raison ? Que devait-elle faire pour enfin attirer son attention, son amour, si ce n'était se montrer plus forte que Kasumi, si ce n'était la battre enfin ? Avec dégoût, elle sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle se retourna pour qu'il ne la vît pas si faible, si désemparée…

- Ayane…

Il s'approcha d'elle tout doucement. Ses pas, sur le sol dallé, ne firent aucun bruit.

- Ayane, que lui veux-tu ? Je suis déjà obligé de la traquer. Mes hommes sont sans arrêt à sa poursuite. Rien ne t'oblige à la pourchasser toi aussi. Pourquoi ne la laisses-tu pas tranquille, tout simplement ?

Parce que si elle la laissait tranquille, elle perdrait toute chance d'exister à ses yeux. Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Qu'il la regardât, qu'il l'aimât, qu'il lui donnât au moins la même affection qu'il donnait à leur sœur. Sa tête tournait. Elle prit conscience que son cœur battait à toute vitesse aussi, et qu'elle sentait naître un poignant malaise dans ses entrailles. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait vomir. Ses doigts tremblaient si fort qu'elle serra les poings afin qu'il ne remarquât rien. Mais eux aussi se mirent à trembler, avec encore plus de virulence. La jeune femme ne sentait plus ses jambes. Des larmes baignaient ses paupières closes.

- Imôto, Ayane-chan…

Il la prit par les épaules. Elle eut envie de se retourner et de pleurer dans ses bras. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle ne devait pas céder à ses peurs. Elle devait rester forte pour mériter l'amour de Hayate. Kasumi ne pleurait pas, elle. Elle affrontait son sort, aussi triste qu'il fût et continuait à se battre, même si elle savait que son combat serait sans fin… Si elle ne valait pas mieux que sa sœur, Ayane n'aurait aucune chance de plaire à son frère, de le rendre fier de l'avoir pour demi-sœur.

- Où cela te mène-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte de lui courir tout le temps après ? Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais simplement vivre ta vie sans te soucier d'elle ?

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre si elle ne reprenait pas son droit de vivre à Kasumi, son droit d'être aimée par Hayate… Elle ne pourrait pas vivre tant que Kasumi vivrait… Tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas tuée de ses propres mains.

Elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et trop fort. Elle ne pouvait même plus bouger, ni même parler. Sa gorge était comme nouée. Et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était que Hayate, son grand frère adoré, ne la vît comme ça. D'un coup d'épaule bien plus brusque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et elle le regretta un peu après, elle se dégagea. Puis, sans même se retourner, elle lança, tentant de dissimuler son émotion :

- Tes hommes ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Je devrais y aller.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle disparut d'un bond vif. Les vents semblèrent se replier sur eux-mêmes à l'endroit où elle s'était tenue peu avant. Hayate demeura immobile, hébété. Qu'arrivait-il donc à sa sœur ? Si seulement il avait un peu plus de temps pour s'en occuper… Hélas, ses devoirs de maître du Clan occupaient une bonne partie de toutes ses journées, ne lui laissant qu'à peine le temps de dormir. Et Kasumi qu'il devait lui-même traquer et tuer… Comme il détestait son rôle. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas tous vivre au sein d'une petite famille sans histoire ? Kasumi, Ayane et lui… Ryu, comme d'habitude, viendrait à l'improviste se mêler de ce qui ne le regarderait pas… Une vie calme, quoi ! Au lieu de cette perpétuelle chasse à la femme…

Elle attendit de s'être réfugiée dans un arbre éloigné du château pour éclater. Là, elle ne put plus retenir ses larmes et se laissa aller, serrée contre le tronc. Pourquoi, pourquoi n'était-elle pas digne de lui ? Pourquoi Kasumi, déchue, continuait d'être encore sa préférée ? Pourquoi était-elle plus forte qu'elle ? Devrait-elle vraiment aller jusqu'à la tuer pour être remarquée, reconnue par son frère ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle, pourquoi se sentait-elle si violemment blessée au plus profond d'elle-même alors que nulle attaque ne lui avait été portée ? Etait-elle donc si faible que ça ? Etait-ce là toute sa valeur ? Une petite fille pleurnicharde et perdue sans l'amour de son grand frère, volé par sa trop belle et trop méritante grande sœur…

Si Kasumi la voyait ainsi…

IX 

Avec sa robe de soirée en satin scintillant de style typiquement oriental, sa chevelure noir de jais, ondulante, odorante, coiffée en deux longues nattes, la blancheur éclatante de sa peau et son sourire radieux tandis qu'elle dansait dans la pénombre intermittente de la discothèque, elle était sublime. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle s'amusait comme une folle, l'esprit vidé de toute pensée négative. Elle rayonnait, illuminait, éblouissait tout autour d'elle. Elle n'en avait pas conscience tant elle était perdue dans son propre bonheur, mais nombreux étaient les yeux à ne pouvoir se détacher d'elle. Au cours de ses virevoltes qui laissaient deviner toute sa souplesse féline, elle imposait à tous ceux qui la regardaient une immense admiration mêlée d'un soupçon de crainte.

Hitomi avait cessé de danser depuis longtemps pour se contenter de regarder son amie faire tourner les têtes. Sa beauté, sa joie de vivre, la rendaient si étincelante qu'il était difficile de ne pas être ébloui par cette superbe jeune fille. Hitomi la regardait danser, le sourire aux lèvres, avec la même admiration qui atteignait tous ceux qui posaient les yeux sur la belle Chinoise. Soudain, alors qu'elle éclatait tout simplement de rire au beau milieu de la foule, Hitomi tendit la main vers Leifang. Celle-ci l'attrapa, la serra, l'attira. Dans un sourire de connivence, les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, loin de tout.

« Tu m'accordes cette danse ? demanda joyeusement la Germano-japonaise.

- Avec plaisir.

Leifang passa son bras au-dessus de la tête de Hitomi et la fit tourner sur elle-même. Faisant elle-même volte face, elle colla son dos à celui de son amie. Leurs mains se joignirent, s'étreignirent, et elles fermèrent toutes deux les yeux, enveloppées par leurs parfums entremêlés. Elles se frottèrent langoureusement l'une à l'autre en pliant lentement les genoux avant de subitement se redresser, toutes deux dans la même détente féline. Les mains toujours jointes, elles se tournoyèrent l'une autour de l'autre dans une série de prestes entrechats qui mêlèrent leurs chevelures en une seule. Puis, une des mains de Leifang lâcha celle de Hitomi qui virevolta alors autour de son autre bras dans un mouvement d'une grâce aérienne. Elle s'enroula ensuite dans les bras de la jeune Chinoise, amenant leurs poitrines jeunes et fermes à se toucher, leurs souffles à se mêler dans l'obscurité soudaine.

- Tu es belle, chuchota Hitomi avec un grand sourire.

- Toi aussi.

Hitomi éclata de rire en baissant la tête. Quand elle la releva, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur amusée.

- Tu sais quoi ? Ils nous regardent tous.

- Vraiment ? demanda Leifang, faussement étonnée en repoussant Hitomi qui pirouetta le long de son bras prolongé du sien.

Elles se regardèrent en souriant d'un air entendu. Leurs deux autres mains se joignirent et elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre. Leifang vint murmurer à l'oreille de son amie d'une voix riante :

- On va les rendre fous.

Elles éclatèrent toutes deux de rire en se séparant et reprirent leur danse, magnifique, poétique, romantique, à l'extrême. Erotique ?

Elles s'amusaient. Elles s'amusaient comme elles n'avaient que rarement l'occasion de le faire. Elles riaient, dansaient comme de vraies déesses, conscientes d'être le point de mire de tous, ou presque. Ombres noires dans la pénombre, virevoltantes comme le vent de la nuit, lorsque les spots s'éteignaient, festivals de couleurs chatoyantes, éblouissantes comme le Soleil d'été lorsqu'ils se rallumaient. Aveuglantes. Si belles qu'elles ne pouvaient en être vraies. Et pourtant… Tous gardaient les yeux écarquillés pour être sûrs de ne pas rater une seconde de ce réjouissant spectacle.

Et la beauté de ces deux jeunes filles si étroitement liées fascinaient autant que la grâce aérienne, naturelle, de leurs gestes si accordés, que leur bonheur si évident et que ce lien si fort et si indéfinissable qui les unissait déjà à jamais. Rien ne les arrêtait, rien ne leur faisait peur, elles se moquaient de tout. Eperdument. Le monde leur appartenait ce soir. Elles dansaient si proches l'une de l'autre qu'elles se touchaient souvent, si souvent, sans en être nullement gênées, que leur visages se frôlaient au milieu de la pluie des cheveux lâchés de Hitomi, du froissement soyeux du tissu de leurs robes, que leurs yeux se croisaient, emplis d'un bonheur ineffable, que leurs doigts se caressaient parfois, sans honte, dans un moment d'abandon à cette euphorie qui était la leur… Princesses, Reines, Archanges, Déesses… Belles. Belles, à en mourir.

- A ton avis ils pensent quoi de notre petit numéro ? demanda soudain Leifang alors que leurs bouches étaient presque unies.

Son souffle tiède caressait avec douceur les lèvres de Hitomi, étirées en un sourire d'ange.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ! répondit-elle à voix basse.

- Oh ça oui on s'en fout ! dit Leifang en éclatant de rire.

Leifang pivota sur elle-même et Hitomi l'enlaça alors, la prenant doucement par la taille tandis que leurs deux mains jointes au-dessus de leurs épaules se resserraient un peu plus. Elles fermèrent les yeux, si proches qu'elles pouvaient presque se désirer, puis Leifang frotta son dos contre la poitrine souple de la jeune Germano-japonaise avant de se dégager et de se reculer aussi loin que le lui permettaient leurs mains toujours unies. Elles se sourirent, rirent, tournoyèrent une dernière fois avant de faire soudain toutes deux face au bar, loin derrière la foule d'admirateurs et de danseurs, en claquant du pied sur la piste, les bras écartés.

Puis elles se prirent par la main, rirent plus fort encore, et percèrent l'assistance à la fois admirative et perplexe pour se rendre au bar. Elles commandèrent à boire et continuèrent à rire longtemps de ce merveilleux moment qu'elles avaient passé ensemble. Même si de la piste de danse et autour d'elles, des yeux les regardaient toujours, nul n'osa s'approcher. Elles trinquèrent joyeusement. En buvant, Leifang eut une petite pensée pour Jann Lee. Comme elle aurait aimé qu'il la vît ainsi avec celle qui en si peu de temps que cela pouvait paraître excessif était devenue sa meilleure amie !… Aurait-il alors vu en elle autre chose qu'un adversaire de plus ? Serait-il lui aussi tombé sous leur charme féerique ? Avec une lenteur délicieuse, elle déroula ses nattes et les laissa tombes sur ses épaules.

- Waoh ! murmura une voix tout près d'elles.

Elles tournèrent la tête et virent que deux garçons, d'à peu près leur âge, se tenaient devant elles, un peu gauchement. Le premier portait un costume strict, qui devait sûrement être l'uniforme de son université. Il était assez mignon, avec son visage aux traits arrondis, lisse, et ses cheveux coiffés sur le côté. Le deuxième semblait moins solennel, avec sa tenue qui quoique correcte était décontractée. Cependant, il avait le rouge aux joues et baissa les yeux lorsque ceux des deux jeunes filles se posèrent sur lui. Toujours souriantes, Leifang et Hitomi scrutèrent du regard ces deux visiteurs. Ce fut celui qui portait un costume qui finit par parler le premier, d'une voix assez forte pour être entendu au milieu de l'ambiance plus que sonore de l'endroit.

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles.

Il parlait allemand. Hitomi lui rendit son salut.

- Je m'appelle Wolfgang, poursuivit-il, et voici mon ami…

Il se tourna vers l'autre qui gardait toujours le visage empourpré mais avait cependant levé les yeux furtivement vers Leifang. Wolfgang intercepta son œillade et l'encouragea à poursuivre.

- Euh… Je m'appelle… Richard.

Leifang fut très amusée par la façon dont sa voix tremblait. Ce devait être un garçon vraiment timide pour hésiter ainsi. En général, Leifang avait toujours tendance au contraire à encourager par sa simple présence les gens, et surtout les garçons, à parler.

- Nous… vous avons regardées danser, bredouilla-t-il, à peu près aussi gêné que s'il avouait un crime.

- Et nous ne devions pas être les seuls, continua Wolfgang, ce qui fit sourire Hitomi. Vous étiez simplement magnifiques.

- J'aurais… commença Richard en regardant vers Leifang mais tout en fuyant ses yeux de plus en plus amusés. J'aurais aimé… danser avec vous comme ça…

Son message s'adressait très clairement à Leifang et Hitomi ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Je m'appelle Hitomi. Mon amie Leifang est Chinoise. Désolée, elle ne parle que le chinois, le japonais ou l'anglais.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait que tu révises tes cours d'anglais ! dit Wolfgang à son ami sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Ah…euh… balbutia Richard.

Hitomi éclata de rire.

- Ca ne fait rien, assura-t-elle. Je peux servir d'interprète.

- Bien… Pouvez-vous… Pouvez-vous lui dire que je la trouve… très belle ?

- Ne dis pas ça, tu vas vexer Hitomi !

Wolfgang et Hitomi, surpris, se tournèrent vers Leifang.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu parlais allemand ! demanda Hitomi en japonais, amusée par la surprise.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, répondit Leifang dans la même langue. Et puis… parler c'est un bien grand mot. Je connais quelques expressions, c'est tout.

- C'est vrai que… que Hitomi est très belle, elle aussi, reprit Richard en espérant que Leifang avait compris.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit. Un de ces sourires qui rendent fou…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Leifang, toujours en japonais. On leur paye un verre ?

- Comment ça on leur paye un verre ? rugit Hitomi, faussement indignée. Où t'as vu que c'était les filles qui offraient à boire ? Je suis sûre que même en Chine ça ne se fait pas !

- Et alors ?

- Pas d'alcool pour moi, je te rappelle, répondit-elle simplement dans un clin d'œil.

Wolfgang et Richard les regardaient, sidérés de les entendre parler dans cette langue qu'aucun des deux ne comprenait.

Ils commandèrent donc à boire. Leifang reprit avec plaisir un gin-fizz tandis qu'une fois de plus, Hitomi se contentait d'un autre jus de fruit. Après avoir trinqué, Hitomi se pencha à l'oreille de son amie.

- Tu n'oublies pas que tu es amoureuse, j'espère ?

- Pas du tout. Mais si la place est déjà prise avant que Jann Lee ne se bouge, ce sera tant pis pour lui, dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Laisse-lui quand même une chance, répondit Hitomi. Il n'est même pas là !

- Tu connais le dicton : les absents ont toujours tort ! »

Elle n'en pensait bien sûr pas un seul mot et l'image de Jann Lee restait toujours gravée dans son cœur. Elle savait qu'il y serait toujours, quand bien même elle ne réussirait pas à obtenir de lui autre chose que sa seule rivalité. Jann Lee n'avait cessé de la quitter depuis ce jour où il l'avait sauvée d'une agression, il y avait si longtemps déjà, et occupait depuis une place que nul n'avait jamais eue dans son cœur et que nul autre n'aurait. Leifang était amoureuse, pleinement amoureuse, mais suffisamment vive et intelligente pour ne pas en voir que les mauvais côtés comme beaucoup le feraient dans ce cas-là et pour continuer à profiter de la vie. Bien sûr, elle s'interdisait tout ce qui irait à l'encontre de son amour pour lui, mais elle se savait suffisamment forte pour pouvoir sortir dans une boîte, boire avec des garçons sans pour autant commettre une bêtise. La vie était si belle, elle ne manquait de rien au fond. Pourquoi pourrait-elle se plaindre ou se laisser aller ?

Ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'était ce pauvre Richard qui semblait s'être épris d'elle. C'était lui qui n'avait aucune chance, en vérité. Comment pouvait-il lutter contre un homme qui, malgré son indifférence, son ignorance, son absence, continuait de faire battre le cœur de la jeune Chinoise si fort qu'il lui brûlait parfois ?

Avec un sourire angélique, elle lança un clin d'œil à son amie et but une gorgée de son cocktail. Le DJ passait _Nine Lives_, le tube d'Aerosmith, certes assez âgé, mais toujours aussi savoureux… Un bon vieux rock de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal.

X 

Les détonations étaient vraiment aveuglantes par moments. Heureusement que le son n'était pas fort, sans quoi le chalet aurait sûrement tremblé sur ses fondations. Il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir de casque à brancher sur le lecteur… Les tirs de 12.7 fusaient dans l'air enflammé d'une ruelle en ruines. Les impacts sur la carlingue de l'hélicoptère avaient un bruit mat, produit dans une gerbe d'étincelles et d'éclats. La tireuse était suffisamment intelligente et précise pour savoir où tirer. Son plan avait été sans faille. Elle avait réussi à attirer l'Apache dans un espace si réduit qu'il ne pouvait plus manœuvrer sans risquer le crash. Sous le feu nourri, le pilote essaya de faire remonter son appareil. Hélas pour lui, les tirs avaient déjà sérieusement endommagé l'axe du rotor ainsi que le moteur qui dégageait à présent une fumée noire et épaisse.

Les douilles pleuvaient sur le plancher à moitié effondré de l'immeuble. Le soldat arrivait à ses dernières balles et malgré les dégâts, l'hélicoptère volait encore. Elle en était désormais réduite à surveiller ses rafales pour économiser les munitions. De même, elle devait s'assurer d'avoir bien visé avant de tirer. Mais elle le faisait naturellement, sans la moindre anicroche. Elle n'avait pas suivi l'entraînement des Seals et passé avec brio toutes les évaluations pour se retrouver piégée comme un rat en Bosnie !

Finalement, le soldat cessa de tirer. Il restait encore quelques centimètres de bande de munitions, mais ce n'était plus nécessaire. L'hélicoptère était fichu. Le réservoir venait de s'enflammer et l'Apache perdait de l'altitude en déversant derrière lui des torrents de fumée noire. Après s'être assurée de l'avoir bien abattu, elle battit en retraite derrière un mur pour se protéger du souffle de l'explosion et des éclats. Lentement, elle vérifia que sa M-249 était chargée et se leva. Elle devait filer d'ici au plus vite. Le reste de l'unité ne tarderait pas à appeler des renforts et mieux valait ne pas être là lorsque tout un escadron d'hélicoptères de combat comme celui-ci viendrait pour la tuer. Elle aurait dû éliminer tout le reste du bataillon. Même s'il aurait fallu pour cela tuer d'autres de ses propres compatriotes. Patriote, quelle connerie ! Au fin fond de ce merdier qu'était la Bosnie, elle s'en foutait bien de son pays natal et des prétendues valeurs qui allaient avec ! Comment croire encore en un pays qui laissait tant d'atrocités se produire ?

En sortant de l'immeuble, la jeune femme s'arrêta. Net. Et dressa l'oreille. Puis, ayant saisi un bruit imperceptible, elle se cacha derrière les débris d'une voiture en flammes et observa, le doigt prêt à presser la détente. Quatre hommes arrivaient de l'autre côté de la rue. Ils venaient voir ce qui était arrivé à leur Apache, évidemment. Elle retint sa respiration. L'un d'eux avait fait un geste dans la direction de l'immeuble duquel elle avait abattu l'hélicoptère. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher et se plaqua contre le métal, ne laissant qu'un seul de ses yeux surveiller attentivement la scène. Ils venaient vers elle. Elle essaya de se détendre, de calmer son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine. Rester calme. Le sang froid est la clé.

Les quatre hommes se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Ils ne l'avaient pas vue. Elle respira un peu mieux lorsqu'ils eurent disparu à l'intérieur. Après avoir scruté les environs, elle s'éloigna en catimini, tous les sens aux aguets, prête à tirer.

Penché sur l'écran, il ne pouvait qu'être époustouflé par la justesse de la mise en scène qui donnait à chaque action une tension dramatique incroyable. Il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait que rarement vu un tel exploit dans d'autres films. Certes, des scènes époustouflantes comme celle de la chute de cet hélicoptère étaient nombreuses, mais l'héroïne n'y était certainement pas présentée comme une invincible machine de guerre, et la ruse et la discrétion étaient bien ses armes les plus mortelles… Le réalisateur, un inconnu jusqu'à ce jour, était un vrai génie. Le scénario de « The last battalion » était également de lui. Il racontait l'histoire d'une femme soldat américaine envoyée sur le front durant la guerre de Bosnie. Tout cela aurait pu être d'un ennui mortel si la jeune et intrépide femme ne découvrait tout d'abord pas que son propre gouvernement faisait preuve d'une lâcheté monstrueuse face au massacre des musulmans avant de finalement apprendre lors de sa dernière opération aux côtés de la bannière étoilée que son unité avait reçu pour ordre de prendre d'assaut une cité occupée par des réfugiés musulmans et de faire au mieux. Autrement dit, de laisser le moins de survivants possible. Soit disant pour calmer le jeu diplomatique avec le camp nationaliste serbe mené par un général prêt à entamer les négociations de paix avec l'ONU en échange d'un geste « significatif » de la part des Etats-Unis. Le massacre de milliers d'innocents.

Scénario intéressant, à l'encontre de ceux pro-américains souvent proposés pour ce genre de films. Ici, pas de couplet patriotique sur fond de _The Star-Spangled Banner_, si ce n'était au début, avant de plonger dans l'enfer de la guerre. Le pire dans tout ça, se disait-il, c'était que cette histoire, aussi extravagante qu'elle pût paraître, pouvait bien être inspirée de faits véritables… Le scénariste avait dû en avoir du mal à trouver de l'argent pour son film. Avoir la chance que Tina Armstrong eût accepté de jouer le premier rôle avait certainement été une aubaine pour lui, car avec une telle tête d'affiche, il était évident que le film n'allait pas manquer d'avoir du succès.

Mais il ne se contentait pas d'être un concentré d'action destiné à descendre l'Amérique. Il offrait également une véritable réflexion sur le patriotisme aveugle de beaucoup de gens dans beaucoup de pays, pas seulement aux Etats-Unis, sur la condition de soldat et d'être humain au milieu d'un conflit total entre des gens qui autrefois étaient des amis sinon des frères. Que ce film eût un excellent accueil en Europe n'était pas très surprenant, mais en revanche, le voir en tête du box-office américain était un exploit.

Bass se rendait compte que Tina n'avait pas seulement cherché le succès à tout prix, quitte à jouer dans n'importe quelle naïveté. Son choix pour ce film indépendant offrant un regard à la fois cru et vrai d'une guerre trop souvent reléguée dans l'oubli trahissait sa grande intelligence mais aussi son âme généreuse et sensible. Il était… fier d'elle. Lui qui avait également voyagé avait été préparé, en adoptant parfois le point de vue d'autres personnes sur son propre pays, à accepter certaines des vérités délivrées par cette réalisation. D'autres ici, en Amérique, l'avait catégoriquement condamnée, reclus dans leur optique trop fermée d'une nation rongée par les problèmes et surtout plongée dans les ténèbres de l'ignorance. Bass aimait son pays, mais plus au point de lui pardonner certaines de ses injustices qui, lorsque l'on prend la peine de le regarder sous un angle différent de celui présenté par les médias et très souvent par le gouvernement, semblent aussi flagrantes que des poutres dans l'œil. Malgré son caractère impossible, il était tout de même loin d'être idiot, et il ne pouvait que se réjouir que sa fille ne le fût pas non-plus… même s'il aurait beaucoup de mal à l'admettre…

Le canapé s'enfonça sur sa gauche. Il tourna la tête et sursauta en devinant, dans la pénombre de la pièce, la silhouette de sa fille. Ainsi elle s'était réveillée ! Il était pris au piège ! Au milieu de la nuit, la curiosité l'avait saisi et il avait finalement décidé de regarder le film à l'insu de Tina. Il aurait eu trop honte de lui avouer qu'il avait changé d'avis ! Aussi s'était-il installé le plus silencieusement possible et avait-il baissé le son du lecteur au minimum. Mais sa fille l'avait découvert. Il ne put détacher ses yeux d'elle, incrédule. Elle avait dans les mains un cornet de pop-corn, et elle ne disait mot. Elle l'avait pris au piège. Si elle s'était contentée de le surprendre avec une remarque du genre « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » ou « Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le voir ? », Bass aurait pu riposter, en s'emportant, bien entendu, mais c'aurait été une riposte tout de même. Mais Tina avait choisi de venir simplement s'asseoir avec lui et de regarder le film elle aussi, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle était petite. Sans rien dire. Sans lui laisser la moindre chance de se défiler. Il était pris au piège. Fait comme le plus insignifiant des rats !

Vu la tournure que prenaient les évènements, il était évident que ce film ne pouvait connaître une fin heureuse. On imaginait mal un retour tranquille au pays après la victoire pour ce déserteur. Et d'abord, quelle victoire ? S'attaquer seule aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique était une folie perdue d'avance. Ne restait que la fuite comme option raisonnable, à moins de réunir suffisamment de preuves concrètes pour réussir à inculper l'état-major américain. Bass se demandait vraiment comment tout cela allait se terminer. Ce suspense était insoutenable.

Tina lui tendit son cornet de pop-corn. Gêné, il le regarda et resta immobile. Comme il n'en prenait pas, elle retira le paquet sans un mot. Bass se gratta gauchement la tête. Il n'était pas vraiment à son aise.

Le film durait bien deux heures et demie. Au minimum. Après avoir décimé son ancienne unité lancée à ses trousses dans la ville en feu et en ruines, la jeune femme avait rejoint les réfugiés, cachés dans un bâtiment administratif fortifié. Elle trouva là quelques hommes d'expérience avec lesquels elle put organiser la défense de leur bastion pour soutenir l'assaut américain. La priorité était de permettre aux civils de se retirer du champ de bataille avant que le gros des troupes américaines ne les interceptât. Le plan était donc de les retenir dans la ville pour laisser le temps aux musulmans de s'enfuir et de rejoindre un camp de la Croix Rouge installé à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de la ville. Loin de pouvoir soutenir le siège face à des chars et des hélicoptères avec seulement quelques kalachnikovs, RPG ou autres pistolets-mitrailleurs, ceux qui restèrent dans la forteresse, menés par l'intrépide soldat qu'incarnait Tina, durent au contraire faire preuve d'astuce.

Sans le moindre moyen de savoir où en était le groupe des réfugiés partis avec les deux seuls camions en état de rouler au milieu de la forêt, les quelques hommes et femmes restés à l'arrière se battirent vaillamment et moururent pour empêcher un massacre. L'un d'eux était un tireur d'élite de l'armée serbe qui avait déserté pour la même raison que Tina. Avec son Dragunov, il fut d'une aide précieuse, notamment lors du raid par hélicoptère où il abattit deux Apaches en tuant leurs pilotes. Après la section aéroportée vint la cavalerie. Le vrai gros morceau qui promettait un spectacle ahurissant. Si les deux premiers chars de la colonne tombèrent dans le piège tendu par les assiégés, des explosifs savamment placés de manière à les ensevelir sous les débris, les autres réussirent à se mettre en position et ouvrirent le feu sur le bâtiment.

Finalement, au terme d'un combat acharné, les assiégés attirèrent les derniers américains dans la forteresse, juste avant que celle-ci n'explosât. Le tireur d'élite, touché durant l'assaut, mourut de ses blessures lorsque les survivants prirent la route empruntée par les réfugiés. Apprenant l'échec de leurs troupes terrestres, l'état-major américain ne tarderait pas à ordonner le bombardement de la cité par leurs F-16. Mieux valait donc être loin. La mort du sniper, dans les bras de Tina, fut l'un des moments les plus émouvants du film. Avant de passer dans l'autre monde, le Serbe se remémora ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie, les erreurs qu'il avait commises, et sa joie d'avoir finalement trouvé une cause véritablement digne d'être défendue et pour laquelle il avait donné sa vie…

Sur la vingtaine de soldats qui avaient combattu lors du siège, il n'en restait plus que sept, dont Tina, et tous garderaient de cet épisode de leurs vies de douloureuses cicatrices, tant physiques que morales. Pour finir, les survivants rejoignirent les réfugiés au camp de la Croix Rouge, mais Tina ne put y rester, car sa défection lui vaudrait sûrement des ennuis, même parmi des médecins. Emportant avec elle le corps du tireur d'élite, le seul mort dont le corps avait pu être ramené de l'enfer qu'avait été la cité, elle partit vers l'est en jurant de lui donner une tombe digne de l'honneur dont il avait fait preuve au cours du combat et de poursuivre la lutte, tant qu'il lui resterait du sang dans les veines.

Le film se termina sur cette scène où on la voyait s'éloigner vers le levant, le corps meurtri de son camarade de guerre sur les épaules… Le générique défila tandis que l'image s'obscurcissait pour finalement disparaître.

Bass demeura assis, face à l'écran, sans oser rien dire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Tina éteignit le lecteur et éjecta le DVD qu'elle rangea dans son boîtier.

- Alors ? dit-elle tout d'un coup, avec un grand sourire un peu moqueur.

- Pas si mal que ça, répondit Bass d'une voix bourrue.

- C'est ça ! »

Elle rangea le DVD et le lecteur dans son sac, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui traduisît ce que disait son père. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour le faire elle-même. Il ne changerait jamais. Une vraie tête de mule. Une tête de mule orgueilleuse, qui plus était. Tout comme elle. Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, il l'avait faite à son image. Comme le disait très souvent Tina : « C'est toi qui m'a tout appris ». Elle le disait par moquerie, bien sûr, et n'en était pas moins fière de ce qu'elle était, et fière de son père.

XI 

La DOATEC. Le Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee. Une multinationale gigantesque, pesant plusieurs milliards de dollars. Officiellement organisateur du mythique tournoi Dead or Alive, producteur de nombreux produits dérivés et détenteurs des droits sur tous ceux fabriqués par d'autres entreprises. Le succès du tournoi était tel qu'une exploitation commerciale avait été à prévoir. En plus d'organiser le tournoi, la DOATEC s'occupait donc également des nombreux et variés produits dérivés et était de fait présente partout dans le monde, depuis les installations de Chine ou de Taiwan, spécialisées dans l'industrie textile ou du jouet, à celles de Tokyo ou de San Francisco qui fabriquaient les composants électroniques de haute technologie utilisées dans les logiciels d'entraînement distribués au grand public, en passant par Paris, où était produite la grande ligne de parfumerie et de cosmétiques et New York où était installé le siège du département de haute couture de la Compagnie.

Tout le monde ne voyait dans la DOATEC qu'une gigantesque entreprise de divertissement et de biens de consommation divers. Mais la Compagnie était bien plus que ça. Cette tentaculaire organisation, bien apparente, n'était en vérité que la pointe de l'iceberg, et ce qui était au-dessous était bien loin de ce que l'on pouvait s'imaginer. La section scientifique de la DOATEC était entièrement dédiée au développement secret d'armes de haute technologie et travaillait avec de nombreux gouvernements.

Du temps de Fame Douglas, la section scientifique allait dans la droite de ligne de l'esprit fondateur de la DOATEC. Outre quelques révolutions d'ordre technologique dans le domaine de l'armement conventionnel, la section scientifique était surtout à l'origine de puissants logiciels d'entraînement au combat créés à partir des données récoltées durant les tournois. Vendus à différentes armées du monde, ces logiciels permettaient aux soldats de pouvoir réagir plus efficacement à diverses situations, dont les plus complexes. Les choses devinrent différentes avec l'arrivée du Dr. Donovan à la tête de la section scientifique. Alors que cette branche de la Compagnie avait toujours respecté une certaine éthique, elle s'était depuis lancée dans d'actives recherches ayant pour base les stéroïdes et diverses autres drogues, l'objectif étant de fournir à certains gouvernements très demandeurs des substances capables d'augmenter le potentiel combatif des soldats.

Très rapidement, la section scientifique en vint à des manipulations génétiques parfaitement illégales qui donnèrent lieu aux fameux projets de développement surhumain. Epsilon, Alpha et Oméga. Lorsque Douglas avait découvert ce que tramait Donovan dans l'ombre de sa compagnie, il avait bien sûr cherché à y mettre un terme. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce fût, il avait été assassiné. Depuis, Helena essayait de réunir assez de preuves pour pouvoir envoyer croupir Donovan en prison pour le restant de ses jours.

Et à présent, les Triades qui montraient les crocs !

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le hall du laboratoire. Accompagné de Blade, Donovan, qui avait passé une blouse blanche par-dessus son costume, s'avança. Autour d'eux, les chercheurs s'affairaient à leurs tâches quotidiennes. Créer de nouvelles armes de destruction massive qui seraient mises en vente aux gouvernements les plus offrant. Souvent le même en fait… Traversant le grand hall, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'escalier qui descendait vers le laboratoire génétique.

Si Dame Douglas savait ! Elle était loin d'ignorer les manigances de Donovan, ni la manière dont il exploitait la section scientifique de la DOATEC, mais en revanche, elle était ne se doutait sûrement pas que le plus important des laboratoires de Donovan se trouvait sous la tour de la DOATEC. C'était ici, dans ce laboratoire souterrain, qu'étaient nés les projets Epsilon, Alpha et Oméga. Du moins dans leur conception. Les deux hommes arrivaient d'ailleurs dans le couloir menant au centre de contrôle, couloir dont les murs étaient décorés de cuves contenant le fruit du projet Alpha : de nombreux clones du spécimen K-α, baignant dans leur liquide nutritif et reliés par une multitude de câbles à leurs unités de contrôle. Ils étaient pour l'heure inactifs. Mais une fois réveillés, ces soldats formeraient une armée invincible et entièrement dévouée. Le projet Alpha était finalement le seul qui avait véritablement abouti. Le sujet d'étude pour le projet Epsilon s'était révélé insatisfaisant et s'était enfui avant d'être éliminé et Oméga, malgré sa puissance inégalée, avait été détruit. Impossible d'en recréer un autre tant ce qu'il en restait était inutile. Mais le projet Alpha, lui, avait donné naissance à un spécimen, baptisé K-α, à la fois extrêmement performant et très facile à reproduire. Même si quelques améliorations étaient à apporter à la séquence de base, puisque le premier spécimen avait été tué. Le plus amusant était que ce prototype avait été détruit par le sujet d'origine…

Enfin, ça n'amusait pas tellement Donovan. Voir ses petits clones, ses magnifiques jouets, ainsi exposés dans le couloir, un de ses délires, le remettait cependant de meilleure humeur. Chang aurait beau envoyer ses sbires le menacer, il ne lui faisait pas peur. Il n'avait qu'à envoyer ses gorilles en costume noir : il était prêt à les recevoir. Les Triades se préparaient peut-être à la guerre, mais il n'avait pas passé toutes ces années à garder les bras croisés. Il était depuis bien longtemps prêt à la mener, et à la remporter !

« D'après les relevés que l'on m'a fourni, commença Blade, ces nouveaux modèles sont un tiers plus performant que les anciens.

- Faîtes-moi voir ces relevés, demanda Donovan.

Il inspecta les documents que le chef de sa garde personnelle lui tendait puis commenta :

- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Il faudrait au moins doubler ces capacités pour avoir quelque chose qui puisse égaler Oméga. Peut-être qu'en utilisant les données qu'il nous reste du projet Epsilon…

- Cela ne constitue hélas que peu de choses, déplora Blade.

- Il va falloir faire avec ou alors nous serons obligés de trouver autre chose…

Les deux hommes débouchèrent sur la salle de contrôle. Dès son entrée, Donovan fut interpellé par un scientifique posté devant un écran d'ordinateur.

- Docteur, venez voir je vous prie.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Les hommes qui entouraient le poste de travail s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le second de la DOATEC.

- Regardez ces images, elles proviennent du dernier tournoi.

Donovan regarda les enregistrements diffusés en boucle sur l'écran plat de l'ordinateur.

- Passez-la sur écran mural.

Le scientifique s'exécuta et aussitôt, le grand écran qui dominait toute la salle diffusa à son tour les spectaculaires enregistrements.

- Qu'en pensez-vous docteur ?

- On a le relevé de l'ordinateur d'analyse ?

- Juste ici docteur, répondit l'employé en lui tendant une feuille couverte de statistiques.

Donovan examina avec soin le document.

- Intéressant. Qui est cette femme ?

- Aucune identité enregistrée, docteur. Elle s'est inscrite au tournoi sous un faux nom. Nous ne savons que très peu de choses sur elle.

- Et bien dîtes-moi toujours ce très peu de choses.

Le scientifique pressa une touche et quelques lignes s'inscrivirent rapidement sur le côté de l'image à l'écran mural.

- Nous n'avons que ses mensurations, son groupe sanguin et quelques renseignements d'ordre secondaire.

- Pas de relevé ADN ?

- Non docteur.

- Une idée sur l'endroit où l'on pourrait la retrouver ?

- Elle s'est prétendue Japonaise, et les analyses de son teint, de sa taille, de ses mensurations et de son faciès confirment effectivement qu'elle est de type asiatique. De plus, son style de combat est japonais. Je dirais donc que c'est bien au Japon que nous avons le plus de chance de la retrouver.

- Le Japon a toujours été riche en sujets d'études intéressants… murmura Donovan avec un sourire effrayant.

Il leva les yeux vers l'écran et détailla le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- J'ai déjà vu ce style de combat…

- Ninjutsu Mugen Tenshin Hajinmon, docteur.

- Comme Oméga ? Comme c'est intéressant.

- Il y a plus encore, docteur. Regardez cette image et comparez-la à cet enregistrement que nous avons du sujet d'étude du projet Oméga.

Il s'agissait d'un magnifique saut périlleux arrière, gracieusement exécuté, tant par la jeune femme que par le sujet d'étude du projet Oméga, et d'une puissance époustouflante. L'adversaire que la jeune femme affrontait lors de ce combat du tournoi DOA 3 ne se releva pas.

- Même mouvement ! s'exclama Blade. Dans les moindres détails.

- Je connais bien Oméga, répondit Donovan. Le style qu'il utilise est loin d'être courant. Si cette femme l'utilise, cela ne peur vouloir dire que deux choses : soit Oméga et cette femme ont eu le même maître d'armes…

- Soit cette femme a été l'élève d'Oméga… conclut le scientifique.

- Très intéressant… Blade, il me faut cette femme. Envoyez une section au Japon et donnez leur son signalement. Tout de suite.

- Bien docteur.

Blade s'éclipsa. Donovan reporta son attention sur l'écran mural où continuait d'être diffusé l'enregistrement.

- Si cette femme a bien été l'élève d'Oméga, elle nous sera certainement très utile.

- Avec un échantillon de son ADN, nos recherches pourraient être plus précises, annonça le scientifique.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Les hommes de Blade vont ramener cette fille et vous pourrez l'étudier sous tous les angles. En attendant, continuez à tirer le meilleur de ces vidéos et faîtes-moi parvenir toutes vos conclusions.

- Bien docteur.

- Avec un tel atout dans ma main, plus rien ne pourra me résister, pas même cette satanée Dame Douglas ! »

Cette nouvelle avait vraiment excité l'excentrique docteur. Ses K-α étaient certainement très puissants, mais avec cette femme, il pourrait créer une arme invincible, bien supérieure à Oméga lui-même ! Il en salivait déjà. Il n'y avait pas à s'en faire. Où que cette femme pût bien être, ses hommes la retrouveraient. Ce ne serait pas la première opération de ce genre à leur actif. La capture serait peut-être un tantinet plus délicate. Une femme de cette force ne se laisserait pas faire. Mais les hommes de Blade étaient ingénieux… Dans quelques jours certainement, Donovan pourrait se lancer dans la création d'un tout nouveau spécimen qui laisserait tous les autres sur la paille !

Oméga avait lamentablement échoué, malgré ses capacités surhumaines, mais avec toutes les données dont Donovan était désormais en possession et ce nouveau sujet d'étude, il pourrait très facilement mettre au point une nouvelle arme qui elle n'échouerait pas et le débarrasserait de tous les obstacles qui entravaient sa route vers la tête de la DOATEC. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Deux heures plus tard, après un briefing clair et concis, vingt hommes, armés jusqu'aux dents, embarquaient dans les deux Kasatkas prêts à décoller sur le toit de la tour. Une fois en l'air, les hélicoptère prirent la direction de l'aérodrome privé de la DOATEC où la section embarquerait dans le transport de la Compagnie en direction du Japon. Pendant que ces hommes seraient sur le terrain, les analystes de Blade ne manqueraient pas de faire tout le nécessaire pour retrouver ne serait-ce que la moindre trace de cette fille pour la localiser.

Bien qu'elle n'en eût aucunement conscience, le sort de cette belle jeune femme était à présent entre les mains du directeur de la section scientifique de la DOATEC.

XII 

La tour prit le cavalier. Echec. Encore quelques coups, et il remporterait la partie, c'était évident. De toute manière, l'avantage de jouer seul aux échecs est que l'on gagne toujours. Non, peut-être pas. A bien regarder le jeu, il lui apparut qu'il pouvait en arriver à un match nul. Ce serait le dixième en onze parties…

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas regardé sa montre. Il ne savait même plus quel jour il était, depuis combien de temps il avait quitté la Russie. Dans les ténèbres de la cale, à la seule lueur de sa lampe torche, il n'avait fait que jouer aux échecs. La vie de clandestin à bord d'un bateau n'a vraiment rien de passionnant, mais avec les tueurs de Donovan à ses trousses, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de voyager au grand jour. La cale de ce cargo était le moyen le plus sûr d'arriver à Hong Kong. Une fois là-bas, il courrait bien assez de risques comme ça.

Tigre ne s'ennuyait pas, seul dans l'ombre. En vérité, son esprit était sans arrêt fixé sur Donovan, et il planifiait soigneusement chacun des détails de son opération. Avec ce qu'il savait de sa cible et de la tour dans laquelle elle se réfugiait, il pouvait déjà se faire une idée très précise de la façon dont il agirait. Mais il ne pourrait pas s'épargner une longue période d'observation dans le but de ne laisser aucune faille dans son plan. Donovan n'était pas un imbécile et il devait avoir pris des précautions en apprenant que ses tueurs avaient échoué. Il fallait rester extrêmement vigilant, même dans ces moments qui semblaient calmes. Le danger a cette capacité de pouvoir surgir à n'importe quel moment, y compris quand on s'y attend le moins. C'était la grande leçon qu'il avait retenu de l'attaque de son village natal par l'Armée Rouge, il y avait si longtemps déjà, malgré le fait qu'il s'en souvenait comme si cela s'était produit la veille.

Le bateau avait essuyé une tempête quelques heures auparavant. Cela n'avait nullement perturbé Tigre, mais il avait bien été incapable de jouer aux échecs avec le tangage violent du navire. Il avait autre chose à faire que rechercher les pièces de son jeu dans le noir… Mais la mer s'était depuis calmée et il avait pu reprendre sa partie. Les échecs l'aidaient à se concentrer et à mieux envisager la suite des évènements. Il réfléchissait toujours mieux après une bonne partie. Tigre jouait souvent seul aux échecs. Rares avaient été les parties qu'il avait disputées contre de vrais adversaires. En général, il était un solitaire. C'est pourquoi lors de son passage dans l'armée il avait tout d'abord été affecté aux commandos avant de finalement démissionner. Depuis, il était devenu tueur à gages. Le même métier, sans les contraintes qui vont avec. Mieux payé aussi. La Russie ne paie plus bien ses soldats… Tigre ne s'était jamais fié à personne de toute sa vie et depuis qu'il était au courant des circonstances tragiques qui avaient mené à la mort de ses parents, il n'envisageait même plus de faire confiance à qui que ce fût. Ne jamais compter que sur soi-même était devenu sa devise.

Tigre perçut soudain que le bateau ralentissait. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : le cargo arrivait en vue du port sud-coréen où il était prévu qu'il s'arrêterait. En ce moment même, il devait être en train de manœuvrer pour s'engager dans le chenal. La question était de savoir si une fois à quai, des hommes descendraient dans les cales, et plus particulièrement dans celle où il se cachait. Pas besoin de réponse pour décider qu'il valait mieux trouver une cachette plus sûre que celle-ci. D'après les plans qu'il avait consultés avant son départ, il devait y avoir une échelle permettant d'accéder à la passerelle supérieure de la cale, passerelle depuis laquelle il pouvait atteindre une des poutres de l'armature de la coque. En se mettant ainsi dans un coin, il devrait pouvoir être certain de ne pas être repéré.

Il rangea son plateau et ses pièces et se leva tranquillement. Depuis le départ, il n'avait pas cessé de faire régulièrement des exercices pour éviter que ses muscles ne s'engourdissent. Braquant sa lampe torche vers la coque, il chercha l'échelle et ne tarda pas à la repérer. Une fois sur la passerelle, il progressa à pas de loup jusqu'à parvenir sous l'une des poutres. Il sauta pour l'attraper et se hissa dessus. Avec une infinité de précautions, il alla se fondre dans le coin au fond de la cale. Même si l'équipage allumait l'éclairage, il lui serait difficile de le repérer.

Tigre était habitué à évoluer dans l'ombre, à se fondre dans son environnement pour passer inaperçu ou pour surprendre l'ennemi et ce quel que pouvait bien être le milieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Dans la neige, dans le désert, sous l'eau, dans la jungle ou dans un espace urbain. De nuit comme de jour. On ne l'avait pas surnommé Tigre pour rien. Rien n'était plus grisant pour lui que de guetter une proie en étant si proche d'elle qu'il aurait pu la toucher, attendant le meilleur moment pour frapper, avec une précision mortelle. Lorsque Donovan mourrait, il n'aurait même pas la chance de savoir qui l'aurait tué…

En tout cas, s'il voulait ne pas être repéré, et c'était le cas, il lui faudrait attendre perché sur cette poutre l'appareillage du navire, soit environ douze heures après son accostage. Ensuite, il pourrait redescendre dans sa première cachette et y attendre l'arrivée à Hong Kong. Prévoyant, il s'était même débrouillé pour obtenir le numéro du quai où le cargo se rendait, ainsi qu'un plan du port de Hong Kong qui lui avait permis de préparer, avec tout le soin qui le caractérisait, son évasion. Il avait également trouvé une planque où loger et d'où espionner les allées et venues autour de la tour de Donovan.

Son opération avait beau être préparée depuis des semaines, son plan fignolé avec soin, il n'en était pas pour autant rigide. Par expérience, Tigre savait que les choses ne se déroulaient pas toujours comme on s'y attendait. L'important là était de ne pas se laisser aller à la panique, de savoir garder son calme et d'improviser. Depuis de nombreuses années, même si chacun de ses plans était toujours solidement bâti à l'avance à partir d'observations et de pertinentes réflexions, ils n'en étaient pas moins flexibles durant leur exécution, et c'était pourquoi Tigre avait toujours réussi jusque là. Il est impossible de tout prévoir à l'avance, mais l'on peut avoir à partir d'informations correctes et cohérentes une idée du déroulement des évènements qui peut s'avérer très proche de la réalité. Tout se jouait ensuite sur la justesse de l'interprétation, sur le sang froid et la capacité d'adaptation. Tigre s'était entraîné durant de nombreuses années pour être à même de réagir à n'importe quelle situation avec rapidité et efficacité, fût-elle prévue ou non. Et c'était l'apanage des meilleurs soldats, de l'élite de l'élite. En fin de compte, ces qualités n'étaient pas bien différentes de celles requises pour être un excellent joueur d'échec. Anticiper, préparer à l'avance, mais savoir aussi réagir sur le vif, dans l'instant, et sans faire n'importe quoi.

Le bateau avançait de plus en plus lentement. Ses manœuvres étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Bientôt, les machines furent coupées. Le bateau allait être probablement remorqué jusqu'au quai. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, très lentement. Peu après, il put percevoir les bruits des manœuvres d'amarrage. Puis le silence se fit. Le cargo ne serait pas chargé avant quelques heures, le temps de vérifier la cargaison. Tigre s'étira et se cala dans son coin. Il ne lui serait pas permis de bouger au cours de douze prochaines heures et il risquait probablement de s'ankyloser s'il ne trouvait pas une position confortable.

Réduit à l'immobilité, il attendit. Au bout d'un moment, d'un très long moment, il entendit des choses bouger au-dessus de lui. Le chargement devait avoir commencé. Il tendit l'oreille et put percevoir le son du portique s'ébranlant sur les rails. La machine était plutôt bruyante. Les sens aux aguets, il attendit, figé comme une statue. En principe, les containers devaient être entreposés en priorité dans la cale avant. Mais il pouvait y avoir eu un changement et si la cale dans laquelle il se trouvait était ouverte, il lui faudrait redoubler de vigilance pour ne pas être repéré. Les minutes passèrent, mais il semblait au bruit des machines que l'on ne chargeait pas encore le cargo à sa hauteur. Le bruit du portique s'éloigna pour la énième fois ; il allait chercher un container de plus. Quand il ne l'entendit presque plus, il attrapa une de ses gourdes et but une petite gorgée d'eau.

Même s'il avait prévu assez de vivres et d'eau pour toute la durée du voyage, il se rationnait sévèrement. Le moindre écart pourrait lui être fatal. Ce moment de son plan était de loin le plus facile. S'il faillait maintenant, il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Tigre n'avait pas pour habitude de se ménager. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait été contraint à se satisfaire de peu. Un soldat sur le front ne doit pas agir comme s'il était à l'arrière. Et pour éviter cela, il suffisait de se comporter comme si on était toujours sur le front, sur le pied de guerre. Une seule chose était réellement importante : conserver la condition physique à son plus haut niveau pour être toujours performant. Le confort était loin d'être une priorité pour lui et pour tout bon soldat qui se respecte. Endurer les pires souffrances sans perdre de vue son objectif était son quotidien depuis longtemps. Et les résultats étaient à la hauteur des efforts qu'il déployait. Toujours être performant. Ce qui demandait de l'endurance et de la maîtrise de soi-même. Il ne s'agissait pas de foncer tête baissée sans avoir conscience des risques. Il s'agissait au contraire de minimiser chaque geste pour en tirer toute la quintessence. Et il fallait pour parvenir à ce résultat un entraînement constant et difficile.

Mais sa vie tout entière n'avait été qu'un purgatoire. Vivre dans un pays effondré avec sans arrêt en tête l'image du massacre de ses parents et de tellement d'autres… c'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Cela ressemblait plutôt à un cauchemar éveillé, à un de ces mauvais rêves qui n'en sont pas, à cette réalité dans laquelle la notion même de bonheur finit par en devenir surréaliste… Et le cauchemar ne prendrait fin que lorsque Donovan serait mort. Que lorsque tous les morts seraient vengés, que justice serait faite, et que le monde se trouverait débarrassée d'un des plus infects représentants de la race humaine. Tigre n'en serait pas moins un criminel, mais au fond de lui, il savait avoir fait le bon choix, pas seulement pour lui, puisque au début il n'avait voulu que se venger de la trahison de Donovan, mais aussi pour tous ceux qui avaient souffert ou souffraient encore à cause de cette ordure.

Il n'avait pas pu en apprendre beaucoup à ce sujet, mais au cours de ses recherches, il avait découvert que Donovan menait des expériences génétiques parfaitement illégales sur des êtres humains. Il fallait bien être un monstre pour se complaire à torturer de malheureuses personnes au nom de la « science ». Mais un homme qui avait trahi et fait tuer devait être suffisamment monstrueux pour se livrer à ce genre d'abominations. Il ne comprenait pas comment cet homme pouvait encore être à la tête de la section scientifique de la DOATEC. Ou plutôt si. Il avait eu du mal à consulter les fichiers qui lui avaient révélé ses contacts avec les dirigeants qui avaient ordonné l'attaque du petit village tchétchène. Alors réussir à obtenir des preuves relatives à ses expériences abominables… C'est pourquoi il devait mourir. Que pouvait-on faire contre un homme si cruel disposant de tant d'influence si on se contentait de l'attaquer à coups de preuves ? L'attaque qu'il allait mener ne souffrirait d'aucune riposte. Après tout, ce n'était pas son genre de laisser à d'autres le soin de condamner ceux qu'il jugeait fautifs. Il n'avait aucune pitié. Donovan devait mourir, et il mourrait.

Le portique revint. Tigre entendit le bruit du treuil qui se déroulait, puis bientôt le choc sourd du container contre la coque. Puis le même va-et-vient, incessant, assourdissant. A chaque retour, le portique s'approchait de la cale dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ils devaient être en train de charger la deuxième cale. Il se trouvait dans la troisième en partant de la proue et il savait qu'au cours de cette escale, le cargo serait lourdement chargé. La Corée du Sud exportait beaucoup. De tout. Et très largement de quoi remplir un cargo comme celui-ci. Le chargement serait long et Tigre serait peut-être réduit à battre en retraite vers une autre cale s'ils venaient à charger celle-ci. Il s'était positionné sur la poutre tout en ayant conscience de ce fait et s'était donc arrangé pour pouvoir gagner au plus vite la deuxième cale. Personne ne remarquerait sa présence à bord, il avait pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. Il était un habitué de ce genre de missions.

Il ne faillirait pas.

XIII 

L'homme lui prit le billet avec un sourire. Elle refusa qu'il lui rendît la monnaie. Elle ne devait pas perdre de temps. Les deux autres ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Elle repérait déjà leur voiture au bout de la route. Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle se tourna et pénétra dans le hall bondé. Ils ne manqueraient pas de la repérer dans un endroit comme celui-ci, malgré la foule, mais ils ne pourraient rien faire contre elle. Non pas à cause du monde, leur patron ne s'encombrait pas de ce genre de préoccupations, mais parce que dans une foule aussi compacte, ils risquaient de la manquer. Et avec quelqu'un comme elle, manquer la cible était une erreur à ne pas commettre. C-112 était bien placé pour ne plus le dire, justement. Car évidemment, la police n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'il manquait deux balles et non pas une seule dans le chargeur de l'USP retrouvé sur son corps. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait le lien. Ils avaient bel et bien affaire à un suicide, l'angle de rentrée de la balle était parfait, et on n'avait trouvé les traces que d'une seule personne. De toute façon, personne ne voyait d'intérêt à prolonger l'enquête. Un dignitaire était mort et les preuves retrouvées sur C-112 prouvait qu'il était le meurtrier. Fin de l'histoire. Pour les supérieurs en tout cas, puisque le dossier avait été clos le matin-même. Si les officiers de police sur le terrain avaient des doutes quant à ce scénario qui sérieusement manquait de clarté, tant pis pour eux. Le mobile de l'homme ? Difficile à dire, vu qu'il était un parfait inconnu des services, et que nul n'avait pu donner d'indice sur son identité. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas l'arme du crime sur lui ? Il l'avait probablement égarée. Ce genre d'arme est facile à perdre. On n'était pas non-plus parvenu à retrouver la Porsche blanche prise en chasse par les forces de police aux abords du lieu du crime, c'était un tout autre véhicule que l'on avait découvert près de l'endroit où le suspect était mort… Mais rien n'indiquait que cette Porsche avait un lien direct avec l'affaire qui les concernait.

De toute évidence, quelqu'un semblait avoir considéré que poursuivre l'enquête n'était pas nécessaire. A moins que ce quelqu'un ne fût influencé par quelqu'un d'autre… Mais qui le saurait ?

En repensant à l'article qu'elle avait lu dans le journal durant le trajet, article traitant du meurtre qu'elle avait perpétré la veille, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les conclusions de la police, même malgré sa subtile mise en scène, sentaient la précipitation à plein nez. Mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. Elle n'avait pas affaire à un imbécile. Ou plutôt si. S'il espérait que les deux gorilles qui la suivaient depuis qu'elle était montée dans le taxi allaient pouvoir s'occuper d'elle, il se trompait lourdement. Donovan était bien souvent trop sûr de lui. Ca allait lui coûter très cher. En avançant vers le guichet, elle repéra le reflet des deux bonshommes sur le verre d'un panneau d'affichage. Des professionnels, cette fois. Même s'ils n'égalaient pas son niveau, bien sûr. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à agir avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de monter dans l'avion. Mieux valait se débarrasser d'eux, discrètement de préférence.

« Un billet pour Hong Kong. Aller simple, s'il vous plait.

Son ton dur refroidit son interlocutrice. Elle avait souvent le même effet sur les gens. A croire qu'ils étaient tous impressionnables par si peu. Pourtant, elle avait fait un effort pour être polie. La guichetière mit un peu de temps avant de réagir et de se pencher sur son ordinateur. Elle vérifia rapidement les listes d'embarquement des prochains vols. Puis elle regarda la jeune femme.

- Il reste quelques places dans le prochain avion en partance pour Hong Kong. L'enregistrement des bagages est sur le point de se terminer dans le hall 3. Embarquement dès midi et demie à la porte 12.

- Parfait. Je prends.

- Ca vous fera huit-cent livres, s'il vous plait.

La jeune femme sortit son porte-feuille et en tira la somme demandée en liquide. Elle paya son billet puis s'éloigna du guichet sans plus rien ajouter d'autre. La guichetière ne put s'empêcher de la suivre du regard et de se demander comment il se faisait que cette jeune femme eût pu avoir une telle somme en liquide sur elle. Ce devait encore être une de ces riches excentriques dont on parlait dans _The sun_…

D'un geste nonchalant, elle baissa légèrement ses lunettes noires. Le reflet des hommes qui la suivaient se dessina sur les verres fumés. Elle eut un sourire carnassier. Ces deux-là, elle devait s'en débarrasser. Elle regarda sa montre : dix heures cinquante-six. Trop tôt. Ca lui laissait le temps d'enregistrer sa valise qui lui servait de seul bagage.

Lorsque ce fut fait, elle attendit quelques minutes pour se diriger nonchalamment vers les toilettes. Elle vit dans une glace les deux hommes regarder autour d'eux avant de lui emboîter le pas. Parfait. Eux aussi avaient l'air de s'être décidés à passer à l'action… Elle regarda encore sa montre : l'embarquement avait déjà commencé. Encore un peu, et elle serait en retard. Parfait. Son minutage ne souffrait d'aucune faille. Lorsque la porte des toilettes se referma sur elle, elle constata avec soulagement qu'ils étaient déserts. Pas de témoins gênants. Elle était prête.

Devant la porte, les deux hommes vérifiaient qu'ils étaient seuls. Personne. Lentement, ils tirèrent leurs USP munis de silencieux et les dissimulèrent dans les replis de leurs amples vestes noires. Le premier ouvrit la porte et passa la tête à l'intérieur. L'endroit semblait désert. Il poussa la porte et pénétra à pas de loup dans la pièce, son pistolet pointé en avant. L'autre le suivit et referma la porte de façon à vérifier que la cible ne se cachait pas derrière celle-ci. Elle n'y était pas. Les deux hommes avancèrent vers le fond de la salle essayant de repérer la cachette de leur cible. S'ils avaient levé les yeux en entrant…

Christie s'était dissimulée non pas derrière mais au-dessus de la porte. Ces gars-là étaient des pros. Les muscles bandés, prêts à agir, ils s'avançaient sous son regard presque amusé, l'un légèrement en retrait de l'autre, leurs armes pointées vers le bas au bout de leurs bras tendus. Telle une vipère meurtrière, elle bondit et frappa. En un éclair, elle se faufila entre les deux tueurs et s'empara de leurs poignets droits. Dirigeant leurs mains, elle les fit se frapper dans l'entrejambe, puis dans le visage alors qu'ils se pliaient en deux sous la violence mortelle de ce coup. Puis elle pivota d'un demi-tour vers la gauche sur elle-même en tirant les bras de ses victimes avec elle dans son mouvement. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à se menacer mutuellement de leurs USP. Et pour finir, Christie glissa ses index sur leurs doigts crispés et les força à tirer. Les deux détonations étouffées retentirent simultanément et elle sentit leurs muscles se raidir brutalement avant de se relâcher. Elle les laissa tomber au sol.

Morts. En cinq secondes.

Sans attendre, elle s'attacha à faire consciencieusement disparaître toute trace de sa présence puis s'évapora. Sur la porte des toilettes refermée, elle avait accroché la pancarte « En dérangement ». Le temps que les autorités ne découvrissent le pot-au rose, elle serait déjà loin de l'Angleterre. Elle pressa le pas, on appelait déjà les retardataires pour son vol. Dans dix minutes à peine, l'avion serait en bout de piste et mettrait les gaz. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, et surtout pas ces guignols que Donovan envoyait à ses trousses. Il était bien fou de croire que des imbéciles comme ces deux-là pouvaient quoi que ce fût face à elle. Elle était de loin l'une des meilleurs assassins du monde. Donovan se l'était mise à dos et rien ne pourrait le préserver de sa vengeance. Il avait signé son arrêt de mort en demandant à ses hommes de la tuer. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, et elle comptait bien le lui faire amèrement regretter.

D'un geste tranquille, elle tendit son billet à l'hôtesse. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, elle attachait sa ceinture. Le billet qu'elle avait acheté était celui d'une place de première classe. Ce sont en général les derniers sièges à être occupés dans un avion. Huit-cent livres un billet de première classe pour Hong Kong. Elle devait être tombée sur une bonne compagnie ou sur une période de soldes… De toute façon elle s'en fichait. Du moment qu'elle n'avait pas à aller là-bas à la nage. Christie était toujours prudente, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Donovan l'intimider. Lorsqu'il apprendrait que ses hommes étaient morts et qu'elle était montée dans un avion qui dans onze heures aurait atterri à Hong Kong, il commencerait peut-être à comprendre quelle grave erreur il avait faite. Elle n'avait pas peur. Donovan ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher de faire absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait. Ses pitoyables tentatives de meurtre la faisaient presque sourire. Il n'avait pas réussi à faire tuer Helena et il croyait pouvoir arrêter une tueuse professionnelle comme elle ? Il était encore plus fou qu'elle ne le pensait. Enfin, c'était elle qui n'avait pas réussi à tuer Helena… Mais Donovan n'était rien. Helena lui était bien supérieure, dans tous les domaines. Donovan, lui, n'était qu'un insecte. La seule raison qui l'avait poussée à travailler pour lui était qu'il payait bien le genre de travail que Christie fournissait… Ce n'était pas tellement le genre de la famille Douglas de faire régler ses problèmes par l'intermédiaire de tueurs à gage… Pas son genre du tout, en fait. Cette famille avait toujours été faite de battants, et la dernière de la lignée le prouvait admirablement bien. La dernière…

Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'aimait pas penser à ça. Penser à son échec mais aussi à cette fille en particulier. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son simple nom la faisait trembler. Elle qui n'avait peur de rien, pourquoi craindrait-elle une jeune femme aussi douce qu'Helena ? Et pourtant… Helena avait tout pour être une tueuse comme elle, la patience, le sang-froid, et la force, cette force débordante. Mais elle avait un tout autre état d'esprit. Malgré elle, Christie n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle depuis sa tentative avortée de meurtre. Et tantôt elle trouvait entre elles de profondes différences qui les opposaient à jamais, tantôt au contraire elle ne cessait de relever certains points communs qui l'intriguaient grandement.

Pourquoi éprouvait-elle une sensation aussi étrange à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à la dernière fille de la famille Douglas, au dernier PDG de la DOATEC ? Qu'avait-elle de si exceptionnel ? Avait-elle peur d'elle ? Le plus inquiétant était justement sans doute de ne pas réellement comprendre ce qu'elle éprouvait… Les sentiments, ce n'était pas tellement son fort. Ca n'est pas vraiment compatible avec le travail d'un tueur à gage… Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Ca évitait de se compliquer inutilement l'existence. Une chose et une seule était importante : se venger de la trahison de Donovan. C'était tout ce qui importait. Le reste n'était que secondaire, tertiaire.

Alors pourquoi ça lui revenait si souvent en tête ?…

L'hôtesse était en train de rappeler les consignes de sécurité tandis que l'avion commençait son roulage sur le taxiway. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait loin de Londres. Bientôt, l'avion arriva sur la piste. Il la remonta lentement, jusqu'à son extrémité. Puis le lourd Boeing 747 fit demi-tour. Un temps d'arrêt. Le temps de faire la check-list et de vérifier les formalités d'usage. Puis le vrombissement sourd des réacteurs s'amplifia et le jet fut propulsé vers l'avant. Christie ferma doucement les yeux tandis qu'elle retirait ses lunettes de soleil. Si le gugusse à côté d'elle n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, elle allait faire un malheur…

Peu après le décollage, Christie se fit servir un jus de tomate. En le sirotant, elle se dit une fois de plus que rien n'était plus abominable que la nourriture dans les avions. Même chose pour les boissons. Son jus de tomate à elle était bien meilleur. Elle repensa soudainement à son dernier vol en avion. Ca avait été lors de son retour de l'île de Zack… Non ! Elle ne voulait pas y repenser, justement. Trop de… bons souvenirs ?… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver pour qu'elle se mît ainsi à penser à des choses aussi mièvres que des souvenirs de vacances ?… Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand le mot « vacances » faisait-il partie de son vocabulaire ? Elle était une tueuse, sur le pied de guerre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à longueur d'année. Les vacances, c'était pour les fonctionnaires. Ou le genre de types comme celui assis à côté d'elle qui commençait vraiment à l'énerver avec sa sale manie de l'observer. Elle ne supportait pas ce genre de pervers qui croyait pouvoir tout acheter avec de l'argent. Un peu comme Donovan… Elle l'aurait bien tué, mais ça risquait de faire désordre… Fallait trouver un moyen un peu plus subtil.

- Vous savez quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle versait dans son jus de tomate du céleri en poudre.

- Quoi donc ?

Apparemment, le poisson avait mordu à l'appât, même si le ton dur de Christie l'avait un peu refroidi.

- J'ai très envie de vous arracher les yeux.

Le genre de phrase qui peut provoquer deux types de réactions. Soit la personne qui la prononce a un ton qui sous-entend la plaisanterie et on rigole. Soit le ton de l'interlocuteur est cassant comme de la glace et on le prend tout de suite au sérieux, et on a très peur… Christie n'était pas le genre de femmes à faire des blagues.

- Désolé » balbutia-t-il après avoir dégluti avec difficulté.

Pendant toute la suite du vol, il n'osa plus la regarder.

Elle détestait les vols en avion. Ne rien pouvoir faire pendant toutes ces heures… Elle n'était pas du genre à gaspiller son temps à dormir non-plus. Elle ne le faisait qu'aux heures auxquelles elle avait l'habitude de se consacrer au repos du corps. Quelques heures, à peine. Se retrouver coincée avec cinq-cents personnes dans un cigare volant n'était donc pas vraiment son occupation préférée. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de trop suspect avec autant de témoins, d'autant que dans les avions, on prenait énormément de précautions pour éviter de désastreux incidents… Surtout ces temps-ci. A cause de deux tours qui se seraient effondrées, paraissait-il…

Christie croisa les doigts et étira ses bras de toute leur longueur. Le visage impassible, elle se cala dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux pour mieux réfléchir. C'était en gros la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire sans trop attirer l'attention. Mais avec toutes les pensées parasites qui interféraient avec le cours normal de ses réflexions, elle aurait un long travail de concentration à effectuer.

Puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre…

XIV 

Aussi rapide et affûté que le vent, le katana fendait l'air dans le plus pur des silences. Il décrivait des cercles, des piqués meurtriers, sa lame semblait presque dessiner des lignes dans la pénombre du soir. Le sabre court allait et venait, rapide, insaisissable, précis, mortel. La main qui le maniait n'était pas inexpérimentée. Bien au contraire. Elle faisait preuve d'une extraordinaire maîtrise sur l'épée qui paraissait en devenir le prolongement et exécutait tout ce qu'elle lui commandait. Force et discipline, les secrets du succès. Ce que tout bon ninja se voyait enseigner dès les premières années de sa formation. Et la jeune femme qui s'entraînait dans cet endroit reculé de la forêt n'était pas une mauvaise kunoichi.

Elle traçait dans l'air doux de la soirée des traits semblables à de vrais coups de pinceaux. Ceux d'un véritable virtuose des couleurs et des formes. Ses pieds, sur le sol couvert de mousse, n'éveillaient pas le moindre son tandis qu'elle exécutait avec brio rotations, pas en avant et en arrière, sauts périlleux, roulades… Autour d'elle tombaient des feuilles, décrochées de leurs branches par une brise légère. Le vent était avec elle, le vent ne la trahissait jamais. Grâce à lui, elle pouvait sentir approcher le danger de loin, de très loin. Savoir être à l'écoute des éléments est une capacité primordiale pour un ninja…

Elle accompagnait sa séquence de passes d'armes de coups de pieds et d'atémis de la main gauche, régulait savamment sa respiration pour ne pas gaspiller un seul millilitre de l'air contenu dans ses poumons à chaque inspiration. Belle, vive, elle dansait au milieu des feuilles qui pleuvaient autour d'elle depuis les cimes et convergeaient vers elle, happées par le flux d'air que ses gestes aériens provoquaient. Mais elle les évitait toutes avec une agilité incroyable. Pas une seule ne la touchait avant d'avoir touché le sol. Elles ne touchaient même pas les pans de son shinobi pourtant fendu jusqu'à ses hanches et qui laissait admirer ses jambes longues, interminables, et élancées, leur peau d'un blanc rosé et resplendissant. Ni même sa chevelure de cuivre, retenue en une seule et longue tresse qui suivait chacun des mouvements de la tête du ninja. Ses cheveux et même ses vêtements ne faisaient qu'obéir à la moindre de ses volontés. Une telle maîtrise de soi ne s'obtient qu'au bout de très longues années d'entraînement.

Son souffle était inaudible, ses gestes se fondaient dans le silence de la nuit tombante, bientôt, elle disparaîtrait tout entière dans l'obscurité. Eclat de lumière dans les ténèbres. Insaisissable, comme une rêve. Un mirage.

Elle donna un violent coup de haut en bas. La lame fendit l'air et semblait laisser une traînée d'étoiles dans son sillage. Puis elle fit pivoter la lame vers l'extérieur et ramena son bras à sa hanche en se redressant. Elle amena lentement son autre main devant son visage avant de se lancer soudainement dans une longue série de coups et de sauts aériens. Elle était capable de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait de l'arme qu'était son corps. Avec son seul katana, elle pouvait frapper n'importe où. Aucun coup ne pouvait l'atteindre, sa garde était impénétrable. Ses mouvements acrobatiques, féeriques, laissaient sans voix.

Quel dommage d'être contrainte d'user d'une telle habileté pour tuer, et non pas pour émerveiller…

Arrivée à une des extrémités de la petite clairière, elle se retourna et revint en courant vers le centre, penchée en avant, le bras droit prêt à se détendre et à frapper. Elle donna un grand coup circulaire devant elle avant de faire volte-face et de poursuivre ses passes d'armes. Le sabre volait littéralement entre ses doigts. Sa jambe droite se leva avec une détente spectaculaire et se tendit, amenant son pied très haut au-dessus de sa tête. Puis celui-ci se reposa au sol et ce fut l'autre jambe qui exécuta sans attendre cet exercice impressionnant. Deux coups de pieds comme ceux-ci donnés avec une telle vitesse, car tout s'était passé en une seconde, ne faisaient pas de cadeau. On s'en retrouvait avec une violente et durable douleur à la mâchoire… A peine son pied reposé sur le sol, elle fit un salto arrière, sans élan, qui envoya ses deux pieds frapper haut dans le vide. Getsurin… Le temps semblait se ralentir pour qui voyait ce mouvement absolument majestueux. Il fallait être d'une souplesse inouïe pour le réussir… Elle atterrit habilement sur ses jambes en les fléchissant légèrement pour que le choc n'affectât ses articulations et reprit ses passes d'armes.

Elle se sentait si loin de tout soudainement. Si loin de son quotidien lorsqu'elle s'entraînait ainsi, s'absorbait pleinement dans chacun de ses gestes. Comme il était facile d'oublier pour un moment tout son malheur, de se sentir libre à nouveau. Pour un moment… Ils reviendraient. C'était inéluctable. Elle avait réussi à les envoyer dans une mauvaise direction mais cela ne lui laissait qu'une nuit. Une nuit dont elle entendait bien profiter, d'autant qu'elle avait trouvé un endroit superbe. D'une montagne avoisinante coulait une source d'eau chaude. Plus bas, à l'endroit où les arbres couvraient tout, l'eau se déversait dans une petite cuvette rocheuse et reposait là, laissant des volutes de vapeur s'échapper de temps à autres. Un bassin bordé d'arbres feuillus. L'endroit rêvé pour se délasser.

Kasumi s'exerçait tout d'abord, comme elle le faisait dès qu'une occasion lui était donnée de le faire, puis elle comptait bien profiter de cette source d'eau chaude que le destin mettait sur sa route. De temps en temps, il fallait bien ça pour avoir le courage de continuer sa fuite éternelle. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir trouver le temps, alors que tant de tueurs étaient après elle, de se retrouver en paix avec elle-même, seule, et de pouvoir jouir sans retenue des beautés de la nature. Elle devait en profiter dès que l'occasion se présentait, car qui pouvait dire que le lendemain elle ne finirait pas par être rattrapée et tuée ?

Elle donna un coup circulaire de son katana, de droite à gauche, puis son buste entier suivit le mouvement de son bras tandis qu'elle le penchait légèrement en avant. Le mouvement de torsion qui s'ensuivit entraîna le bas de son corps, et ses jambes pivotèrent souplement et brusquement autour de l'axe qu'était son bassin. Ses pieds tournoyèrent avec la violence d'une tornade pour s'abattre sur le sol, avec une incroyable légèreté après la fulgurance de ce coup. Elle était de nouveau debout et droite, et elle rangeait lentement son sabre au fourreau.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une lente et profonde inspiration, savourant les douces fragrances de l'air. Le vent léger et caressant lui apportait des odeurs d'arbustes et de fleurs sauvages qui la plongeaient dans un univers de poésie et de fantaisie. Ses narines frétillèrent de plaisir. Ses cils tremblèrent. Sa peau frissonna. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle ouvrit ses grands yeux d'or. Elle était heureuse, emplie d'une sérénité si rare dans le tumulte de son existence qu'elle n'en était que plus délectable. Lentement, elle porta la main à sa ceinture et entreprit de la dénouer. De son autre main, elle dégageait le fourreau de son katana et le posa sur le sol. Elle avança vers l'onsen, sa ceinture retirée à la main. Une fois son vêtement desserré, elle le sentait presque flotter en douceur sur son corps, comme une caresse. Elle s'accroupit au bord de l'eau, trempa lentement la bande de tissu qui seule servait à fermer sur elle sa tenue de ninja.

Avec un soin qu'elle tenait de sa mère et que sa formation martiale avait développé, elle lava sa ceinture. Elle n'avait que rarement le temps de faire sa lessive et pas vraiment le loisir de se promener avec une valise remplie de vêtements de rechange… Elle se releva ensuite pour aller l'étendre à la branche basse d'un arbre. Puis elle retourna auprès du bassin et porta les doigts aux pans déjà bien écartés de son shinobi. Elle ouvrit le vêtement, laissant le vent effleurer son ventre lisse et ses seins ronds et s'en débarrassa avec une douceur infinie. Puis elle trempa son vêtement dans l'eau. Elle se baissa ensuite pour se débarrasser de ses sandales et de ses bas. Pour finir, elle retira la culotte légère qui lui servait de seul sous-vêtement et s'accroupit pour faire sa lessive dans le bassin. Quand elle eut terminé, elle étendit tous ses vêtements dans les branches les plus basses des arbres qui l'entouraient et se retourna vers la sourde d'eau chaude.

Une bourrasque soudaine fit voler quelques feuilles et titilla sa peau délicate. Elle frissonna et se couvrit la poitrine de ses bras. La nuit était fraîche… Pourtant, elle resta ainsi figée un long moment, à savourer les yeux clos les caresses tantôt douces tantôt fougueuses d'un vent qu'elle avait appris à aimer dès son plus jeune âge. Tous les poils de son corps se hérissèrent et elle frémit une fois de plus, partagée entre la fraîcheur du vent et la chaleur d'un plaisir qui naissait peu à peu en elle. Finalement, elle écarta les bras et laissa une rafale mordre la chair de ses seins. Le frisson qui accompagna l'onde de volupté qui la parcourut la fit soupirer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci brillaient d'une lueur fascinante alors qu'en eux se miroitait l'eau tranquille de l'onsen.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle avança vers la rive en sautillant, puis s'accroupit tout au bord. Elle trempa deux de ses doigts. C'était chaud. Brûlant, par rapport à la fraîcheur de la forêt endormie. Lentement, elle leva la main, laissant couler quelques gouttes le long de ses doigts, de la tranche de sa main, de son poignet pour finalement glisser jusqu'à son coude plié. La lueur dans son regard s'amplifia. La même que celle qui autrefois brillait dans ses yeux quand elle jouait devant leur belle maison dans leur petit village. Ou allait se baigner et pêcher dans le torrent avec sa meilleure amie de l'époque qui n'était autre… qu'Ayane… Elle recueillit encore quelques gouttes et se mouilla le visage, doucement. La chaleur soudaine qui inondait son esprit dut la faire rougir. Elle mouilla ensuite ses épaules, ses seins, son ventre… Seulement de quelques gouttes de cette eau à la chaleur dévorante.

Accroupie au bord du bassin, elle se lava soucieusement, sachant qu'elle n'aurait plus l'occasion avant longtemps de le faire. Du bout des doigts elle parcourait son corps lisse et délicat, retirait la poussière que la course et les combats déposaient sur elle, se sentant peu à peu comme purifiée.

Enfin, elle s'assit sur la rive et trempa ses jambes tout entières dans le bain bouillant. La chaleur remonta le long de tous ses nerfs et accéléra son rythme cardiaque. Le mélange du chaud dans lequel baignait le bas de son corps et du froid qui en enveloppait le haut lui procura une étrange sensation, entre douleur et plaisir. Elle tressaillit. Puis, tout sourire, elle se laissa entièrement glisser dans le bassin dont la chaleur l'engloutit, l'emplissant d'une plénitude indescriptible. Son corps se relâcha d'un coup, et ce fut comme si un lourd poids lui était retiré des épaules. Avec un sourire, elle s'émerveilla de sentir sa poitrine se dilater et s'alourdir et poussa un soupir juste avant de plonger le visage sous l'eau…

Retour en enfance, innocence… jouissance.

Kasumi se laissa d'abord envahir par la chaleur et le plaisir qui en elle se pressaient. L'eau sur sa peau était comme une intense caresse, douce, pénétrante, apaisante, et elle s'en délectait avec la plus ineffable des satisfactions. Puis, avec des gestes d'une lenteur féerique, elle ramena par-dessus son épaule gauche la longue tresse de ses cheveux et la défit. Doucement, délicatement, pudiquement. Elle avait posé le ruban qui servait à maintenir cette magnifique coiffure sur le bord du bassin et se caressait tout autant les cheveux qu'elle se les dénouait. Douceur envers soi-même. Aimer les autres, c'est avant tout s'aimer soi. Pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut. L'amour ne doit déborder que lorsque l'on l'offre… Ses cheveux de cuivre se répandirent sur son épaule et noyèrent presque son visage. Ils étaient tellement soyeux… Elle plongea la tête sous l'eau pour les tremper et les détendre.

Ce bain était un délice. Elle se sentait déjà plus calme, plus heureuse, plus vivante. De ses yeux acérés, elle repéra une fleur qu'en tant que ninja et passionnée de nature elle connaissait bien, et qui poussait très près du bord de l'onsen, au milieu d'autres beautés végétales. Ses feuilles odorantes donnaient un délicieux parfum lorsqu'elles étaient mêlées à l'eau. Elle se propulsa en avant et savoura la douce caresse de l'eau sur son corps délié. Avec précaution, elle écarta les feuilles des autres fleurs et dégagea le pied. Elle caressa la plante, puis sectionna délicatement une de ses feuilles, la plus grosse et donc la plus ancienne. Elle huma son odeur délicate et se remémora des souvenirs heureux. Après l'avoir plongée dans l'eau, elle frotta son corps avec la feuille, s'oignant ainsi de son odeur suave et envoûtante. L'eau chaude et ses propres mouvements d'une tendresse infinie l'émoustillaient. Et tout particulièrement lorsque en dernier lieu, elle se frotta les seins. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira en sentant monter en elle un plaisir exquis, indicible.

Elle n'avait jamais connu d'hommes. Et désormais, elle était certaine qu'elle n'en connaîtrait aucun de toute sa vie, car celle-ci se résumait à fuir sans arrêt. Kasumi était une petite fille trop vite grandie et plongée dans un monde d'une dureté d'acier. Elle en était encore à ses rêves d'enfant qui lui convenaient très bien et s'était promis depuis le tout début de son adolescence de ne jamais s'offrir qu'à l'homme dont elle serait amoureuse. Mais désormais, avait-elle encore le temps d'être amoureuse ? En avait-elle le droit ? Elle ne l'avait encore jamais été. En se touchant les seins, en découvrant pour la millième fois la douceur de son propre corps, elle se demanda… comment ce pouvait bien être, être amoureuse … Ce que l'on pouvait éprouver… Elle aurait bien aimé savoir. Elle aurait bien voulu aimer. Cette curiosité était-elle déplacée ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu honteuse à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de deviner ce que c'était que d'avoir le cœur qui bat pour quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas été de sa famille. Elle rougissait même dès qu'elle se prenait à imaginer un baiser… Et ça n'avait rien de désagréable de rougir ainsi. Son cœur battait plus fort… Elle le sentait si bien, là, au creux de sa main refermée sur son sein. Timidement, elle s'en pinça la pointe. Le frisson qui la parcourut l'emplit tout entière de ce délicieux mélange de honte et de satisfaction et elle se mit à rêver qu'un jour, sa fuite prendrait fin et qu'elle pourrait alors se consacrer à être auprès de ceux qu'elle aimait, et à chercher d'autres êtres à aimer… Peut-être à en trouver un qui lui paraîtrait un brin différent de tous les autres… avec lequel elle aurait peut-être envie de faire un enfant… Elle se caressa le ventre, doucement, maternellement. Elle pouvait donner la vie. Elle pouvait aimer, s'offrir corps et âme.

Pourquoi la pourchassait-on en définitive ? Pourquoi voulait-on lui enlever toutes ces capacités si merveilleuses ? Pour quelques règles qu'elle avait enfreintes… Elle n'avait pourtant jamais voulu faire de tort à son clan. Si elle s'était enfuie, c'était simplement pour venger son frère, tuer l'homme qui avait manqué de le lui enlever. Mais le Code était formel. Les sentiments devaient être soigneusement tenus à l'écart de la vie d'un ninja. Leur devoir était d'obéir, quoi qu'il arrivât. Mais les hommes qui la pourchassaient sans relâche étaient-ils aussi durs que le Code ? Qu'est-ce qui les poussait à lui donner la chasse ainsi, sans jamais en être fatigués ? Leur arrivait-il à eux aussi de se dire parfois que tout cela ne rimait à rien, surtout lorsque l'on en connaissait les raisons ? N'y en avait-il pas un parmi tous ces ninja qui n'étaient au fond que des êtres humains comme elle pour avoir envie de la laisser vivre ? Si tel était le cas, grand bien leur faisait de ne pas commettre l'erreur d'enfreindre, comme elle l'avait fait, le Code. Aucun d'eux ne méritait le sort qu'elle connaissait. Ils ne faisaient que faire ce que l'on attendait d'eux, ce que le Code exigeait, et ils avaient tous choisi par eux-même de se plier à ses règles, même les plus difficiles.

Tout ce que voulait Kasumi, c'était rentrer chez elle.

Mais elle avait enfreint la loi de son village, et elle assumait son erreur, comprenait sa peine, acceptait son sort. Elle ne regrettait rien. Seulement elle aurait bien aimé savoir comment ça aurait été de vivre comme une femme normale, ce que ça aurait été de tomber amoureuse, ce que ça aurait été de donner vie à un enfant…

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit encore tandis que ses mains s'écartaient de son corps. Elle s'enfonça jusqu'au menton sous l'eau délicieuse. Elle gardait espoir. Elle ne le perdrait jamais. Elle avait confiance en l'avenir. Après tout, n'était-elle pas le Shinobi de la Destinée ? Il fallait garder espoir. Ne jamais abandonner. Les meilleures choses arrivent quand on ne les attend pas. Et puis, elle n'était pas entièrement malheureuse ainsi. D'autres vivaient dans des conditions bien plus terribles. Elle avait, elle, quand même droit à quelques instants privilégiés comme celui-ci. S'emprisonner dans le malheur et le désespoir ne mène nulle part. Il fallait garder confiance, être courageuse, continuer à vivre… et à profiter de la vie du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Au fond, quelle nuit délicieuse !…

XV 

Le vent s'engouffrait dans son blouson. Et dans ses cheveux aussi. Quelle sensation grisante ! Soudain, quelque chose la dépassa par la gauche et attira son regard. Un avion en papier. Comme ceux qu'elle fabriquait. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se retourna pour regarder son amie qui lui fit un clin d'œil. C'était bien elle, ça ! Elle refit face à la route, et regarda le petit avion de papier qui continuait de descendre, un peu devant elle. Elle se pencha sur son guidon et pédala avec plus de force pour le rattraper. En pleine descente, le pliage planant gagnait en vitesse. Il piquait droit vers le bas de la rue pavée. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le projectile de cellulose. Elle était presque à sa hauteur. Doucement, en prenant garde de ne pas lâcher le guidon, elle leva la main gauche et l'approcha de la queue de l'avion. Deux centimètres trop loin. Encore un coup de pédale, rageur celui-là, et ses doigts le touchèrent. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle réussit à le capturer au creux de sa main, sans pour autant le froisser.

Mais quand elle reposa les yeux devant elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était descendue bien plus bas qu'elle ne l'imaginait. A cette allure, elle fonçait droit dans le lampadaire à l'angle de la rue ! Dans une tentative désespérée, elle freina de toutes ses forces et tourna le guidon à gauche. Mais le vélo partit en dérapage et elle dut sauter au sol pour éviter de se coucher avec lui et de se faire mal. Secouée, elle regarda sa bicyclette renversée sur le trottoir. Son cœur battait la chamade : elle l'avait échappé-belle !

Leifang arriva à sa hauteur et freina, un peu plus en douceur.

« Wouah ! Tu as bien failli te ramasser cette fois !

- Tu l'as dit ! Mais je l'ai, répondit Hitomi, triomphante, en brandissant l'avion de papier.

- Eh ! Arrête de le secouer comme ça, tu vas l'abîmer !

Pour toute réponse, la jeune Germano-japonaise se contenta de sourire et d'envoyer en l'air le soigneux pliage. L'ouvrage de Leifang plana un instant dans le ciel avant de redescendre lentement en dessinant de larges cercles au-dessus des pavés. La jeune Chinoise l'intercepta avant qu'il ne touchât le sol.

- Oh mon bébé ! Elle n'a pas fait trop de mal ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Moi ? dit-elle avec son sourire le plus innocent. Rien, pourquoi ?

Elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, l'une faussement accusatrice, l'autre faussement innocente. Puis elles éclatèrent de rire.

Hitomi releva son vélo et l'enfourcha de nouveau. Elle s'élança, Leifang dans sa roue arrière. Pédalant de plus en plus vite, elles foncèrent dans la rue pavée, entre les maisons basses de style médiéval. Soudain, Hitomi freina sèchement et fit déraper son vélo sur le côté. Leifang s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Jusqu'où cette fois ?

- Tu vois le clocher de l'église ?

Devant elles, la route continuait en une longue ligne droite avant de plonger brusquement vers la place de l'église dont seul le clocher émergeait.

- Oui.

- La première au parvis. A vos marques…

Elles se positionnèrent à la même hauteur, armèrent leurs pieds sur leurs pédales, prêtes à bondir comme des tigresses. Une bourrasque de vent frais s'engouffra dans le ruelle. Hitomi ferma les yeux et huma l'air un long moment avant de finalement commencer le compte à rebours. Au signal, elles s'élancèrent, dans le même essor spectaculaire. Puis elles se mirent à pédaler, toutes deux avec la même rage de vaincre. Hitomi prit une courte tête, mais la situation pouvait basculer à tout moment. Le vent leur fouettait agréablement le visage et faisait voler leurs cheveux d'anges. Hitomi portait son habituel serre-tête rose, comme toujours, tandis que Leifang s'était au contraire dénatté les cheveux et laissait cette pluie noire et ondulante inonder ses épaules. La jeune Chinoise remonta lentement jusqu'à parvenir, au moment où elles débouchaient sur la descente, à la hauteur de son amie. Elles la dévalèrent à toute allure, courbées sur leurs guidons. La vitesse faisait siffler leurs oreilles et les rendait ivres de bonheur. Leurs roues rebondirent sur le pavé lorsque le terrain redevint subitement plat et elles pédalèrent de toutes leurs forces dans la dernière ligne droite. La voie était déserte, elles n'avaient pas à se soucier d'une éventuelle et fâcheuse collision avec un passant. L'église se dressait devant elles, majestueuses, gothique, imposante. Des pigeons s'envolèrent sur leur passage tandis qu'elles entraient sur la place. Plus qu'une vingtaine de mètres avant le parvis ; elles se donnaient des œillades pour essayer de juger de leur avance ou de leur retard. L'escalier de grès, le dernier effort avant l'arrivée, la dernière épreuve pour les pneus tous-terrains de leurs montures… Puis le parvis enfin, devant la grande porte de chêne massif.

Ce fut Leifang qui l'emporta. De dépit, Hitomi pesta :

- Screugneugneu !

- Gagné ! Oui ! clama la Chinoise en éclatant de rire.

- Attends un peu la revanche avant de te réjouir !

- Oh ! Mademoiselle est jalouse de mon succès ?

Elle eut un petit rire charmeur qui démentait toute hostilité entre elles. Elles ne faisaient que s'amuser, comme des gamines de dix ans plus jeunes qu'elles ne l'étaient. Comme les gamines qu'elles se voyaient très bien toujours être…

Autour d'elles, on pouvait admirer la beauté de ce village qui semblait comme tiré d'un livre d'histoire. Ces belles maisons à un étage, magnifiquement bien conservées, couronnées de tuiles oranges et brillantes sous le Soleil estival, ces rues pavées… Rayonnante, Leifang lança son avion de papier en l'air. Sous le regard amusé des deux jeunes filles, il virevolta avant de chuter brutalement puis de se redresser en chandelle pour planer longuement à l'horizontale jusqu'en bas de l'escalier. La jeune Chinoise se hâta d'aller le ramasser avant que le vent ne l'emportât.

Elles se remirent en selle et repartirent à travers les petites rues du village. Leur promenade les mena à passer devant une boulangerie, de laquelle s'échappait une odeur de pain chaud tout à fait appétissante qui les allécha, puis devant une pâtisserie, dont la vitrine garnie les mit purement et simplement au supplice.

- Hitomiiii… J'ai faim ! Quelle heure est-il ?

- Dix heures, répondit son amie alors que les cloches de l'église se mettaient justement à faire résonner leur chant majestueux et cuivré. Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore manger ? C'est pas bon pour la ligne !

- Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche ! J'ai bien envie de me déguster un petit croissant… Ou deux, même…

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, finit par céder la jeune Germano-japonaise. Mais avec quel argent ?

- J'ai gardé quelques euros pour les cas désespérés et là, la situation me semble pire que désespérée !

Après s'être lancé un regard complice, elles abandonnèrent leurs bicyclettes sur le trottoir et pénétrèrent dans l'établissement. Elles en ressortirent avec un croissant bien doré à la bouche…

- Et tu vas faire comment pour financer la suite de ton séjour ? demanda Hitomi avec ironie. Tu vas demander à tes parents de te faxer ton argent de poche ?

- Je rentre à Hong Kong dans deux jours.

- Quoi ! s'étrangla Hitomi. Ce n'est pas vrai ! On n'est pas encore le…

- Et si… déplora la belle Chinoise.

Hitomi vérifia la date sur sa montre et ses craintes s'en trouvèrent confirmées.

- C'est pas juste. C'est passé trop vite ! Les vacances ne sont même pas encore terminées !

- Je sais…

La jolie Chinoise le déplorait sincèrement. Elle ne s'était que rarement aussi bien amusée et, même si elle avait en définitive passé presque tout l'été avec Hitomi, puisqu'elles avaient été ensemble sur l'île de Zack peu avant qu'elle ne vînt en Allemagne, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de la quitter… Le regard de Leifang s'éclaira subitement.

- Eh ! Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi !

- Quoi ?

- Je t'invite. Viens avec moi à Hong Kong ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Il nous reste trois semaines de vacances, viens les passer avec moi en Chine.

- Mais je n'ai pas de quoi me payer un billet pour Hong Kong, moi !

- Je t'invite, je te dis. T'en fais pas. Je te paie l'aller et le retour. Et comme ça on reste ensemble jusqu'à la rentrée !

- Tu ne vas pas dépenser tout ça rien que pour moi !

- Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua Leifang en la regardant avec un sourire plein de malice. C'est pour te remercier de l'excellent séjour que j'ai passé ici.

- Mais c'est… Je… Enfin je veux dire que…

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. A voir le visage de son amie, Hitomi était persuadée qu'elle l'obligerait à venir avec elle, de force s'il le fallait. Inutile de résister, alors elle céda.

- Encore faut-il que mes parents soient d'accord…

- Je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis d'être débarrassés de toi pendant trois semaines.

- Eh ! s'écria Hitomi en fusillant Leifang du regard.

- Je plaisante ! Tu le sais bien.

- Ah ouais ? Et bien on va voir ça !

Abandonnant son croissant à demi-dévoré sur le porte-bagage de son vélo, elle se jeta sur son amie et commença à lui chatouiller les côtes.

- Ah non Hitomi, non ! Tu sais que je ne supporte pas les chatouilles ! Arrête ! Arrête !

Mais elle n'arrêtait pas et la titillait de partout après s'être faufilée dans son dos. Leifang n'arrivait plus à articuler un mot correctement tant elle riait. Elle essayait bien de se débattre, mais dès qu'elle écartait les bras, les doigts fins et habiles de Hitomi se glissaient sous ses aisselles et la chatouillaient si fort qu'elle était obligée de les plaquer contre ses flancs pour essayer de l'arrêter. Mais c'était peine perdue. D'autant qu'une de ses mains serrait toujours le croissant qu'elle était auparavant encore en train de savourer. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait le lâcher…

Lorsque la torture cessa, Leifang se retourna vers Hitomi et lui lança un regard d'abord plein de reproches qui s'adoucit ensuite. Elles se sourirent puis éclatèrent de rire.

- A ton tour maintenant, dit la jeune Chinoise.

- Ah non ! cria Hitomi en reculant d'un bond.

- Ah si !

Leifang essaya de coincer son amie, mais elle battit en retraite derrière sa bicyclette. Rapidement, la jeune Chinoise se mit en face d'elle, prête à lui bondir dessus à la moindre tentative d'escapade.

- Mais si voyons, susurra-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse et amusée, ça ne fait pas mal tu verras !

- Faudra m'attraper d'abord !

- Si ça ne tient qu'à ça !

Hitomi feinta sur la droite avant de se rabattre sur la gauche, espérant s'échapper, mais Leifang fut aussi rapide qu'elle et la bloqua. La Germano-japonaise battit de nouveau en retraite. Puis, sans prévenir, elle attrapa le guidon de son vélo, le tira à elle, et l'enfourcha. Leifang eut à peine le temps de saisir un pan de son blouson avant qu'elle ne donnât un brusque coup de pédale qui lui fit lâcher prise. Hitomi s'échappa en lui lançant un sourire moqueur et un salut de la main.

- Ah tu veux jouer à ça, ma petite… Parfait, accroche-toi !

Elle sauta sur sa propre monture et se lança à la poursuite de son amie qui devait bien avoir quelques vingt mètres d'avance. Mais Leifang pédalait au moins aussi vite qu'elle. Et en plus, la rue grimpait avec une inclinaison assez importante un peu devant elles. Ca lui laissait toutes les chances de la rattraper ! Tant qu'elle était encore sur le plat, elle pédala aussi vite qu'elle le put, choisissant une vitesse qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre de puissance dans la transmission. Hitomi devant elle riait aux éclats et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour surveiller son avance. Bientôt, elle arriva à la pente et passa en cinquième vitesse, la plus adaptée aux côtes. Elle était déjà à mi-pente quand Leifang commença à son tour à la gravir.

- Attends un peu que je t'attrape !

- Tu m'auras jamais ! » répliqua la fuyarde avec assurance.

A chaque coup de pédales qu'elle donnait, sa bicyclette s'approchait à grand pas du sommet. Elle ne regardait plus que devant elle à présent, se concentrant sur son ascension. A peine parvenue au sommet, elle changea de vitesse et se remit à pédaler le plus vite possible. Il ne fallut pas deux secondes de plus à Leifang pour gagner à son tour le plat, et elle se lança de nouveau à la poursuite de son amie, distante de quelques grandes enjambées seulement.

La poursuite s'éternisa cependant. Hitomi était une excellente cycliste et elle connaissait par cœur chacun des moindres recoins de son village. Elle amena sa poursuivante à la suivre dans des dédales de petites ruelles où la prudence était de mise si l'on ne voulait heurter un pas de porte traître ou bien une poubelle rangée devant celui-ci. Sans parler d'éventuels passants qui n'auraient pas vraiment apprécié une collision fortuite. Déjà que ce comportement puéril de la part de deux jeunes filles aussi grandes avait de quoi les exaspérer…

Les cloches sonnèrent onze heures et les deux amies étaient encore occupées à se donner la chasse sans répit dans tout le village. Hitomi gardait la tête, même si parfois, Leifang se trouvait si proche d'elle qu'elle la frôlait. A d'autres moments en revanche, elle se trouvait tellement distancée que Hitomi se permettait de grignoter quelques bouts de son croissant… Il n'y avait que peu de circulation dans les rues, c'était une journée calme, et cela les laissait reines de toutes les routes de la ville. Hormis les lampadaires, bornes à incendies, poubelles, pas de portes et autres résidents outrés ou amusés par le comportement enfantin de ces deux jeunes amies, il n'y avait aucun obstacle à leur course-poursuite effrénée. Leurs chevelures superbes volaient au vent, les pans du blouson de Hitomi claquaient comme un étendard de bonheur et de liberté… Et pour cause : elles étaient toutes deux libres… et heureuses. Elles profitaient pleinement de leur existence, débordaient de vie… et étaient belles à en mourir, douces comme du miel, intelligentes et vives…

Comment en vouloir à deux êtres aussi délicieux ?…

XVI 

_Route de la Soie, sud de l'Afghanistan, 17 décembre 1988_

Le Soleil se levait lentement dans leur dos. Ils étaient en retard. Le jour était dangereux pour eux. Même si toutes ces dunes alentour ne semblaient pas menaçantes. Refermant la bâche arrière du camion, elle vint se presser contre lui. Un sourire aux lèvres, il la serra contre sa large poitrine et lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa le mercenaire la bercer et la cajoler. Il faisait encore frais à l'arrière du véhicule, mais la température ne tarderait pas à monter à présent que le jour se levait. Le mercenaire frappa sur la cloison du camion pour faire signe au chauffeur d'accélérer. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de traîner trop longtemps dans le désert. Le vacarme du moteur eut beau s'amplifier, leur vieux tacot ne pouvait guère aller plus vite qu'il n'allait déjà. Une petite révision ne lui ferait pas de mal, même s'il était fort peu probable que les résistants eussent de quoi le réparer. C'était la guerre. On n'avait plus vraiment le temps de passer chez le garagiste. Tous ceux qui ne coopéraient pas avec l'envahisseur avaient été déportés depuis longtemps de toute façon. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ce camion ne les lâcherait pas en cours de route. Ils en avaient déjà perdu deux comme ça… Et les hommes qui allaient avec, malheureusement. Le peu de la cargaison qui avait pu être sauvé ne servirait pas à grand chose. Quelques vivres, essentiellement. Les munitions avaient flambé lorsque le camion s'était embrasé. Ca avait été un vrai coup dur.

S'ils ne rentraient pas à temps au quartier général, la troupe se retrouverait bientôt à court de tout. Munitions, vivres et carburant. Le risque de croiser un bataillon ennemi, même si loin au sud était encore trop élevé. Finalement, ça n'avait pas été une si bonne idée de se lancer dans cette traversée. Les véhicules ne tiendraient peut-être pas jusqu'au bout. Le mercenaire retira le chargeur de sa Kalachnikov et compta une fois de plus ses munitions. Un chargeur plein et quarante-six autres balles de 5.45 dans les poches. Il avait également sur lui une dizaine de balles de 12.7 pour le Barret Light que les américains leur avaient gracieusement livré deux mois plus tôt. Il avait eu beau économiser ses munitions, il n'en risquait pas moins de se retrouver à sec si jamais l'ennemi leur tombait dessus. Ce n'était pas le moment de flâner dans le désert. A en croire le vieux poste de radio, à peu près en aussi bon état que les camions, la paix n'était pas encore revenue. Les temps risquaient de rester durs pendant un long moment. Tomber à court de balles dans ce genre de situation ne pardonne pas, même s'il pouvait se vanter d'être un expert du corps à corps.

La chaleur de la jeune femme dans ses bras le rassurait cependant. Tant qu'elle était là, il sentait que rien de mal ne pouvait leur arriver. Il se sentait pousser des ailes. Sans prêter la moindre attention aux autres soldats présents autour d'eux, la jeune femme leva le visage et colla ses lèvres à celles du mercenaire. Il eut un frisson, qu'elle seule, si proche de lui, put percevoir. Un frisson qui la réjouit… Il caressa doucement ses cheveux d'ébène et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu es belle, souffla-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et reprit sa place contre lui, le visage enfoui contre sa gorge, les mains sur ses épaules puissantes.

Ils avaient tous hâte d'atteindre le quartier général. Quitter leur avant-poste dans l'ouest avait été pour eux une décision difficile et lourde de conséquences, mais ils n'auraient pas été capables de tenir plus longtemps si l'ennemi leur tombait dessus. Ils avaient attendu le moment qui leur avait paru être le meilleur pour organiser leur repli, mais nul ne pouvait vraiment dire qu'ils ne risquaient rien tant qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à bon port. S'ils y arrivaient. Car le moteur de leur camion toussotait de plus en plus. Ceux de derrière ne semblaient pas être en meilleur état non-plus. Ils étaient tous bons pour la casse. Mieux valait qu'ils n'y allassent pas en emportant leurs passagers.

Soudain, le véhicule stoppa net, les projetant tous contre la cloison intérieure. Des jurons s'élevèrent dans l'habitacle. Cet arrêt brusque ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose… Le mercenaire fut le premier à repousser la bâche du camion et à se lever au-dessus du hayon pour observer ce qu'il se passait, son AKS-74u à la main droite. Des autres camions du convoi commençaient à sortir quelques hommes.

- Merde ! pesta le mercenaire. Ce sont eux !

La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui, tirant de sous sa djellaba son Desert Eagle. Baissant les yeux vers elle, il la repoussa gentiment à l'intérieur du camion. Autour d'elle, les autres résistants se jetaient au-dehors, leurs armes à la main. Elle le supplia du regard et essaya d'ouvrir la bouche quand elle vit le regard dur qu'il posait sur elle. Ses propres yeux devinrent soudain tristes, et elle se rassit directement sur le plancher du camion.

- Reviens-moi, d'accord ? dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'émotion.

- Je te le promets.

Puis il sauta à terre, sa Kalachnikov dans une main, le Barret dans l'autre. Des coups de feu se faisaient déjà entendre autour des camions arrêtés au milieu des sables blancs du désert. Rapidement, il prit connaissance de la situation. Un convoi de camions soviétiques leur barrait la route. Leurs hommes venaient d'ouvrir le feu sur leur position. Jetant son fusil de précision dans le sable, il s'accroupit à l'abri près du pneu avant du camion, et épaula sa Kalachnikov. Avant de presser la détente, il vérifia que son arme était réglée en coup par coup, réflexe qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il utilisait une arme. Une première balle. Un soldat ennemi s'effondra dans le sable, touché au foie. Tout autour de lui, les résistants se mettaient en position et ouvraient le feu. Il se mit à couvert à temps, évitant une balle qui éclata sur la calandre du véhicule. Il fallait qu'il arrêtât cela tout de suite ou sinon un autre de leurs camions finirait abandonné dans le désert. Après avoir tué trois autres soldats, il attrapa son Barret Light et fit quelques pas en avant, accroupi dans le sable. Ayant repéré un ennemi sur la droite, il tendit le bras et pressa la détente. Son bras absorba suffisamment le recul pour que le coup fût précis. La balle toucha le bras de l'ennemi qui lâcha son arme et s'effondra en hurlant.

Subitement, une explosion retentit dans son dos, suivis de cris atroces. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir qu'un de leurs camions, au milieu du convoi, venait de s'embraser.

- RPG ! RPG ! hurla le résistant à côté de lui.

Reportant son attention sur le convoi ennemi, il vit en effet un homme armé d'un lance-grenade posté sur le toit d'un des camions. Se couchant dans le sable, il ajusta sa visée et tira. Le soldat ennemi trébucha et tomba en arrière de son perchoir avant d'avoir pu en descendre. Mais le mal était déjà fait. Son premier coup au but avait déjà causé la perte d'un camion, de son matériel, et de trois hommes.

Après avoir mis quelques soldats de plus hors de combat, le mercenaire regarda autour de lui pour essayer de repérer les siens. Comme lui, tous ou presque s'étaient éloignés des véhicules et rampaient dans le sable.

- Ahmed ? Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il.

En guise de réponse, le résistant tira le levier d'armement de son fusil d'assaut, engageant son ultime chargeur.

- Faudra bien.

- Fais passer le message. On va avancer sur eux à mon signal. Que deux hommes restent en arrière pour nous couvrir.

- Bien compris.

Patiemment, le mercenaire attendit que le message fût passé, guettant l'agitation autour des véhicules ennemis, tirant une balle ou deux lorsqu'un Russe s'approchait de trop près. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il était temps, il leva le bras gauche et bondit sur ses pieds. Passant son Barret Light et bandoulière, il fila sur les camions devant lui, trois hommes sur les talons. L'arme à l'épaule, son regard allait de gauche à droite. Repérant un ennemi, il allait tirer, mais ce-dernier s'effondra déjà. Les résistants restés à l'arrière lui fournissait une excellente couverture. Après avoir parcouru les dix mètres à découvert qui le séparaient du camion le plus proche, il se colla contre sa carrosserie, l'arme baissée, les sens aux aguets. Ses compagnons firent de même.

- Ahmed, avec moi ! Les autres, partez à droite à mon signal.

- Roger !

Il attendit quelques secondes, essayant de repérer le moindre danger, puis donna le signal et bondit vers l'avant du camion. En passant devant la vitre latérale, il pointa l'habitacle, prêt à tuer le chauffeur s'il se montrait menaçant. Dans son dos, Ahmed lui fournissait une couverture maximale. Le chauffeur, se voyant pris au dépourvu, se rendit. Le mercenaire l'assomma d'un coup de crosse dans la nuque.

- Attention derrière toi ! cria Ahmed en ouvrant le feu.

Se baissant à temps, le mercenaire lui permit de mettre hors de combat un des deux soldats qui leur arrivaient dessus. Le second se replia derrière le camion devant eux. Des coups de feu retentirent à l'arrière du convoi ennemi. Le mercenaire vit les deux hommes laissés à l'arrière en couverture se séparer et progresser en rampant vers les véhicules. Il fit un signe vers Ahmed qui avança vers le hayon du camion et se tint prêt à agir. Le mercenaire arracha le rétroviseur et s'en servit pour voir si des hommes ne se cachaient pas de l'autre côté du véhicule. Personne, la voie était libre. D'une roulade, il surprit l'homme qui l'attendait caché près du corps de son compagnon et lui tira une balle dans le cou. Il s'effondra, mais son doigt se crispa sur la détente et vida le chargeur en automatique. S'il ne s'était pas rapidement effacé sur le côté, le mercenaire aurait été troué comme du gruyère.

- Ca va ? demanda Ahmed.

Le mercenaire lui répondit par un sourire en éjectant le chargeur de son fusil d'assaut. Il était déjà à moitié vide et il le compléta avec les cartouches qu'il tira de sa poche. Se levant entièrement, il approcha de son camarade et laissa tomber dans ses mains une dizaine de balles. En le remerciant, Ahmed remplit lui aussi son arme.

- Personne à droite, remarqua-t-il.

- Passe par là. On se retrouve à l'avant du camion.

Le plus prudemment possible, les deux hommes se mirent en marche, l'arme prête à tirer. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la vitre latérale, le mercenaire vit que le chauffeur pointait une arme vers sa droite.

- Ahmed attention ! cria-t-il.

Mais il était trop tard. Le coup de feu retentit et il entendit un cri s'élever de l'autre côté du véhicule. Sans perdre ses esprits, il tira deux balles à travers la portière. Le chauffeur s'étala sur la banquette du passager. Après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, le mercenaire contourna le capot et rejoignit son compagnon. La balle l'avait visiblement touché à la jambe. Avec quelques soins, il s'en sortirait. Si toutefois ils avaient le matériel approprié au QG. Et s'ils arrivaient jusque là, bien sûr. En revanche, il ne pourrait pas se battre avec une blessure pareille.

- Merde ! jura-t-il. On dirait que tu vas devoir continuer la fête sans moi !

- Tiens bon Ahmed.

- T'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais essayer de rejoindre le convoi en rampant. Prends mon chargeur. T'en auras plus besoin que moi.

- Et si on t'attaque ?

- Vu mon état, même armé je ne ferais pas le poids. Toi vas-y. Je vais essayer de rejoindre les camions. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Occupe-toi de ces salauds pour moi, d'accord ?

- Compris, céda le mercenaire en saisissant le chargeur qu'Ahmed lui tendait.

- Et pour Rolande aussi, ajouta l'Afghan dans un sourire.

Le mercenaire lui rendit son sourire et rangea le chargeur dans sa poche.

- Si on ne parvient pas jusqu'au QG, de toute façon on se reverra en Enfer !

- Le Paradis des justes sera pour toi, Ahmed. Tu t'es bien battu.

- Inch Allah, étranger !

- C'est ça. Inch Allah. Bonne chance.

- Bonne chance à toi.

Après avoir quitté son compagnon, le mercenaire se remit à remonter la colonne de camions ennemie. Quelque chose chez ces hommes le troublaient. Ils ne ressemblaient pas à des soldats de l'Armée Rouge. Leurs uniformes étaient différents. Pourtant, les exclamations qu'il les entendait pousser étaient en russe. Etait-ce… des hommes du Spetsnaz ? Mais que pouvaient-ils bien faire ici ? Ca n'avait aucun sens !

D'instinct, il se replia derrière la portière ouverte du camion. Une balle éclata contre la tôle du véhicule. Sans se démonter, il mit les pieds sur le marchepied et se tassa derrière le tableau de bord. Une autre balle éclata sur le montant du pare-brise. Lentement, le mercenaire leva les yeux par-dessus la vitre latérale et se baissa à temps pour éviter une nouvelle balle. Un sniper ! Lâchant son AKS-74u sur la banquette, il épaula son Barret Light. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa cachette, l'œil rivé à la lunette, il vit le sniper se replier derrière le capot du véhicule de devant. Se baissant, le mercenaire ajusta sa visée et tira, écartant l'œil de la lunette pour ne pas être blessé par le puissant recul du fusil. La balle de 12.7 fila dans l'air chaud du désert, passa au-travers de l'aile du camion pour ressortir par la calandre dans la tête du sniper qui s'effondra sur le côté. Lorsqu'il vit le corps tomber, le mercenaire éjecta la douille puis remit son fusil en bandoulière. Reprenant son AK, il se remit en route.

Les coups de feu commençaient à se raréfier. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : un des deux camps avait presque entièrement décimé l'autre. Aux sons hétéroclites qu'il pouvait entendre, il reconnaissait certains des résistants. Les ennemis eux utilisaient tous la même arme. La même que lui, en fait, des AKS-74u, dont le son était facile à reconnaître. Au moins, avec tous ceux qu'il avait mis hors de combat, il savait où trouver des munitions au cas ou sa Kalachnikov tombait en panne sèche. S'ils gagnaient cette bataille, les résistants pourraient mettre la main sur les armes, le matériel et les véhicules de l'ennemi. Autant dire qu'une telle occasion de tourner la chose à leur avantage ne devait pas leur échapper.

Mais le fait que ces Russes fussent tous équipés d'AKS-74u était également inquiétant. Cette arme était généralement employée par…

- Leon attention !

Le cri qui avait résonné était celui d'une femme, et il fut suivi d'un coup de feu. D'une arme de gros calibre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme parmi les résistants. A sa droite, le mercenaire vit un homme s'affaler contre le capot en lâchant le fusil d'assaut qu'il pointait dans sa direction, la tête salement endommagée par une balle de calibre .357. Derrière lui se tenait Rolande, comme Leon l'avait soupçonné. Il allait lui crier de foutre le camp quand un autre coup de feu retentit, de l'autre côté du camion. Avec horreur, Leon vit Rolande s'effondrer dans le sable en hurlant de douleur. Les larmes aux yeux, il grimpa sur le capot et ouvrit le feu à bout portant sur le soldat qui venait de tirer sur sa bien aimée. Sautant au sol, il allait courir vers elle. Elle était gravement touchée, elle avait besoin d'aide. Mais il trébucha et tomba au sol. Un pied, de toute évidence celui qui l'avait fait chuter, lui écrasa la main droite et il fut contraint de lâcher son arme. Levant les yeux, il vit se pencher sur lui un homme très jeune, mais de carrure déjà forte. Il tirait son couteau pour l'achever, mais Leon se retourna promptement dans le sable et lui attrapa la jambe de son autre main. Faisant appel à toute sa force, il le fit basculer sur le côté et rouler sur le sol. Il se leva rapidement et esquiva le coup de couteau de l'autre avant d'essayer de bloquer son bras. Mais il ne réussit qu'à lui faire lâcher son arme.

Les deux hommes se tenaient à présent face à face, se jaugeant du regard. Leon essayait de chasser de son esprit les gémissements de Rolande pour se concentrer sur son adversaire. Il devait en finir vite avec lui pour pouvoir la rejoindre et la tirer de là. A voir les galons de l'homme en face de lui, il vit qu'il était déjà adjudant. Vu son jeune âge, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : ce type était un bon soldat. Ca ne s'annonçait pas simple. L'adjudant fut le premier à frapper. Un coup de poing violent du droit, que Leon esquiva de justesse avant de riposter par un uppercut bas. Mais l'autre bloqua son bras et voulut le mettre à terre. Résistant à la parade, le mercenaire se dégagea. Ils se mirent à se tourner l'un autour de l'autre. L'adjudant avait de la force dans les poignets et dans les bras, c'était indubitable. Et il semblait bien qu'il avait suivi un entraînement d'élite. Ce genre d'art martial ne se pratiquait que par les commandos de l'Armée Rouge. Autrement dit par les Spetsnaz. Ce style de combat, cet armement… Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien eux. Mais que faisait une telle unité ici ? L'URSS devait avoir décidé d'organiser une opération majeure si elle avait envoyé ses meilleurs hommes. Ca ne présageait rien de bon.

L'adjudant attaqua une nouvelle fois, par la gauche cette fois. Leon bloqua son coup, le tira en avant et se coula dans son dos pour l'étrangler. Avec force, l'ennemi se débattit et parvint à se dégager par un formidable coup de coude qui faillit plier le mercenaire en deux. Durant ce laps de temps, l'autre en profita pour lui envoyer un coup au ventre puis un autre dans le visage. Les commissures de ses lèvres explosèrent sous le choc. Leon para le troisième coup et riposta d'un violent coup de tête dans la face. Le front de l'adjudant avait failli d'ouvrir, et il lui fallut un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits. Le mercenaire lui envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre puis essaya de lui faucher les jambes. Mais l'autre bloqua son pied en l'écrasant et contre-attaqua d'un coup de genou si violent dans le bas-ventre que Leon décolla littéralement du sol. Il s'effondra à terre, torturé par une douleur insoutenable. L'autre s'assit sur lui et allait l'étrangler. Par réflexe, il lui attrapa la tête entre ses deux pieds et essaya de l'étouffer. En se débattant, l'adjudant lâcha prise et Leon le repoussa violemment contre la calandre du camion. Enervé au plus haut point, le mercenaire se leva et attrapa son ennemi. Après l'avoir relevé, il lui envoya deux coups de tête dans le visage, puis lui fit une clé avant de basculer avec lui en arrière. Se retrouvant ensuite au-dessus de son ennemi, il lui asséna une violente série de coups de poing dans le visage. Au dernier coup, l'autre semblait avoir cédé. Son visage était en sang et il ne bougeait plus.

Il le secoua un instant pour s'assurer qu'il était hors de combat, puis l'abandonna pour courir vers Rolande qui, allongée de tout son long dans le sable, avait cessé de gémir. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle perdait énormément de sang. Il leva son visage vers lui. Elle respirait encore, mais très difficilement. La balle l'avait touchée au ventre. Vu l'endroit où se trouvait le trou, de nombreux organes internes devaient avoir été endommagés.

- Rolande ! Rolande ! Je t'en prie, reviens-moi !

Il secoua doucement sa tête pour la forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle le fit, elle les posa sur lui et il sentit qu'il ne pourrait retenir ses larmes. Elle lui sourit, et ce sourire les ramenèrent à d'autres temps, des temps de paix et de joie, d'amour… Elle toussa et cracha du sang, tachant d'écarlate ses lèvres blêmes, mais ne dit pas un mot.

- Je t'en prie Rolande, reste avec moi ! Reste avec moi ! Ne ferme pas les yeux, il faut que tu restes éveillée jusqu'au QG !

Elle le regarda encore, mais ses yeux étaient cette fois d'une profondeur insondable. En eux, il put lire la force d'un amour que même la mort ne détruirait pas. Et il comprit qu'il était trop tard, qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Qu'elle ne lui reviendrait plus jamais. Alors qu'il était au bord des larmes, il la vit ouvrir la bouche. Il allait la faire taire, préférant qu'elle économisât son souffle, mais elle réussit à prononcer d'une voix certes basse, mais emplie d'une force incroyable qui résonnerait à jamais dans son esprit :

- The man who Rolande loved is the strongest man in the world…

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois puis ferma les yeux. Une larme roula de l'oeil du mercenaire, et il ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa jolie joue tachée de sang. Il ne dit rien. Elle était en train de mourir dans ses bras, il la sentait partir. Elle n'avait survécu si longtemps que pour pouvoir lui dire ces dernières paroles d'amour, elle n'était restée que pour le voir revenir. Et à présent, elle s'en allait, lui ayant laissé son éternelle bénédiction…

Il allait s'effondrer en larmes sur elle quand le cliquetis d'une arme résonna dans son dos. Il sentit un canon se pointer sur sa nuque. Alors c'était fini pour lui aussi ?

- Leon, c'est ça ? dit une voix.

Il reconnut celle de l'adjudant. Il s'était relevé ! Les coups que Leon lui avait assénés étaient pourtant assez forts pour tuer un homme normal !

- On se reverra, dit l'autre en retirant son arme.

Leon se tourna et vit le Russe s'éloigner vers les camions. Les derniers coups de feu retentissaient encore autour de lui. L'adjudant grimpa dans la cabine d'un des véhicules, démarra et partit en trombe vers le nord. Les résistants eurent beau lui tirer dessus, ils ne parvinrent à l'arrêter. Il ne fut bientôt plus qu'un nuage de sable à l'horizon.

Les derniers mots de Rolande étaient encore dans sa tête. Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis qu'il l'avait enterrée dans une oasis près du lieu où avait s'était déroulée la bataille qui avait vu sa mort. Son visage en sang lui revenait encore la nuit, dans ses rêves. Avec ce qu'il restait des résistants, ils avaient récupéré tout le matériel utile, chargé les camions qu'ils avaient pris dans le convoi soviétique, puis s'étaient remis en route vers le QG et l'avaient atteint quatre heures après l'affrontement. Les morts de leur côté avaient été malheureusement nombreux. Tous les blessés qui avaient pu être rapatriés, car certains hommes restèrent introuvables après la bataille, furent soignés et sauvés. Ahmed fut l'un d'eux.

- Désolé pour Rolande, vieux, dit-il à Leon lorsque celui-ci vint le voir dans son lit.

- C'est pas de ta faute.

- Salopards de Soviétiques ! Ils le paieront !

- A quoi bon ?… Ca ne la ramènera pas. Les morts ne reviennent jamais.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Leon n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir avant de répondre :

- Faire en sorte que ses derniers mots soient toujours vrais. »

XVII 

C'était bien l'adresse qu'on lui avait donnée. C'était une petite maison, en retrait de la ville, entourée d'un jardin soigneusement entretenu. Elle plia soigneusement le papier et le rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Avant de faire un pas sur l'allée pavée menant à la porte d'entrée, sans perron, elle prit le temps d'admirer la beauté du jardin. Il y avait là une grande variété de fleurs chinoises et exotiques, et l'herbe était taillée avec le même soin qu'un gazon anglais. Elle sourit en reconnaissant bien là le travail de l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Méticuleux jusque dans les moindres détails.

En avançant vers la porte, elle essaya de voir au-travers des rideaux aux fenêtres s'il y avait quelqu'un. La maison semblait calme, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle était vide. Arrivée devant la porte, elle sonna. Quelques secondes d'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'entendît des bruits de pas légers derrière la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement sur un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, ses quelques cheveux ramenés en une longue natte blanche attachée avec soin. Malgré son âge avancé, l'homme respirait le dynamisme. C'était bien lui. Elle sourit et la barbiche blanche du vieil homme frémit. Il parut d'abord surpris de la voir, puis eut un léger sourire.

« Dame Douglas, je suis si ravi de vous revoir, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir, maître Gen Fu.

- Ne vous abaissez pas à m'appeler maître, vous n'avez jamais été mon élève.

- Mais votre personne inspire tellement le respect qu'il est difficile de vous appeler autrement.

Le vieil homme faillit rougir et préféra s'effacer pour ne pas la laisser le voir ainsi ému.

- Mais entrez donc, je vous en prie. Je vais préparer un peu de thé. Je suis sûr que vous l'aimerez.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit la jeune femme. Merci beaucoup.

Le vestibule était si sobre qu'il paraissait vide. L'ordre régnait dans la petite maison. Helena put également ressentir une profonde harmonie avec tout ce qui l'entourait. A pas mesurés, elle suivit Gen Fu qui la menait au-travers d'un petit couloir avant de lui demander de s'installer à une petite table sur la terrasse donnant sur le jardin intérieur de sa maison. Une fillette jouait au milieu de la cour, elle semblait joyeuse et pleine de vie. Lorsqu'elle entendit arriver Gen Fu et la jeune femme, elle leva les yeux vers elle. Sa présence sembla l'intriguer. Helena la remarqua aussi et eut un sourire tendre.

- Ainsi c'est votre petite-fille, murmura-t-elle. Vous avez finalement réussi à la faire guérir.

- Installez-vous. Je reviens bientôt.

Helena s'agenouilla sur un des petits coussins près de la table tandis que Gen Fu disparaissait dans la cuisine. Elle fixa un instant la petite fille qui se détourna bientôt, un peu gênée par le regard soutenu et bleu turquoise de la jeune Française. Helena sourit de plus belle. Elle était vraiment mignonne cette petite. Son hôte ne tarda pas à revenir avec un plateau occupé par une théière et deux petites tasses à fond rond et sans anse. Il le déposa sur la table puis versa du thé dans les tasses avant de s'asseoir.

- Elle est vraiment jolie, murmura Helena.

Gen Fu regarda à son tour sa petite-fille jouer avec sa poupée. Elle leva la tête et le regarda. Elle sourit avant de se replonger dans ses occupations. Helena éclata doucement de rire.

- Ce que vous avez fait pour elle est admirable.

- Elle le méritait, dit simplement le vieil homme.

- J'en suis certaine, affirma avec franchise la jeune femme. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Mei Lin.

- C'est très joli. Ca lui va comme un gant.

- Grand-père ! cria une petite voix.

Les deux se tournèrent pour voir la petite fille se jeter dans les bras du vieil homme. Gen Fu fut pétrifié par la surprise avant de finalement enlacer tendrement l'enfant qui se blottissait contre lui. Avec un sourire doux, il caressa ses magnifiques cheveux noirs. Helena trouva cette scène très touchante. Pour dissimuler son sourire, elle but une petite gorgée de thé. Du thé vert. Un goût très prononcé qu'elle savoura longtemps. Pas de doute, le vieil homme savait le préparer. Ses yeux restèrent longtemps accrochés à la tunique chinoise rouge que portait la charmante Mei Lin. Ainsi c'était pour ce joli petit bout de chou que le vieil homme avait participé au tournoi. Elle était si mignonne que l'on pourrait décrocher la Lune pour elle. Le sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres alors qu'elle se pressait contre le cœur de son grand-père était celui d'un ange.

Lentement, la fillette se dégagea du vieil homme pour se tourner vers Dame Douglas.

- Dis grand-père, murmura-t-elle un peu gênée, qui est-ce ?

- Allons, sois un peu plus polie envers les étrangers, ma petite, la gronda-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux et Helena ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Laissez-la, il n'y a pas de mal. Je m'appelle Helena. Je suis disons… une connaissance de ton grand-père.

- Une amie, corrigea Gen Fu, ce qui fit rougir la belle cantatrice.

- Eh bien, Helena… vous êtes très belle… murmura la petite fille.

- Merci, répondit la jeune cantatrice, très touchée. Mais tu sais que toi aussi tu es très mignonne ?

Les yeux noirs de la petite fille pétillèrent.

- Vous êtes gentille, finit-elle par dire.

Elle sauta par terre et les regarda tous les deux. Son visage rayonnait de bonheur. Une bourrasque de vent frais s'engouffra au-travers de la maison et tira les cheveux de la fillette en arrière. Elle se retourna et courut vers sa petite poupée qui avait failli s'envoler. Helena éclata de rire.

- Elle est vraiment merveilleuse.

- Oui. C'est une enfant très agréable. Mais elle a été très malade. Elle est encore un peu faible. L'opération ne remonte encore qu'à deux mois.

- Vous savez, maître, vous auriez dû me parler de votre petite-fille. J'aurai accepté de bon cœur de payer ses soins.

- Vous me l'avez déjà dit lors du tournoi DOA 2. Mais je regrette, je m'étais promis de la sauver par moi-même.

- Je comprends. Ne m'en veuillez pas, je tenais simplement à vous dire que vous pouvez compter sur moi si vous en avez besoin.

- Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant.

- Il faudrait avoir un cœur de pierre pour ne pas tenter l'impossible pour un enfant comme elle. Et vous avez été très impressionnant lors des tournois ces dernières années.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que Mei Lin n'ait plus à passer de nouveau trois ans dans un lit d'hôpital. Quand elle est sortie après l'opération, il a fallu lui réapprendre à marcher.

- Mais Dieu merci à présent elle pourra avoir une vie normale comme celle de tous les autres enfants.

- Au fond, Dame Douglas, c'est un peu grâce à vous. Sans votre société et sans son tournoi, je n'aurais jamais pu gagner assez d'argent pour la soigner.

- Ne me remerciez pas moi. Cette société et ce tournoi sont l'œuvre de mon père. Une œuvre qui lui a valu d'être aimé… et détesté.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne le soyez pas. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Mais je jure qu'un jour le coupable de tout ça paiera. Je suis si proche du but. Il ne me reste que quelques éléments à réunir et je l'enverrai bientôt moisir en prison.

- Croyez bien que si vous avez besoin d'être aidée dans cette tâche, je serai toujours à votre entière disposition.

- Je vous remercie, mais c'est inutile. Je ne suis pas sûre que vous apprécieriez de devoir fouiller dans des montagnes de paperasse comme je suis obligée de la faire tous les jours depuis la mort de ma mère. Et quand ce n'est pas la paperasse que j'affronte, je crains que cela ne soit que trop dangereux pour vous. Vous méritez après tout ce temps d'être auprès de votre petite-fille.

- Mais vous-même, ne craignez-vous pas d'être…

- Tuée ? Si, bien sûr. Je le sais, des armées de tueurs sont à mes trousses. Mes gardes du corps sont les premiers à risquer leur vie pour me protéger. Je préférerais leur épargner ça, mais ce sont des fidèles de mon père et ils ne veulent rien entendre… Ils me voient tous comme le dernier espoir de la DOATEC, et peut-être même du monde. C'est très gênant… Mais je m'en veux de vous parler de mes problèmes. Je ne suis pas venue vous enquiquiner avec ça.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venue, sans vouloir être indiscret, Dame Douglas ?

La jeune femme fut surprise par la franchise du vieil homme. Puis elle rit.

- Je suis venue vous rendre une petite visite amicale, c'est tout. Et j'avoue avoir également espéré que j'aurais la chance de voir l'être pour lequel vous avez sacrifié vos trois dernières années. Je voulais voir si votre petite-fille s'était remise de son opération.

- Vous savez, vous avez le droit de vous inquiéter pour vous-même. Je me souviens de notre première rencontre. C'était durant le deuxième tournoi. Vous sembliez si forte et si décidée à aller jusqu'au bout pour découvrir la vérité.

- Désolée de vous avoir infligé une défaite aussi humiliante, répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Oh ne vous excusez pas. Je l'avais sûrement méritée.

- Non. Vous aussi étiez décidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Et vous avez réussi, c'est ce qui comptait. Moi j'ai aussi découvert la vérité sur la mort de mes parents et sur les activités de la DOATEC depuis que Donovan se prend pour le chef… Aujourd'hui, il me reste encore à faire en sorte que le reste du monde l'apprenne.

- Vous y arriverez, j'en suis sûr. Votre force est incommensurable. Elle se lit dans vos yeux et dans votre sourire. Vous êtes capable de faire trembler les montagnes.

- Vous me flattez. Amener Donovan devant un tribunal sera déjà bien suffisant.

- Vous aviez pourtant l'air de dire que ce n'était pas une mince affaire…

Helena sourit, prise au piège. Prenant une nouvelle gorgée de thé, elle ferma les yeux en se disant qu'il lui faudrait peut-être être capable de soulever des montagnes pour mettre à bas ce sale traître de Donovan.

- Vous savez maître, vous m'avez donné exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Et de quoi aviez-vous donc besoin, ma chère enfant ?

- Du réconfort et de la confiance nécessaires pour que je reste forte et poursuive mon combat. Je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissante.

Le vieil homme rougit. Helena sourit et finit sa tasse. En la reposant sur la table, elle parcourut du regard le mur en face d'elle. De nombreuses photos y étaient accrochées. Des photos de sa jolie petite fille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire une fois encore. La Française remarqua alors qu'au milieu des photos de Mei Lin s'en trouvait une autre de Gen Fu et d'un autre homme dont le visage lui sembla familier.

- Qui est cette personne avec vous sur la photo, maître Gen Fu ?

- Qui ça ? demanda-t-il en se retournant. Ah lui ! C'est ce fainéant de Brad Wong ! Quel bon à rien celui-là.

- C'est un de vos amis ?

- Une connaissance. J'ai connu son maître à une époque. Un vrai bon à rien lui aussi.

- Pourquoi être en photo avec lui alors ?

- C'était après que j'aie remporté mon dernier combat au tournoi. C'était contre lui. Il a tenu à ce qu'on prenne une photo pour célébrer ça.

- Votre victoire ?

- Notre victoire. La mienne parce que j'avais enfin réuni assez d'argent pour payer l'opération de Mei Lin, et la sienne parce qu'il a enfin compris qu'il était un bon à rien et a décidé de changer.

- Et où est-il maintenant ?

- Quelque part dans les montagnes. Il m'a dit qu'il partait se ressourcer dans un temple. J'espère seulement qu'il ne s'est pas remis à boire une fois là-bas.

Le vieil homme éclata de rire.

- Ce vieux Chen me surprendra toujours. Il passe son temps à boire et il est encore en vie ! Croyez-moi si je vous dis qu'il boit plus qu'il ne mange ! Brad Wong a dû tomber bien bas s'il est devenu l'élève de ce vieux fou. J'espère que la montagne l'aidera réellement à se réveiller…

- J'en suis sûre. Regardez ses yeux sur la photo. Ce sont les yeux d'un homme qui vient soudain de réaliser quelque chose. Que pouvait-ce être sinon qu'il devait changer de vie ?

- Qui sait. Il buvait tellement lui aussi que ce devait être encore une lueur d'alcool dans ses yeux.

- Vous avez l'air de l'apprécier malgré tout.

Helena sentit qu'elle venait de prendre le vieil homme en défaut. Il balbutia :

- Non, enfin je… C'était un garçon sympathique. Il ne méritait pas de finir comme son maître.

- Oui, c'est ça. »

Le vieil homme détourna le regard. Décidément, cette petite était très forte. Ca ne faisait aucun doute : un jour, grâce à elle, tout le monde saurait ce qui se cachait derrière la DOATEC. Il était bien assez âgé pour avoir connu son père, de réputation. Les médias avaient raison de dire que sa fille était bien sa digne héritière. Elle avait hérité de sa force et de sa présence. Elle réussirait tout ce qu'elle entreprendrait, c'était sûr. Ce Donovan qui semblait bien être un homme particulièrement fourbe avait du souci à se faire car l'ennemi qu'il avait en face de lui ne lâcherait jamais prise.

XVIII 

Il se réveilla en sursaut. La première chose à l'aveugler fut l'obscurité dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il eut beau cligner des yeux, rien ne la dissipa. Il essaya de reprendre conscience du lieu où il était. Il était encore perdu dans le désert de son rêve. Il lui semblait presque encore sentir le vent chaud, la douleur des coups de poing, l'élancement de sa jambe droite. Il s'ébroua dans le noir et tâta son l'environnement autour de lui. Ses doigts touchèrent du métal froid et acéré. Des poutres d'acier. Ca lui revenait. Un bateau, il était dans un bateau. Un cargo russe naviguant vers Hong Kong. Le désert était loin, très loin d'ici.

Quel horrible cauchemar ! Si réel… Il s'était endormi, assoupi. Il fallait bien qu'il dormît de temps en temps, mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir un de ces rêves stupides qui embrument l'esprit. Ils surgissent en même temps que ce sommeil qui prend en traître. Quel cauchemar… Sa tête en tournait encore. Etait-ce vraiment un cauchemar ? Il s'en souvenait avec encore trop de précision pour que ce ne fût qu'un songe. Oui, il s'en souvenait… Ce n'était pas un rêve, mais un souvenir. Un souvenir qui datait d'une dizaine d'années au moins. Le souvenir d'un désert brûlant et inhospitalier, d'un revers cuisant, d'un uniforme noir rappelant pour beaucoup celui des nazis. Comment pouvait-il oublier une chose aussi profondément inscrite dans son esprit ? Comment pouvait-il oublier ce combat, son combat contre un homme d'une puissance ahurissante qui avait presque à lui seul mis toute une unité d'élite russe en déroute ? Un homme qui l'avait mis au tapis sans grandes difficultés ? Non, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

Tout lui revenait à présent qu'il était complètement réveillé. C'était un matin de décembre, quelque part en Afghanistan, alors qu'il était encore dans les Spetsnaz. Son unité avait été désignée pour une expédition punitive ou une foutaise de ce genre. En chemin, ils étaient tombés sur un convoi de résistants. Il ne pouvait pas dire si d'autres de son unité en avaient réchappé. Lorsqu'il s'était enfui, il était seul, et les derniers de ses camarades qu'il avait vus étaient morts. Après sa fuite, les foudres de ses supérieurs lui étaient en partie tombées dessus. On lui en aurait sûrement moins voulu s'il était mort avec ses camarades ce jour-là. Mais il ne s'en était pas préoccupé et était devenu l'un des meilleurs agents spéciaux des Spetsnaz et l'était resté même après la chute du régime soviétique peu après. Quelques années plus tard, lassé de l'armée, il avait démissionné pour devenir l'un des tueurs à gage les plus prisés de toutes les mafias russes. Sa renommée avait même fini par devenir internationale. Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il se souvenait très bien de cet évènement, c'était à cause de la rencontre qu'il avait faite ce jour-là.

Ce jour-là, il avait fait la rencontre du mercenaire à qui les résistants Afghans de la région devaient nombre de leurs victoires. Il était Italien. Difficile de s'imaginer pourquoi il s'était retrouvé en plein désert d'Afghanistan. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il n'était pas seul. Il y avait une femme. Une femme très belle, aux cheveux très noirs. Une balle russe l'avait touchée. C'était lorsque le mercenaire Italien avait voulu la secourir que lui était intervenu. Seulement les choses avaient mal tourné. Le combat s'était très mal terminé pour lui. Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour se remettre de ses blessures. Ce jour-là, il s'était fait la promesse de retrouver ce mercenaire, cet Italien, ce Leon… Il aurait pu le tuer cependant. Il avait eu son arme pointée sur sa tête. Il aurait suffi de presser la détente alors que la perte de cette jeune femme, morte dans ses bras, avait mis le mercenaire dans l'incapacité de réagir. Il aurait pu profiter de ce moment de faiblesse si propre au cœur humain pour en finir. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il s'était contenté de promettre qu'un jour les deux hommes se reverraient.

Longtemps, Tigre n'avait pas compris pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué, pourquoi ils ne s'était pas vengé sur le moment de l'affront qu'il avait essuyé. Et puis, des années après, lorsqu'il avait finalement tenu sa promesse en retrouvant sa proie lors du tournoi DOA 2, il avait compris pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas la vengeance qu'il avait cherché toutes ces années. Non. Après ce combat mémorable, il avait fait de ce Leon son rival attitré. Ce n'était pas la revanche qui l'avait intéressé. Cette promesse qu'il s'était faite ne lui avait servi que de prétexte pour s'améliorer jour après jour afin de pouvoir défaire celui qui lui avait infligé sa plus cuisante défaite. En quelques sortes, en le défaisant dans le désert, Leon était devenu pour lui un exemple…

Et puis, il n'aurait pas pu se résoudre à le tuer. Jamais. Il avait vu la façon dont il avait regardé cette femme qui mourait dans ses bras. Il avait vu la détresse dans ses yeux, l'amour. Cela l'avait ramené à ce jour terrible où ses parents étaient morts sous les siens. Leon et lui étaient pareils. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Il ne pouvait que le comprendre, et le plaindre, si tant était qu'un tueur à gages comme lui fût encore capable d'éprouver une telle émotion. Ce mercenaire était au fond bien plus qu'un ennemi, ou qu'un rival. Il était devenu quelqu'un de nettement plus important, sans pour autant qu'il sût quoi. C'aurait pu être son maître, mais la seule leçon qu'il avait retenu de lui était qu'il fallait sans cesse poursuivre l'entraînement pour ne pas se laisser surpasser. Il aurait pu être un ami, mais au cœur de la guerre, les amitiés meurent plus qu'elles ne naissent.

Il aurait pu être son père…

Il secoua la tête et en chassa ces pensées. Il devait garder son sang froid. Si quelque chose venait le perturber, cela risquait de mettre en péril son ultime mission. Ce n'était pas le moment de sombrer dans le sentimentalisme. Donovan était peut-être un vermisseau, mais il excellait dans l'art de profiter des faiblesses des gens. C'était parce que Douglas le savait qu'il avait tenté de cacher au monde sa maîtresse et plus que tout sa fille lorsqu'il avait compris que Donovan voulait sa mort. Cela avait également permis à Helena d'avoir quelques années de répit, puisque le second de la DOATEC avait tout d'abord essayé de faire valoir qu'en tant que fille illégitime, elle n'était pas en droit de prendre les rênes de la société. Mais lorsqu'il avait échoué, il n'avait pas hésité à sortir le grand jeu. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait au sujet de l'assassinat raté de Helena, à l'Opéra de la Bastille, Tigre était resté persuadé que la vraie cible du tireur avait été la mère de la cantatrice et non la cantatrice elle-même. Connaissant son ennemi, ou pensant le connaître, Donovan avait cru pouvoir ainsi faire pression sur lui. Cela n'avait cependant pas joué en sa faveur, et il devait bien le regretter à présent. Enfin, ce n'était que sa théorie. Il avait du mal à penser que le tireur avait tout simplement trahi les attentes son employeur en manquant ainsi sa cible. Car l'erreur était des plus grossières. Il était impossible de la masquer. Et s'attirer les foudres de Donovan n'est pas un jeu réservé aux débutants.

A y repenser, il ne connaissait pas le tireur. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de chercher à connaître les gens sans raison, mais la plupart des tueurs professionnels engagés par Donovan avaient une certaine notoriété dans le métier. Ce tireur était un inconnu. Il ne pouvait même pas dire avoir entendu quiconque dire qu'il avait été vu. Donovan lui-même n'avait pas dû le rencontrer. Il contactait toujours ses agents par des moyens moins directs qu'une entrevue. Au fond, personne ne devait savoir de qui il s'agissait. A part Dame Douglas, car il était sûr qu'elle avait fini par rencontrer l'assassin de sa mère. Sinon, il lui aurait été difficile d'en apprendre autant sur sa mort. Mais il ne savait pas ce qui s'était alors passé. Helena en était sortie vivante. Le tireur ne fit plus jamais parler de lui. Peut-être était-il mort. Dame Douglas avait parfois dans le regard une flamme si brûlante que l'on n'aurait eu aucun mal à croire qu'elle aurait pu tuer quelqu'un. Décidément, cette femme était exceptionnelle. Elle en avait beaucoup enduré, mais était plus décidée que jamais à se débarrasser de Donovan. Au fond, elle lui ressemblait un peu. Mis à part que lui entendait bien exterminer proprement et simplement sa proie, et pas seulement la jeter en pâture à la justice. Avec tous les meurtres dont il était coupable, Tigre aurait fait un bien piètre chef d'accusation… Même si cela ne lui aurait posé aucun problème de conscience.

Le cargo ralentissait. Bientôt, le vacarme des moteurs cessa. Le navire continuait sur sa lancée. Il lui faudrait peut-être un kilomètre pour s'arrêter complètement. Après son arrêt en Corée du Sud, il était chargé à ras-bord. Les deux premières cales du navire étaient pleines à craquer, et ils avaient commencé à remplir la troisième, forçant Tigre à battre en retraite vers l'avant du navire. Une fois à Hong Kong, le cargo serait certainement entièrement chargé, à moins qu'une escale à Singapour ne fût prévue. Mais il s'en moquait. A voir la date sur sa montre, il était évident que cet arrêt soudain des machines signifiait que les côtes chinoises étaient en vue. Et donc qu'il allait enfin débarquer. Il entrait à présent dans la deuxième phase de son plan. Une fois qu'il aurait rallié sa planque, il pourrait se mettre à observer la tanière de son ennemi. Et lorsque ce serait fait, il passerait à l'attaque. Il approchait du but. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur fétide de sa proie. Une odeur de traîtrise mêlée à celle de la perversion. Tout cela allait bientôt prendre fin.

On s'agitait sur le pont. Le moteur de deux autres navires se faisaient entendre au-dehors. Des remorqueurs. Ils devaient être en train d'amarrer le cargo. Plus qu'une heure et il serait de nouveau sur la terre ferme. En prévision de cet instant, il s'était rapproché de la sortie de la troisième cale, veillant à toujours être dans l'ombre. Dès que l'activité en haut serait retombée, et avant que le chargement ne commençât, il mettrait les voiles. Il lui suffirait d'atteindre sans être vu la poupe du navire et de plonger dans la baie. Une fois dans l'eau, il rejoindrait les quais à la nage. Rien de plus simple. Il avait été habitué à bien pire lors des opérations commandos dans l'armée. Sans parler de certains clients délicats qu'il avait eu à éliminer… Et au cas où ça tournerait mal, quelques coups de poing suffirait à faire taire les bavards. Inutile d'avoir à recourir à la force létale. Ces marins ne représentaient aucune menace pour lui. Une fois hors du navire et loin du port, il se fondrait dans la masse et n'aurait rien à craindre des autorités. La ville était bien trop grande et trop peuplée pour qu'on y pût le retrouver, même en le cherchant. D'autant que l'endroit où il allait loger était loué par ses bons soins depuis plus d'un mois, par de nombreux intermédiaires lui assurant que même Donovan serait incapable de savoir qu'il se trouverait en face de sa tour. Enfin, pas juste en face. Donovan n'était pas fou. En apprenant que Tigre cherchait à se venger, il avait dû prendre ses précautions et faire non-seulement mieux garder la tour mais également surveiller les bâtiments alentours. Mais Tigre était plus habitué que lui à ce genre d'opérations. L'armée lui avait au moins servi à ça.

L'eau était chaude et sale. Avec tous les porte-containers qui y stationnaient, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux. Personne ne l'avait vu sortir de la cale ni sauter du pont arrière. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était s'éloigner le plus possible du navire en nageant sous la surface. Il arriva bientôt au pied d'un des quais. Il ne gardait au-dessus de la surface que les yeux, les oreilles et le nez. Dès qu'une accalmie dans l'activité du port se signala, il se hissa sur le dock. Repérant un conteneur de couleur sombre pas très loin de lui, il fila s'y plaquer. De là, il observa son environnement et planifia sa sortie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il en était à changer de vêtements à l'écart de l'entrée du port. Ayant passé quelque chose de plus commun, il se mit à suivre la route qui l'emmenait vers le centre-ville. Il y était. Les odeurs de mazout emplissaient l'air lourd. C'était bien la Hong Kong qu'il avait connue des années plus tôt. Devant lui, au bout de la route, s'élevaient les buildings de la ville. Impossible de repérer le siège de la DOATEC, il était en plein cœur du CBD. Mais il ne pourrait pas la rater dès qu'elle serait visible. Son architecture était bien trop reconnaissable. En plus, il avait entendu dire que Donovan avait organisé une série de travaux, malgré la désapprobation de Dame Douglas. La rumeur prétendait que Donovan voulait faire bâtir au pied de la tour une reproduction grandeur nature d'une aile entière du château de la famille Douglas, niché dans les Vosges à la frontière entre l'Allemagne, la France et la Suisse. Cette démesure ressemblait bien à Donovan. Il s'était toujours pris pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Un grand scientifique alors qu'il n'était qu'une honte pour le métier, un grand patron alors qu'il était un tyran, un seigneur alors qu'il n'était qu'une larve.

Mais le temps de payer les erreurs du passé était proche.

XIX 

Trois tours immenses au pied desquelles l'on acheminait des pierres venues de carrières françaises pour la construction d'une chapelle gothique. A voir la taille du chantier, on aurait plutôt dit une cathédrale. Et en plus de ça, il semblait clairement prévu de rajouter d'autres tours à celles déjà existantes. Plus petites cependant, rappelant avec précision les tours de guet d'un château fort. Donovan avait l'intention de faire du siège de la DOATEC son bastion, c'était évident. Cela ne devait pas plaire à quelqu'un… Les trois tours étaient reliées par des ponts qui soutenaient un héliport. C'était le plus gros de la tour qui en comptait quatre, puisqu'il y en avait un à chaque sommet de cet immense prisme de verre, de béton et d'acier. Donovan, pour assouvir ses délires, avaient dû acheter des hectares de terrain et serait obligé de repositionner l'entrée du complexe s'il entendait que la chapelle fût visible par les visiteurs. Il était un crâneur. Ce n'était pas son genre de dépenser autant d'argent pour que personne ne pût le voir et l'envier. On disait que des jardins luxuriants seraient cependant aménagés autour des trois tours afin d'isoler complètement le bâtiment du reste de la ville. Victor Donovan tenait vraiment à voir le cœur de cet empire qu'il convoitait tant comme un îlot au milieu d'un océan. Mais d'un océan de quoi ? Comment pouvait-il bien considérer les gens qui l'entouraient ? Quand ce n'était pas des obstacles au pouvoir ni des serviteurs, que pouvait-ce bien être ?

Elle en était sûre en voyant ce qu'était en train de devenir le siège de la DOATEC, Helena ne devait pas aimer ça du tout. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Et puis elle haïssait Donovan tout autant qu'il le méritait. Cet ouvrage respirait la prétention. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'esprit de la famille Douglas. Les trois tours prenaient de plus en plus une allure menaçante. Si Fame Douglas était encore en vie, il aurait fait fusiller son second pour cet outrage à l'esprit tout entier du Comité Exécutif du Tournoi Dead or Alive. Heureusement qu'il était mort alors. Personne ne devait lui voler sa vengeance. Il était à elle. Elle lui ferait regretter d'avoir essayé de la faire taire. Elle avait bien l'intention de le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il la suppliât de l'achever. Elle s'en réjouissait d'avance. Mais elle ne devait pas perdre de vue l'instant présent. Elle ne devait pas perdre sa concentration.

Elle ne devait pas oublier la voiture qui la suivait dans cette rue bondée de monde. Une voiture banale, comme toutes les autres, fondue dans la masse du trafic des grandes villes, mais qu'elle savait remplie de nettoyeurs à la solde de son ennemi. Ils la suivaient depuis l'aéroport. Elle avait bien fait de louer une voiture au lieu de prendre un taxi. Le volant à droite la changeait un peu de sa Porsche, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était trouver un endroit tranquille pour se débarrasser d'eux. Elle s'était attendu à ce que des hommes de Donovan l'attendissent à la sortie de l'avion. Ayant appris l'échec de ses hommes à Londres, il n'avait pas tardé à faire le nécessaire pour bien l'accueillir à Hong Kong. Ils n'avaient pas pu la tuer dans l'aéroport, il y avait trop de gens parmi lesquels leur échapper, mais ils la suivraient jusqu'à son hôtel et l'élimineraient une fois qu'elle serait dans sa chambre. Quels idiots ! Elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, roulait tranquillement, sans se presser, mais elle savait qu'ils la suivaient. Qu'ils la suivraient n'importe où. Même dans cette petite ruelle sombre et étroite dans laquelle elle venait de s'engager.

Elle s'éloigna de la grande avenue et regarda ses poursuivants s'engager à sa suite, à une distance respectable, mais tout de même plus que suspecte. Lentement, elle roulait le long des façades dégarnies, guettant la moindre occasion de surprendre ses agresseurs. Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Sa voiture, d'un bleu très sombre, se fondit dans l'ombre de la ruelle. Les autres étaient encore à quarante mètres derrière elle. Leur voiture progressa encore de quelques mètres, prudemment, puis elle stoppa. Les portières des passagers s'ouvrirent. Quatre tueurs en costumes noirs en sortirent, la main droite très près de leurs vestes. Le chauffeur resta au volant pour surveiller la scène.

A travers les verres fumés de ses lunettes noires, Christie observait les quatre tueurs qui s'approchaient de sa voiture. Ils la contournaient lentement, la main portée à la crosse de leurs pistolets. Des USP, comme tous ceux employés par les agents de Donovan. Seuls les agents libres, comme elle, avaient le droit d'utiliser les armes de leur choix. Leur technique était impeccable. Dans l'ombre, ils sortaient leurs armes et encerclaient le véhicule, tout en veillant à ne pas se mettre trop près des vitres ni devant le capot. Soudain, ils braquèrent la vitre avant-droite et tirèrent. Au même instant, le chauffeur de leur véhicule rendait son dernier soupir, le cou brisé d'un coup sec.

L'un des hommes alluma une lampe de poche. La voiture était vide.

« Bon sang ! pesta-t-il, où est-elle passée ?

Un éclat métallique retentit près d'eux. Se tournant vers là d'où le son venait, ils virent Christie près de leur voiture tirer une autre balle du pistolet du chauffeur. Les tueurs baissèrent les yeux pour voir que le réservoir percé laissait couler un flot continu d'essence.

- Oh non ! » cria l'un d'eux.

Lorsque la deuxième balle heurta la carrosserie, le carburant prit feu. La voiture de location explosa violemment. Les flammes engloutirent les quatre tueurs et les dévorèrent avidement. Rapidement, Christie tira de sa voiture le chauffeur et le jeta au feu. Ayant conservé son porte-feuille, elle fit rapidement l'inventaire des papiers d'identité qu'il portait, parmi lesquels le bon de location de la voiture. Elle remplaça la photo de son propre permis de conduire et de sa carte d'identité par celle du chauffeur, les rangea dans son porte-feuille, remplaça le bon de location par celui de sa voiture et jeta le tout sur le corps que les flammes commençaient à dévorer.

Naturellement, tous les papiers que Christie utilisait étaient des faux, marqués d'un nom androgyne. Alex ou Dominique, le plus souvent. De cette façon, elle pouvait dissimuler son sexe à n'importe qui, puisqu'elle ne traitait jamais avec les gens face à face. La voiture qu'elle avait louée et qui brûlait devant elle, elle l'avait louée depuis Londres par téléphone sans que sa voix ne put trahir son sexe. Les papiers étaient adressés au nom d'Alex Morrison. N'importe quelle photo pouvait aller dessus. Les clés du véhicule lui avaient été laissées dans une consigne de l'aéroport. Personne n'avait jamais vu ce ou cette Alex Morrison. Personne ne savait rien de lui, ou d'elle. Lorsque la police retrouverait les corps et les papiers, il leur serait difficile de croire que le chauffeur qu'ils avaient sur les bras n'était pas celui qui avait loué la voiture dans laquelle son corps serait retrouvé. Aussi étrange que pourraient paraître l'explosion d'un véhicule en pleine ville et le rapport d'autopsie qui dirait que le chauffeur était mort étouffé, cette affaire ne pourrait donner aucune suite.

L'opération lui ayant pris moins d'une vingtaine de secondes, Christie grimpa dans la voiture des tueurs et fila à toute allure. Des témoins n'allaient pas tarder à accourir sur le lieu du crime. Donovan se demanderait comment elle avait fait cette fois. L'ombre était son meilleur allié. Elle avait empêché les tueurs de voir qu'elle s'était rapidement éclipsée et était grimpée sur un des balcons surplombant la rue de façon à pouvoir atterrir dans le dos du chauffeur… Quels idiots ! On ne leur apprend jamais qu'il est parfois bon de lever les yeux ? Encore une fois, elle avait eu affaire à des amateurs. Etait-ce tout ce que Donovan avait en réserve ? Si c'était le cas, il pouvait déjà se faire réserver une concession au cimetière de son choix. Elle était certaine que même mort, s'il pouvait accepter l'idée qu'il lui faudrait bien mourir lui aussi, il voudrait être enterré dans une tombe à l'image de cette chapelle qu'il faisait construire au pied d'une tour qui ne lui appartenait pas, avec de l'argent qui n'était pas le sien. Il se croyait vraiment déjà débarrassé de Dame Douglas ? Il allait être surpris !

Une fois loin du lieu de l'explosion, Christie se rendit à l'adresse à laquelle elle avait fait parvenir un petit paquet. Non par la poste, cela aurait eu du mal à passer, mais par quelques-uns de ses contacts dans le marché noir local. Si ses instructions, envoyées par e-mail, avaient bien été appliquées, elle devrait trouver tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour les prochains jours. Un hangar désaffecté à la sortie de la ville, non-loin du port. Une cachette classique, mais efficace. Laissant sa nouvelle voiture, un soupçon trop claire à son goût, elle poussa la porte rouillée de l'édifice. Elle céda sans grandes difficultés. A la vue et à l'odeur, il était évident que l'endroit était fréquemment habité. Aussi ne tenait-elle pas à s'éterniser. Elle suivit les instructions qui lui avaient été faxées par son contact et mit bientôt la main sur un gros sac de voyage noir, dissimulé sous les lattes du plancher, sous un tas de caisses poussiéreuses et vides. Le sac était bien rempli et elle l'ouvrit lentement pour vérifier son contenu. Prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires, un sac pouvait parfois se révéler être très dangereux, elle inventoria tout ce qui se trouvait dedans. Lorsqu'elle fut assurée que tout y était, elle sourit et referma le sac. Puis elle le souleva comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume et le mit à l'épaule.

Après avoir refermé le coffre de sa voiture, elle reprit le volant et partit en marche arrière. Après un demi-tour très sec, elle regagna la route et repartit vers le centre-ville. Tout se passait bien pour l'instant. Donovan n'allait pas tarder à savoir que ses hommes avaient de nouveau échoué et commencerait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. C'était parfait comme ça. Oui, qu'il prenne peur, qu'il comprenne que sa mort approchait. Il ne fuirait pas. Il se croyait invulnérable dans sa tour. Mais il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de craindre pour sa vie. C'est quand on a peur que l'on fait le plus d'erreurs. Cela dit, sa plus grande erreur avait été de vouloir la faire disparaître. Peut-être commençait-il à le regretter à présent qu'il savait qu'elle était là, tout près, prête à frapper…

Une fois qu'elle eut récupéré son matériel, elle se rendit à son hôtel. Elle n'avait fait aucune réservation et paierait son séjour en liquide. C'était encore le meilleur moyen de ne pas se faire détecter. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à passer inaperçue, mais c'était un réflexe qu'il fallait avoir dans le métier. Ensuite, elle choisirait le meilleur moment pour passer à l'action. La nuit, bien sûr. Donovan résidait à temps plein au siège de la DOATEC. La plupart des grands de la Compagnie avaient leurs quartiers dans l'une des trois tours. Y compris Helena. Mais Donovan devait être l'un des rares à en profiter et même à en abuser. Il agissait déjà comme s'il était chez lui. Cela facilitait énormément les choses. Christie savait exactement où trouver sa cible à l'heure où elle frapperait. Et elle savait également comment il réagirait en se sentant menacé. Elle savait comment le tuer sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Donovan ne se rendait pas compte lui-même à quel point il était prévisible. Et ce devait être l'une de ses plus grandes faiblesses outre celle de se croire bêtement invincible. Il ne lui échapperait pas. Ce serait sûrement la mission la plus jouissive de sa carrière. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer quelqu'un pour des motifs personnels. D'un certain côté, cela lui donnait beaucoup plus à penser que d'accoutumée.

Jamais elle ne s'était préoccupée des activités de ses précédents clients. Savoir ce qu'était et ce que faisait Donovan était bien sûr une raison de plus de l'abattre, mais elle ne pouvait malgré elle s'empêcher de réfléchir à certaines choses, ce qui n'était assurément pas dans ses habitudes… Aux personnes mortes par la faute de Donovan et qu'indirectement elle allait venger. Ce n'était pas vraiment son style d'aider les gens. Et puis il y avait surtout Helena, son ancienne cible. Le fait qu'elle se fût retournée contre l'homme qui cherchait à la tuer la mettait dans quelle position par rapport à elle ? Elles avaient à présent toutes deux le même ennemi. Mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'allier à Helena à cause de ça. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle voulait tuer l'homme qui avait fait décimer sa famille qu'elle devait pour autant oublier la haine qu'elle vouait à cette jeune femme. Elle la haïssait non pas parce qu'elle avait dû la tuer, mais parce qu'elle avait échoué dans sa tentative de meurtre et s'était fait battre. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas pire humiliation. Dire que Donovan avait voulu se servir de ça pour l'éliminer… C'était juste une fleur qu'elle faisait à Helena, un coup du sort qui faisait qu'elles se retrouvaient avec le même homme en ligne de mire, et Christie n'avait pas du tout l'intention de le partager. Donovan était à elle. A elle seule. Ensuite, lorsqu'il serait mort, Helena pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ca ne la regarderait plus.

Sa vengeance passait avant tout. C'était la seule chose qui comptait. La seule chose qui importait. Elle ne pouvait supporter de laisser vivre un homme qui l'avait trahie. Le plus idiot dans tout ça était sûrement qu'elle ne s'était pas encore fixée sur la façon dont elle allait mettre fin à ses jours. Elle pourrait lui tordre le cou. Ce serait particulièrement amusant de voir ce vieux porc s'étouffer dans un râle rauque. Elle pouvait aussi lui mettre une ou deux balles dans quelques organes vitaux et attendre patiemment qu'il mourût. Elle pouvait lui broyer le crâne à coups de pied de chaise ou de table… Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'objets potentiellement contondants qui manquaient dans le bâtiment. Une chose était certaine en revanche, c'est qu'elle voulait qu'il vît de quelle main il allait mourir. Pour qu'il réalisât l'erreur qu'il avait commise avant de passer de vie à trépas. Ensuite, sa mort serait lente, ou rapide, peu importait, mais elle se devait d'être immensément douloureuse…

Elle gara la voiture dans le parking de l'hôtel. Après avoir récupéré ses affaires à l'arrière, elle traversa la rue et entra dans l'hôtel d'en face. Elle n'avait plus besoin de véhicule et elle savait que Donovan ne tarderait pas à faire rechercher la voiture de ses hommes avec laquelle elle s'était échappée. En la mettant dans le mauvais parking, elle les pousserait à fouiller là où elle n'était pas tout en pouvant observer tranquillement les tueurs de Donovan. Ils ne s'attendraient pas, même en découvrant la ruse, à ce qu'elle fût allée loger juste en face de l'endroit où elle avait abandonnée la voiture.

Une fois dans la chambre, enregistrée à un faux nom différent de tous ceux que Donovan la savait avoir utilisés, elle rangea soigneusement le sac de voyage qu'elle avait récupéré dans le hangar dans l'un des placards, dissimulé dans le fond du meuble. Elle rangea ensuite dans la penderie les vêtements qu'elle tira de sa valise. Ils l'aideraient à passer inaperçue.

Passant dans la salle de bain, elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Elle hésitait à se teindre les cheveux. Leur blancheur éclatante était plutôt repérable. Extrêmement rares étaient les femmes de son âge à avoir des cheveux d'une telle couleur. Même ceux des femmes âgées n'étaient aussi blancs que les siens. Ses cheveux étaient albinos, depuis la naissance. Et particulièrement jolis, d'ailleurs. Même si elle ne prêtait aucune attention à ce genre de détails. Elle s'éloigna de la glace en décidant qu'elle ne passerait pas assez de temps ici pour être trahie par ses cheveux. Elle veillait toujours à se couvrir la tête lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence d'étrangers. Et elle portait toujours ses lunettes noires qui cachaient son regard d'acier. Et même si les tueurs de Donovan la retrouvaient, ils ne pourraient pas faire grand chose contre elle. Elle en avait déjà tués huit, en comptant le contact de Londres. Même une armée ne pouvait pas venir à bout d'elle.

XX 

Le vent lui-même n'allait pas assez vite pour rivaliser avec elle. Elle devait se presser avant le lever du jour ou les choses risquaient de mal tourner. Elle avait réussi à les semer pour un moment, mais ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à la retrouver. Et si elle arrivait trop tard là où elle devait aller, elle en rencontrerait d'autres. Ce n'était pas son genre de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, même si elle n'hésitait pas à le faire lorsque cela était indispensable. Et cette fois-ci, c'était de nouveau un cas de force majeure. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qui venait d'arriver. Pourtant c'était indubitable. Elle devait voir son frère au plus vite. Lui non-plus ne tarderait pas à l'apprendre. Dans sa position, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir inconsidérément.

Elle filait au-travers des arbres de la forêt. Rien ne l'arrêtait. Aucun obstacle ne pouvait lui barrer la route. L'affaire était d'une urgence capitale. Elle devait faire vite. Sa seule chance de parvenir à sa destination était de courir le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait. Sinon, ses poursuivants n'auraient aucun mal à la rattraper et elle n'avait pas une seconde à perdre. Elle devait voler comme le vent avant qu'il ne fût trop tard. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas juste. Il fallait faire au plus vite pour réparer cette infamie. Certains monstres ne reculent donc devant rien !

Elle bondit sur le tronc d'un arbre et sauta sur sa première branche. Sans perdre de son élan, elle alla de branche en branche, comme si elle gravissait à toute vitesse un gigantesque escalier végétal. Peu à peu, alors qu'elle approchait de sa destination, elle s'élevait du sol. Lorsque enfin elle parvint au bord du château, elle émergeait du feuillage de l'arbre. Elle se figea et se tassa sur la branche pour mieux voir devant elle. Par-dessus les remparts était la cour, déserte. Non, il était bien là, comme d'habitude. Et il était seul. Tout seul. Parfait. C'était sa chance. Il ne le serait pas longtemps. Elle sauta de sa branche, fit une série de pirouettes avant d'atterrir souplement sur le sol puis se lança à toute vitesse vers les remparts du château du clan. En quelques bonds, elle les escalada et se retrouva à l'intérieur de la cour.

Hayate était occupé à s'entraîner, comme il le faisait tous les matins avant le lever du Soleil. La moitié de ses hommes étaient à la poursuite de Kasumi. L'autre moitié dormait encore. Pendant ces quelques minutes, il était totalement seul. On avait pour ordre de ne pas troubler sa séance d'entraînement. En même temps, cela lui laissait un tout petit créneau pour laisser à sa grande sœur l'occasion de lui rendre une petite visite si l'envie lui prenait, même si cela devait bien sûr se terminer par un combat que Kasumi était obligée de remporter pour pouvoir repartir. Si son frère la vainquait, le Code le contraignait à la tuer. Il entendit un son dans son dos et se retourna aussitôt. Sa jeune sœur se relevait, les pans de son shinobi bleu se balançant au gré du vent.

« Kasumi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pars vite, avant que l'on ne te voit ! C'est trop dange…

- Ayane a été enlevée ! dit-elle d'une voix forte pour couvrir celle de son frère.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Mais plus que la course, c'était la peur de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à sa sœur qui le faisait battre.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Hayate.

- Ce sont les hommes de la DOATEC. Ils l'ont enlevée dans la forêt !

- Tu… tu es bien sûre de ça ?

Hayate était soudain inquiet. Sa petite sœur kidnappée par les hommes de la DOATEC ? Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose…

- Certaine. J'ai trouvé des traces de lutte à sept kilomètres au sud-est. Il y avait des balles dans les arbres et les buissons. J'ai reconnu les marques qu'Ayane laisse lorsqu'elle combat.

Chaque style de combat reposant en effet sur des mouvements différents, les traces de pas laissées par un combattant lors d'un affrontement étaient aussi parlantes sur son identité que ses empreintes digitales.

- Et j'ai reconnu les techniques des commandos de la DOATEC. Ils sont arrivés au milieu de la nuit et sont repartis il y a quelques heures. Ils sont allés au siège, à Hong Kong.

Hayate fut atterré par la nouvelle. Non, pas elle ! Pas leur petite-sœur adorée ! Les chiens !

- Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre. Il faut…

- Oniisan, tu dois me jurer que tu ne tenteras rien pour la sauver !

Hayate fut surpris par cette requête de sa sœur.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller toute seule ! répondit-il avec hargne.

- Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner ! Je suis une Shinobi en fuite. Si tu viens avec moi, le Clan te considérera toi aussi comme un traître. Je dois y aller seule.

- Kasumi, non ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je m'en sortirai. Tu ne dois pas venir avec moi, tu…

- Je ne laisserai pas ces monstres détruire Ayane tout comme ils nous ont détruits toi et moi, tu m'entends ! Je ne les laisserai jamais plus faire du mal à notre famille ! Ils vont payer ce qu'ils viennent de faire.

- Non, Oniisan ! N'oublie pas que c'est pour de tels sentiments que tu es obligé de me poursuivre et que je dois te fuir !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère et l'étreignit de toute la force de son amour pour lui.

- Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive. Tu ne le mérites pas. Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi où tu deviendras toi aussi un Shinobi en fuite. Le Clan ne te le pardonnera jamais si tu m'accompagnes et me laisses partir vivante.

- Tu es ma sœur, Kasumi. Je ne pourrais jamais te tuer.

- Mais tu le dois ! C'est ton devoir de ninja ! Si tu faillis à ce devoir, tu seras déshonoré et tu n'auras plus nulle part où être à l'abri de la fureur de nos propres frères d'armes.

Sa voix était déchirante. Elle était au bord des larmes. Pourquoi en étaient-ils arrivés à devoir se détruire entre eux ? Le Code était injuste. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, même en tant que maître du Clan. Normalement, cette femme qu'il avait dans les bras, il devait la combattre jusqu'à la mort. Il devait la tuer. Mais même si c'était son devoir, il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Il savait que tant qu'elle fuyait, elle avait une chance de s'en tirer, même s'il devait tout faire pour la rattraper. Mais là, elle était presque livrée à lui. C'était vrai. Si quelqu'un les surprenait en ce moment, il serait considéré comme un traître, qu'elle fût sa sœur ou pas. Et il subirait le même sort qu'elle. Pourtant, il en était sûr, même s'il était obligé de le faire, il ne la tuerait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il préférerait devenir à son tour un Shinobi en fuite plutôt que de devoir tuer Kasumi, sa sœur bien-aimée.

- Ne parlons pas de ça, finit-il par dire en relevant le visage de Kasumi.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle était si belle. Elle lui rappelait leur mère.

- Pour l'heure, dit-il, ce qui importe, c'est de sauver Ayane. Le Clan est bien le cadet de mes soucis.

- Non !

- Tais-toi, dit-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Tu le sais bien, Kasumi, tu le sais que je ferais tout pour l'une de vous deux. C'est pour ça que tu es venue me voir. Parce que tu savais que rien ne m'empêcherait de te suivre et d'aller la secourir. Qu'importe le Clan. Votre vie passe avant tout. Nous nous occuperons de ce problème lorsque Ayane sera de retour ici saine et sauve, tu m'entends ? Inutile d'essayer de m'en empêcher, je viens avec toi.

Elle le regarda durement, mais l'on pouvait bien sentir la détresse dans ses yeux. Puis soudain, elle s'adoucit, sourit et murmura :

- Oniisan…

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Il peut arriver n'importe quoi à Ayane et tu ne dois pas rester ici trop longtemps. Pars la première, je reste ici pour m'assurer que personne ne me suivra et je te rejoins. D'accord ?

- Que leur diras-tu ?

- Ca c'est mon problème. Toi, tu pars. Pars sauver Ayane. Je te rejoins dans moins d'une demie-heure.

- D'accord.

Elle s'écarta de lui et fit quelques pas vers le milieu de la cour.

- Eh ! l'interpella Hayate.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Tâche de ne pas effrayer trop de monde en arrivant là-bas ! »

Elle lui sourit, puis se mit à tourner sur elle-même. Un déluge de pétales de sakura l'entoura, tournoyant comme une douce tempête, puis éclata dans un souffle vif de vent. Elle avait disparu. Elle s'était fondue dans les vents et était déjà loin à présent. Les ninja du Clan ne pourraient pas passer à côté de l'énergie déplacée par sa téléportation, mais Hayate allait s'assurer que personne à part lui ne la suivrait.

Ils avaient enlevé Ayane. Il fallait se douter qu'un jour elle aussi finirait par être menacée par les projets diaboliques de ce Donovan. Après Hayate, Kasumi et Genra, son propre maître, il était évident que l'attention de ces charognards allait se poser sur elle. Quelle ignominie. Si le Code ne l'en empêchait pas, il partirait non-seulement pour la sauver mais pour venger tous ceux qui avaient souffert comme lui des terribles expériences de ce vieux fou. Mais Kasumi s'était déjà promis de le venger, lui. De tuer Raidou qui l'avait rendu infirme pendant si longtemps que tout le monde avait craint qu'il ne pourrait plus marcher, puis de faire payer les hommes de la DOATEC qui avaient profité de sa faiblesse pour le capturer. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait enfreint le Code et était devenue une Shinobi en fuite.

Cela ne lui faisait pas peur de devoir affronter la fureur du Clan, mais il savait que Kasumi n'accepterait jamais de le voir manquer à ses obligations. Pauvre Kasumi… Ce qui lui arrivait était vraiment atroce. Elle ne pouvait plus être auprès des siens, de ceux qu'elle aimait. Et Hayate savait combien elle débordait d'amour pour tous ceux qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait été prête à se jeter au secours d'Ayane sans se préoccuper du danger, et c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle avait essayé de le convaincre de ne pas suivre la paria qu'elle était. Car s'il le faisait, il ne pourrait la laisser repartir sans combattre.

Hayate secoua la tête. Quelle horrible situation… Et au fond, tout était de la faute de cette foutue DOATEC ! C'était à cause de ces maudits projets de développement surhumain que lui et maintenant ses deux sœurs avaient été successivement enlevés. Ce chien à la tête de cette équipe de scientifiques fous, ce Donovan, il méritait de mourir. Mais hélas, il ne pouvait pas s'impliquer dans cette histoire. L'enlèvement de sa propre demi-sœur serait peut-être une raison suffisante pour qu'il abandonnât durant quelques temps ses responsabilités de chef. Mais cela ne lui donnerait aucunement le droit de chercher à la venger. Pourtant, il le sentait au fond de lui : il en avait plus qu'assez. Plus qu'assez de ces expériences inhumaines. Il brûlait d'envie de mettre un terme à tout ça. Qu'importe ce que le Clan en pensait. L'Humanité devait être débarrassée de ce cancrelat miséreux qu'était cet immonde docteur.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éprouver des sentiments aussi bas. Pourtant, il ne considérait pas sa sœur comme quelqu'un de faible parce qu'elle avait juré de se venger. Au contraire, il la voyait plutôt, puisqu'elle avait volontairement enfreint le Code pour lui, comme quelqu'un de très fort et de très noble. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait de lui alors ? Quelqu'un de loyal ? Ou quelqu'un de lâche, incapable de faire un choix aussi douloureux ? Que dirait Kasumi de ça ? Que lui conseillerait-elle de faire ? Quelque part, il se sentait monstrueux de la laisser porter seule le fardeau de sa promesse et de sa désobéissance. Mais il était certain que Kasumi préférerait mourir plutôt que de voir son frère devenir comme elle. Il en était sûr. Il le lisait dans ses yeux à tout instant.

Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste…

XXI 

« Mesdames et messieurs, c'est votre commandant de bord qui vous parle. Nous allons décoller d'ici peu à destination de Hong Kong. Les derniers rapports météo indiquent que le ciel sera dégagé à notre arrivée, et que la température avoisinera les trente-deux degrés. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures et éteindre vos téléphones portables, ainsi que relever votre fauteuil et la tablette de votre siège. L'équipage et moi-même vous souhaitons un voyage agréable.

L'interphone crépita, puis deux secondes après, le commandant de bord répéta son message, en anglais cette fois.

- Ladies and gentlemen, here's your…

- Comment tu te sens Hitomi ? demanda soudain Leifang.

- Bien, pourquoi ? Tu te prends pour ma mère ?

- Je sais pas. Tu pourrais avoir peur de l'avion…

- Peur ? Moi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! A moins que tu n'essayes de te rassurer en constatant que tu n'es pas la seule à être effrayée…

- Je n'ai pas peur ! J'ai déjà pris l'avion pour Hawaï il y a un mois, et puis ensuite j'ai voyagé dans un petit coucou pour aller jusqu'à l'île de Zack qui soit-dit en passant n'existe plus, et puis j'ai fait les dix heures de vol entre Hong Kong et Munich ! Et je ne te parle même pas des voyages lors du tournoi. J'ai été dans un avion au moins une fois par mois depuis le début de l'année. Alors moi, avoir peur…

- Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup pris l'avion ces derniers temps. Avec les tournois…

- Les tournois ? Il n'y a eu qu'un tournoi cette année. Comme chaque année ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu considères que ce qu'on a vécu sur l'île de Zack, c'était un tournoi !

- Non, dit Hitomi en riant. C'était plutôt des vacances. De super vacances !

- Tu sais en fait, murmura Leifang, j'adore l'avion. C'est vraiment incroyable de se dire qu'on vole plus haut que les oiseaux.

- Oui mais gare à la chute, quand même.

- Ne sois pas si bête. Il n'y pas de raisons que cet avion s'écrase. Profite plutôt du voyage au lieu de t'inquiéter.

- Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Et puisque tu parles de profiter du voyage, euh… Tu n'étais pas obligée de me payer un billet en première classe.

- Non, mais ça m'a fait plaisir.

- Quand même. Au prix des billets ! Tes parents ont de l'argent à jeter par la fenêtre ou quoi ? Comment tu as réussi à les convaincre de te payer deux billets de première ? Mon père, lui, aurait été prêt à m'envoyer au tournoi dans un cargo !

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu à les convaincre, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Vous devez être sacrément riches, alors…

- Pas plus que ça. On aime faire plaisir à nos amis, c'est tout.

- Ah ouais ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai entendu dire lorsque j'étais à Hong Kong pour le tournoi. Apparemment, tout le monde te connaît là-bas. Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je crois même avoir vu une photo de toi en première page d'un magazine.

- Ah vraiment ? Je devrais les lire plus souvent alors. Moi qui croyais qu'ils ne parlaient que de has been…

- C'est ça, vas-y, vante-toi !

Aucune des deux n'était sérieuse, bien sûre. Elles passaient leur temps à faire semblant de s'en vouloir pour un rien, ou bien de trop se prendre au sérieux. Mais il n'en était rien. Rien n'était plus pur que leur amitié, et elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'amuser en permanence.

- Quand même, soupira Hitomi. Dix heures de vol… Moi je me suis ennuyée la dernière fois que j'ai vécu ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- On va jouer aux cartes ! annonça fièrement Leifang en sortant de sa poche une jeu de cinquante-deux cartes.

- Chouette… murmura Hitomi, désabusée.

- Allez tu verras, on va bien s'amuser.

- On joue à quoi ? Strip Poker ?

Leifang éclata de rire, puis se pencha à l'oreille de son amie pour lui murmurer :

- Si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'il y a quelques passagers dans cet avion qui ne seraient pas fâchés de nous voir jouer à ça.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Belle comme tu es ! répondit Hitomi avec un grand sourire.

- Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'une petite partie de Black Jack ? Le Poker, ça se joue plus souvent à quatre ou cinq…

- Du Black Jack ? Dis-moi, tu as passé toute ta vie dans un casino ?

- Non, mais j'ai flambé quelques jetons dans celui de Zack, et j'aime bien le Black Jack. Pas toi ?

- Si, j'aime bien ça. Mais il n'y a pas qu'à ça que l'on peut jouer avec un paquet de cartes.

- Ben on a qu'à commencer par quelques parties de Black Jack, et puis on jouera à autre chose quand on en aura marre.

- Ou on regardera le film.

- Si c'est un bon, oui.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, interrompit soudain une hôtesse, mais l'appareil va bientôt décoller. Veuillez relever votre tablette s'il vous plait.

Surprise, Leifang sursauta.

- Oh oui, bien sûr, dit-elle en s'exécutant. Veuillez m'excuser.

- De rien. Bon voyage à vous.

- Merci.

Elle regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner, les yeux dans le vague.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on disait ? finit-elle par demander à son amie.

- Pas grand chose. On se demandait à quoi on allait bien pouvoir consacrer les dix prochaines heures de notre vie…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle en ouvrant le paquet pour en tirer ses cartes.

Elles étaient d'excellente qualité, et elles commença à les battre avec une rapidité surprenante. Ses gestes rappelaient tout à fait ceux des meilleurs croupiers de casino.

- Tu sais quoi, dit-elle, j'aurais dû acheter un de ceux du casino de Zack.

- Tu parles de celui où on était toutes en maillots de bain sur les cartes ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Ben quoi, elles étaient jolies, non ? Et puis ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir sa tête sur un jeu de cartes.

- Y'avait pas que notre tête, au cas où tu aurais pas remarqué. Et puis, je sais pas pour toi, mais je préfère les hommes.

- Mais moi aussi ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

Leifang et Hitomi se regardèrent en souriant. Elles plaisantaient, encore une fois. Toutes les deux.

- Au fond, je me ferais bien un jeu avec que des photos de Jann Lee sur les cartes.

- Ah, celui-là… Tu pourras jamais te le sortir de la tête.

- Non ! dit-elle fièrement en lui adressant un joli sourire moqueur.

Leifang commença à distribuer les cartes. Deux par personne. Hitomi en retourna une et fit le compte de ses points.

- Carte, dit-elle après réflexion.

Leifang tira la première carte de la pile et la tendit à son amie. Son visage resta impassible lorsqu'elle l'examina, puis elle annonça :

- Je suis servie. Dix-neuf.

- Joli, siffla Leifang. Malheureusement pour toi…

Elle étala ses cartes sur l'accoudoir entre leurs deux fauteuils. En plus du dix qu'elle avait retourné au début de la partie, Hitomi put voir son autre carte.

- J'ai vingt, déclara la jeune Chinoise en souriant.

- Oh c'est bien pour ça que je déteste les casinos ! A chaque fois je perds !

- Heureusement pour toi, on n'a rien misé !

Leifang éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son amie, laquelle ne put l'arrêter malgré ses protestations.

- C'est pas drôle. Je joue plus.

- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à bouder quand même ? Si ? Comme tu veux. Moi aussi. La première qui embête l'autre a perdu.

Elles durent perdre toutes les deux. Elles étaient incapables de tenir en place plus de vingt secondes. Cela aurait pu être très énervant si par-delà ces dehors puérils elles n'avaient pas été les deux personnes sensibles et charmantes qu'elles étaient. Elles avaient beau passer le plus clair de leur temps à plaisanter, elles savaient quand être sérieuses. Elles étaient deux jeunes filles absolument incroyables. Le plus surprenant mélange de sens des réalités et de joie de vivre qu'il fût. Deux êtres exceptionnels.

L'avion décolla de l'aéroport de Munich et commença son ascension vers les cieux. Bientôt, il atteindrait sa vitesse de croisière, un peu plus de neuf-cent kilomètres-heure et parcourrait les immensités comprises entre deux pays aussi distants que l'Allemagne et la Chine. Il était dix heure et demie en Allemagne, et dix-sept heures et demie à Hong Kong. Lorsque l'avion atterrirait là-bas, il serait presque quatre heures du matin. Avec le décalage horaire, c'était presque comme passer une journée entière en marge du monde. Certaines personnes avaient du mal à se faire à ce genre de phénomène. Mais en fin de compte, une fois arrivés à destination, ils se trouveraient au lendemain de leur départ quoiqu'il ferait encore nuit. Pour ne pas trop en souffrir, il suffisait de s'imaginer pouvoir passer une journée normale dans un avion, en dormant comme d'habitude, et la différence à l'arrivée ne serait pratiquement visible que sur les montres.

C'était ce que s'était dit Hitomi avant de partir. Leifang quant à elle lui avait assuré que dans le sens inverse, c'était relativement impossible. Loin de lui restituer une journée normale, le vol du retour rallongerait la journée de Hitomi. Lorsqu'elle reviendrait en Allemagne, il n'y aurait que trois heures de décalage par rapport à son heure de départ. Sauf que ces trois heures de décalage étaient le résultat de la soustraction aux dix heures de vol des sept heures de décalage horaire entre les deux pays. En partant à dix heure de Hong Kong, elle arriverait à treize heures, heure locale, en Allemagne, alors que dix heures se seraient pourtant bel et bien écoulées. Le jour de son retour durerait donc trente et une heures ! Leifang était persuadée qu'une fois que son amie aurait goûté à ça, elle comprendrait mieux l'état dans lequel elle s'était elle-même retrouvée au début de son séjour. Elle en riait déjà. Ce serait encore pire qu'un de ces lendemains de fêtes trop arrosées ! Mais elle ne lui dit rien, de peur de lui gâcher la surprise !

Lorsque l'avion eût atteint son altitude de croisière et qu'elles purent de nouveau baisser leurs tablettes, elles se partagèrent le jeu de cartes et firent un concours de château. Il fallait qu'elles en construisissent un qui utiliserait toutes les cartes avant l'autre. Prises de tête et coups bas furent légion. Mais on fond, l'esprit de ce jeu résidait plus dans ces incessantes chamailleries innocentes que dans la compétition, quand des secousses de l'appareil ne venaient cependant pas provoquer quelques crises de nerf…

- Alors Hitomi, tu en es encore aux fondations ? Moi je fais déjà le troisième étage.

- Tu veux peut-être qu'on pende la crémaillère ? répondit la Germano-japonaise en approchant dangereusement une de ses cartes de l'édifice de son amie.

- Non ! Touche pas à ça ! Touche pas ! Dégage !

Mais en se débattant, elle fit elle-même tomber le troisième étage qui entraîna tous les autres à sa suite.

- Ben où il est ton étage ? Je vois que des débris, moi !

- Tu vas le payer ! Crois-moi que je vais te faire regretter ça !

Elle se jeta presque sur l'autre fauteuil et se mit à chatouiller Hitomi, laquelle dut presque s'étouffer pour ne pas rire trop fort et gêner les autres passagers. Lorsqu'elle parvint à repousser son agresseur, elle la sermonna :

- Enfin, un peu de tenue ! Nous ne sommes pas seules !

- Oups ! Sorry ! dit-elle avec une moue moqueuse pleine de charme par-dessus son fauteuil.

- Mais t'es complètement cinglée ! lança Hitomi en essayant de la retenir.

La jeune Chinoise tomba en arrière par-dessus l'accoudoir central, presque dans les bras de Hitomi. Celle-ci se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

- T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais, murmura la jolie Chinoise avec un grand sourire.

- Ils te plaisent ? Ils me viennent de mon père. Ma mère n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder lorsqu'ils se sont connus.

- Tu imagines la chance que tu as, reprit Leifang en s'asseyant correctement. Tu as les beaux yeux de ton père, et la corps de fée de ta mère !

Hitomi rougit.

- Arrête. On va finir par croire que nous sommes toutes les deux folles.

- Et alors ? Qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent. Tu n'auras qu'à les regarder pour que tous les hommes tombent amoureux de toi, et que toutes les femmes te jalousent.

- Tu les regarderas pas avec moi ? Ca faciliterait les choses.

- Moi ? Mais je suis déjà amoureuse. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça !

- Tu disais pas la même chose dans ce club à Munich !

- On a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu.

- Mais j'y pense, il habite à Hong Kong, ton Jann Lee.

- Quand il n'est pas au tournoi, oui. Il passe ses journées à s'entraîner, et la nuit à servir de videur dans l'une des plus grandes boîtes de nuit de l'île. Je me suis toujours demandée s'il lui arrivait de dormir de temps en temps.

- On pourra aller le voir ?

- Pour quoi faire ? Je t'ai dit qu'il passait son temps à s'entraîner. Si on y va, il ne nous remarquera même pas. Sauf si tu viens l'affronter, bien sûr.

Leifang était soudain devenue grave et Hitomi comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'étendre sur ce sujet.

- Désolée de t'en parler, dit-elle.

- Non c'est rien. C'est pas de ta faute… »

Elle oublia bien vite sa tristesse et la suite du voyage se déroula comme il avait commencé : sous les auspices de l'espièglerie la plus enfantine et la plus douce qu'il fût. Au fond, leurs gamineries ne gênaient pas tant que ça, elles veillaient à ne pas dépasser la dose. Mais elles s'amusaient quand même. Le vol passerait bien vite pour elles, tout compte fait.

XXII 

« Je vais voir si je vous trouve ça, dit le mécanicien en se grattant la tête. Mais je vous préviens, je crains fort que vous ne deviez commander la plupart de ces pièces. Les modèles de ce genre sont rares dans ce coin.

- Je sais, grogna-t-il.

- Tu ne seras donc jamais patient, papa, ricana la jeune femme.

Le mécanicien disparut dans son arrière-boutique tandis que Tina s'approchait de son père.

- Je te rappelle que tu n'aurais pas à te donner autant de peine si tu n'avais pas jeté ta moto en l'air !

- Tais-toi ! Tu aurais pu au moins me prendre en stop quand tu es passée avec ton cabriolet !

- Moi je suis passée en cabriolet ? Alors c'était toi le gros type qui était en train de bricoler une moto ? Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu cette tête quelque part…

- Arrête de faire l'innocente. Je sais bien que tu savais que c'était moi ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! Tu es passée à toute vitesse sans même ralentir.

- Et tu aurais fait quoi si je m'étais arrêtée ? Têtu comme tu es, tu aurais refusé de monter. Sans parler de ta moto qui n'aurait jamais pu rentrer dans ma voiture. Je n'aurais pas aimé avoir des taches d'huile sur mes sièges, de toute façon…

- Toi ! Espèce de… de…

Il allait se jeter sur elle quand le mécanicien réapparut.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais monsieur, Je n'ai aucune des pièces mentionnées sur votre liste. Je peux vous les commander, mais ça prendra un délai de trois semaines.

- Pas la peine ! J'irai les chercher moi-même à Salt Lake City. Ca ira plus vite !

- Allons papa, sois un peu aimable avec le monsieur, la gronda sa fille. Il se donne du mal pour toi, tu le vois bien.

- Toi tu te tais où je te mets une fessée !

- Tu crois que j'ai quel âge ? Tu ne pourrais même pas m'attraper !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! dit-il en se jetant sur elle.

Tina l'esquiva et battit en retraite, Bass à ses trousses. Le mécanicien, décontenancé, les regarda partir en se grattant le crâne.

- Et ben dis donc, souffla-t-il avant de s'en retourner à son travail.

Tina avait devancé son père de trois bonnes enjambées, et elle sauta dans son cabriolet. Avant qu'il ne pût l'en empêcher, elle mit le contact et fila vers le bout de la rue.

- Tina ! Tina !

Arrivée au croisement, la voiture fit un brusque demi-tour avant de revenir vers lui. Tina s'arrêta à la hauteur de son père.

- Alors, tu montes ? T'as pas ta précieuse moto aujourd'hui alors je peux te prendre.

- Espèce de tête de mule !

- A qui la faute ? dit-elle en riant.

- Si ta mère te voyait !

- Si elle te voyait ! pouffa-t-elle. Tu es plus que ridicule.

- Quoi ? pesta Bass.

- Regarde-toi ! On croirait que tu as cinq ans ! Et dire que c'est toi le champion du monde de catch ! Ca ferait bien rire tes adversaires s'ils savaient comment tu te comportes hors du ring !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Exactement ce que j'ai dit : que tu es plus puéril qu'un gamin de cinq ans !

- Tu peux parler ! lança-t-il en claquant la portière de la voiture derrière lui.

- Fais gaffe, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas de quoi la réparer elle non-plus, et je ne tiens pas à aller en Utah.

Elle pressa l'accélérateur et fit de nouveau demi-tour.

- Et pour en revenir à ce que nous disions, je peux t'assurer que je suis bien moins puérile que toi.

- Tu es encore jeune, ma petite !

- Oui, mais plus autant que tu ne veux bien le croire, mon gros ! lui dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu vas encore me dire que tu es assez grande pour t'occuper de toi toute seule, c'est ça ? Regarde-toi, tu es incapable de mettre un terme à tes ambitions !

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? C'est toi qui veux que je m'arrête. Moi je me sens très bien comme je suis. Tiens écoute ça.

Elle alluma le poste de radio et une chanson emplit l'air. Atterré, Bass reconnut la voix de sa propre fille.

- Tu vois ? Je fais ce qui me plait, reprit-elle. J'ai mes rêves, mes ambitions, et ce n'est pas à toi de me dire quand je dois m'arrêter.

- Ridicule. Si tu continues comme ça, tu finiras par tomber de haut.

- Et alors ? Au moins j'aurais la fierté d'avoir réussi à monter jusque là. Je suppose que tu ne peux pas dire la même chose, toi. Tu te contentes de vivre replié sur les seules choses que tu connais. Il n'y a pas que le catch dans la vie. Tu devrais peut-être regarder autour de toi et voir que le monde est bien plus grand qu'un ring !

- Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Je le sais, ça, que le monde est plus grand qu'un ring ! Pourquoi les avions existent sinon ?

- Tu vois, c'est ça qui est ridicule chez toi. Tu refuses de voir les choses en face !

- Quelles choses en face ? Donne-moi un seul exemple.

- Un seul ? C'est facile. Tu refuses de voir que j'ai grandi et que je ne suis plus ta toute petite fille !

- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre !

- Mais pas de toi ! Ton rôle de père est fini. Ca fait des années que tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour me protéger, je suis grande maintenant, je suis prête à découvrir le monde. Ce que toi tu n'as jamais fait de toute ta vie.

Pour toute réponse, Bass poussa un grognement semblable à celui d'un ours. Ce qu'elle disait n'était pas tout à fait vrai, elle le savait, mais il n'y avait que ce genre d'arguments frappants que comprenait son père…

- Et alors ? finit-il par demander. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je ne sache pas de quoi le monde est fait ?

- Ca fait que tu es du coup très mal placé pour me dissuader d'aller à sa rencontre. Tu ne seras pas toujours là, tu sais ? Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à compter sur toi !

- Peut-être, mais pour l'instant, je suis toujours là, que tu le veuilles ou non !

- Tu ne comprends décidément rien de ce que je dis…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit, s'il te plait ? Explique-toi puisque tu es si forte, puisque tu n'as besoin de personne. Allez, je t'écoute.

- Tu ne comprends pas que c'est pendant que tu es là que tu dois m'apprendre la dernière chose qu'un parent a à enseigner à ses enfants, à savoir qu'il leur faudra un jour ou l'autre se passer d'eux. Si tu ne me l'apprends pas avant de partir, alors qui le fera ?

- Hum ! A bien t'entendre, on dirait que je n'ai pas eu besoin de te l'enseigner et que tu l'as appris toute seule.

- Il a bien fallu, sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé à ta mort ?

Bass ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne trouvait rien à dire. Et cette dernière question de sa fille lui fit penser à sa chère et tendre épouse hélas depuis longtemps disparue… Peut-être ne s'en rendait-il pas compte, mais depuis la mort de cette-dernière, il avait essayé de surprotéger sa fille contre un danger qu'il s'était probablement imaginé. Parce qu'il craignait pour elle à présent qu'elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait, mais aussi parce que lui était désormais tout ce qu'il lui restait à elle… Il avait essayé de remplir le rôle de la mère de Tina en plus de son rôle de père. Mais c'est le genre de choses impossibles à réaliser qui induisent fatalement en erreur. La sienne avait peut-être été de croire sa fille bien plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'était.

Soudain, énervé, il coupa la radio.

- Eh ! protesta sa fille. Laisse-moi m'écouter !

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que cette soupe est en tête des charts !

- Parce que ce que tu écoutes, c'est mieux peut-être ? Papa, réveille-toi, ça fait vingt ans que le rock est mort !

Vingt ans. A peu près l'époque où il s'était retrouvé père d'une très jolie petite fille qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle.

- Tu adorais ça quand tu étais petite.

- Mais je ne suis plus petite !

Même si elle aimait toujours ça. Mais contrairement à son père, elle ne cessait pas de regarder pour autant ce qui se faisait autour du rock. Après tout, c'était vrai, elle aimait ça. C'était pour ça qu'elle s'était payé une guitare électrique et s'était mise à jouer.

- Tu n'es pas si grande que ça non-plus » rétorqua-t-il.

Mais il n'y avait que peu de gens qui avaient la taille de Bass. Pourtant, sa fille était elle-même loin d'être petite, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de sa mère. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à sa taille, qu'elle avait probablement héritée de son père, qu'elle avait pu devenir mannequin. Et aussi grâce à la beauté de sa mère. Aussi et surtout. Elle avait posé pour de nombreux magasines et le moins que l'on pouvait dire était qu'elle était absolument sublime, quoi qu'elle pût avoir sur le dos. Quand elle était vêtue, d'ailleurs. C'était le genre de choses qui exaspéraient son père. Toutes ces publicités pour des produits de beauté dans lesquelles elle avait posée plus ou moins nue… Pour des produits qu'elle n'utilisait même pas en plus. Lui comme elle étaient d'accord sur le fait que la vraie beauté est dans la nature. Elle se laissait juste maquiller parce que son métier l'exigeait, mais c'était tout. Ses divers employeurs avaient bien dû admettre qu'elle était l'un des plus beaux mannequins qu'ils avaient connus. Et l'équipe du film dans lequel elle avait tournée avait été enchantée de découvrir que derrière le somptueux mannequin se cachait une femme sensible et dynamique, pleine d'humour et de charme. Un ange… Il aurait juste fallu qu'elle eût les cheveux plus longs…

Parfois, Bass était plus qu'inquiet en pensant à ce que pourrait apporter à sa fille une beauté pareille. L'imaginer dans les bras d'un homme le rendait fou. Il ne supportait tout simplement pas cette idée. Le catcheur était prêt à refaire le portrait du moindre type qui aurait le malheur de poser les yeux sur elle. Il l'avait d'ailleurs fait lorsque Zack s'était montré intéressé par elle… Qu'un seul d'entre tous ces idiots osât s'imaginer faire du mal à son bébé et il s'en mordrait les doigts ! Elle était encore si jeune, si pure. Nul ne devait la toucher, ou il aurait affaire à lui ! Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle était à cet âge délicieux ou l'amour est le plaisir le plus immense que l'on puisse connaître ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille qu'elle était toujours pour lui, qu'elle avait un cœur pour tomber amoureuse, et le droit de donner son corps de rêve à qui elle voulait ? Non. Il n'y pensait même pas. Son cœur aurait été brisé par cette vérité. Comment en était-il arrivé à s'enfermer dans l'idée qu'elle resterait à jamais la petite fille qu'il faisait sauter sur ses genoux, nul ne pouvait le dire, et surtout pas lui. Mais c'était ainsi. Tina resterait à jamais son petit bébé adoré, elle ne grandirait jamais et aurait toujours besoin de sa protection… Pauvre Bass…

Le cabriolet rouge filait sur la route coincée entre la forêt immense à droite et la montagne. Le Montana était un pays sauvage, peu habité, comme bon nombre des états du Midwest. C'était ici que Bass et sa petite famille étaient venus passer quelques vacances, du temps ou la mère de Tina était encore en vie. Cela remontait à si longtemps… Après sa mort, Bass était revenu à ses anciennes amours. Les longues routes désertes du Texas, du Nevada, mais surtout de l'Arizona. Ces plaines arides sillonnées par les motards en Harley et les routiers dans leurs immenses camions. Le pays de la castagne dans l'un de ces relais où l'on peut avoir la mauvaise (ou bonne, tout est relatif) surprise de croiser un gang rival. Mais de temps en temps, il éprouvait le besoin de revoir ces endroits dans lesquels il avait consacré beaucoup de temps à ceux… non à celles qu'il aimait. Sa merveilleuse femme, et leur petite fille. Tina. Une petite fille qu'il avait voulu d'abord douce comme sa mère, puis lorsqu'elle mourut, forte comme son père. Mais en fin de compte, il avait trop bien fait son travail. L'élève avait depuis bien longtemps dépassé le maître. S'il ne l'admettait pas, c'était peut-être parce qu'il craignait de la voir s'éloigner de lui à jamais…

C'était bien ce dont il avait bien le plus peur finalement : perdre sa petite fille. Elle était toute la famille qu'il lui restait, et il l'aimait tellement qu'il devait être en réalité jaloux de tous ces fans qui avaient plus le droit que lui de voir son propre enfant… Mais il ne serait probablement jamais prêt à l'avouer, surtout pas à elle.

XXIII 

Le lourd appareil se posa lentement sur l'aire d'atterrissage suspendue au-dessus du parc, entre les trois tours. Les hommes dépêchés sur l'héliport se mirent en position, prêts à ouvrir le feu au moindre son suspect. La cargaison était des plus dangereuses. Elle ne devait pas s'échapper. Dans le pire des cas, ils avaient pour ordre de la tuer plutôt que de la laisser prendre la fuite. Morte, elle pourrait encore servir. Si elle s'enfuyait, tout était perdu. Les trains d'atterrissage de l'appareil s'écrasèrent sous son poids. Sans les amortisseurs, il était fort probable que les essieux n'auraient pas tenu le choc. Les deux turbopropulseurs de l'engin balayèrent l'héliport et faillirent bousculer les soldats, accroupis autour de l'aire d'atterrissage, leurs fusils d'assaut pointés sur la porte arrière du transport. Un seul d'entre eux était debout et tenait à la main un talkie-walkie.

« Ici équipe Delta 3. Tout est en place. Vous pouvez ouvrir la porte.

- Roger. Le colis a l'air sûr. Nous ouvrons la porte.

La soute de l'avion s'ouvrit lentement, les énormes vérins pneumatiques faisant se mouvoir la lourde porte blindée. L'engin était un avion militaire hybride à rotors basculants capable de se poser verticalement, obtenu grâce aux relations de Donovan dans le gouvernement d'un des pays les plus avancé en terme d'armements. Ce genre d'appareils n'en était encore qu'au stade expérimental, mais la section scientifique de la DOATEC avait considérablement perfectionné ceux en sa possession, améliorant leurs performances et leur fiabilité. La porte était à peine ouverte qu'une escouade de soldats portant gilet, casque et jambières pare-balles sautèrent sur le macadam et se positionnèrent autour de la queue de l'appareil. La pression montait sur les hommes chargés du débarquement. A la moindre mauvaise manipulation, la cargaison pouvait se réveiller et signer leur arrêt de mort. A entendre le récit d'incidents qui s'étaient produits lors de semblables déchargements, les hommes de l'équipe Delta 3 avaient du mal à croire que ce qui se trouvait à bord de cet avion était tout à fait… humain.

- Ici équipe Charlie 9, annonça l'un des hommes sortis de l'avion, soute ouverte. Tout est en ordre.

- Bien compris. Nous bougeons la cargaison.

Un petit remorqueur électrique apparut à la sortie de la soute. Le bruit de son moteur était couvert par celui des turbopropulseurs de l'avion. Lentement, précautionneusement, il descendit sur le tarmac, tirant derrière lui une lourde remorque. Les hommes des deux commandos en place la regardaient avec crainte. D'après le rapport, cinq hommes avaient été tués lors de la capture du spécimen. Il fallait le manier avec précaution. Les armes à feu n'avaient que peu d'effet dessus, mais ils n'avaient aucun autre moyen de se défendre face à lui. Le risque que tous prenaient ici justifiait à lui seul le salaire mirobolant qu'ils recevaient chaque mois. Même si le sujet était conservé en état d'hibernation contrainte par cryogénie, ils ne pouvaient être tranquilles. Il suffisait que le générateur ne les lâchât, ou bien qu'ils eussent une fuite de réfrigérant, ces appareils étaient relativement fragiles, pour que le spécimen pût reprendre conscience. Tant qu'il n'était pas en sûreté au laboratoire, connecté aux appareils de contrôle et d'inhibition, il pouvait encore représenter une menace. Et pas une petite menace.

Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Le chauffeur du remorqueur était de loin le moins tranquille de tous. Il était le plus directement exposé au danger. En cas de problème, il risquait non-seulement de se faire tuer par le spécimen, mais en plus se trouvait entre une bonne partie des balles et leur cible… Même si les commandos présents ici étaient des professionnels, ils n'étaient que des hommes. Il y avait dans ce container de quoi effrayer le plus solide des soldats. Sous bonne garde, il amenait le plus délicatement possible le colis jusqu'à la porte menant à l'intérieur de l'une des trois tours. Des hommes étaient postés tout le long du chemin, et ceux qui encerclaient l'avion bougeaient lentement pour suivre le remorqueur. La porte de la soute se referma après que quelques scientifiques vêtus d'armures pare-balles en furent sortis. L'équipage de l'avion obtint l'autorisation de décoller. Si le sujet s'échappait et pouvait atteindre leur appareil, il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à s'en servir.

Les pilotes purent se permettre de souffler lorsque les tours ne furent plus qu'un reflet sur la vitre de leur cockpit. L'engin fila au-travers de la nuit animée, passant au-dessus des buildings vivement éclairés et se dirigea vers l'aérodrome privé de la DOATEC. Pour l'équipage, la mission était terminée, et ils n'en étaient pas fâchés. Pendant tout le vol depuis le porte-hélicoptère de la Compagnie sur lequel ils avaient récupéré le colis, ils n'avaient pas cessé de craindre le pire. Mais à présent, c'était enfin terminé. Ils allaient pouvoir se reposer.

Hélas, le chauffeur du remorqueur ne pouvait pas encore dire la même chose. Inquiet, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil sur les cadrans indiquant la pression et la réserve de réfrigérant dans le container. Durant le transport, les scientifiques avaient été obligés d'en changer au moins une dizaine de fois afin que le sujet ne se réveillât pas. Le container devait rester à température constante. Une température très basse que le corps humain ne pouvait supporter qu'en état d'hibernation. Au cas où la température corporelle se serait élevée, permettant le réveil, alors que la température extérieure restait non-viable, le sujet ne l'aurait supporté. Et les instructions étaient claires : il devait parvenir au laboratoire vivant. Ils n'étaient autorisés à le tuer que si, et uniquement si, il parvenait à s'échapper… et qu'aucun effort pour le capturer de nouveau n'aboutissait…

Le remorqueur franchit enfin la porte coulissante de la tour. L'air était climatisé à l'intérieur, ce qui contrastait nettement avec la chaleur de l'héliport, en partie due à l'agitation qui y régnait et aux moteurs de l'avion. La porte ne se referma cependant pas car la totalité de l'équipe Delta 3 suivait de près le container.

- Repos, messieurs, ordonna une voix.

Les hommes se regardèrent, hésitants. Qu'est-ce qui disait que cette… chose dans le container ne risquait plus de se réveiller et de tous les massacrer ?

- Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, j'en suis sûr, reprit la voix.

Donovan, suivi de très près par Blade, son second, sortit du monte-charge reliant l'héliport aux étages inférieurs et notamment à son laboratoire secret.

- L'opération s'est bien déroulée ? demanda-t-il au chef de l'équipe Delta 3.

- Oui monsieur, répondit-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Le colis est entré sans être repéré.

- Parfait, conclut le Dr. Donovan en faisant un signe de la main.

Deux des hommes de Blade décrochèrent la remorque du petit tracteur et commencèrent à le tirer doucement vers le monte-charge. Donovan, ainsi que son chef de la sécurité et les scientifiques de l'avion les suivirent. Tous, que ce fussent les hommes des commandos ou le chauffeur, les regardaient avec inquiétude. Ils ne se sentaient pas encore en sûreté. Donovan fit encore un signe, en direction de Blade, cette fois. Celui-ci ordonna :

- Capitaines Lee et Moore, veuillez présenter vos rapports dans mon bureau dans une heure. Rompez.

Sur ce, la porte du monte-charge se referma et l'élévateur se mit à descendre. Les commandos et le chauffeur purent enfin respirer. C'était terminé.

Donovan caressait le container comme s'il en était fou amoureux.

- Elle est à moi ! Oui ! Avec elle, je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de tous les obstacles dressés sur mon chemin ! Rien ne pourra me résister ! Elle est à moi !

- Le rapport préliminaire du commando Charlie 9 indique que le sujet est très instable, dit l'un des scientifiques. Il sera peut-être nécessaire de renforcer l'action des inhibiteurs pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

- Une fois qu'elle sera dans la cuve d'étude, prévenez-moi. Je tiens à l'examiner moi-même ! Elle doit représenter un tel potentiel pour mes recherches !

- Bien docteur. Au fait, voici les effets personnels qui ont été trouvés sur elle lors de sa capture. Elle ne portait qu'une broche en forme de papillon et ce double sabre laser en plus de ses vêtements.

Le scientifique étala sur le container les deux objets, rangés dans une grande enveloppe en papier kraft. Les yeux de Donovan s'écarquillèrent en se posant sur l'arme susmentionnée.

- Mais c'est l'un de nos prototypes ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Non, docteur. Il s'agit de celui qu'utilisait Oméga.

- Comment s'est-elle procurée ça ? Nous n'avons même pas réussi à mettre la main sur sa dépouille ! Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que cette femme aurait… Non, c'est impossible.

- Nous avons de fortes raisons de le croire, docteur.

Donovan regarda le container avec un air hébété. Durant un long moment, il ne dit rien. Puis soudain, il éclata d'un rire froid et sarcastique qui résonna dans toute la cage d'ascenseur.

- Alors cette femme serait celle qui a tué mon précieux Oméga ! finit-il par dire. Vous imaginez ce que cela veut dire ? Vous imaginez le potentiel ? C'est magnifique ! Merveilleux !

Il rit de plus belle. Il venait assurément de mettre la main sur le plus beau spécimen qu'il aurait pu trouver, capable de surpasser tous ceux qu'il avait autrefois réunis ! Grâce à son nouveau projet de développement surhumain, il allait créer un être unique capable de vaincre une armée de chars à lui seul ! Grâce à ce nouvel être, il deviendrait l'homme le plus puissant de la planète ! Tous les gouvernements du monde se jetteraient à ses pieds pour obtenir le code génétique de ce soldat d'exception. Les Triades pouvaient pester. A présent, c'était certain : dans moins de deux mois, il aurait en main une carte maîtresse qui lui ferait remporter toutes les parties !

Le monte-charge s'arrêta brutalement. Blade gardait toujours un œil sur les cadrans du container. Il fit un signe d'approbation à son patron et ordonna aux deux hommes en noir de faire bouger le sujet. Donovan réfléchit quelques instants, puis annonça à son chef de la sécurité :

- Finalement, allez vous occuper tout seul du débriefing. Je vais aider ces gens à placer le sujet dans la cuve du laboratoire 1. Venez m'y rejoindre quand vous aurez terminé.

- A vos ordres !

Blade recula dans l'ascenseur et la porte se referma sur lui et ses deux hommes. Les scientifiques avaient pris le relais et tiraient le container vers les laboratoires. A présent que le sujet se trouvait dans les sous-sols de l'immeuble, l'endroit le mieux protégé du bâtiment, il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Les informations données par les cadrans assuraient de plus que tout allait au mieux. Il était inutile de gêner le travail des scientifiques par la présence de gardes du corps.

Donovan jubilait sur le chemin de son laboratoire. Il avait hâte de se mettre au travail. En chemin, il distribuait des ordres à la pelle.

- Vous là, allez me chercher toutes les informations relatives aux projets Epsilon, Alpha et Oméga. Vous, activez les cuves deux et trois du laboratoire 1. Vous deux, allez me chercher un container de supra-morphine et calibrez-moi les inhibiteurs de réflexion au niveau quatre. Vous autres, préparez le matériel pour la mise en cuve.

Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux le container dans lequel reposait son plus précieux échantillon. Toutes ces années de travail sur le génome humain allaient enfin pouvoir donner des résultats. Et cette fois, c'était une évidence, personne ne pourrait surpasser sa nouvelle création. Les données dont il était en possession combinées au potentiel de ce sujet lui donneraient le plus puissant clone qui fût, c'était une certitude absolue. Désormais, il ne lui restait plus qu'à travailler d'arrache-pied pour tirer de tous les éléments qu'il avait réunis le pouvoir qui ferait de lui le véritable maître du monde !

Lorsque le container arriva enfin dans le laboratoire, deux des cinq cuves du mur du fond étaient remplies d'un liquide transparent et légèrement bleuté par les lumières ambiantes. Deux secondes plus tard, un scientifique arriva, poussant un diable soutenant un fût de vingt litres de supra-morphine, une espèce de calmant ultra-puissant mis au point par la division scientifique de la DOATEC pour la capture de ses sujets d'étude pour les projets de développement surhumain, mais également au cas où l'équipe de contrôle perdrait justement celui de l'un des prototypes. Quelques millilitres du produit suffisait à assommer pour des heures entières un rorqual bleu. Cependant, force était de constater que les différents sujets d'étude étaient beaucoup moins vulnérables à ce produit que la plupart des humains normaux. Leur résistance à une substance d'une telle efficacité démontrait l'étendue de leur potentiel. Le rapport préliminaire de l'équipe Charlie 9 établissait que plusieurs doses avaient été nécessaires pour la capture de ce nouveau sujet. De telles quantités auraient suffi à tuer n'importe qui d'autre.

Le container fut placé au milieu de la salle, au pied d'une petite grue et d'une lampe scialytique que Donovan alluma.

- Je viens de connecter le conteneur de supra-morphine à la perfusion, annonça un des scientifiques.

- Parfait, répondit Donovan. Branchez-la. Le container cryogénique est presque à court de réfrigérant. Dose : vingt millilitres par minute.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'elle tiendra le choc ? Cette dose est plus que mortelle.

- Il n'en a fallu pas moins pour la capturer. Si elle se réveille, c'est nous qui sommes morts.

- Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait préférable d'attendre le rapport de l'équipe Charlie 9 pour connaître la dose précise utilisée ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre aussi longtemps. Le container est presque à court. Je veux m'occuper d'elle tout de suite.

L'homme qui venait de raccorder le tuyau de la perfusion à la seringue interrogea du regard le scientifique à qui parlait Donovan. Celui-ci acquiesça.

- OK. Nous commençons à élever la température corporelle du sujet.

Ce qui était nécessaire. A la température à laquelle le réfrigérant, de l'azote liquide, plongeait l'intérieur du container, la peau du sujet était bien trop fragile pour supporter l'injection. Cependant, cette phase était des plus dangereuses car elle rapprochait la température corporelle du seuil d'hibernation. Pour éviter tout accident fatal pour le sujet, la température du caisson était alors élevée pour rester viable au cas où le sujet se réveillerait. Mais s'il se réveillait, tous les gens présents dans ce souterrain risquaient d'y passer.

En principe, l'hibernation requérait une température qui même en cas de réveil restait supportable. Donc, il était possible d'injecter toutes sortes de produits au sujet, tels que les nutriments et l'oxygène nécessaires à sa survie. Cependant, les cobayes auxquels ils avaient affaire étaient très instables. Par conséquent, par mesure de sécurité, on faisait baisser la température corporelle à un niveau très bas pour empêcher le réveil, et pour s'assurer qu'elle ne pourrait remonter, on faisait baisser la température à l'intérieur du container en-dessous du seuil de viabilité. Ce qui rendait impossible toute forme d'injection, la peau devenant presque aussi fragile que du verre. Les hommes de Donovan faisaient donc subir au sujet après sa capture une forte injection de nutriments et d'oxygène. Ils le mettaient ensuite en état d'hibernation. Ses fonctions vitales ainsi ralenties faisaient que le sujet était capable de tenir grâce aux seules réserves qu'on lui avait injectées pendant un temps suffisamment long pour supporter le transport jusqu'à l'un des laboratoires de la DOATEC.

Ce moyen certes un peu compliqué était malheureusement le seul à pouvoir être employé car la supra-morphine était un produit dangereux à manipuler et qui supportait très mal l'altitude. D'autant qu'une overdose pouvait être fatale au sujet. Le congeler était encore le meilleur moyen de le conserver endormi le temps du vol. En changeant régulièrement le réfrigérant, il était somme toute assez simple de réguler la température interne du caisson. La difficulté majeure consistait à suivre à la lettre des procédures assez délicates et lourdes de conséquences.

- Procédure terminée. Fonctions vitales au niveau nominal. Sujet toujours en hibernation. Tout est en ordre.

L'un des scientifiques ouvrit un petit clapet dans le couvercle qui permettait d'atteindre le bras gauche du sujet. De la vapeur blanche s'échappa du container.

- Température ambiante en hausse de cinq pour cent, avertit un autre. Température corporelle stable.

Rapidement, la main gantée du scientifique pratiqua l'injection. Le produit devrait agir en quelques secondes.

- Température corporelle en hausse de un pour cent. Signes vitaux stables.

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles la tension montait inexorablement sur les scientifiques, exposés à un danger bien plus terrible que l'irradiation que risquaient certains de leurs collègues qui avaient choisi la physique nucléaire au lieu de la biologie ou de la génétique, l'un d'eux annonça que le produit avait fait effet. Ils furent tous soulagés de l'entendre, sauf Donovan peut-être qui était bien trop excité pour être inquiet.

- Excellent, dit-il. Ouvrez le conteneur.

Lorsque ce fut fait, il se pencha sur son sujet, profondément endormi et sourit.

- Elle est magnifique… »

Devant lui était allongée une jolie femme d'une vingtaine d'années, au visage rond et délicat, empreint d'une douceur que la haine et la colère n'avaient pas effacée, encadrée par une courte chevelure d'un joli violet. Devant lui, sous ses yeux brillants de convoitise et de folie, s'étendait la belle, la sublime Ayane…

XXIV 

Dans quelle mesure ce nouvel élément allait-il modifier son plan ? A voir les précautions qui avaient été prises pour l'acheminement de cette cargaison, ce devait être quelque chose de très important. Et de secret, puisque le débarquement avait eu lieu de nuit, à un moment où les tours étaient presque inoccupées. Et coïncidait à cela un renforcement des patrouilles autour et à l'intérieur des premiers niveaux des tours. Même le chantier était surveillé par des hommes embusqués. Quelque chose d'important était en train de se produire là-dedans, quelque chose qui requérait une sécurité maximale. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir été avertis de sa présence ici, il avait été trop prudent. Et même si ça avait été le cas, Donovan ne se serait pas contenté de faire renforcer la garde, il aurait lancé d'actives recherches. Non, cela semblait bien être autre chose, quelque chose de très sérieux. L'avion qui s'était posé au beau milieu de la nuit sur l'héliport central était un de ceux que la DOATEC n'utilisait que rarement. D'après ce qu'il en savait, il n'y avait en fait que les commandos de la Faction anti-Douglas qui employaient ces moyens militaires particulièrement sophistiqués.

Tigre craignait le pire. Pour que Donovan prît autant de précautions, c'était que cette cargaison était dangereuse. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Vu qu'il trempait dans toutes sortes de trafics d'armes tissés grâce à ses relations dans les gouvernements à qui il vendait du matériel, ce pouvait être n'importe quoi, de la simple livraison d'armes automatiques américaines à la bombe atomique. Mais Tigre connaissait suffisamment Donovan pour savoir que ce genre d'armes conventionnelles n'était pas suffisant pour mériter son intérêt. Cela devait sans doute avoir un rapport avec toutes ces expériences malsaines qu'il faisait mener à l'équipe de scientifiques de la DOATEC. D'après les recherches qu'il avait effectuées au siège de la Compagnie, Tigre savait que depuis l'arrivée de Donovan à sa tête, le département scientifique avait embauché énormément de nouveaux chercheurs. En fouillant un peu plus, il aurait découvert que ces-derniers étaient tous des proches ou des partisans plus ou moins déclarés de Donovan. Lentement, il avait converti le département à son image et s'était alors assuré d'avoir les mains libres pour agir.

Tigre baissa sa paire de jumelles. L'agitation sur l'héliport était retombée. Quelque chose lui disait que même si la sécurité n'avait jamais été aussi renforcée qu'à présent, il devait agir vite, dans les jours qui venaient. L'arrivée imprévue de cet avion lui avait donné un mauvais pressentiment. Seulement, vu le nombre de gardes au pied des tours, il lui fallait corriger son plan d'attaque et peut-être même envisager une autre façon d'infiltrer le bâtiment. Inutile d'espérer pouvoir passer par les égouts. Donovan s'était déjà arrangé pour rendre impossible ce genre d'insertion. A moins de faire de gros travaux d'excavation, mais il n'avait ni le temps ni le matériel pour ça. Passer par les airs ne semblait pas être une très bonne idée non-plus. Même en escaladant, il risquerait de se faire repérer tant il y avait d'espace à découvert entre les tours et la rue.

La seule solution consistait donc à se faufiler au-travers des lignes ennemies. Risqué, mais il s'était entraîné toute sa vie pour y parvenir. Ca ne lui poserait pas tellement de problèmes. Il devait juste passer un ou deux jours à noter la position des sentinelles et le trajet de leurs rondes, ainsi que l'heure des relèves pour pouvoir établir un itinéraire sûr, ce qu'il avait de toute façon déjà commencé. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il devait se précipiter. Surtout pas maintenant. Le plus dur serait sûrement de repérer les hommes embusqués dans le chantier. Lorsqu'il réussit à en repérer un et à distinguer son équipement, il décida que le mieux à faire était d'éviter soigneusement cette zone. Ces soldats étaient des commandos d'élite de la Faction anti-Douglas, armés de carabines M4A1 et d'armures pare-balles couvrant le torse, les bras et les jambes. Suivant son instinct, il n'eut pas trop de mal à repérer deux snipers en plus des autres soldats. A voir le nombre qu'ils étaient, ces hommes devaient sûrement servir de renfort en cas d'alerte. Pas de doute, quelque chose de grave était en train d'avoir lieu. Donovan ne prendrait pas le risque de poster ses équipes de choc s'il n'en avait pas besoin. Si jamais un civil les remarquait, on finirait par se poser des questions.

Les autres gardes avaient plus l'air d'agents de sécurité normaux, même s'ils étaient plus nombreux et plus lourdement armés que d'habitude. MP-5A3 de Heckler & Koch et gilets pare-balles dissimulés sous les vêtements. Et des grenades lacrymogènes, ainsi qu'un pistolet USP de calibre .40… Donovan tenait vraiment à ne pas être dérangé, et c'était plus que suspect. Lorsque quelque chose méritait autant de protection, c'est que c'était extrêmement dangereux. Mais, tout aussi nombreux que ces hommes étaient, ils ne l'inquiétaient pas pour autant. Au fur et à mesure qu'il les observaient, il discernait les faiblesses de leur organisation. Durant un court laps de temps entre deux relèves, peu après la tombée de la nuit, Tigre avait déjà constaté qu'une grande partie du flanc gauche de la tour de droite était dégarnie. Cela lui laissait une entrée grande comme une autoroute. D'après ce qu'il arrivait à voir de l'intérieur, il pouvait néanmoins remarquer que de nombreux hommes patrouillaient dans le rez-de-chaussée.

Il commençait tout de même à entrevoir une solution, mais il lui faudrait plus de temps pour s'assurer que cela fonctionnerait. Avec ce qui venait d'arriver par l'héliport et le renforcement soudain de la sécurité, il était fort possible que les choses changeassent avant qu'il ne pût passer à l'action. Il devait rester vigilant. D'après le plan qu'il était en train de dresser mais qu'il lui faudrait très probablement réviser durant les heures qui venaient, il n'avait que quelques secondes pour atteindre l'ascenseur le plus proche de l'entrée. Il lui faudrait jouer serré. Il n'était bien sûr pas question d'utiliser l'ascenseur. Les gardes ne manqueraient pas de s'en apercevoir. Il passerait par l'échelle de service. A cette heure-ci, personne ne l'utilisait. Si tout allait bien comme il le prévoyait, l'ascenseur serait en bas lorsqu'il l'appellerait, et il ne serait pas employé avant le lever du jour.

Le problème, c'était que les quartiers de Donovan se trouvaient à proximité de son bureau dans la tour centrale donnant sur la grande rue, là où se trouvait encore l'entrée principale du complexe. Il lui faudrait donc traverser le pont de l'héliport pour passer d'une tour à l'autre. Mieux valait ne pas se tromper d'étage. Et il n'était pas certain que ce chemin serait sûr. Les passerelles devaient être elles aussi sous haute surveillance, tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas en voir l'intérieur de là où il était. Si la sécurité était vraiment trop importante, il lui serait peut-être nécessaire de passer sous les passerelles en utilisant son matériel d'escalade. Il n'y avait pas d'hommes sur l'héliport, mais il était placé sous surveillance électronique en permanence. Des caméras et des détecteurs de mouvement, principalement. Il lui faudrait être extrêmement prudent sur cette passerelle. Comme il s'agissait de la seule voie, mis à part les sous-sols, permettant de passer d'une tour à une autre, il était évident qu'elle serait bien gardée. Et il ne pourrait pas se permettre de rester bloqué d'un côté. Il devrait improviser.

Une fois dans la tour centrale, plus près que jamais des quartiers de sa cible, la surveillance serait sûrement des plus infranchissables. Tigre savait déjà que les derniers étages de la tour était bourrés de détecteurs infrarouges et d'autres appareils très sophistiqués. Passer au-travers de tout ça en évitant les éventuels gardes ne serait pas une mince affaire. Mais une fois qu'il serait dans la chambre de Donovan, il n'y aurait plus rien pour le séparer de sa cible. Son couteau le démangeait déjà. Après l'avoir tué, il lui faudrait sortir au plus vite de la tour avant que quelqu'un ne remarquât la mort du second de la DOATEC. Il passerait donc par le conduit de l'ascenseur pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée et sortirait par l'entrée principale dans la grande rue. S'il jouait bien son coup, il serait loin lorsque l'alarme serait déclenchée. Personne n'était autorisé à déranger Donovan en pleine nuit à part son chef de la sécurité, Blade. Ce ne serait donc qu'au matin que l'on s'inquièterait de ne pas le voir sortir de sa chambre. Et là, il serait déjà trop tard. Tigre aurait déjà embarqué dans un autre cargo repartant pour la Russie.

C'était de loin la partie de sa mission qui lui faisait se poser le plus de questions. Une fois que Donovan serait mort, que se passerait-il ? Ses hommes se lanceraient-ils à ses trousses ? Sûrement pas. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment besoin de quitter le pays. Une fois débarrassée de Donovan, Dame Douglas ne tarderait pas à reprendre pleinement le contrôle de sa société et elle ne viendrait sûrement pas se plaindre de la mort de son pire ennemi… Sans compter que de nombreux partisans de Donovan le craignaient plus qu'ils ne le soutenaient, notamment parmi les actionnaires qui avec lui formaient l'opposition à la famille Douglas lors des conseils d'administration. Opposition somme toute futile, puisque Helena avait hérité de son père les parts qui faisaient d'elle l'actionnaire majoritaire de la Compagnie. Ses décisions étaient donc incontestables, si ce n'était que la Faction anti-Douglas se plaisait à compliquer chaque procédure pour saper le pouvoir de la PDG. Evidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas contredire ses décisions, mais Donovan leur assurait qu'ils serait bientôt en possession des parts de la fille de Douglas. Cet espoir les fédérait. Bien que Tigre n'était pas très au fait de ces affaires-là, il paraissait que Donovan manœuvrait pour pousser la présidente à ouvrir le capital de l'entreprise en bourse. De cette façon, Donovan espérait pouvoir réunir des petits porteurs capables de grignoter peu à peu les actions qui lui manquaient et faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Mais de toute évidence, ces petites manigances n'étaient que purement secondaires. Son intention première était bel et bien d'éliminer purement et simplement l'héritière de Fame Douglas afin de prendre sa place à la tête de la Compagnie. Les autres manœuvres plus légales ne devaient servir en fait qu'à masquer la vérité sur ses intentions et les moyens qu'il mettait en œuvre pour les accomplir. Donovan était d'un naturel très manipulateur. Mais une chose était sûre, une fois à la tête de la société, il n'hésiterait pas à renier les anciennes alliances pour mieux jouir du pouvoir en toute tranquillité.

Mais Tigre se fichait bien de tout cela. Il n'était pas un actionnaire mais un soldat, entraîné à tuer et non à déjouer les machinations financières. Ce genre de choses n'avaient aucun intérêt pour lui. Tout ce qui importait, c'était la mort de Donovan. Point final. Le reste ne le regardait pas. Une fois sa revanche prise, plus rien de tout ça ne le préoccuperait.

Le Soleil était presque à son zénith. Les tours paraissaient moins gardées en plein jour, mais les commandos étaient toujours en poste dans le chantier. Et la présence de témoins le gênerait considérablement. Il n'avait de toute façon pas douté qu'il lui faudrait agir de nuit. Il commençait à avoir faim. De son sac qui l'avait fidèlement accompagné depuis la Russie, il tira une ration militaire. Leur goût était exécrable, mais ce repas comportait tous les nutriments nécessaires à une bonne alimentation, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Tandis qu'il mangeait, il contempla par la fenêtre de son immeuble, au-travers des stores baissés, les trois tours majestueuses. Les ombres striaient son visage. Dans son costume moulant noir, il se fondait presque entièrement dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il allait s'éloigner de la fenêtre, car n'ayant rien à y faire il prenait inutilement le risque d'être repéré, quand ses yeux tombèrent dans la rue d'en bas et restèrent accrochés à la foule qui se pressait sur les trottoirs. Intrigué, il posa sa ration et s'empara de sa paire de jumelles. Les braquant vers le pied de son immeuble, il chercha le détail qui l'avait intrigué peu avant. Un visage. Un visage qui lui avait paru familier. Il ne tarda pas à le retrouver, même s'il avait bougé. Et il le reconnut. Baissant les jumelles, il se demanda comment c'était possible. Puis il braqua de nouveau ses jumelles sur cette personne qui, fondue dans la masse, passait devant les tours de la DOATEC. C'était bien elle. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Pourquoi si près de sa planque ? C'était une tueuse à la solde de Donovan !

La raison de sa présence ici était claire. Elle était ici pour le tuer ! C'était malin de la part de Donovan de ne lui envoyer qu'une seule personne, en civil. Cette tentative de meurtre passait bien plus inaperçue que les précédentes. Ses jumelles toujours braquées sur la tueuse, il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire. Elle s'éloignait de sa planque, mais c'était probablement un stratagème pour mieux le surprendre. Ou bien il était possible qu'elle ne sût tout simplement pas exactement où il se cachait. Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait pas rester ici à ne rien faire. Sinon, il serai repéré. Cette femme devait en savoir long sur ce qui se passait chez Donovan. Il devait la suivre et la faire parler.

Sans la perdre du regard alors qu'elle venait de s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un café de l'autre côté de la rue, il se changea et mit des vêtements moins voyants que ceux qu'ils portaient. Le noir se fond bien dans l'obscurité, mais pas dans une foule. Lorsque ce fut fait, il vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas bougé et se décida à descendre dans la rue. Une fois dehors, il la repéra presque en face de lui. Elle buvait apparemment un cocktail de couleur rouge. Il fit mine de s'éloigner du pas de sa porte, puis disparut dans la première ruelle qu'il remarqua. De là, dissimulé dans l'ombre, il l'observa. Elle ne se doutait de rien. Elle resta un long moment à ne rien faire et à savourer son cocktail. En tout cas, elle passait admirablement bien pour une touriste quelconque. Il ne pouvait que lui en rendre grâce. S'il ne l'avait déjà vue avant, il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Enfin elle se décida à se lever, ayant payé sa consommation. Elle partait en suivant la rue et en s'éloignant de lui. Il lui laissa un peu d'avance avant de se glisser subrepticement sur le trottoir de la grande rue et de la filer à distance. Lorsqu'elle traversa la rue à quelques mètres devant lui, il s'arrêta et fit mine de lasser ses chaussures, sans la perdre de vue. Elle continuait son chemin. Après s'être assuré que sa couverture était toujours intacte, il lui emboîta le pas. Tandis qu'il marchait, il prenait un air grave et préoccupé, comme celui d'un homme accaparé par le travail et les soucis. Mais pas une seconde il ne la quittait des yeux.

C'était une très belle femme, d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur et d'un pantalon noirs, et portait des lunettes de soleil. Mais par-dessus le tout, elle portait un manteau sombre et avait la capuche rabaissée sur sa tête. Il avait eu de la chance de pouvoir voir son visage. De dos, il ne l'aurait pas reconnue. Son manteau servait à cacher sa tête, c'était évident, mais puisqu'une petite pluie fine ne cessait de tomber depuis quelques minutes, cela passait tout à fait inaperçu. Lui-même aurait dû prendre quelque chose pour s'abriter, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air trop suspect. Le temps était gris ces derniers jours, et tous les passants avaient donc sur eux un parapluie ou un manteau pour se protéger en cas d'averse. En la fixant du regard comme il la faisait, il ne put s'empêcher de dénoter la souplesse de sa démarche, qui dénotait un certain entraînement au combat. Un entraînement certain, plutôt… Sweet and Deadly. Les tueurs les plus efficaces étaient en réalité des femmes, insoupçonnables et pourtant extrêmement mortelles. Il le savait pour en avoir connu quelques-unes parmi les troupes des Spetsnaz. Ces femmes-là savaient se montrer bien plus combattives que certains hommes. Et leurs cibles mâles avaient du mal à se méfier de la plupart de leurs… attributs… Les femmes pouvaient être diaboliques, c'était pourquoi il se méfiait de tout le monde.

Elle tourna à gauche, s'engageant dans une petite ruelle. Le plus discrètement possible, il se coula à sa suite. La pluie venait de s'arrêter. Dans la pénombre de la ruelle étroite et vide, elle venait de baisser la capuche de son manteau. Lorsqu'il vit ses cheveux, il fut assuré, si besoin en était, d'avoir affaire à la même personne qu'il avait connue lors du dernier tournoi…

XXV 

« Inutile de te cacher, je sais que tu es là, dit-elle d'une voix froide et assurée.

Dans l'ombre, il grimaça. Elle l'avait repéré. Elle était vraiment douée. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait attendre d'elle après leur affrontement lors du tournoi DOA 3. Mais il ne s'était pas douté qu'elle serait capable de le remarquer alors qu'il avait pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas se faire repérer. Peut-être que le fait qu'elle aussi le connaissait avait joué en sa faveur tout comme il lui avait permis de la reconnaître. Il grimaça et se prépara à combattre. Enfoncés dans la ruelle comme ils l'étaient, personne ne risquait de les déranger. Il devait la soumettre ou la tuer.

- J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais là toi aussi. Tu semblais tellement déterminé à le tuer lorsque nous nous sommes croisés la dernière fois.

Sa remarque le surprit. Elle aurait dû se douter ? Cela signifiait-il qu'elle ignorait sa présence à Hong Kong ? A moins que ce ne fût une ruse… Il ne devait pas baisser sa garde.

- Mais je regrette, tu vas devoir renoncer à ton projet. Donovan est à moi.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est exact, répondit Christie en se tournant vers lui. Donovan est à moi. Je ne laisserai personne interférer avec ma vengeance. Et surtout pas toi, Bayman.

Elle tira ses lunettes noires et ses yeux d'argent lui tombèrent dessus. Son regard était brutal. Non, glacial, plutôt. Insoutenable. Décontenancé, Tigre ne bougea pas d'un pas alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Elle était ici… pour tuer Donovan ?

- Je croyais que tu étais à la solde de ce vermisseau !

- J'étais, confirma-t-elle. Bon emploi de l'imparfait. Mais je ne suis plus. A présent, si tu ne veux pas subir une autre amère défaite, je te suggère de repartir d'où tu viens et de me laisser chasser ma proie comme je l'entends.

- Tu as l'intention de le tuer ? Pourquoi ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Apprends à te mêler de tes affaires, Bayman.

- Toi aussi il t'a trahie, c'est ça ? dit-il avec une moue moqueuse.

Elle soupira et se planta devant lui, ses yeux dérangeants perçant les siens comme deux poignards de glace.

- Puisque la réponse était aussi évidente, pourquoi as-tu posé cette question ? Oui il m'a trahie, et il va payer. Je lui ferai regretter de m'avoir prise pour une imbécile.

Bayman hocha la tête. Sans ajouter un mot, Christie le dépassa et s'éloigna. Il la rattrapa par l'épaule.

- Attends ! Donovan est à moi. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

Elle avisa d'un regard méchant les doigts de cet homme posés sur elle et les chassa d'un brusque revers de la main.

- Tiens donc ? Et tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher ? Si tu avais ne serait-ce qu'une once de jugeote, tu retournerais te terrer en Russie et tu me laisserais faire tranquillement ce que j'ai à faire.

Elle fit encore mine de partir, mais il la retint une fois de plus.

- Je te préviens. Donovan est à moi. Je ne laisserai personne m'empêcher de prendre ma revanche. Tu m'entends ?

Elle eut un sourire froid et moqueur.

- Comment espères-tu pouvoir l'approcher de toute façon alors que tu as été incapable de me battre moi ? Laisse tomber. Ce genre de travail-là, ce n'est pas pour les amateurs.

- Si c'est la guerre que tu cherches, tu t'adresses à la bonne personne ! Je ne te laisserai pas me voler ma vengeance !

- Peuh ! Si tu avais été assez fort pour me battre lors du tournoi, tu l'aurais eue, ta vengeance. Mais tu as passé ta chance. Tant pis pour toi. A présent, rentre chez toi et laisse-moi faire ou je te jure que je vais te tuer toi aussi.

- Tu ne m'as pas tué la dernière fois. Tu ne le feras pas cette fois non-plus. Tu n'y arriveras pas. Ne commets pas l'imprudence de croire que j'ai tout donné lors de notre dernier affrontement.

- Oh ? Je suis impatiente de voir ça !

Sans attendre, elle envoya dans la face de Bayman un coup du tranchant de la main si violent qu'il le fit presque reculer. Elle l'avait pris par surprise, et c'était très mauvais pour lui. Pour une raison ou une autre, il l'avait laissée le déconcentrer et avait baissé sa garde. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Christie était en train d'enchaîner les coups, vifs et précis. Elle frappait du bout et de la tranche de la main, mais la puissance de ses coups était mortelle. Ses enchaînements ne laissaient pas à Bayman le temps de se reprendre. Elle était en train de le repousser vers le mur. Il devait réagir. C'était impératif où elle lui infligerait de nouveau une cruelle défaite.

Soudain, il attrapa la main de la jeune femme et tira son bras vers lui. Sans la lâcher, il se coula dans son dos et passa son autre bras autour du cou de son adversaire. Lorsqu'il essaya de le tordre, les os craquèrent atrocement. Mais Christie parvint à se libérer, même si elle faillit trébucher et tomber au sol. Elle s'était cependant suffisamment écartée de lui pour pouvoir se remettre en garde. Sans attendre, Bayman envoya un premier coup de poing. Elle essaya de le parer, mais l'attaque toucha son estomac et lui coupa le souffle. Il enchaîna par un crochet du gauche qu'elle parvint à dévier. Lorsqu'il envoya un nouveau crochet du droit, elle emprisonna son bras et tourna sur elle-même. Bayman, entraîné par son élan, passa par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme et s'effondra sur le sol. Sans attendre, elle lui asséna un violent atémi au diaphragme, suivi d'un coup de pied dans la tête.

Désorienté, il eut du mal à se relever. Mais il eut le réflexe de bloquer l'attaque de son adversaire, un puissant coup de pied. Cependant, en suivirent deux autres qui le heurtèrent de plein fouet et le jetèrent contre le mur. Roulant sur le côté, il évita un nouveau coup et parvint dans le dos de Christie. Se reprenant, il enserra ses épaules et la tira en arrière en basculant sur le côté. Il l'écrasa ainsi sur le sol avant de lui faire une violente clé de bras qui fit craquer ses articulations. Profitant d'un court temps de répit, il se prépara à la suite du combat. Elle ne tarda pas à se relever, malgré la violence des attaques de son adversaire, et l'affrontement reprit de plus belle.

Elle enchaînait les atémis à une vitesse spectaculaire, aussi vive et précise qu'un serpent. Les dommages que de tels coups laissaient était semblables à la morsure d'un reptile venimeux. A la douleur aiguë de l'impact succédait une douleur plus persistante qui paralysait les muscles. Bayman, pour la surmonter, devait faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise de lui-même. Ses coups plus lents étaient cependant d'une puissance suffisante pour envoyer sa cible voler au loin et lui briser les os. Ajoutées à cela des techniques mortelles de soumission, il disposait d'un arsenal meurtrier de coups destinés à mettre l'ennemi en pièces. Que Christie pût y résister montrait combien son apparence dissimulait bien son incroyable puissance.

Elle lui envoya un violent coup de pied circulaire au visage, immédiatement suivi d'un autre au niveau de la cage thoracique. Sous la violence de l'impact, il décolla du sol et sa tête faillit heurter le mur. Elle allait lui tomber dessus de tout son poids lorsqu'il l'évita en roulant sur le côté. Il leva haut le pied droit pour le faire redescendre en heurtant la tête de la jeune femme, mais elle emprisonna sa cheville et sauta avec une détente majestueuse. Tournant autour de la jambe de Bayman, elle lui envoya successivement ses deux pieds dans la tête. Il s'effondra en arrière alors qu'elle retombait souplement sur le sol en fléchissant les genoux. Il se releva et fit un pas en arrière pour éviter une nouvelle attaque de son adversaire. Décelant une ouverture, il tendit soudainement sa jambe. Le coup de pied violent, à l'estomac, la souleva de terre et lui coupa le souffle. Profitant de sa désorientation, il enchaîna trois crochets et l'envoya contre le mur.

Il se jeta sur elle, mais elle lui glissa entre les mains, vive comme l'éclair et le frappa dans la nuque. Il se mangea méchamment la brique sombre du mur et faillit y laisser quelque dents. Avant qu'elle ne pût faire quoi que ce fût, il se retourna vivement en balayant l'air de son poing, lequel atteignit Christie à la tempe. Elle fut repoussée sur le côté et faillit tomber. Il la rattrapa par le cou, lui écrasa le pied puis lui donna de son autre jambe un formidable coup de genou dans le ventre. Là aussi, le coup fut si violent qu'elle décolla du sol. Avant de la laisser tomber sur ses genoux, il la frappa d'un direct au creux de l'estomac. Malgré la fulgurance de cet assaut, elle parvint à rouler sur le sol sitôt qu'elle l'eût touché et à se relever. Sa riposte fut d'une violence inouïe. Après trois coups de pied circulaire dans le visage qui le repoussèrent vers le mur, elle lui envoya le talon de sa chaussure gauche dans le nez et le coinça contre le mur. Son pied redescendit au sol et elle le frappa à quatre reprises de la main. Ses coups visaient les centres vitaux et firent leur effet. Bayman s'effondra sur le sol, plié en deux par la douleur.

Cependant, il parvint à se relever. Les deux adversaires se regardèrent, essoufflés, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir abandonner. Ils se tournèrent autour, cherchant une ouverture pour frapper une fois de plus. Soudain, Bayman mit le genou à terre, à bout de force. Au même instant, Christie sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et dut se retenir contre le mur. Elle eut un sourire amusé.

- Ha ! Je vois que tu t'es amélioré depuis notre dernière rencontre.

La respiration hachée, il leva les yeux vers elle. Ses vêtements étaient salis par le combat, mais rien en elle ne semblait trahir la fatigue ou la douleur. Pourtant, elle ne fit pas le moindre geste vers lui. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, se dévisageant comme s'ils ne s'étaient jusque là jamais vus. Il remarqua combien son visage était beau, mais marqué par une froideur mortelle qui dissimulait une douceur pourtant presque enfantine. Elle put voir combien il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de son combat, et lut dans ses yeux profonds la trace d'une douleur indicible.

- Peut-être… commença-t-elle, peut-être pourrions-nous envisager de coopérer ?

A l'entendre, il comprit combien ces mots qu'elle employait ne lui ressemblaient pas du tout. Il sentit dans sa voix qu'elle était une solitaire, habituée à tuer et à vivre seule, et que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait accepté de s'encombrer d'un équipier. Et il pouvait tout à fait la comprendre, puisqu'il était pareil. Alors pourquoi lui proposait-elle cette coopération ?

- C'est hors de question, répondit-il.

- D'accord. Je n'y croyais pas moi non plus.

Il crut qu'elle allait partir, au lieu de cela, elle lui envoya un coup de pied circulaire dans le visage. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol. Elle s'approcha et se pencha sur lui, l'air plus glacial que jamais. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts fins et déliés prendre son cou et commencer à l'étrangler qu'il se dit qu'il devait réagir et ne pas se laisser tuer. Il attrapa ses poignets et écarta ses bras, tentant de la repousser. Seulement elle serrait ses cuisses autour de son bassin avec une force déchirante. Elle était en train de lui briser les os iliaques. Ses jambes étaient immobilisés. S'il laissait les mains de la jeune femme agir, elles allaient s'empresser de l'étouffer. Pour s'en sortir, il n'avait qu'une solution. Il l'attira le plus près possible de lui et lui décocha un formidable coup de tête. L'étreinte autour de ses hanches se relâcha légèrement et il put alors la repousser sauvagement. Elle roula sur le côté. Réunissant toutes ses forces, il se jeta sur elle sans lui laisser le temps de se relever et la plaqua à terre, le visage contre le sol. Il s'allongea de tout son poids sur lui, immobilisa ses jambes entre ses deux pieds. D'une clé de bras, il lui bloqua les mains dans le dos avant de passer son bras gauche autour de sou cou. Retenant de toutes ses forces ses membres qu'elle tentait de dégager, il entreprit de l'étouffer.

Mais Christie lui opposait une résistance féroce. Et elle était de plus très intelligente. Il se méfiait d'elle tout en essayant de l'étrangler, resserrant la prise de sa main droite sur les deux poignets de la jeune femme et celle de ses jambes sur les siennes. S'il lâchait, elle trouverait un moyen de se libérer. La pire des choses à faire pour elle était de se laisser gagner par la panique. Malgré la gravité de la situation, elle parvenait à rester impassible, presque sereine. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre qu'elle gaspillait ses ressources en se débattant. Elle devait trouver une autre solution. Il était couché tout contre elle afin de pouvoir l'immobiliser. Cela pouvait faire tourner les choses en sa faveur. Elle leva brusquement la tête. Bayman évita le coup en retirant la sienne, mais c'était justement le but de la manœuvre. Les bras de la jeune femme passèrent soudain autour de son cou et le pressèrent contre elle. Il eut beau essayer de les dégager de la main par laquelle il les tenait, elle était trop vive et les os de sa nuque commençaient à craquer.

Malgré la force avec laquelle ils essayaient de s'étrangler l'un l'autre, aucun d'eux ne lâchait prise. Si Bayman lâchait les jambes de Christie, elle aurait tôt fait de se dégager. Il ne pouvait pas non-plus se permettre de relâcher la pression autour de son cou, car cela l'immobilisait un tant soit peu. Hélas, de sa seule main libre, il ne pouvait repousser les bras puissants de Christie. Dans la fureur de la lutte, il se rendit soudain compte qu'il se laissait envahir par le parfum de la jeune femme, terriblement envoûtant malgré sa froideur. Ce devait être le signe qu'il était proche de la fin et que ses dernières forces l'abandonnaient. Non ! Il devait se ressaisir et trouver un moyen de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Celle-ci était trop risquée pour lui permettre d'emporter la victoire. Immobiliser sa proie lui demandait trop d'énergie, l'empêcher de l'étrangler ne lui en laissait tout simplement plus assez pour la défaire. Il lâcha soudain le cou de Christie et cogna sa tête contre le sol. Fermement, il s'empara des poignets de la tueuse et parvint non sans difficulté à les écarter. Il en profita pour battre en retraite et se relever. Sans attendre, elle fit de même et les deux ennemis se trouvèrent soudain face à face, tous deux ruisselants de sueur.

Malgré la fatigue et la douleur, ils continuèrent de se battre, chacun cherchant à prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre pour le tuer. Cependant, nul d'entre eux ne parvenait à dominer le combat assez longtemps. Tels qu'ils étaient partis, ils risquaient de s'épuiser sans parvenir à une victoire. Mais rien ne les faisait abandonner. Leur détermination était bien trop forte. C'était bien plus qu'un combat physique, c'était un véritable duel mental, un affrontement de volontés. Que celle de l'un d'eux vînt à faiblir, et l'autre ne manquerait de le lui faire payer de sa vie. Après avoir longuement lutté au sol, ils s'étaient remis à s'échanger coups de pieds et de poings, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir renoncer. Aucun.

Finalement, les deux adversaires se trouvèrent face à face, sur un genou, à se regarder haineusement, haletants. Des perles de sueur inondaient le front de Christie et un filet de sang très fin coulait d'une commissure de ses lèvres. Bayman n'était pas en bien meilleur état qu'elle. Des douleurs atroces l'élançaient un peu partout, il respirait difficilement. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus. Dans le regard de l'autre, chacun d'eux cherchait à deviner s'il allait fléchir ou au contraire reprendre la bataille. Mais leurs volontés étaient tout simplement aussi inflexibles que leurs corps. Il ne pourrait y avoir de rédemption. C'était un duel à mort. L'un d'eux devait périr pour s'être mis sur le chemin de l'autre.

Soudain, Christie éclata d'un rire froid et dérangeant à la suite duquel elle passa sa langue rosée sur ses lèvres, avalant le filet de sang qui coulait sur son menton. Un vrai vampire, aux yeux durs comme de l'acier trempé et aux cheveux blancs comme un spectre… Une incarnation vivante de la Mort en personne.

- Tu t'es vraiment amélioré, dit-elle. Seulement je ne peux te laisser me voler ma vengeance. Donovan est à moi et à personne d'autre. Je ne laisserai ni toi, ni personne d'autre se mêler de mes affaires. Si tu tiens à la vie, dégage de là et retourne chez toi.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne te sens plus la force de me tuer.

Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur son cou, il comprit qu'une force encore immense l'habitait toujours. A son tour, il attrapa son ennemi et essaya de le faire plier. Christie put alors s'assurer que tout comme elle, il n'était pas encore au bout du rouleau. Leurs visages s'approchaient tandis que leurs mains se crispaient autour de la gorge de l'autre. Christie sourit une fois encore.

- Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Pourtant, Christie, vidée de toutes ses forces, se laissa tomber en arrière. Bayman n'eut pas le temps de savourer cette victoire puisque lui même était à bout, et il tomba également sur le dos. Allongés dans la rue, les deux adversaires essayaient de reprendre leur souffle et leurs forces afin de terrasser l'autre. La respiration saccadée, hachée de Christie faisait trembler sa poitrine souple, sous sa chemise mouillé de sang et de sueur.

- Je suis sûr que l'on a mieux à faire que de se battre, finit par dire Bayman.

- Alors tu renonces ?

- Jamais ! Mais tu ne renonceras pas toi non-plus. Ce que nous faisons est une perte de temps et d'énergie. Ce vermisseau de Donovan rirait bien de nous voir ainsi.

- Tu l'as dit ! Il aurait payé cher pour que ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses tueurs ne soit capable de me mettre dans cet état !

- Pareil pour moi.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On n'a pas le choix. Il va falloir coopérer sur ce coup.

- Donovan est à moi ! Je ne le partagerai pas avec quelqu'un comme toi !

- On s'occupera de ça plus tard. Avant de l'atteindre lui, il faudra passer toute sa garde et ses systèmes de sécurité et aller jusqu'à ses quartiers. Tu es une spécialiste de l'infiltration, toi aussi, non ?

- De l'infiltration ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant. Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ça en douceur. Je vais entrer par la grande porte et me rendre chez cet enfoiré en tuant tous ceux qui me barreront la route !

- C'est du suicide !

- Tu crois ? Je suis certaine au contraire que ce sera aussi facile qu'amusant… Et puis je veux que ce bâtard me sente venir. Je veux qu'il ait peur, qu'il panique, avant qu'il ne meure !

Il n'eut qu'à la regarder pour comprendre que rien ne pourrait la stopper avant qu'elle n'eût atteint Donovan. Le combat qu'il venait de mener contre elle lui avait montré à quel point elle était puissante, et même après ça, il pouvait sentir qu'elle ne laisserait rien entraver sa route. Les hommes de Donovan ne pourraient pas venir à bout d'une telle volonté, épaulée par un tel talent, une telle maîtrise des arts martiaux et d'elle-même.

- Mais nous n'avons pas assez d'armes pour tous les affronter, remarqua-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'armes pour tuer quelqu'un. Spécialement quelqu'un d'armé.

Elle disait vrai. En tant que professionnel des opérations commandos, il savait combien il était facile de retourner une arme contre son utilisateur et difficile au contraire de s'assurer que rien ne pourrait l'arracher des mains la maniant. Le problème qui demeurait cependant était qu'il fallait pouvoir approcher la cible d'assez près sans se faire cribler de balle. Mais elle lui paraissait suffisamment vive et intelligente pour y arriver.

- Et de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle, je n'ai pas prévu d'y aller les mains vides. Je me suis procuré quelques petits jouets que tu apprécieras certainement.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle était tout à fait capable de parvenir à ses fins comme elle le disait. Rien ne saurait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Bien que Bayman avait prévu de faire les choses plus subtilement, il se savait parfaitement capable, lui aussi, de soutenir un assaut frontal. Cependant, il existait un risque.

- Donovan risque de s'enfuir s'il sent que c'est fichu.

- Oh que non, assura Christie. Je connais bien ce pourri. Même s'il peut avoir peur, il ne pourra jamais réaliser par lui-même que c'est fini et ne laissera personne le lui faire entendre. Il ne prendra vraiment conscience du danger que lorsque je serai sur lui, lorsqu'il sera bien trop tard.

Une fois encore, elle avait raison. Tigre ne pouvait qu'être impressionné et satisfait par la façon dont elle avait planifié son opération. Elle savait à qui elle avait affaire et comment l'approcher, même si elle avait choisi une méthode différente de la sienne. Mais les deux pouvaient marcher. Bayman n'avait cependant pas pensé à mettre la pression sur sa cible. Il s'était plutôt au contraire imaginé le surprenant au moment où il se sentirait le plus en sécurité. Qu'importait au fond le moyen de l'atteindre ?…

- Si nous mettons la tour en alerte, il faudra chercher Donovan dans son bureau et non dans ses quartiers, prévint-il.

- Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Je sais exactement comment fonctionne ce type. Je sais exactement où le trouver en fonction des évènements. Cette ordure se croit invincible. Il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de tenter le diable en dirigeant lui-même ses troupes depuis son bureau. Ce n'est qu'un rat. Ses hommes offriront plus de résistance que lui.

- C'est entendu, je marche. Je suis sûr que je te serai utile lorsque nous attaquerons la tour.

- Si tu tiens à te rendre utile, reste surtout hors de mon chemin. Spécialement lorsque j'aurai Donovan dans mes griffes.

- Attends une seconde. Je n'ai jamais dit que je te laisserai le tuer. Je tiens à me venger moi aussi. Il sera à moi !

- Nous verrons cela lorsque nous l'aurons acculé et qu'il n'aura aucun moyen de s'échapper. Je te préviens que si à cause de ces chamailleries stupides il parvient à disparaître, tu mourras avec lui.

Il dut bien admettre que l'idée que Donovan pût s'échapper parce que les deux tueurs se seraient contentés de se battre pour savoir qui le tuerait était plus que ridicule. Et en vérité, l'idée de devoir laisser Christie le tuer à sa place lui était bien moins douloureuse que celle de le voir leur glisser entre les doigts. Mais il se dit qu'il était encore trop tôt pour ce genre de conjectures. Mieux valait attendre que Donovan fût soigneusement ligoté ou immobilisé, attendant de savoir la façon dont il allait mourir. Car il était hors de question de lui laisser la moindre chance de s'enfuir. Il ne méritait plus la vie depuis bien longtemps. Il devait mourir. Et c'était la seule chose qui importait.

Christie se releva et sans attendre son nouveau et fortuit coéquipier partit vers la grande rue en resserrant son manteau autour d'elle. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de laisser voir le sang qui maculait son tailleur. Bayman ne tarda pas à lui emboîter le pas. Elle ne lui adressa même pas un regard alors qu'elle le menait à sa planque, mais l'avertit :

- Je vais m'occuper de ce traître dès ce soir. Si tu ne te sens pas capable de me suivre, il vaut mieux que tu restes en arrière.

- Ce soir ? Ca tombe bien, je n'avais pas l'intention de dormir de la nuit.

Christie éclata d'un rire froid avant de conclure alors qu'ils débouchaient sur la rue :

- J'en connais un en revanche qui va s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller… »

XXVI 

Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, pas fâché de pouvoir enfin voir l'endroit où était retenue leur sœur. Il avait plu quelques temps auparavant, mais à présent, les nuages commençaient à s'estomper dans le ciel. Le soir tombait peu à peu. Bientôt, la nuit allait envelopper toute la ville. Ils y étaient enfin, après plusieurs heures de marche. Elles ne les avaient pas fatigués, mais il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Ayane à mesure que le temps passait. Kasumi aussi, d'ailleurs.

« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas transportée directement dans la ville ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je fasse peur aux gens en arrivant. Avec les vêtements que nous portions tout à l'heure, nous risquions bien d'attirer l'attention sur nous.

- Mais était-ce une raison pour aller aussi loin de la ville ? Il n'y avait rien là-bas à part cette boutique miteuse.

- Miteuse, oui, c'est le mot… Du coup, ça en fait la plus efficace des couvertures.

- Alors ce boutiquier est un de nos alliés ? Je m'en doutais après qu'il ait su nous donner ces vêtements pour passer inaperçu sans être intrigué par les nôtres, murmura Hayate.

- On peut l'appeler un de nos alliés. En fait, il s'agit d'une connaissance de Ryu. Il m'en avait vaguement parlé lorsque je suis venue ici pour…

Pour chercher son frère. Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Mais ce fut inutile. Il avait compris.

- En tout cas, je ne peux pas dire que cela ait été totalement inutile d'aller le voir. Grâce à ces vêtements larges, on peut dissimuler nos tenues de ninja sans pour autant s'en défaire. Elles nous seront utiles lors du combat contre les gardes de la DOATEC.

- Dis Oniisan, on n'est pas obligés de tous les tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

- L'unique raison de notre présence ici, c'est Ayane. Et rien d'autre. Je suppose qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire de tous les tuer pour les dissuader de se mettre en travers de notre chemin.

- Tant mieux, dit Kasumi. Tu sais, je suis persuadée que certains d'entre eux sont un peu comme tes hommes, contraints de faire quelque chose qu'ils réprouveraient certainement s'ils y réfléchissaient en prenant du recul.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ? Tu penses que certains de mes hommes ne sont pas déterminés à…

- Me tuer ? J'en suis sûre. Réfléchis un peu Hayate. Ils savent tous pour quelle raison je suis devenue une Shinobi en fuite. Tu crois qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est tenté de rallier mon point de vue ou au moins de l'excuser ? Mais pour être de bons ninja, ils doivent obéir aux règles, alors ils me pourchassent quand même.

- Peut-être. Mais que cela ne te fasse pas croire que s'ils t'attrapent ils t'épargneront.

- Oh je n'y crois pas. Je sais ce qui les pousse à agir, et je ne saurais tolérer qu'ils manquent à leur devoir. Je trouve juste qu'il est humain de se demander parfois si ce que l'on fait est toujours juste, pas toi ?

Hayate ne répondit pas. Il regarda la grande ville qui s'étendait devant eux, au pied de la montagne, et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.

- Nous devrions arrêter de parler de ça et partir sauver Ayane. Qui sait ce que tordu a déjà bien pu lui faire ?

Elle hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas. En arrivant dans la ville, Hayate se rendit compte que les rues commençaient à se vider. Etre arrivés en ville aussi tard diminuait le nombre de témoins potentiel. En fin de compte, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose d'avoir dû attendre autant de temps avant de passer à l'action. Il ne faudrait pas que des innocents ne fussent pris dans les feux d'une bataille qui ne les regardait pas. En adoptant l'attitude des quelques passants, les deux ninja se rendaient au-travers de la ville jusqu'au siège de la DOATEC.

- A ton avis, où ils la gardent ? demanda Hayate.

Kasumi baissa la tête sans dire un mot. Elle ne connaissait pas ce laboratoire-ci de la DOATEC, mais elle savait bien comment ils étaient faits.

- Tu ne te souviens pas du laboratoire dont tu t'es échappé en Allemagne ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'étais leur prisonnier. J'ai retrouvé la mémoire de ce qui s'est passé avant et après, mais pas pendant.

- Le laboratoire doit se situer sous les tours. Ils les cachent toujours dans le sous-sol. Les ascenseurs permettent certainement d'y accéder. Mais il est possible qu'ils l'aient emprisonnée ailleurs. Ils disposent de bien d'autres laboratoires.

- Tu étais pourtant sûre qu'ils l'ont emmenée ici.

Kasumi était le Shinobi du Destin. Ses pressentiments avaient bien souvent tendance à se réaliser. D'une certaine façon, elle était un peu capable de deviner l'avenir. Mais ce n'était pas sans y avoir mûrement réfléchi qu'elle acceptait de suivre une de ses intuitions. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait acquis la certitude qu'Ayane était ici. Ce n'était pas le complexe de la DOATEC le plus proche de l'endroit où leur sœur avait été capturée, mais c'était le plus grand et le mieux équipé. Rares étaient les gens à connaître son existence…

- Rien ne les empêche de l'avoir emmenée ailleurs par la suite. Mais j'espère qu'ils ne l'ont pas déplacée. Je ne connais pas la position de tous leurs labos. Je me souviens surtout de celui dans lequel ils ont… enfin, peu importe.

- Celui où ils t'ont emmenée ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête. Celui dans lequel ils l'avaient étudiée de fond en comble comme si elle n'avait été qu'un objet, une curiosité, avant de la cloner pour donner vie à ce monstre, cet imposteur, cette Kasumi α ! Mais fort heureusement, elle l'avait tuée et avait prouvé que cette créature dégénérée ne tenait de l'original que l'apparence. Depuis, la DOATEC avait fait bien pire. Ce qui était arrivé à Genra, le maître, presque le père, d'Ayane, était une vraie cruauté, au-delà de ce que l'on aurait pu imaginer. Il fallait arrêter tout ça. Quelqu'un devait y mettre fin. C'était pour cela que Kasumi s'était juré de venger son frère et de détruire ceux qui avaient mis sa vie en péril. Raidou était mort, il ne restait que Donovan. Dire qu'à présent il s'en prenait à sa petite sœur ! Ce monstre méritait de payer cet affront de sa vie. Seulement le jour de sa vengeance n'était pas venu. Comme l'avait dit Hayate, ils étaient tous deux ici pour libérer leur sœur. C'était la seule chose qui comptait. La vengeance elle, était un plat que l'on pouvait encore laisser refroidir.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils parvinrent à l'entrée principale du siège de la DOATEC. Un endroit qu'ils connaissaient bien puisqu'une partie du tournoi de cette année s'y était déroulée. Quoique d'importants travaux semblaient avoir depuis été entrepris. Sans hésiter, ils entrèrent. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs déguisements. Dessous, ils portaient leurs tenues de combat. Ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre les gens présents dans le hall. Kasumi ouvrit le sac qu'elle portait et en tira son katana qu'elle ajusta à sa ceinture. Hayate récupéra également ses deux armes. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils avancèrent tous deux vers le comptoir d'accueil. Kasumi portait son shinobi blanc et rouge, sans manche. Hayate ajusta le voile de sa tenue rouge sombre sur son visage. Les gens autour d'eux étaient pétrifiés. Parvenus devant le comptoir, Kasumi demanda poliment, en chinois :

- Veuillez sonner l'alarme et ordonner l'évacuation du bâtiment, s'il vous plait.

- Euh… quoi ? demanda la réceptionniste, plus que secouée par une telle requête.

Hayate tira son katana court et le planta dans le bois du comptoir, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Et vite, s'il vous plait. Nous sommes assez pressés.

Persuadée d'avoir affaire à des fous dangereux, la réceptionniste n'hésita plus à s'exécuter. Une alarme stridente se mit à retentir dans tout l'immeuble tandis que les gens paniqués commençaient à quitter le hall en masse. Reprenant son arme pour la mettre au fourreau, Hayate guetta l'arrivée des agents de sécurité. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria l'un d'eux en reconnaissant ce qui leur tombait dessus.

Il s'empara de son talkie-walkie et demanda des renforts de toute urgence, sans omettre de préciser que c'était tout sauf une fausse alerte.

Ceux qui se lançaient à l'assaut contre les ninja ne tardèrent pas à être mis à terre. Les autres changèrent immédiatement de tactique pour se mettre à ouvrir le feu. Mais les deux guerriers étaient si rapides qu'éviter les balles ne leur posait aucun problème. Pour l'heure, ils se contentaient d'approcher leurs ennemis d'assez près pour les assommer. Cela ne leur posait aucun problème. Ils étaient entraînés à cela depuis leur plus jeune âge. De nouveaux agents de sécurité arrivaient, mais même à vingt contre un, ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que presque tous ses camarades étaient hors de combat, l'un d'eux cria dans sa radio :

- Ce sont eux, ce sont les ninja ! On a besoin des commandos d'élite dans le hall principal ! Ils vont nous mettre… Ah !

Il s'effondra sans pouvoir dire autre chose de plus. Hayate lui avait fondu dessus et lui avait asséné un brusque atémi derrière la tête. Le coup l'assomma net.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, dit-il à sa sœur, ils vont nous envoyer leurs troupes de choc.

- Les mêmes que ceux qui ont capturé Ayane ! Ces hommes-là doivent savoir à quoi s'attendre.

- Sois prudente.

- Toi aussi.

Les hommes que Donovan avait fait poster dans le chantier ne tardèrent pas à rappliquer après l'appel de l'agent de sécurité. Lorsque le premier d'entre eux passa la porte, il faillit reculer tant il craignait les deux combattants qui s'avançaient vers lui en tirant leurs katana.

- Merde, c'est pas possible ! Plan Bêta, il faut les neutraliser à tout prix. Mettez le paquet ! pesta le chef de l'escouade.

Se mettant en position, les hommes de Donovan ouvrirent le feu sur les ninja. Mais les balles ricochaient sur les lames acérées de leurs katana. Les commandos ne tardèrent pas à réaliser qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Le seul moyen de vaincre des gens comme ces deux-là était de profiter de l'effet de surprise. Or, en cet instant, les deux ninja n'étaient pas vraiment surpris de leur venue. Ils s'y étaient même attendu. Trois des soldats étaient déjà tombés, sérieusement entaillés par les lames acérées des sabres. Kasumi et Hayate étaient aussi vifs que le vent et volaient d'un coin à l'autre du hall, esquivaient ou paraient les balles pour atterrir au milieu des lignes ennemies et les ouvrir d'un coup de katana. Malgré leur lourd armement, les soldats ne cessaient de reculer, tandis que leur nombre allait en s'amenuisant.

L'un d'eux s'empara de sa radio et allait appeler plus de renfort, mais il n'en fit rien car sa gorge fut trouée par une volée de shuriken. Il s'effondra en arrière, dans un hoquet de surprise. Dans le même temps, Kasumi, volant au-travers d'une pluie de balles, s'approcha de trois soldats. Parvenus devant eux, elle les fit reculer de surprise. Son arme virevolta autour d'elle et leur trancha la gorge dans une ballet sublime et mortel. Hayate, parant les projectiles tirés sur lui, avançait lentement vers un groupe d'ennemis. Ceux-ci, voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient stopper son avancée reculaient pas à pas jusqu'à ce que le mur ne les arrêtât. Avant d'avoir le temps de penser à fuir, le katana du ninja les entailla sans pitié. Leurs armes tombèrent sur le sol, dans un bain de sang. Vive comme le vent, laissant dans son sillage des pétales de sakura, Kasumi allait d'un ennemi à l'autre, le mettant hors de combat ou le tuant lorsque cela était nécessaire, sans être affectée par leurs futiles efforts pour l'atteindre. L'un d'eux lui vida un chargeur entier dessus sans qu'une seule des balles ne parvint à la toucher. Faisant voler son arme autour d'elle, elle s'était créé une barrière infranchissable qui arrêtait tous les projectiles.

Hayate tira son deuxième sabre de la main gauche et affronta trois commandos décidés à le tuer au couteau. Il para la première attaque sur sa droite et repoussa l'assaillant le temps de mettre celui qui venait en face de lui à terre par un coup transversal qui lui ouvrit le ventre. Se coulant derrière son adversaire de gauche, il évita son attaque puis lui trancha la gorge. Le dernier lui envoya le couteau à la face, mais le ninja n'eut qu'à bouger la tête pour éviter le projectile et riposta en frappant son ennemi d'un violent coup de pommeau dans la nuque. Kasumi était en train de danser sous une pluie de balles. Le soldat avait beau arroser dans tous les sens, il ne parvenait à atteindre sa cible. A mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui, il paniquait. Quand enfin elle fut à deux pas, elle tourna sur elle-même, sembla se plier en deux et il reçut un choc formidable dans la poitrine. Tout fut noir lorsqu'il heurta le mur. Kasumi remit son pied à terre en cessant de tourner. Sans même faire volte face, elle tendit la main gauche dans son dos et ses doigts s'illuminèrent. Une boule de lumière jaillit de sa paume et éclata au visage de quelques soldats mal intentionnés.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne resta plus qu'un seul homme, paralysé par la peur. Rangeant leurs armes, les deux ninja s'approchèrent de lui. Il tremblait tellement qu'il ne tenait même plus son arme en main. Hayate l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme et le souleva de terre.

- Réponds-moi. Où est Ayane ?

- Qu… qui ? balbutia l'autre.

- La femme ninja aux cheveux violets. Est-ce qu'elle est dans ce laboratoire ?

- Le… le nouveau sujet ? Oui, oui… elle est en bas. Quatrième sous-sol.

Son doigt tremblant au bout d'un bras qu'il n'arrivait à tendre tant il était terrorisé, le soldat désignait la porte de l'ascenseur à quelques pas d'eux, priant intérieurement pour qu'on lui laissât la vie sauve.

- Il doit y avoir un code pour l'atteindre, j'imagine, remarqua Kasumi.

- Vraiment ? demanda Hayate au soldat. Dis-nous en plus !

- Non, non, non ! Il n'y a pas de code ! Il faut utiliser une carte d'accès et la faire passer dans une fente dissimulée derrière le panneau de contrôle… Seuls les officiers et les chefs de la sûreté en ont sur eux…

- Parfait. Je te remercie de ta coopération.

D'un violent coup dans la nuque, Hayate l'assomma avant de le laisser tomber à terre. Tous ceux qu'ils avaient mis hors de combat sans les tuer n'étaient pas près de se réveiller avant plusieurs heures. Tandis que Hayate laissait tomber le soldat qu'il venait d'interroger, Kasumi s'était mise à fouiller les corps à la recherche d'un officier. Lorsqu'elle en eut trouvé un, elle fouilla dans ses poches et n'eut aucun mal à trouver la carte de sécurité qu'elle tendit à son frère.

- Bien, dit-il. On a assez perdu de temps. Ayane est en bas et nous devons la sauver. Tu es prête ?

- Toujours. Je ne les laisserai pas lui faire du mal. »

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'un des ascenseurs qu'il appela.

156


	2. Partie 2

XXVII 

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua que celui-ci c'était légèrement éclairci. Il ne risquait plus de pleuvoir comme cela était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt. Avaient suivi quelques petites averses sans importance, mais à présent, le ciel redevenait bleu. Et le soir était en train de tomber.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il pleuvait autant ici, déplora-t-elle.

- Eh, c'est ça les pays tropicaux. Tu n'as rien appris à l'école ? Ici, l'été c'est la période des moussons.

- Tu aurais pu me le rappeler avant que j'accepte de faire ce voyage !

- Tu ne vas quand même pas te fâcher à cause de quelques gouttes d'eau ?

- Quelques ? Tu as le sens de l'humour, toi ! Il a dû nous tomber dix litres de flotte sur la tête en moins d'une minute et tu appelles ça quelques gouttes d'eau ?

- Oh, t'es jamais contente, Hitomi.

La jeune Germano-japonaise secoua la tête avant de finalement éclater de rire. Comme si quelques litres d'eau pouvait la mettre de mauvaise humeur. N'importe quoi !

- Alors on va où ? demanda-t-elle. Quels sont les magasins qu'on n'a pas encore visités ?

- Il y en a beaucoup. C'est immense ici.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça quand on est arrivés avec l'avion. De nuit, c'est vraiment fantastique !

Hitomi ne regrettait pas de s'être réveillée peu avant la descente de l'avion vers la piste. Tous ces bâtiments éclairés de toutes parts… La jeune Germano-japonaise avait toujours en tête ce magnifique spectacle de couleurs et de lumières, comme un immense tableau lumineux peint sous leurs pieds. Les grandes agglomérations étaient vraiment plus belles de nuit…

- Je n'avais jamais vu de ville aussi grande jusqu'à ce que je participe au tournoi, ajouta-t-elle.

- C'est vrai que ça fait voir du pays. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi les manches du tournoi se déroulent comme ça un peu partout dans le monde. En plus, c'est la DOATEC qui finance le voyage. Ils doivent vraiment avoir de l'argent s'ils peuvent se permettre ça.

- Tu peux parler. Tu as vu ta baraque ? On dirait un palais !

- C'est que tu n'as jamais vu un palais de ta vie, alors, répliqua Leifang.

- Non mais sans rire ! On pourrait loger cent personnes chez toi ! C'est un vrai château !

- Ben en fait, il ne s'agit que de la maison de mes parents. Moi j'habite dans un petit appartement en ville. C'est plus pratique pour aller à la fac. Avec le trafic qu'il peut y avoir ici, vaut mieux ne pas avoir beaucoup de chemin à faire.

- Eh ben tiens, tu n'as qu'à m'y emmener ! Je suis sûre que ce doit être très joli.

- Tu seras déçue, je le crains. J'ai laissé les choses aussi simples que possible.

- Arrête ! Pas à moi ! Je suis sûre que tu dois avoir mis une photo de Jann Lee quelque part… près de ton lit, sans doute.

Leifang la fusilla du regard avant de lui lancer :

- Je t'interdis de faire des conjectures de la sorte !

- Mais je plaisantais !

Elles se mirent toutes deux à rire.

- Commence à faire chaud.

- C'est ça les tropiques. Quand il n'y a pas de vent, c'est humide, surtout en ville. Du coup, la chaleur devient étouffante.

- J'ai bien envie d'une glace, pas toi ? demanda Hitomi en avisant le marchand de crèmes glacées au coin de la rue.

Lorsqu'elles eurent acheté leurs cornets, elles se mirent à les délecter tout en continuant de marcher. Leurs pas les menaient peu à peu vers le cœur de la ville, dominé par trois tours imposantes qu'elles connaissaient toutes deux pour y avoir participé à l'une des manches du tournoi de Dead or Alive. C'était d'ailleurs dans l'un des derniers étages de la tour principale que Leifang avait alors de nouveau affronté Jann Lee. Et une fois encore, elle avait été défaite. Et ce n'était pas l'humiliation de cette défaite qui l'avait le plus attristée, mais la certitude de ne pas être digne du regard du jeune homme. Pour oublier ce triste épisode de sa vie, la belle Chinoise donna un délicieux coup de langue sur la boule de sorbet au citron et savoura son goût acidulé.

Pendant ce temps, Hitomi ne cessait de regarder partout autour d'elle, émerveillée. Même si elle était déjà venue à Hong Kong durant le tournoi, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait le temps de jouer les touristes. Tout de même, cette ville était bien loin de l'image que l'on se faisait souvent de la Chine. S'il n'y avait pas eu les enseignes écrites en mandarin, elle aurait très bien pu jurer se trouver aux Etats-Unis plutôt qu'à Hong Kong. Pourtant, la cité avait ses spécificités, typiquement orientales, qui en faisaient un endroit probablement unique au monde. C'était vraiment magnifique… Et les trois tours de la DOATEC étaient absolument sublimes.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta et cligna des yeux. Impossible, ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Mais si !

- Ein ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Quoi ? demanda Leifang en sursautant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai cru apercevoir quelqu'un que je connais. Il est entré dans la tour de la DOATEC.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Ein. C'était mon professeur de Karaté. Il avait été retrouvé dans la Forêt Noire et il était amnésique. Rien qu'en le regardant, on voyait qu'il n'était pas du tout Allemand. Mais il était si doué aux arts martiaux que mon père l'a engagé comme professeur dans son dojo.

- Tiens donc ? Je ne l'ai pas vu lorsque j'étais chez toi.

- C'est qu'il n'est plus chez nous, déplora-t-elle avec une tristesse palpable dans sa voix. Il est parti un jour participer au tournoi DOA 2. Il disait que quelque chose le poussait à s'y rendre. Il n'est jamais revenu. En fait, lorsque je l'ai revu lors du tournoi suivant, j'ai appris qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire et était rentré chez lui, au Japon. C'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas au moins venu nous dire au-revoir. Nous tenions tous à lui au dojo. Il était très doué. Et gentil aussi…

- Hum, je vois… Dis Hitomi, tu serais pas un peu amoureuse de lui par hasard ?

- Noooon ! s'écria Hitomi d'une voix embarrassée.

Leifang lui opposa un sourire moqueur et elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux châtains.

- Pas un peu… avoua-t-elle, penaude.

- Et tu ne lui as jamais rien dit ?

- Je n'ai jamais osé et puis… Je ne croyais pas qu'il partirait, alors je me disais que j'avais le temps…

- Idiote, va. Quand on aime quelqu'un, il faut le lui dire tout de suite. Tiens, puisque tu sais où le trouver, va le voir et dis lui ce que tu ressens.

- Comme ça, là ? Alors que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait ici ? Et puis, il ne se souvient peut-être plus de moi…

- Il ne t'a pas reconnue au tournoi ?

- Si, mais…

- C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi il t'aurait oubliée. Tu ne vas quand même pas encore attendre qu'il se volatilise ?

- Eh dis donc, je te trouve bien placée pour donner des conseils de ce genre ! rugit soudain Hitomi.

Leifang rougit à son tour. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû insister autant… Ou peut-être que si en fait. Oui, c'était l'occasion rêvée.

- D'accord Hitomi. On va faire un pari. Non, pas un pari, une promesse. Toi, tu vas voir ton Ein, et tu lui dis ce que tu ressens pour lui. Et moi, je vais de ce pas voir Jann Lee et faire de même. Et on ne les lâchera pas tant qu'on ne sera pas passées aux aveux ! D'accord ? Comme ça, toi comme moi nous aurons enfin dit aux hommes que…

- Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris, interrompit Hitomi. Mais tu crois vraiment que tu pourras le faire ? J'ai cru comprendre que Jann Lee n'était pas très commode…

- L'idée que tu puisses passer aux aveux avant moi ne me sortira pas de l'esprit. Ca me motivera !

- Eh ! C'est pas une compétition ! L'amour, c'est bien plus délicat !

- En attendant, ton amoureux t'attend et peut partir à tout moment si tu ne le rejoins pas tout de suite.

- C'est pas mon amoureux !

- Oh allons, Hitomi. Belle comme tu es, tu as bien dû lui taper dans l'œil !

- Ne me fais pas des plaisanteries dans ce genre-là ! Ca donne toujours de faux espoirs !

- Mais tu es encore là ? Tu attends quoi ? Qu'il s'en aille ?

- Et toi alors ? Je te vois pas beaucoup te bouger non-plus.

- Oui mais moi je sais que Jann Lee ne partira pas de là où il est.

- Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais aussi avant que Ein ne parte au tournoi…

Soudain, des cris envahirent la rue. Toutes deux se retournèrent vers la tour de la DOATEC d'où cela semblait provenir. Et en effet, une foule de gens se ruait à l'extérieur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hitomi.

- J'en sais rien, mais ça à l'air d'être grave. Viens, on devrait peut-être aller voir.

Les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent du bâtiment malgré le flot de gens qui partait à contresens. Ce fut aussi ardu que de ramer à contre-courant dans un torrent de montagne. Une fois parvenues devant la tour, elles s'empressèrent d'interroger des gardes qui bouclaient le périmètre, mais elles furent éconduites.

- Mince, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? pesta Leifang. Regarde si tu vois pas ton amoureux dans le coin.

- C'est pas mon amoureux ! rétorqua Hitomi en regardant autour d'elle. Il n'est pas là. Il doit encore être à l'intérieur. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé !

- On n'a pas entendu d'explosions ou de trucs dans ce goût-là…

- Mais tu entends ça ? On dirait des coups de feu.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'espère que ton Ein va bien, sinon tu auras du mal à tenir ta promesse…

- Tu parles encore de ça alors qu'il a l'air de se passer quelque chose de vraiment sérieux là-dedans ! T'es complètement folle !

- Désolée. Mais s'il est aussi doué que tu le disais, il ne sera pas assez bête pour rester au milieu des tirs. Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ? Un braquage ?Une attaque terroriste ?

Soudain, les hommes en faction devant la porte reçurent un appel alarmant. Ils hésitèrent un peu avant de se décider à pénétrer dans le bâtiment, abandonnant la garde du perron sur lequel se tenaient les deux jeunes filles, éberluées et inquiètes. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer là-dedans ? Pourquoi entendait-on des coups de feu et pourquoi Ein n'était-il pas ressorti ? Il avait dû être piégé avant d'avoir pu atteindre la porte. Hitomi craignait le pire. Elle venait tout juste de le retrouver. Elle n'allait quand même pas le perdre d'une façon aussi invraisemblable et définitive que celle-ci !

Bientôt, l'agitation à l'intérieur redoubla. Bizarrement, personne ne semblait avoir appelé la police. Pourquoi ne rappliquaient-ils pas alors qu'on aurait bien dit que quelque chose de très grave était en train d'avoir lieu ? Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient que rarement entendu des coups de feu, mais ceux qui résonnaient à l'intérieur leur rappelait les films de guerre qu'elles avaient pu voir et des images de conflits eux bien réels. Pendant quelques secondes, on aurait dit que le hall de la tour était devenu un vrai champ de bataille. Puis soudain, tout se tut. Plus un seul bruit, plus rien. Autour de l'immeuble, les gens qui se massaient étaient anxieux. Courageusement, mue par la crainte de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait en venant tout juste de le retrouver, Hitomi s'avança vers les portes vitrées. Les volets roulants avaient été baissés par mesure de sécurité, mais les gardes de l'extérieur les avaient fait légèrement remonter pour pouvoir passer.

Toutes deux se glissèrent dessous et entrèrent dans le hall. Ce qu'elles découvrirent était plus que sidérant. Un vrai cauchemar loin de tout ce qu'elles avaient imaginé pouvoir rencontrer ce jour-là. Des corps étaient étendus partout. Il y avait là bon nombre d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Les deux jeunes filles eurent soudain très envie de vomir…Au fond de la pièce se tenaient encore deux personnes vêtues de manière très étrange. Une femme et un homme laissant s'affaler sur le sol un soldat inanimé.

- C'est lui ! étouffa Hitomi. Il porte la même tenue que lorsque je l'ai revu au tournoi.

- Ne me dis pas que tous ces morts… c'est lui ?

- Euh…

Imaginer que tous ces gens étaient morts de la main d'un homme qu'elle avait connu pendant des années était pour elle quelque chose de très étrange. Mais à voir sa tenue et les katana dans son dos, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il n'était pas étranger à ce massacre.

- Mon Dieu, souffla Leifang, tu es tombée amoureuse d'un serial killer !

- Non, je crois que c'est un membre d'un ancien clan ninja japonais.

- Un clan ninja ? A notre époque ? Tu plaisantes !… D'un autre côté, c'est vrai que ces deux-là ressemblent à des ninja. Il y en avait dans les tournois DOA d'après ce que j'ai entendu. C'était peut-être eux. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tous ces morts ?…

Hitomi interrompit soudain son amie en voyant que Ein allait s'effacer dans l'ascenseur avec la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

- Ein ! cria-t-elle.

Hayate se retourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Hitomi ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu la connais ? demanda Kasumi.

- Je l'ai connue en Allemagne lorsque j'étais amnésique. Mais que fait-elle ici ? Il ne faut pas qu'elle reste, c'est trop dangereux.

Mais elle continuait d'approcher, courant vers lui, suivie prudemment par une autre jeune fille.

- Ein, répéta Hitomi. Ein, c'est bien toi !

- Hitomi ! Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Hayate en faisant un pas hors de l'ascenseur. Tu dois t'en aller, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Tous ces morts… demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en le regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est à cause toi ?

- Ils ne sont pas tous morts, corrigea Kasumi.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer Hitomi, dit Hayate. Tu dois quitter cet endroit. Il pourrait t'arriver du mal. Retourne te mettre à l'abri.

- Attends Hayate, insista-t-elle. Il faut que je te parle. C'est très important.

Hayate interrogea sa sœur du regard. Celle-ci parut perplexe. Que lui dire ? Elle semblait vraiment tenir à lui parler, sinon elle n'aurait pas traversé une telle mer de sang et de morts pour venir le voir…

- Je ne peux pas te parler maintenant Hitomi. J'ai des choses à faire. Sors d'ici, je te rejoindrai plus tard.

- Tu me le promets ? demanda Hitomi.

- Je te le promets. Mais s'il te plait ne reste pas ici. Ce n'est pas un endroit convenable pour les jeunes filles. Vous devez sortir toutes les deux et vous éloigner le plus possible de ces tours.

Il devança la question que Hitomi allait lui poser en assurant :

- Je saurai vous retrouver.

Sur ce, il se retourna et passa la carte magnétique dans le lecteur. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et il commença à descendre vers le quatrième sous-sol. Hitomi ne put esquisser le moindre geste. Qu'est-ce que Hayate pouvait bien faire ici ? Pourquoi tous ces gens morts ou assommés ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Il n'était tout de même pas en train de faire quelque chose de mal ? Elle pensait bien le connaître et être certaine qu'il était incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Mais ce qu'elle pouvait voir autour d'elle ébranlait sérieusement ses convictions. Ein était un ninja. Les ninja tuent des gens parfois. Mais dans quel but ? Qu'était-il venu faire ici ?

- Tout ça me dépasse, finit-elle par déclarer.

- Vu la tournure des choses, je ne peux pas te forcer à lui dire ce que tu penses de lui. Ce serait criminel de ma part.

- Mais je tiens à comprendre ce qui se passe ici ! s'écria la jeune Germano-japonaise. Et puis tu as raison. Quand on a quelqu'un devant soi, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver et on ne peut pas être sûr qu'il sera toujours là… Si je ne lui dis rien aujourd'hui, il y a peut-être aucune chance que je le revoie…

- Mais tous ces gens qu'il a mis à terre ! Certains sont morts !

- Je suis sûre qu'il ne fait rien de mal. Je ne peux pas croire ça de sa part. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas agi sans raison…

Mais ce qui venait de se passer était loin d'être quelque chose de banal. Hitomi avait raison, tout cela la dépassait de beaucoup. Elle avait presque du mal à croire que c'était réel. Ein avait tué tous ces gens… Pour une raison ou pour une autre, même s'il semblait bien être un ninja, elle ne le voyait pas commettre un tel acte, malgré tout le talent qu'il pouvait déployer au combat…

- Je l'espère pour toi. Et pour moi aussi. Tu es mon amie, Hitomi.

- Je suis sûre qu'il agit pour une bonne raison, même si on ne la comprend peut-être pas. Il m'a regardé avec des yeux si éclatants… Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi. Il ne peut pas avoir tué tous ces hommes pour le plaisir, c'est ridicule.

- C'est vrai que ça ne tiendrait pas vraiment debout. Mais je me demande ce que ces deux-là sont venus chercher ici. Cela semble important pour qu'ils aient affronté tous ces agents de sécurité.

- Tu crois que la DOATEC a des trucs à cacher ?

- Qui sait ? Les choses ne sont plus très claires depuis que Fame Douglas est mort. De drôles de rumeurs circulent, et il règne parfois une agitation anormale autour des tours et d'un aérodrome à l'ouest de la ville. Si ça se trouve, ton amoureux est peut-être venu rendre justice. Un beau justicier masqué ! C'est vrai que c'est plus de notre temps, mais c'est tellement romantique !

Hitomi comprit que Leifang essayait avant tout de lui remonter le moral, et elle apprécia son effort qui la fit sourire.

- Espérons-le. Je n'aimerais pas être désillusionnée. Tout cela ne ressemble pas beaucoup au Ein que j'ai connu… Pas du tout en fait.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux amies. Elles n'osaient regarder autour d'elles, préférant ne pas voir les cadavres qui les entouraient.

- Bon, demanda la Chinoise, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il nous a demandé de partir et je comprends bien pourquoi. Si on nous voit par ici, on risque d'avoir des ennuis.

- Pars, toi. Va voir Jann Lee comme tu l'as promis. Moi je vais rester ici et tenir ma promesse. Je le verrai et je lui dirai tout.

- Mais il a dit qu'il saurait nous retrouver où que nous allions. Tu ne devrais pas rester ici trop longtemps. Je suis sûre que ça pourrait mal tourner.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, répondit Hitomi en se tournant vers son amie. Je me cacherai si des ennuis se présentent. Il doit bien y avoir des toilettes dans le coin. Ce sera parfait. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai le sentiment que je ne peux pas partir d'ici et m'éloigner de lui. Je l'ai déjà perdu trop de fois.

Leifang dévisagea son amie et lut une incroyable lueur dans ses yeux, mélange de force et de tendresse. Elle était vraiment amoureuse. Elle avait eu raison de ne pas dire qu'un peu… Et Leifang ne pouvait que la comprendre.

- Promets-moi juste… Promets-moi juste que tu ne laisseras rien t'arriver, d'accord ?

- Je te le promets. Maintenant, cours voir Jann Lee. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il t'attend déjà.

- Ca m'étonnerait ! dit Leifang en riant presque. Prends soin de toi. Je me vois mal expliquer à tes parents pourquoi tu… Enfin, ne m'oblige pas à devoir me donner ce mal.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Et n'oublie pas. Même si Jann Lee est têtu comme une mule, montre-lui que toi aussi tu peux être entêtée !

- Pour ça, tu peux me faire confiance ! »

S'adressant un dernier signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire, les deux amies se séparèrent. Souplement, Leifang passa sous le rideau de fer et sortit du bâtiment, avec une petite pensée émue pour sa meilleure amie qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Elle croisa les doigts en espérant que non seulement il ne lui arriverait rien mais qu'en plus elle tiendrait sa promesse et reviendrait avec ce bel Ein dans les bras. Elle le méritait.

XXVIII 

Ils furent plus que surpris de voir une telle agitation autour de l'immeuble. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? La nuit tombait lentement sur la ville et de la rue bondée ne cessaient de s'élever des murmures et des cris. Que signifiait tout ceci ? En voyant l'attroupement autour de l'entrée principale du siège de la DOATEC, ils craignirent le pire. Malgré la foule compacte descendue dans la rue, ils parvinrent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la grande porte. Leur mine patibulaire et les armes qu'ils portaient les y aidèrent grandement, même si aucun d'eux n'aurait éprouvé de mal à se faufiler à-travers une telle masse, même lui malgré sa carrure. Arrivés au pied de l'immeuble, la foule se tenant prudemment à l'écart, ils virent que le rideau de sécurité de l'entrée avait été fermé. Ce qui signifiait qu'une intrusion avait eu lieu. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Donovan avait-il d'autres ennemis que ceux qu'ils lui connaissaient ? Ce n'était pas du genre de Dame Douglas de donner l'assaut dans un bâtiment… Alors de qui cela pouvait-il bien être l'œuvre ?

Remarquant que le volet avait été légèrement relevé, ils se glissèrent par-dessous, sans prêter attention aux exclamations de la foule que leur présence avait suscitées. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils ne purent qu'être sidérés par le spectacle qui les attendait et s'étalait sous leurs yeux.

« On dirait que quelqu'un a commencé le travail sans nous, dit-elle.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas encore quelqu'un qui en veut à Donovan… Ca commence à devenir énervant !

Elle sourit en s'approchant d'un des corps pour l'examiner.

- Celui-là n'est pas mort, remarqua-t-elle. Juste assommé, quoique très proprement. Qui que peut bien être ce nouvel intrus, il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Ceux-là sont bien morts en revanche, dit Bayman en désignant un groupe de soldats. Des traces d'armes blanches. Et pas de simples couteaux de combat, si tu veux mon avis.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis pour le voir. Ca ressemble ni plus ni moins au travail d'une épée ou d'un sabre.

- Qui s'amuserait à prendre la tour d'assaut avec une épée ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, essayant de déceler un détail qui pourrait leur donner une idée de l'identité de leur rival.

- Il n'y a que des hommes de Donovan. L'intrus a réussi à passer.

Ils ne l'avouaient pas, mais ce tour de force les impressionnait. Passer au-travers de tant d'hommes armés avec une seule épée n'était pas évident. Pas de doute, ils avaient affaire à quelqu'un d'au moins aussi bien préparé qu'eux.

- Inutile de s'attarder ici puisque quelqu'un a bien voulu s'occuper des gardes pour nous, conclut Christie. Si c'est Donovan que ce type est venu chercher, mieux vaut se dépêcher de mettre la main dessus avant lui. Ca fait déjà assez mal de devoir le partager avec toi ! »

Les deux tueurs allaient se mettre en marche quand des bruits de pas les alertèrent. Surgirent d'une porte au fond du hall de nouveaux hommes armés. Des soldats des commandos d'élite de la Faction anti-Douglas, à voir leurs équipements. Il leur fallait se débarrasser au plus vite de ce fâcheux contretemps. Apercevant les deux tueurs au milieu de la salle, les hommes de Donovan se mirent en place. Ce devait être les intrus signalés par les agents de sécurité peu de temps avant, même s'ils ne ressemblaient pas à des ninja. Mais les apparences étaient trompeuses et ils s'en rendirent bien vite compte. Malgré leur feu nourri, les deux cibles parvinrent à esquiver leurs coups et à se mettre à l'abri derrière les piliers carrés qui encadraient la pièce en constituant un véritable labyrinthe. Les balles volaient dans tous les sens et ne faisaient que heurter les murs et éclater les lampes. Les deux cibles avaient disparu de leur champ de vision.

Calmement, le chef d'équipe ordonna de cesser le feu et de se préparer à un nouvel assaut. Chaque soldat rechargea et arma son arme. En quelques gestes précis, le chef donna ses ordres et répartit les tâches. Les hommes se séparèrent en petits groupes qui se mirent à encercler les rangées de piliers derrière lesquels les tueurs avaient disparu. Ils avançaient le plus prudemment possible, en veillant à ne pas éveiller le moindre son, prêts à ouvrir le feu à tout moment, les sens aux aguets. Peu à peu, les hommes se dispersèrent entre les colonnes de béton. Les conditions de visibilité dans cet environnement étaient très mauvaises et l'ennemi pouvait se cacher n'importe où. Ils devaient redoubler de vigilance et mesurer chacun de leurs pas. S'ils se perdaient, ce serait pire encore. Qui était l'architecte dérangé qui avait fait mettre autant de piliers dans cette pièce ?

Ils avançaient par groupe de deux ou trois, plus rarement en solo, et quadrillaient la zone le plus minutieusement possible. Les ennemis auxquels ils avaient affaire étaient des professionnels endurcis. S'il s'agissait bien des ninja dont on leur avait parlé, ceux qui avaient été étudiés lors des premiers projets de développement surhumain, ils étaient des maîtres dans le combat au corps à corps et capable de résister à toute une armée de soldats. Le carnage dans le reste du hall le prouvait bien. Leur chef aurait peut-être dû appeler des renforts… L'un des soldats s'était séparé de son groupe pour mener une petite reconnaissance dans une zone qu'il jugeait laissée à l'abandon. Il essayait de maîtriser la peur qui l'envahissait et de ne pas laisser les tremblements de ses mains l'empêcher de tenir correctement son arme. Le cœur battant, il inspectait soigneusement chaque recoin, s'attendant à tomber sur l'une des deux cibles à tout moment. Soudain, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche tandis qu'une autre lui arrachait son arme. Les deux mains le tirèrent fermement en arrière. Il tomba sur la jambe pliée de Bayman, lequel lui asséna aussitôt un violent coup de coude dans la tête. La nuque craqua et le soldat rendit son dernier souffle. Le Russe le laissa tomber doucement sur le sol et courut se dissimuler derrière un autre pilier.

Le soldat était sûr d'avoir entendu du bruit. Faisant signe à son groupe de le couvrir, il marcha vers là d'où cela avait semblé provenir. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'un bras entoura sa gorge et l'étouffa. Lâchant son arme, il essaya de se débattre, mais le bras puissant le tira derrière le pilier. Interdits, ses camarades tardèrent à ouvrir le feu. Il était trop tard pour leur coéquipier. Bayman le souleva de terre, le tira en arrière et lui fit percuter le pilier, la tête la première. L'impact fissura le plâtre à l'apparence soignée qui revêtait le béton. Sans lâcher sa proie, Bayman se retourna pour prendre appui contre la colonne et se jeter en arrière. Le crâne de sa victime ne tint pas le choc. Se remettant contre le pilier pour se protéger des tirs du reste du groupe, il prit en main le G36K que Christie lui avait procuré. Sentant que la pluie de balles faiblissait, il sauta sur le côté et arrosa ses ennemis. Ils étaient deux et ne firent pas le poids. Les rafales brèves et précises du tueur Russe firent mouche, et il disparut derrière le pilier aussitôt après les avoir tirées.

Les coups de feu venaient de sa gauche. Cela voulait dire que quelques-uns de ses camarades étaient aux prises avec l'ennemi. Lorsque les tirs se turent, il prit peur pour ses compagnons. Les derniers coups tirés ne ressemblaient pas à ceux des M4 des commandos de la Faction anti-Douglas. L'ennemi avait réussi à prendre le dessus ! Il devait aller voir ce qui se passait. Soudain, son arme lui heurta le nez, dirigée par une main aux doigts fins et habiles. Sans pouvoir réagir, il prit un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe, suivi d'une manchette fatale dans la nuque. Christie garda en main le fusil d'assaut que le mort venait de lâcher et avisa un groupe de soldats passant entre deux piliers à quelques mètres devant elle. Ils ne regardaient pas dans sa direction, quelle folie ! Se mettant à courir vers eux, elle tira en automatique. Malgré la puissance du recul qui faisait dévier ses balles, elle mit deux des trois hommes à terre. Lorsque le troisième se tourna vers elle pour tirer, il la vit lâcher son arme puis disparaître purement et simplement de son champ visuel. Regardant partout autour de lui, il ne la vit arriver sur lui d'au-dessus que trop tard. Le coup de pied de Christie lui arracha son M4 des mains et la jeune femme se coula dans son dos. L'instant d'après, elle le laissait tomber par terre alors que sa nuque était brisée. Furtive comme une ombre, elle disparut de nouveau.

Encore des coups de feu. Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient eu ? Pour s'en assurer, le détachement se dirigea vers là d'où ils semblaient avoir été tirés. Ils ne trouvèrent que les corps de leurs camarades. Pestant rageusement, les soldats tournèrent sur eux-même, leur arme à l'épaule, pour essayer de débusquer l'ennemi. De sa cachette, Christie pouvait très bien les voir tandis qu'eux ne risquaient pas de la repérer. Elle eut un sourire et ajusta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Ses mains se portèrent aux deux USP Match qu'elle portait à la ceinture de sa combinaison moulante blanche et bleu foncé. Levant les deux armes devant elle, elle tira deux premières balles, en cadence. Elles touchèrent un soldat qui s'effondra par terre. Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle. L'un d'eux n'eut que le temps de voir qu'elle avançait lentement vers eux avant de prendre deux nouvelles balles. Une au bras et l'autre à la poitrine. Maniant ses deux armes avec précision, elle tirait avec la même cadence qu'une mitraillette. Un troisième soldat se prit toute une rafale qui l'envoya rouler sur le sol. Le dernier d'entre eux eut le réflexe de se dissimuler derrière un pilier. Aussitôt, les coups de feu cessèrent. Le souffle court, il attendit quelques secondes, l'index crispé sur la détente de son arme. Puis il sauta sur le côté et jaillit dans l'allée. Il se retint de presser la détente. Il n'y avait plus personne. Elle avait disparu. Alors qu'il se demandait encore ce qui se passait, il sentit une main se refermer sur son épaule puis un genou le heurter violemment dans le bas du dos. Plié en deux, il fut tiré en arrière et s'affala sur le sol. La dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut le talon-aiguille d'une chaussure fondre sur son œil.

Le soldat tomba sur le sol, sa tête ayant presque fait un demi-tour sur son cou. Bayman se replia, mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il avait été repéré. D'autres hommes venaient d'ouvrir le feu sur sa position. Pas de panique, le moment était venu de changer de tactique. Il rechargea son G36K et se tint prêt à riposter. Dès la première occasion, il se mit à découvert et tira sur les ennemis. Si certains eurent le réflexe de s'esquiver, d'autres en revanche furent moins chanceux.

Plus loin, Christie venait elle aussi de déclencher un petit feu d'artifice. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire. Dans sa tête, elle se passait _Monster_ en boucle, et chaque note collait impeccablement à l'action, mieux que dans un film… Un premier soldat ne put l'empêcher d'arriver à sa hauteur. L'attaque de la jeune tueuse, pourtant frontale, l'avait pris de court. Elle attrapa fermement son fusil d'assaut de la main droite pour l'empêcher de lui tirer dessus. Puis elle donna un coup de pied à l'arrière de la jambe droite du soldat qui se plia. Se ramassant légèrement sur lui-même, le soldat ne put éviter le pied droit de Christie qui lui heurta le visage et l'accompagna en en arrière. Le talon pointu s'enfonça brusquement dans sa gorge et sa bouche fut inondée de sang. Elle entendit des pas approcher d'elle, et elle s'effaça derrière un pilier. Lorsque les soldats trouvèrent le corps, ils oublièrent pendant une seconde de se méfier. Christie profita de ce moment d'inattention alors qu'elle était toute proche d'eux. Deux soldats s'étaient avancés de chaque côté du corps tandis que d'autres restaient en arrière pour les couvrir. Christie attrapa par le canon les fusils d'assaut des deux hommes près du corps et s'en servit pour leur cogner si violemment le crâne que le coup les assomma. Elle retint leurs armes alors qu'ils tombaient. En face d'elle, les autres membres de l'escouade tardaient à réagir. Elle eut tout le temps de lâcher un des M4, d'épauler l'autre, de l'armer au cas où le chargeur n'aurait pas été engagé après avoir vérifié que le cran de sûreté était enlevé, et d'ouvrir le feu. Un soldat périt. Les autres ne ripostèrent que trop tard. Leur cible s'était à nouveau effacée derrière un pilier. Seulement cette fois, ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu'elles et déterminés à la débusquer. Leur feu ne se tarissait pas, au risque d'épuiser leurs munitions.

Pourtant, Christie ne fut pas dépossédée par cette menace. Elle se tint prête à poursuivre le combat et attendit sa chance. Soudain, elle bondit au milieu des balles et les esquiva comme par miracle en dansant littéralement devant ses ennemis. Tournant sur elle-même, elle s'arrangea pour aligner son arme sur ses ennemis puis pressa la détente. Tourbillonnant sans s'arrêter sur le carrelage, elle gardait ses ennemis en joue et ne relâchait pas la détente. C'était un ballet des plus époustouflants, qui éblouit ses victimes avant de les envoyer dans l'au-delà. Pas une seule de leurs balles ne la toucha. Ayant ainsi traversé l'étroite allée entre deux piliers, elle se plaqua contre le béton froid et risqua un œil hors de sa cachette pour savourer le résultat de ses entrechats. Presque aucune de ses balles n'avait manqué ses cibles malgré qu'elle eût manié le fusil d'assaut en automatique et d'une seule main. Mais quelques soldats avaient échappé au carnage et se battait encore avec férocité. Abandonnant le M4 presque vide, elle tira ses pistolets qu'elle avait rechargés après les avoir utilisés. Sans sortir de sa cachette, elle tira une balle dans l'allée. Le cri que l'on entendit peu après confirma que la balle avait fait mouche. Elle en tira une autre, de son autre pistolet. Même précision mortelle. Puis elle jaillit et ouvrit sur ses ennemis un feu nourri.

Bayman s'était faufilé en plein milieu des lignes ennemies. Leurs fusils d'assaut ne pouvaient être correctement maniés d'aussi près. Les soldats étaient obligés de combattre au couteau et malheureusement pour eux, le Tigre était un champion incontesté du corps à corps. Inutile d'espérer pouvoir rivaliser avec lui. Ses coups de poing meurtriers envoyaient les soldats rouler sur le sol, ses coups de pied leur brisaient les os et endommageaient sévèrement leurs organes internes. Pas une seule lame ne parvint à l'approcher tant il était fort. Il tordait les bras comme des allumettes, brisait les cous comme on ouvre une bouteille d'eau minérale, les démembrait tous les uns après les autres dans d'atroces souffrances. Dans la confusion, les soldats furent nombreux à se frapper entre eux et à entailler leurs camarades. Finalement, Bayman se retrouva debout au milieu d'un tas de corps disloqués. Certains avaient eu la chance de survivre à la violence de ses coups, d'autres en revanche n'avaient pu la soutenir.

Christie approchait de la sortie du labyrinthe de piliers en semant la mort sur son passage. Ses deux USP Match étaient d'une efficacité mortelle. Maniés en duo comme elle le faisait, ils étaient tout à fait capable de surpasser la plupart des pistolets-mitrailleurs même s'il fallait une force colossale pour maîtriser le recul. Leur seul défaut venait de la faible capacité de leur chargeur. Seulement douze balles de .45, ce qui était déjà pas mal. Mais cela se vidait encore très vite et recharger deux pistolets en plein combat n'est pas une mince affaire. Mais Christie était une pro rompue au maniement de tous les types d'armes et douée d'une incroyable faculté d'adaptation et d'improvisation, en plus d'être une maîtresse du She Quan. Sa manière de combattre avait tout d'une danse, sensuelle et mortelle. Car après tout, même la beauté féerique de ses gestes ne pouvait effacer la froideur de son regard et de ses intentions.

La sortie sur le hall était à présent visible, mais elle était bloquée par toute une escouade. Lorsqu'ils virent arriver la jeune femme, ils se mirent rapidement en position. Deux hommes bloquèrent la sortie de l'allée en se mettant sur un genou pour lui tirer dessus. Les autres se dispersèrent un peu autour d'eux au cas où elle essaierait de passer par un autre itinéraire. Pourtant, Christie sourit et rangea ses deux USP. Elle courut vers ses ennemis puis bondit au-dessus d'eux après avoir tiré de sa ceinture ses deux Scorpion. Magnifique saut de l'ange par-dessus les lignes ennemies. Les soldats accroupis ne purent que la voir les survoler alors que, les bras écartés, elle ouvrait le feu sur leurs camarades. A la réception, elle roula sur le sol pour se mettre sur un genou, ses bras refermés autour de sa poitrine, pointant ses deux armes dans son dos. Ses deux pistolets-mitrailleurs qui tiraient encore et décimaient les rangs ennemis. Avec une habileté incroyable, elle se releva et se retourna en veillant à ce que ses armes pointassent en permanence ses ennemis. A présent face à eux, elle continua de tirer jusqu'à tous les tuer. Sitôt le dernier ennemi mort, elle relâcha les détentes. La fumée de ses armes levées à la hauteur de son visage se reflétait sur les verres sombres de ses lunettes, un sourire carnassier étirant ses jolies lèvres rosées et laissant entrevoir ses canines acérées.

Des deux pouces, elle éjecta les chargeurs de ses armes avant de les recharger. Ils étaient tous morts. Bayman ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Ensemble, ils prirent la direction de l'ascenseur le plus proche.

XXIX 

Tout de même, elle se demandait si ça avait été une bonne idée de laisser Hitomi toute seule au milieu de tous ces morts. Pourtant, elle ne cessait de revoir la flamme dans son regard, cette flamme pure et dévorante… Quelque chose l'animait et la poussait à rester, et elle avait voulu être seule. Peut-être pour mieux ressasser en elle ses souvenirs et ses sentiments. En tout cas, Leifang était sûre qu'elle aurait eu du mal à la convaincre de partir avec elle. Peut-être que les choses étaient mieux ainsi. Il valait mieux qu'elles le fussent car à présent, il était trop tard. Les tours de la DOATEC étaient déjà loin derrière elle.

Même si elle avait un peu peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, la jeune Chinoise était sûre que Hitomi ne prendrait pas de risques. Si elle avait dit qu'elle attendrait cachée à l'écart du massacre, c'était certainement ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Elle avait dû s'éloigner de la rue sur laquelle donnait le siège pour arriver à un endroit de la ville où celle-ci était un peu plus calme et avait hélé un taxi. Elle avait d'abord songé à demander au chauffeur de la mener à la boîte de nuit dans laquelle Jann Lee travaillait puis s'était souvenu qu'aujourd'hui était son jour de repos. Par conséquent, là où elle aurait le plus de chance de le trouver, c'était chez lui. Enfin, en quelques sortes c'était chez lui. Leifang ne pouvait pas vraiment dire où il habitait réellement, mais elle le soupçonnait de loger dans cette grande salle d'entraînement où il passait tout son temps libre. Oui, c'était certain, ce jour-là et à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait que là qu'elle pourrait le trouver, occupé à s'entraîner comme d'habitude. Quand enfin réaliserait-il que la vie n'était pas qu'un combat ?

Parfois, il lui arrivait de pleurer, non pour elle car elle était délaissée et ignorée par l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais pour lui qui devait sûrement ignorer à côté de quelles joies il passait en se repliant ainsi sur l'entraînement. Avait-il une seule fois goûté à l'ivresse de l'amour ? Elle en doutait. Ou alors, il devait être tombé amoureux du Jeet Kune Do, un beau matin, et il s'était dès lors adonné entièrement à cette dévorante passion. Ridicule de devoir être jalouse d'un art martial ! Et pourtant, combien de temps avait-elle essayé de pousser son propre entraînement de plus en plus loin, pour vivre selon ses propres mots dans son monde ? Des années. Des années entières durant lesquelles il n'avait jamais eu un regard pour elle, ni même pour une autre femme, ni même pour qui que ce fût d'autre. Pour rien d'autre que son entraînement. Sa quête, son interminable quête d'un ennemi à sa hauteur. Et lorsque d'aventure il s'en trouvait un pour le battre, il en déduisait qu'il avait fait preuve de négligence et reprenait plus intensément ses exercices… Son monde… Son monde était un cercle vicieux et violent dans lequel on ne pouvait entrer qu'en qualité d'adversaire…

Tout d'un coup, elle se demanda comment aujourd'hui elle pourrait réussir à le sortir de cette spirale infernale. Alors qu'elle s'y essayait depuis des années entières. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Elle avait été ridicule de faire cette promesse. Surtout avec ce qui s'était passé au siège de la DOATEC. Elle aurait dû rester avec Hitomi. Elle avait été stupide… Mais bon, se dit-elle, puisqu'elle l'était, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer de toute façon. Déjà le taxi s'éloignait d'elle en la laissant debout devant un immense bâtiment de style ancien. Le gymnase auquel l'homme de sa vie avait voué la sienne. Devait-elle considérer ce bâtiment comme une sorte de rival ? Elle sourit, se trouvant désespérément ridicule. Maintenant qu'elle était là, autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Que risquait-elle après tout, à part la douleur de se sentir de nouveau ignorée par quelqu'un de trop obnubilé par des choses futiles ? Si seulement elle savait comment l'aider à détourner le regard une seconde pour le pousser à le poser sur elle. Pour qu'il la vît telle qu'elle était, une jeune fille éperdument amoureuse, au lieu de n'y voir qu'un adversaire de plus… Mais il était trop tard pour réfléchir à tout ça. Elle devait se lancer, c'était le principal. Au fond, ce n'était jamais que trois petits mots. Mais si intimidants à prononcer malgré tout, surtout lorsqu'ils sont sincères…

Elle se décida enfin à entrer. D'un geste presque rageur, elle poussa la porte du gymnase et emprunta le couloir principal jusqu'à la dernière salle. Celle dans laquelle il s'entraînait, seul. Jann Lee était un champion dans sa catégorie, l'un des participants du tournoi DOA. Rares étaient les combattants à obtenir ce privilège. Ils étaient choisis selon leurs capacités et devaient tous être bien au-dessus de la moyenne. Pour un peu, c'en était flatteur. En vertu de cela, Jann Lee bénéficiait d'une salle d'entraînement privée. Personne n'était en principe autorisé à le déranger. Hormis les adversaires potentiels… Rares étaient les combattants assez fous pour oser tenter de se mesurer à lui, et s'il y en avait, les cris du guerrier qui résonnaient jusque dans le couloir malgré l'isolation phonique en dissuadaient encore beaucoup. Elle-même, parvenue devant la porte massive de sa salle d'entraînement, hésita une seconde. Il ne la verrait peut-être même pas. Comment pourrait-elle attirer son attention ? Elle avait été idiote de promettre une telle chose à Hitomi. Mais elle avait eu raison sur un point. L'avoir fait lui donnait le courage et la volonté de tenter l'expérience. Plus déterminée que jamais, elle fit jouer la poignée et poussa la lourde porte.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut refermée derrière elle, Leifang posa son regard sur Jann Lee qui assénait une volée de coups meurtriers à un pauvre punching-ball. Comme à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur lui, elle le trouva beau. Pas comme la plupart des filles rêvaient leur prince charmant, mais plutôt comme si on lui avait ouvert les yeux sur des choses qu'avant elle n'aurait pas vues. C'était l'amour qui lui avait ouvert les yeux… Il était torse nu, comme bien souvent dans ces cas-là. Et à voir la sueur qui coulait sur son torse puissant, il devait déjà être là depuis plusieurs heures. Pendant quelques temps, elle resta sidérée par son jeu de jambes et la vivacité de ses coups. Il les enchaînait si vite qu'il était presque impossible de les suivre. Au bout de sa corde, le sac de sable se balançait dans tous les sens comme un fétu de paille. Accompagnant ses coups, son cri qui avait fait pour une grande part sa renommée. Ses supporters n'avaient pas tardé à le surnommer le Dragon tant ses coups et son cri étaient puissants. Du coup, difficile pour elle, qui avait une si douce voix, de se faire entendre !

Elle sentit son cœur s'étreindre, se remémora en un instant toutes ses défaites, toutes ces occasions qu'elle avait ratées de lui avouer la vérité, tout ce temps qu'elle avait passé sans pouvoir l'approcher d'assez près… Est-ce que tout cela pourrait prendre fin aujourd'hui ? Aurait-elle au moins la force de lui avouer son amour ? Elle se sentait soudain si faible, si insignifiante… Mais cela ne dura heureusement qu'un instant, car ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se laisser gagner par le désespoir. Elle avait fait une promesse. Ce n'était pas non-plus son genre de ne pas tenir ses promesses. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle avait décidé de l'obliger à l'écouter, ou du moins à l'entendre. Ce qui, vu la puissance de ses cris, serait déjà un exploit.

Jann Lee était en train de mettre plus à mal que jamais ce pauvre sac. Ses coups le déformaient et laissaient des marques tenaces dans le sable. Il était déjà arrivé que l'un des punching-ball ne cédât à ses assauts, que ce fût en se crevant ou en se décrochant du plafond. Après avoir donné une série de coups de poing dans la cible devant lui, il étendit la jambe gauche pour en frapper une autre en retrait. Se tournant vers celle-ci, il continua à enchaîner les attaques, sans paraître se fatiguer un seul instant. Soudain, alors que son pied heurtait le sac de sable, quelque chose le retint. Sans se décontenancer, le guerrier frappa encore et encore, mais le sac restait immobile. Cela ne manqua pas de le surprendre. Avant qu'il n'eût pu se demander ce qui se passait, Leifang surgit de derrière le punching-ball, tout sourire.

« Oh, dit-il sans enthousiasme, c'était toi qui le retenais.

Il reprit ses exercices sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

- Tu devrais arrêter de faire des plaisanteries aussi stupides.

Elle accusa le choc avec une grimace avant de se remettre. C'était mal parti.

- Jann Lee, écoute…

Mais il continuait à frapper sans se soucier d'elle. Tout en essayant de garder son calme, elle devança chacun de ses coups pour bloquer la cible qu'il frappait. A force, cela sembla exaspérer le guerrier.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

- Je dois te parler, répondit-elle sur un ton ferme qu'elle regretta.

Peut-être devrait-elle se montrer plus douce. C'était quand même une déclaration d'amour qu'elle était venue faire…

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Alors si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, je te suggère de me laisser tranquille.

Mais elle n'abandonna pas, même si les coups que Jann Lee donnaient sur les cibles étaient de plus en plus forts et difficiles à amortir.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir avant de t'avoir parlé, argua-t-elle.

- Et moi je n'ai pas l'intention de te parler. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Alors file d'ici si tu ne veux pas m'énerver.

- J'affronterai la colère du Dragon s'il le faut, mais tu m'écouteras ! Je le jure !

C'était elle qui venait de s'énerver. Comment pouvait-il rester là à l'ignorer alors qu'elle ne cessait de l'implorer du regard ? Etait-il aveugle ou bien le faisait-il exprès ?

- Tu ne pourras jamais me battre, répondit Jann Lee d'un ton froid.

- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour ça. Je veux que tu arrêtes de te battre et que tu m'écoutes. Je veux que tu arrêtes de te cacher derrière ton entraînement et que tu entendes ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Insinuerais-tu que je fuis tes paroles ? Moi ? Ne sois pas ridicule. Si tu étais un tant soit peu sensée, tu retournerais d'où tu viens et tu me laisserais tranquille, est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Non, Jann Lee. Je ne reculerai pas. Je ne veux plus reculer. Tu dois m'écouter.

- Je refuse. Maintenant fiche le camp d'ici !

Comment pouvait-il avoir des paroles aussi blessantes ? Pendant un instant, elle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver de si admirable en lui. Certes il était un bon combattant, mais il n'était qu'un combattant. Pourquoi s'enfermait-il dans ce rôle ? Pourquoi refusait-il de s'ouvrir ? On aurait dit un enfant. Un enfant capricieux…

- Je resterai, Jann Lee, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu ne pourras pas me chasser d'auprès de toi tant que je ne t'aurais pas parlé.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Aussitôt, il lança dans sa direction un formidable coup de pied. Le voyant arriver au dernier moment, elle parvint tout de même à l'esquiver. Malgré elle, elle se mit en garde.

- Pour la dernière fois, pars d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve ! cria-t-il.

- Sil faut en arriver au combat pour que tu m'écoutes, dit Leifang en sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors je ne reculerai pas. J'ai fait la promesse que je ne reculerai plus.

- Comme tu veux.

Sans attendre, il se lança à l'assaut, déchaînant sur elle une pluie de coups de poing. Vive, elle les esquiva ou les dévia. Cependant, quelques attaques la touchèrent et elle sentit la douleur la prendre. Ses yeux lui piquaient atrocement. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Pas maintenant. S'il fallait le vaincre pour lui faire entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, alors c'est ce qu'elle ferait.

Jann Lee attaquait sans répit. Résistant à la souffrance qui cherchait à la prendre, elle se contentait de se défendre sans chercher à riposter.

- Ce n'est pas en restant sur la défensive que tu me vaincras, prévint-il. Bats-toi.

- Je ne cherche pas la victoire, dit-elle avec force. Je ne cherche pas le combat. »

Je te cherche toi… Les mots restèrent dans sa gorge. Comment réussir à les placer dans un combat ? Un combat aussi acharné ? Jann Lee ne faisait que peu de cas du fait que son adversaire était une femme ou ne cherchait apparemment pas la bataille. Il attaquait, un point c'est tout. Ils en étaient revenus là où ils en arrivaient toujours à chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de l'approcher. Cela allait-il se finir une fois de plus par une défaite de la jeune et timide amoureuse ? Elle avait beau parer les coups, esquiver, tant d'entre eux réussissaient pourtant à l'atteindre… Et elle n'attaquait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur l'espoir que Jann Lee se fatiguerait à force de frapper à moitié dans le vide. Elle le savait infatigable. Allait-elle se laisser vaincre ? Elle n'avait pas la volonté de combattre. Non pas qu'elle ne s'en sentît pas la force, mais elle sentait plutôt que même si elle remportait ce combat, ce serait une victoire stérile. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle essuyait un coup puissant du guerrier. Ce n'était pourtant pas une larme de douleur. Mais vit-il l'éclat de cette perle d'eau naître dans son œil ? Que voyait-il ? Les points où frapper pour faire le plus mal ou pour forcer l'ennemi à capituler le plus vite ? Voyait-il les formes douces et souples de la jeune femme, s'en émouvait-il ? Sûrement pas… Et c'était peut-être le plus triste. Comment ce pouvait-il qu'il fût aveugle à ce point ?…

Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre. Elle avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras, de le serrer contre elle, de lui crier qu'elle l'aimait… Mais le méritait-elle si elle était incapable de le vaincre ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain. Ce qu'elle faisait était ridicule. Elle était en train de jouer à un jeu qui ne la mènerait nulle part. Un jeu dans lequel il excellait. Pourquoi devait-ce être le combat qui serait juge de sa valeur ? De la valeur de tout un chacun ? Trop longtemps elle avait pensé qu'il n'y avait qu'en battant Jann Lee sur son propre terrain qu'elle réussirait à le pousser à la regarder. Mais soudain, elle venait de comprendre… Elle venait de comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à ne pas être de taille à affronter un adversaire mais aussi et surtout que ce qu'elle voulait, ce n'était pas prouver sa valeur au combat à un adversaire, mais son amour à un homme.

Trop longtemps elle avait joué sur un terrain qui n'était pas le bon. Il fallait qu'elle trouvât le moyen de changer les règles du jeu non pas pour mieux prendre l'ascendant, mais parce que ce qui était en jeu le nécessitait. L'amour n'avait pas à se jouer sur un champ de bataille, ni dans un combat, fût-il amical. Ses yeux s'étaient subitement éclairés. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi toutes ces années avaient été un échec. Le regard brûlant, elle savait désormais ce qu'elle devait faire.

Jann Lee la sentit soudain faiblir. Ce fut presque décevant pour lui. Pourtant, alors qu'il déclenchait sur elle une grêle de coups, il fut surpris par la vivacité avec laquelle elle l'esquiva pour finalement le bloquer. Les doigts fins de la jeune fille venaient de se refermer sur son poing et l'empêchait tant de frapper que de reculer. Il essaya de se dégager de son autre main, mais elle le repoussa sans lâcher sa main et l'obligea soudain, en s'approchant d'un pas, à plonger dans son regard. Quelque chose l'arrêta subitement, il ne bougea plus d'un muscle et le temps parut s'étendre à l'infini.

XXX 

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le hall du laboratoire. Lequel était désert. L'alarme résonnait dans tout le bâtiment y compris ici, au sous-sol. Les scientifiques avaient dû s'enfuir. Soudain, les deux ninja craignirent qu'ils n'eussent emporté Ayane avec eux. L'inquiétude les gagnant au même instant, ils se mirent à fouiller frénétiquement le laboratoire en priant pour que rien de mal ne fût arrivé à leur sœur. Et pour qu'elle fût encore ici. Il n'aurait pas été idiot de la part des scientifiques, en entendant résonner l'alarme, de s'enfuir avec elle. Ce que les deux ninja ignoraient bien sûr, c'était combien le transport de ce genre de sujets pouvait être délicat et ne pouvait être décidé à la hâte. Ils fouillèrent chaque salle qu'ils trouvaient, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Ni aucune trace de personne. Où étaient-ils tous passés ? Comment se faisait-il que cette partie si secrète et si importante du bâtiment n'était pas plus protégée que ça ? Il y avait bien quelques appareils électroniques, mais cela ne pouvait pas les arrêter.

Leurs cœurs battaient. Ils avaient tous les deux peur pour Ayane. Qu'est-ce que ces monstres avaient bien pu faire d'elle ! Qu'ils ne s'avisaient pas de se montrer ou bien il serait difficile aux deux ninja de retenir leur colère. Comment avaient-ils pu croire qu'ils pouvaient enlever leur petite sœur adorée comme ça, sans craindre de représailles ? Qui que pouvait bien être le responsable de toutes ces monstruosités, il devait bien être prétentieux pour se croire ainsi hors d'atteinte ! Mais le plus important, c'était Ayane. Ils la cherchèrent partout. Et finalement, leurs pas les menèrent à une salle qu'ils auraient préféré ne jamais voir.

« Quel est le démon qui a pu créer ces horreurs ? s'indigna Hayate.

Il en avait entendu parler, mais il n'en avait jamais vu. Et pourtant c'était vrai. Des clones de Kasumi. Des clones de sa sœur. Des créatures dégénérées créées sur le modèle d'une pureté que ces expériences infâmes ne sauraient jamais recréer. Des armes sans âme à l'image de l'un des êtres qui lui étaient les plus chers. Il avait une folle envie de mettre le feu à cette salle circulaire et de voir les flammes lécher ces corps dans leurs cuves de produit chimiques et ces puissantes unités de contrôle auxquelles ils étaient reliés par des électrodes. Kasumi se remémora soudain les souffrances que l'on lui avait infligées pour donner naissance à ces imposteurs et détourna les yeux. Son frère la prit doucement dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa.

- Non ! Je dois être forte. Sinon tu devras me tuer. Je dois affronter ces monstres.

- Kasumi !

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester car, comme Kasumi le craignait, ces choses immondes venaient d'être soudain ramenées à la vie. Ebahis, ils regardèrent le premier d'entre eux briser la cuve qui le contenait et tomber sur le sol tandis que se déversait tout le liquide nutritif, visqueux et puant. Le clone était tombé sur ses mains et commençait à se relever lentement, son corps nu, en tous points semblable à celui de Kasumi, recouvert de cette substance répugnante.

Hayate arrêta la main de Kasumi qui tirait son katana.

- Je dois les affronter pour les détruire, dit-elle avec force.

- Non ! Pas maintenant. Le plus important, c'est Ayane. Nous devons avant toute chose la sauver.

Elle accepta de ranger son arme et recula avec son frère en acquiesçant. Il avait raison. Elle ne devait pas oublier les raisons de leur présence ici. Ils étaient venus délivrer leur sœur des griffes de ceux qui un jour avaient osé créer ces être qui prenaient vie devant eux. L'un d'eux se jeta dans leur direction, poussant le même cri que Kasumi, ce qui les insupporta tous les deux. Hayate le repoussa violemment et incita sa jeune sœur à courir à sa suite. De nouveau dans le long couloir principal, ils coururent sans destination précise, essayant de semer les clones qui les prenaient en chasse. Et ces derniers ne manquaient pas d'habilité, tout comme l'original, ce qui les obligeait à se surpasser. Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent. Devant eux, sur les parois du couloir, s'étendaient deux rangées parallèles de ces choses dans leurs cuves. Et déjà, certaines commençaient à s'en extirper, pataugeant dans le liquide gluant et infect. Pour passer, il leur faudrait être prudents pour ne pas glisser, et rapides pour ne pas être arrêtés.

Ils se concertèrent du regard, avant de se lancer. Les bruits de pas de leurs poursuivants se faisaient déjà de plus en plus proches. Les deux ninja bondirent d'une paroi à l'autre, évitant les obstacles et les clones qui tentaient de les retenir. Combien étaient-ils ? Les deux murs du couloir en était couverts, sur une très longue distance. Vingt, trente, quarante ? Une armée entière de clones, de monstres ! Rien qu'à les regarder, Kasumi se sentait malade. Ils étaient horribles. Si ressemblants… C'était une insulte à la nature ! Des horreurs qui devaient périr. Le couloir devant eux semblait s'étendre sans fin. Et partout où ils passaient, il y avait une de ces immondes copies, une de ces poupées sans âme, créées pour tuer. Hayate se demanda comment ces immondes scientifiques n'avaient pu ne voir en sa sœur qu'une arme qu'ils avaient tenté de répliquer. Elle était un être humain, tout comme eux ! Un être humain avec des pensées, des sentiments ! Ils avaient été fous de commettre cette erreur. Ces monstres qu'ils avaient créés ne pourraient jamais être autre chose que des monstres, car loin d'être des clones ordinaires, il ne s'agissait que de machines à tuer, assemblages de matériels génétiques prélevés sur des sujets aux capacités remarquables renforcées par un conditionnement prè-natal. Ces choses ressemblaient plus à des robots qu'à des êtres humains. Insensibles, froids et impitoyables… Des machines. Des machines à l'image de sa sœur… Pensées, conçues et créées pour obéir et tuer. Hayate avait très envie de leur faire payer d'avoir ainsi humilié Kasumi.

Soudain, le couloir déboucha sur une vaste salle. Un autre laboratoire. Mais celui-ci était loin d'être vide. Une escouade entière de soldats s'y était retranchée, aux côtés de ce qui semblait être leur chef. Et derrière eux, dans une cuve telle que celles dans lesquelles baignaient les clones, reposait leur jeune sœur. Hayate et Kasumi serrèrent les dents en la voyant ainsi spoliée, nue dans ce liquide horrible, connectée à toutes sortes d'appareils par des câbles électriques et divers autres tuyaux reliés par des aiguilles à son système sanguin. De rage, Hayate tira son dai-katana. Entendant les pas des clones se rapprocher, Kasumi lui lança en tirant sa propre arme :

- Occupe-toi d'Ayane. Je vais tuer ces horreurs.

- Sois prudente.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de filer dans le couloir à la rencontre de ses copies. Surpris, les soldats n'avaient pas réagi très vite. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à ce que les intrus pussent réussir à échapper aux K-α. Kasumi était déjà repartie et Hayate s'était mis en garde qu'ils venaient tout juste de se mettre en position de tir. Le ninja para les balles qui volaient vers lui, puis fila partout dans la salle en tranchant tous les soldats sur son passage, éclaboussant de leur sang tous les étranges appareils qu'elle contenait. Trois d'entre eux se retranchèrent autour de leur chef, près de la cuve dans laquelle était Ayane. Comprenant que ses hommes étaient fichus, le chef tira son pistolet de son holster et pointa la jeune kunoichi, nue et sans défense. Repérant tout de suite son geste, Hayate se figea alors que le chef et sa garde rapprochée étaient les seuls survivants.

- C'est pour elle que tu es venu, n'est-ce pas ? Recule et lâche tes armes ou je lui mets une balle dans la tête !

Pour toute réponse, le chef prit une volée de shuriken dans le bras. Il hurla en lâchant son arme et tomba contre le mur. Ses hommes se resserrèrent et essayèrent de lutter, mais le katana du ninja était plus rapide que leurs balles et il leur trancha la gorge avant même qu'ils ne pussent le voir arriver. Ecartant les trois corps, Hayate s'approcha du chef qui tenait son bras presque transpercé par les étoiles de jet en gémissant. De la main gauche, il le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû porter la main sur ma sœur, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Grimaçant de douleur, le chef n'essaya même pas de se débattre. Hayate rangea son sabre et tira les shuriken du bras de sa victime, ce qui sembla très douloureux. Pour finir, il le cogna si fort contre le mur que l'homme fut assommé. Le laissant tomber sur le sol, il courut vers la cuve dans laquelle baignait sa sœur.

- Je te promets que plus jamais tu n'auras à vivre ça, Ayane, murmura-t-il en inspectant les cadrans et autres écrans répartis autour du container.

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi pouvaient servir tous ces instruments, mais la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était tuer sa sœur en faisant une mauvaise manipulation. Il était peut-être dangereux de simplement briser le verre de la cuve. Sur un des écrans, il put lire le suivi de ses signes vitaux. Tout semblait en ordre, sa température corporelle était normale. On aurait tout simplement dit qu'elle dormait. Les appareils auxquels elle était branchée devaient servir à l'empêcher de se réveiller. Comprenant qu'il n'y avait que peu de risques de la tuer de cette manière, il donna un violent coup de poing dans la vitre cylindrique. Le verre éclata et le liquide visqueux se répandit sur sa main. Elargissant l'ouverture dans la cuve, il en tira délicatement sa petite sœur, débranchant au fur et à mesure les électrodes et lui retirant les seringues qui étaient plantées dans sa peau veloutée. Elle dormait. Comme elle semblait paisible malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer. Si Hayate ne se rappelait pas de ce que l'on avait fait de lui lorsqu'il avait été étudié comme elle, il ne pouvait que ressentir de désagréables frissons en y repensant, et c'était le souvenir inconscient de la douleur qu'il avait alors éprouvé.

Son corps ne portait aucune autre marque que celles laissées par les aiguilles et les électrodes, mais il était tout entier enduit de ce liquide chaud et gluant à l'odeur nauséabonde. Il ne devait pas y avoir que des nutriments là-dedans pour que cela dégageât une odeur pareille. Il l'étendit doucement sur le sol et chercha de quoi l'essuyer puis la couvrir. En fouillant la pièce, il trouva les vêtements et les effets qu'elle portait lors de sa capture dans un casier. Dressant l'oreille, il essaya de percevoir les bruits du combat entre sa sœur et ses clones. Apparemment, il était toujours aussi acharné même si les bruits étaient plus faibles, comme s'ils s'éloignaient. Kasumi devait être en train de les attirer loin de lui et de leur sœur. Il devait faire vite pour pouvoir lui venir en aide. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser affronter autant d'ennemis à la fois. Ces choses étaient peut-être des monstres sans âme, il savait qu'elles avaient été créées dans l'unique but de surpasser les êtres humains dans le combat. Elle ne pourrait pas y arriver seule.

A l'aide d'un pan de son pantalon qu'il avait arraché, il essuya sa jeune sœur avec soin et délicatesse. Le produit était épais et infect. Lorsqu'il la réveillerait, l'odeur risquait peut-être de l'étouffer… Lorsqu'il l'eut débarrassé du mieux qu'il put de cette pourriture, il l'habilla avec des gestes pleins de douceur, en prenant garde à ne pas porter atteinte à son intimité. Enfin, il prit son visage endormi entre ses mains et l'appela doucement. Elle ne réagit pas, aussi dut-il la secouer, tout doucement. Et tandis qu'il le faisait, elle s'agita dans ses bras, se convulsa, semblant être en prise à des tortures atroces.

- Ayane ! Ayane, calme-toi. Je suis là, tout va bien ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie réveille-toi !

Elle était agitée de spasmes et gémissait de douleur. Malgré sa connaissance de la médecine tant traditionnelle que moderne due à son entraînement, il ne pouvait comprendre ce qui s'emparait d'elle. Le front de sa sœur se couvrait de sueur, elle tremblait dans ses bras, haletait. Elle se redressa brusquement, manquant de le heurter et poussa un hurlement de douleur en ouvrant subitement ses grands yeux mauves.

- Ayane ! Ayane, c'est moi !

Elle était toute tremblante, gémissait, transpirait. Il l'enlaça doucement et la serra contre son cœur. Essayant de surmonter son inquiétude, il lui parlait avec douceur en lui caressant les cheveux pour la calmer.

- Ayane, je suis là. Tout va bien, calme-toi. Calme-toi.

Peu à peu, elle s'apaisait dans ses bras. Bientôt, elle ne fut plus agitée que par des sanglots incoercibles. Tendrement, il posa ses lèvres dans son cou et lui souffla :

- Je suis là Ayane. Ne crains rien.

Elle revenait lentement à elle. Des souffrances atroces lui revenaient, sans qu'elle pût comprendre comment elle avait bien pu les endurer. Elle pleurait et gémissait de douleur. Elle prit soudain conscience d'un bras passé autour d'elle et d'une main qui lui caressait gentiment la joue. Une voix réussit à se faufiler jusqu'à son esprit embrumé. Une voix qu'elle tarda à reconnaître tant les drogues et les inhibiteurs chimiques avaient mis à mal son système nerveux. Elle réalisa enfin qui était là, à la presser contre elle, et un sentiment indescriptible s'empara d'elle. Un mélange enivrant de joie et de fierté.

- Hayate, murmura-t-elle en se blottissant doucement contre lui.

Il fut soulagé de sentir qu'elle allait mieux et continua de lui parler avec douceur, en priant pour que Kasumi, pendant ce temps, tînt bon. Il sentait sa petite sœur encore fragile. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça sans l'aider à reprendre totalement ses esprits.

- Hayate, répéta-t-elle d'une voix presque implorante tandis que les larmes continuaient d'inonder ses yeux. Hayate, tu es venu me sauver… Tu es venu me sauver…

Il sourit et l'attira tout contre lui, son visage d'ange se pressant contre sa gorge. Il sentit les doigts doux d'Ayane lui caresser lentement la poitrine. Elle tremblait encore. Il essayait de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Hayate… dit-elle en levant doucement la tête. Hayate…

Ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle les approchait tout doucement de la bouche de son frère.

- Hayate, je…

Il venait de poser son index sur sa bouche pour lui demander le silence.

- Ne dis rien Ayane. Economise tes forces. Désolé de devoir te dire ça, mais nous ne sommes pas encore tirés d'affaire. Nous devons encore aller aider Kasumi pour pouvoir sortir d'ici.

- Kasumi est ici ? demanda Ayane, soudain blessée. Que fait-elle ici ?

- La même chose que moi. Elle est venue te chercher.

- Elle n'avait pas besoin de venir.

- Rien n'aurait pu l'en empêcher. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de te savoir ici, tout comme moi.

Ayane se demanda si ce que venait de lui dire son frère était vrai ou si leur sœur n'avait tout simplement pas encore essayé de prouver sa valeur en venant la tirer de là. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une fois de plus le faire valoir de cette Shinobi en fuite !

- Je suis sûre qu'elle peut se débrouiller toute seule, répondit-elle, un peu durement.

- Ne sois pas bête. Elle est en train de retenir toute une armée de clones. Nous devons aller l'aider.

Retenir ? Il avait dit qu'elle retenait une armée ? Pourquoi faire ? Cela voulait-il dire que Kasumi s'était arrangée, elle, pour que ce fût Hayate et non elle qui viendrait la sauver ? C'était impossible ! Et d'abord, pourquoi était-elle venue ? Hayate n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour la sauver. Et elle non-plus n'avait pas besoin de Kasumi ! Elle aurait aussi bien fait de rester dans la forêt au lieu de mettre en péril l'honneur de leur frère en l'accompagnant.

Hayate se releva et aida sa petite sœur à en faire autant. Mais elle repoussa les mains de son frère et préféra se lever toute seule, malgré ses jambes flageolantes. En regardant autour d'elle, elle put s'imaginer ce qui avait dû lui arriver depuis le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait. Un combat acharné contre des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents qui l'avaient surprise en plein milieu de la nuit.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dans le laboratoire secret de la DOATEC, sous leur siège à Hong Kong. Mais nous ne devrions pas rester ici trop longtemps. Tu peux marcher ?

- Bien sûr que je peux marcher ! dit-elle avec frustration, tout en essayant de dissimuler qu'elle tremblait un peu sur ses jambes.

- Allons-y. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. »

Avant de partir, elle n'oublia pas de reprendre possession de ses effets, et surtout de son sabre laser, la seule chose qu'il lui restait de son père.

Ayane aurait préféré ne pas avoir à aller sauver sa sœur. Si elle mourrait ici, et bien tant pis pour elle. Cela lui apprendrait à ne pas mésestimer ses limites. Et cela la laisserait elle seule sœur de Hayate. Elle pourrait enfin avoir ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré ! Mais comme son frère partait déjà vers le couloir en l'enjoignant à le suivre, elle ne put rien faire d'autre qu'accepter à contrecœur d'y aller.

XXXI 

La cabine d'ascenseur s'éleva, gravissant peu à peu les étages. Le bureau de Donovan dans lequel celui-ci devait se trouver était situé à l'avant-dernier niveau de la tour. Tandis que l'ascenseur les approchait de leur cible, les deux tueurs se remettaient tranquillement de leur dernier combat en s'échangeant quelques impressions.

« Je me suis bien amusée, moi…

- Je m'inquiète au sujet de cet intrus qui est passé avant nous. Que veut-il ?

- Si c'est Donovan, il devra d'abord me passer sur le corps.

- Attention, la prévint Bayman, ce type a l'air de tout sauf d'un amateur.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas un amateur. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu le carnage qu'il a laissé en bas ? Ne me prends pas pour une idiote.

- Je ne te prends pas pour une idiote. J'essaie juste de te mettre en garde. Personne n'est invincible. Ni Donovan, ni cet intrus, ni toi, ni moi.

- J'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Tu l'as dit toi-même : personne n'est invincible, ni Donovan, ni cet intrus ni même toi, dit-elle en le fixant froidement, même si ses verres noirs dissimulèrent son regard.

- Envisagerais-tu de me trahir ?

- Je ne suis pas une traîtresse. Je ne conclue juste jamais d'alliances. Je t'ai averti cet après-midi. Donovan est à moi et je ne laisserai personne me le prendre. Si je t'ai laissé venir avec moi, c'est parce que je savais que je ne pourrais t'en empêcher.

- Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de tuer Donovan moi-même non-plus.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Et bien tiens, puisqu'on en parle et vu que tu dois connaître l'immeuble aussi bien que moi, à ton avis, cet étage est gardé ?

- Certainement autant que le rez-de-chaussée.

- Parfait. Voilà ce que je te propose. Le couloir de l'ascenseur fait le tour de l'immeuble avant d'arriver au bureau de Donovan. On part chacun de notre côté et le premier à trouver Donovan le tue aussi sec. Ca te paraît équitable comme marché ? Tu choisis de quel côté tu pars.

Bayman se donna un moment pour réfléchir alors que l'ascenseur parvenait aux derniers étages. En acceptant cette petite course, il s'assurait de pouvoir se venger sans avoir à affronter directement Christie. Une fois qu'il aurait trouvé sa proie, il ne perdrait pas de temps avec elle et l'expédierait illico ad patres. Oui, cela semblait une bonne idée. Les gardes les ralentiraient et ce ne serait donc pas simplement une course mais une espèce de biathlon… Dommage pour Christie, il en avait fait plusieurs fois durant des sélections pour les jeux olympiques.

- Je pars à droite. Si je trouve Donovan en premier, je ne t'attendrais pas.

- Pas la peine de m'attendre, je le tuerai avant toi, assura-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Ils se lancèrent tous deux dans deux directions opposées. Chacun d'eux connaissait les plans de l'étage sur le bout des doigts et était donc en mesure de trouver des petits raccourcis pouvant les mener plus rapidement à leur cible. Partant à droite, Bayman fonça jusqu'au bout du couloir. Après l'angle, ce-dernier donnait sur une multitude d'espaces de travail, ce qui représentait une grand distance à découvert. Comme il s'en doutait, elle était occupée. Les hommes de Donovan ne s'étaient pas mis devant l'ascenseur, car cela aurait été trop prévisible, ils s'étaient dissimulés un peu partout dans les box vides. La lumière avait été éteinte pour plonger toute la salle dans le noir. Sans se démonter, Bayman se dissimula derrière un des box. Il avait repéré dans la pénombre de la salle une silhouette et s'était mis à couvert à temps. Les hommes de Donovan devaient porter des lunettes de vision nocturne, ce qui leur conférait un certain avantage. Il se demanda pourquoi Christie ne s'en était pas procuré avec toutes ses armes. Avait-elle cru que ce serait inutile ? Bayman avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle considérait ne pas en avoir besoin. Peut-être était-ce vrai après tout. Elle était douée, c'était indubitable. Mais la prétention n'est pas un bon allié au combat.

Lentement, il se pencha sur le côté pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose. Il fut repéré et s'effaça juste avant qu'une pluie de balles ne fondit sur lui. Courant le plus courbé en avant possible, il alla de cachette en cachette, tout en cherchant à repérer ses ennemis. Il ne tarda pas à en trouver un qui se trouvait plus proche de lui que les autres. Dans la pénombre, il put déterminer son champ de vision et se faufila dans son dos. Le tirant au sol, il l'étouffa silencieusement. Puis il s'empara de ses lunettes et s'en coiffa. Lorsque l'appareil fut bien en place, il put voir dans la salle comme en plein jour. Repérer les ennemis ne fut dès lors plus qu'un jeu d'enfant. Les approcher sans éveiller leur attention aussi. Un à un, il les étrangla, étouffant leurs râles. Ceux qui restaient encore en vie semblaient être effrayés par le silence qui régnait dans la salle. Soudain, l'un d'eux repéra le tueur et ouvrit le feu. Bayman plongea derrière un abri de fortune pour éviter la grêle de balles. Sa main se porta à son arme, mais il se retint, venant d'avoir une meilleure idée.

De sa poche, il tira sa lampe torche. D'un bond, il se leva face à l'ennemi et alluma la lampe. L'image différée d'une telle source de lumière aveugla le soldat, juste assez pour laisser à Bayman le temps de tirer son couteau et de le lancer dans les ténèbres silencieuses. La lame pénétra la gorge de sa victime et celle-ci s'effondra sur se sol. De nouveaux coups de feu retentirent alors que Bayman se mettait à couvert. Sa petite manœuvre n'avait pu passer inaperçue, bien sûr. D'autres soldats étaient encore en vie. Il devait les neutraliser. A pas de loup, il approcha l'un des corps et s'empara de son arme. Sans prendre le soin de se lever, il passa l'arme au-dessus de sa cachette et balaya tout autour de lui. Un cri suivi d'un choc sourd lui indiqua que l'un des soldats était mort ou trop mal en point pour poursuivre le combat, d'autres sons que la plupart de ses camarades étaient parvenus à se replier à temps. A tâtons, il tira de la gorge du mort son couteau et le remit à sa gaine après l'avoir essuyé sur les vêtements du soldat. Comme il avait cessé de tirer, les autres ne tardèrent pas à ouvrir de nouveau le feu. A moins de pouvoir s'approcher d'assez près, Tigre ne pouvait riposter qu'à l'arme à feu lui aussi.

Se souvenant que le temps lui était compté, il préféra abandonner la subtilité au profit d'une méthode plus musclée. Tirant de la poche du soldat mort à côté de lui ses munitions, il se prépara à se lancer à l'assaut. Dès la première accalmie dans les tirs ennemis, il se lança hors de sa cachette et courut entre les box en tirant sur chaque cible qu'il repérait, s'effaçant derrière un obstacle lorsque les balles venaient à voler trop près de lui. De cette manière il put s'approcher très près de ses cibles. Le premier d'entre eux se relevait justement de derrière le box qui servait de couverture à Bayman. L'attrapant par le col sans se relever, il le tira vers lui et l'homme poussa un cri de surprise en tombant par-dessus la cloison. Son crâne heurta le sol avec violence, ce qui le fit taire. Désorienté, il ne put empêcher son agresseur de lui tordre le cou.

Pendant ce temps, Christie rencontrait elle aussi quelques petits ennuis. Enfin, façon de parler. Les soldats qu'elle croisa ne la retinrent pas très longtemps. Le couloir qu'elle suivait après l'angle de celui de l'ascenseur était large mais totalement plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle s'était donc attendu à ce qu'il y eût des hommes postés dedans, avec des lunettes de vision nocturne. Peu lui importait qu'elle n'en eût pas, elle n'en avait pas besoin pour les repérer. Leur respiration trahissait aussi bien leur présence et leur position que la lumière du jour. Les repérant donc sans problème, elle se dissimula sur le seuil d'une porte en retrait du couloir. Malheureusement pour eux, les soldats ne l'avaient pas repérée. Elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil pour laisser ses yeux froids s'imprégner de l'obscurité. S'armant de ses deux Scorpion, elle s'approcha de l'angle et se prépara à entrer dans la bataille. L'un d'eux patrouillait dans le couloir et revenait vers elle. Les autres devaient être dissimulés de la même façon qu'elle. Vu la configuration du bâtiment, ça en faisait un tous les cinq mètres en plus de celui qui patrouillait au milieu. Pas de problème.

Elle jaillit dans le couloir. Surpris, le soldat n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Grâce à ses deux armes, elle effectua un balayage horizontal qui ne lui laissa aucune chance. Ensuite, des bruits lui signalèrent que les coups de feu avaient tiré les rats hors de leurs trous. Sans même les voir, elle les aligna et ouvrit le feu sur eux. Deux d'entre eux furent tués, et elle se replia le temps de recharger ses armes. Un silence pesant s'installa, dans lequel elle essayait de déterminer la position de ses cibles. Il en restait trois, à vue d'oreille. L'un s'approchait lentement d'elle tandis que les deux autres restaient en couverture. Il était probable que si elle bougeait et tuait leur compagnon, ils n'hésiteraient pas à se replier.

Le soldat était sûr de l'avoir coincée. Sautant sur le seuil de la porte, il ouvrit le feu. Mais ses tirs se turent presque aussitôt lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus là. Avisant la porte, il se dit qu'elle devait s'être cachée derrière. Mettant son M4 à l'épaule, il vida le reste de son chargeur dans le placard à balai de l'autre côté de celle-ci. Lorsque les balles cessèrent de pleuvoir, il attendit quelques instants, guettant le moindre son, puis baissa son arme. Il la rechargea avant de se risquer à ouvrir la porte. C'est alors que Christie lui tomba dessus, lui enfonçant ses talons aiguilles dans le visage. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier qu'il se retrouva face contre terre et fut étouffé par la violence du choc. L'instant d'après, Christie lui enserra la tête entre ses deux pieds puis lui tordit le cou d'un geste sec.

Les bruits dans le couloir lui indiquaient que cette agitation laissait les autres soldats perplexes. Elle se rangea de nouveau contre le mur près de l'angle avec le couloir en prenant garde de bien écarter le corps du pied pour ne pas trébucher dessus. Les soldats bougeaient, intrigués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Quelque chose de bizarre était en train de se produire, cela ne faisait aucun doute. L'un d'eux avançait en retrait de l'autre, sur la gauche du couloir. Tactique classique des commandos. Elle jaillit une fois de plus et ouvrit le feu. La seule chose que le dernier soldat put voir avant de mourir, c'est qu'elle tirait les yeux fermés.

Il avait été assez retardé comme ça. Laissant derrière lui les corps des derniers soldats, il se remit à courir silencieusement vers sa proie. Il pouvait la sentir, il pouvait sentir la peur qui l'envahissait. Christie avait eu raison : c'était grisant de sentir un homme comme lui paniquer de seconde en seconde. Soudain, il déboucha sur le couloir donnant sur le bureau du second de la DOATEC. Au même instant, la lumière se ralluma. Voyant clignoter le premier néon au loin devant lui, il retira vivement ses lunettes de vision nocturne pour ne pas être aveuglé. Et il remarqua aussitôt que Christie se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir. A égale distance que lui de la porte du bureau de Donovan. Comprenant que tout se jouerait sur cette dernière ligne droite, il s'élança tandis qu'elle faisait de même. Le plus rapide l'emporterait. Inutile d'essayer de tuer l'autre, ça ne mènerait nulle part. Encore quelques mètres et la poignée de la porte serait à sa portée. Il la fixait intensément, se focalisant sur elle de toutes ses forces. Soudain, alors qu'il la vit bouger, il se figea net.

Christie vit la porte s'ouvrir et une escouade de soldats sortir du bureau de Donovan. Sans attendre, elle tira ses Scorpion et fit feu sans même prendre le temps de viser. Malheureusement pour elle, les ennemis étaient si nombreux que ses tirs ne pouvaient les empêcher de se mettre en position, malgré l'appui fortuit de Bayman. Aussi les deux tueurs durent-ils se replier pour éviter d'être criblés de balles à leur tour. Et avec horreur, ils remarquèrent que la manœuvre des soldats était destinée à permettre à leur chef, Donovan, de s'enfuir vers les escaliers de secours situés juste en face de son bureau, au fond d'un couloir. Lorsque leurs balles touchèrent ses hommes au lieu de sa tête, cela les mit hors d'eux. Christie, sans attendre, se jeta vers les troupes ennemies en couvrant son avance par des tirs précis de ses Scorpion. Lâchant ses armes, elle attrapa le premier soldat, le retourna et le plaqua contre elle pour s'en servir de bouclier humain. Tirant un de ses USP, elle vida le chargeur avec précision, chacune des douze balles tuant pratiquement un soldat. Distraits par l'assaut audacieux de la jeune Anglaise, les soldats ne prêtèrent plus d'attention à Bayman qui se jeta dans leur dos. D'un coup de poing, il éclata la tempe de l'un d'eux qui tomba aux pieds de Christie. Son pistolet vide, elle le rangea à sa ceinture après avoir éjecté le chargeur. Le blocage de la culasse lui permettrait de ne pas avoir à l'armer en le rechargeant, mais en ce moment, l'heure n'était plus aux fusillades mais au combat à mains nues. Jetant son bouclier dans les bras de ses camarades, elle leur fit lâcher leurs armes. Lorsqu'elle frappa, ses coups furent si puissants que ses victimes ne purent y résister. Pour finir, elle fit une roue arrière qui envoya ses deux pieds simultanément à la face de son adversaire. Volant en arrière, il fut rattrapé par Bayman qui roula avec lui au sol avant de le plaquer à terre et de lui briser la nuque d'un coup sec. En se relevant, il bloqua une main armée d'un couteau qui essayait de le tuer. Tirant le bras en avant, il fit tomber le soldat à ses pieds et prit appui de son pied sur sa tête pour se relever. Les os du nez craquèrent et lorsque Bayman donna ensuite un grand coup du talon à l'arrière de la tête, le crâne se fendit dans toute sa longueur.

Après avoir tué deux soldats de plus, elle vit que le dernier s'était envolé à la suite d'un coup de pied magistral dans la tête de Bayman. Elle le rattrapa en plein vol, fit une roulade en arrière pour l'entraîner avec elle puis, lorsqu'elle l'eut plaqué contre le sol se servit de ses points vitaux comme appui pour bondir et se réceptionner lestement sur ses jambes. Se baissant, elle ramassa les Scorpion à ses pieds et les rangea à sa ceinture en s'élançant déjà à la poursuite de Donovan. Bayman lui emboîta le pas.

- Dis-moi, lui demanda-t-elle sans s'arrêter de courir, pourquoi tu n'as pas profité de ce que j'étais occupée avec ces idiots pour lui donner la chasse tout seul ?

- Ca n'aurait pas été fair-play, répondit-il simplement. Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait la même chose.

- Je n'en serais pas aussi certaine à ta place.

La porte de l'escalier vola presque devant leur passage. Tous deux savaient pertinemment où se rendait leur cible. C'était sa dernière chance de leur échapper, et il ne devait pas trop y compter. Le connaissant, les deux tueurs savaient que le pauvre idiot avait tout juste réalisé que les carottes étaient cuites et ne devaient avoir appelé son hélicoptère stationné à l'aérodrome privé de la Compagnie que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'aurait pas le temps d'arriver. Peut-être n'aurait-il même pas décollé que Donovan serait déjà mort… Ce dernier n'avait tout de même pas pu penser que son petit commando aurait suffi à les arrêter ?

Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour parvenir sur le toit de la tour sur lequel était aménagé l'héliport. Comme prévu, l'hélicoptère n'était pas là, et Donovan lui y était bien. Se retournant en entendant la porte s'ouvrir brusquement, il se figea de terreur en reconnaissant ceux qui en voulaient à sa peau.

- Non ! cria-t-il en blêmissant. C'est pire que tout ce que j'avais craint ! Les deux en même temps !

Souriante, Christie marcha lentement vers lui alors qu'il reculait vers l'héliport au centre de l'esplanade. Bayman voyant qu'elle ne prêtait plus attention à lui saisit son G36K et mit Donovan en joue, avant de baisser son arme. Non. Cet homme méritait une mort bien pire que celle qu'il lui avait réservée. Christie semblait bien plus imaginative que lui et maintenant qu'il voyait cet homme fait comme un rat, malgré toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir envers lui, peu lui importait vraiment qui aurait le plaisir de le tuer. Inutile de risquer de se faire une nouvelle ennemie, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Il était sûr que Donovan allait mourir et c'était tout ce pour quoi il était venu. Il ne courrait pas le risque de tout fichtre en l'air. C'était fini pour le second de la DOATEC, et cela seul semblait soudain lui suffire. Avait-ce réellement été le désir de vengeance qui l'avait alors mené jusqu'ici ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir eu envie de rendre justice ? Etant un tueur à gages, ce n'étais pas son rôle. Pourtant, il avait le sentiment que laisser Christie le tuer ne lui volerait en rien le plaisir d'avoir accompli son devoir… Etrange.

- Non ! Non ! couina Donovan alors que Christie le saisissait par le col après qu'il eût trébuché. Je vous en prie ! J'ai de l'argent, du pouvoir, demandez-moi n'importe quoi et vous l'aurez ! N'importe quoi !

Les doigts de l'autre main de Christie passèrent lentement autour de son cou.

- Tu te trompes Donovan, dit-elle, tu n'as rien. Tu n'es rien. Ce que tu croyais avoir va retourner à sa vraie propriétaire.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Etait-ce Dame Douglas qui les avait payés eux pour le tuer ? Il avait pourtant cru que cela ne lui ressemblait pas… Mais après tout, il avait déclenché une guerre contre elle et en guerre, on use de tous les moyens pour emporter la victoire. Ainsi cette peste avait osé ! Elle avait osé demander à ce qu'on le tuât lui ! Elle était peut-être moins admirable qu'il ne l'avait cru.

- A présent, reprit Christie, je vais te faire regretter amèrement le jour où tu as décidé de me trahir et de me faire tuer !

Alors ce n'était pas ça. Elle était bien venue se venger. Elle allait le tuer sans même lui laisser la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à faire de sa pire ennemie une criminelle. Mais au fond, peu lui importait comment et pourquoi il allait mourir, il ne voulait pas mourir ! Ni maintenant ni jamais ! Il essaya de se débattre, mais les doigts de Christie, froids comme l'étreinte de la mort, se resserrèrent sur son cou et l'étouffèrent. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire désormais, c'était presser, presser lentement jusqu'à son dernier souffle, et savourer chacune des secondes de la mort de ce porc.

Pourtant, un son l'interrompit. C'était le bruit des pales d'un hélicoptère. Levant les yeux, Bayman essaya de repérer l'engin. Donovan sentit l'espoir le gagner. Ses hommes avaient finalement réussi à arriver. Ils allaient le sauver. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvrissent le feu sur la tueuse. Il en riait presque. Elle avait vraiment cru que lui, Donovan, le scientifique le plus puissant de la Terre, mourrait étouffé comme un rat sur le toit de son propre immeuble ? Quelle petite idiote ! Il avait bien plus de tours dans son sac que ces deux idiots ne le pensaient ! Ses hommes allaient les tuer et il pourrait alors terminer son nouveau projet de développement surhumain avant de s'assurer que plus personne ne pourrait dès lors le menacer. Ils avaient cru pouvoir le tuer ? Mais il était invincible !

- Mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, Donovan, murmura Christie. C'est Helena.

Il faillit s'étrangler. Dame Douglas ! Que venait-elle faire ici ? Où étaient ses hommes ? C'était donc ça, c'était bien ce qu'il avait cru. Elle les avait engagés pour le tuer ! La chienne !

- Je préférerais te tuer tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle. Mais je suis persuadée qu'elle a elle aussi des choses à te dire. Ca va lui faire un choc de nous voir tous les trois ainsi réunis. Tu te rends compte de l'ironie de la situation ? Tu vas périr de ma main sous les yeux de celle que tu m'avais demandé de tuer !

- Alors, elle vous a engagés, dit-il en suffoquant, essayant de gagner du temps.

- Nous engager ? Elle ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne travaille pas pour les Saintes Filles dans son genre. Et elle ne travaille pas avec des tueurs comme moi. Ne commets pas l'imprudence de croire que tout le monde est aussi corruptible que toi ! C'est de toute façon ce qui va causer ta perte !

Lentement, l'hélicoptère s'approcha de l'aire d'atterrissage tandis que Christie s'en éloignait en traînant Donovan. Le souffle des rotors avait beau être puissant, il ne dérangea aucun des deux tueurs. Le bruit perçant du moteur se tut bientôt et les pales cessèrent lentement de tourner. La porte arrière de l'appareil coulissa et laissa apparaître la jeune diva, sublime dans sa robe de scène bleu pale et bleu nuit qu'elle affectionnait au point de ne presque jamais la quitter. Une fois sur le toit, elle avisa la scène qu'elle avait aperçue alors que l'hélicoptère était encore en approche. Ainsi elle l'avait bien reconnue. Christie. L'assassin que Donovan avait engagé pour la tuer durant le dernier tournoi. Mais que faisait-elle ici, avec son employeur dans la main ?

Avant qu'elle ne pût prononcer le moindre mot, Christie jeta le second à ses pieds.

- Tiens, lui dit-elle. Je suis sûr que tu as des choses passionnantes à dire au responsable de la mort de tes parents.

- Lady Douglas, je vous en prie, ne me faîtes pas de mal, supplia Donovan en rampant à ses pieds. C'est vrai que j'ai commis des choses atroces, mais je vous jure que je n'ai jamais rien fait à vos parents. Votre père était un exemple pour moi…

- Taisez-vous, répondit la belle Française en s'offusquant de ses paroles. Vous insultez la mémoire de mon père. Je sais tout de vous. De vos manigances, de vos trahisons, de vos excentricités. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir en telle compagnie en arrivant ici, mais j'étais venu vous prévenir que tout était fini pour vous. Ces hommes avec moi dans l'hélicoptère ont été habilités à vous arrêter vous et vos hommes après que j'aie réuni auprès de la justice toutes les preuves nécessaires à votre inculpation.

- Si vous me permettez, Dame Helena, interrompit Bayman, cet homme mérite bien pire que la prison.

- Je vous en prie, Lady Douglas, ayez pitié ! Ayez pitié ! Il y a une justice dans ce pays, laissez-moi comparaître devant elle et je paierai pour mes crimes ! Mais s'il vous plait ne laissez pas ces monstres me tuer !

Il était répugnant.

- C'est vous le monstre, Donovan. Et puisque vous parlez de justice, laissez-moi vous rappeler que la peine de mort existe toujours en Chine et que vous en êtes passible. Je n'espérais honnêtement pas avoir la possibilité de vous empêcher d'avoir recours à vos influences dans le milieu judiciaire et m'étais donc préparé à un procès de longue haleine.

Elle regarda Christie droit dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle baissa de nouveau les yeux sur Donovan, la tueuse poussa un soupir inaudible. Elle n'aurait pas supporté une seconde de plus la beauté, la force et la profondeur de son regard bleu turquoise.

- Mais il n'y aura personne pour me reprocher d'avoir laissé ces deux tueurs prendre leur revanche bien méritée sur vous. Si je les laisse faire aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'estime que justice sera mieux rendue une fois que vous aurez été condamné comme vous le méritez. Et vous méritez de mourir, Donovan. »

Sur ce, Christie l'attrapa par le pied droit et le tira à elle avec un sourire d'une insoutenable cruauté tandis que Donovan se mettait à hurler de toute sa voix apeurée. Personne dans l'hélicoptère ne bougea le moindre cil. Comme Helena l'avait dit, personne ne reprocherait à ces tueurs de faire à la place de la justice ce qu'ils attendaient tous d'elle. Christie releva le pauvre docteur et le maintint par les bras en adressant un sourire à Bayman. Helena fit un signe de la main et ses hommes, de simples gardes du corps à peine armés, débarquèrent pour se diriger vers la porte. Elle leur emboîta le pas. Bayman déclencha sur Donovan une véritable avalanche de coups de poing. Au fond, ils n'y avaient jamais pensé. Se partager leur proie… Ce fut étonnamment plus jouissif qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Lorsque les jambes du savant fou faiblirent, Christie le poussa au sol. Il roula pour se ramasser sur son dos. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, lui écarta les bras avant de lui envoyer un brusque coup de pied dans le visage, lui crevant un œil. Lorsqu'elle le releva, il vivait encore et souffrait tellement qu'il ne pouvait même pas perdre conscience. Christie lui entoura la tête de ses bras, Bayman le torse des siens. Au même instant, ils le tirèrent dans deux directions opposées avec tant de force que sa nuque craqua. Sa colonne vertébrale brisée, sa tête fit presque un tour complet sur son cou.

Ils laissèrent tomber le corps essoré comme une éponge en se délectant de l'intense satisfaction d'avoir enfin assouvi leur vengeance.

Les yeux clos, comme savourant un immense délice, Christie passa la langue sur la tranche de sa main tachée du sang de sa victime…

XXXII 

Peu après le départ de Hayate, elle avait entendu des bruits au-dehors. Se tournant alors vers le rideau métallique, elle constata qu'il y avait des gens derrière. Préférant ne pas être repérée, elle chercha des yeux un endroit où se réfugier. Comme elle l'avait pensé, il y avait bien des toilettes dans le hall, au fond à gauche. Elle fila à toute vitesse au-travers des piliers qui encadraient la pièce et ouvrit la porte des toilettes des femmes pour s'y cacher. L'intérieur était propre et richement décoré. Elle s'appuya contre le mur près de la porte et dressa l'oreille, le cœur battant. Aucun son n'était pour l'heure perceptible. Les gens de l'autre côté du rideau avaient-ils décidé d'entrer eux aussi ou y avaient-ils renoncé ?

Quoiqu'il en fût, elle préférait ne pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer dans un tel endroit. Le silence régnait pourtant dans le hall. Elle ne pouvait entendre que le bruit des appareils de climatisation qui rafraîchissaient l'air. A force, ce silence l'intrigua et elle allait se résoudre à passer la tête par la porte pour voir ce qui se passait quand des coups de feu retentirent, la faisant sursauter. Affolée, elle se plaqua contre le mur, les yeux écarquillés et les oreilles fixées sur ce qui se passait au-dehors. Elle se ramassa sur elle-même et écouta, en essayant de garder son calme. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans le hall ? Pourquoi ces coups de feu, encore ? Assise sur le sol, elle pencha la tête vers la porte et écouta le plus attentivement qu'elle put. Les coups de feu s'étaient tus, mais elle ne pouvait pas encore prendre le risque de se montrer. Elle eut beau tendre l'oreille, elle n'entendait rien de là où elle était. Pourtant, son cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade et elle n'était pas plus rassurée par ce silence soudain.

Subitement, de nouveaux coups de feu retentirent et la surprirent au point qu'elle retint un cri. Il y avait un combat dans le hall, de l'autre côté de ce-dernier à en juger par le son étouffé des armes. Qui pouvait bien être en train de s'affronter, cette fois ? Ce ne pouvait pas être Ein, il venait tout juste de descendre. Pourquoi serait-il si subitement remonté ? Ce devait être ces personnes qu'elle avait vues derrière le rideau de fer. Mais contre qui se battaient-ils ? Les mêmes que ceux qui jonchaient la salle ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Pourquoi subitement aujourd'hui y avait-il tant de combats et de coups de feu ici ? Quelque chose devait être en train de se passer. Quelque chose de grave.

Plus tard, le combat sembla brusquement s'intensifier. Là où les rafales avaient été brèves et ponctuées, elles devenaient à présents incessantes. Soudain, le silence se fit. Un silence intensément profond qui la poussa à se risquer au-dehors. Elle passa la tête par la porte et scruta les alentours. Elle put voir deux personnes au milieu du hall, un homme et une femme. De si loin, elle ne put les détailler, mais elle remarqua l'invraisemblable blancheur des cheveux la femme qui ne paraissait pourtant plus âgée qu'elle que de quelques années. Se glissant peu à peu hors des toilettes, elle les suivit du regard alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs. Bientôt, ils disparurent dans celui de droite.

Encore déboussolée, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait ici, elle s'appuya contre un des piliers et se laissa tomber sur le sol. L'air sentait la poudre, une odeur qui lui piquait les narines et l'indisposait. Tous ces coups de feu, ces morts, pourquoi tout ça ? Le seul qui pouvait lui répondre, c'était Ein, mais il lui avait recommandé de partir. Seulement avec tout ce qui se passait ici, elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Le temps passa lentement, si lentement qu'elle se demandait si Ein reviendrait comme il l'avait promis. Plus les secondes défilaient sur sa montre, plus elle s'inquiétait. En-dessous, là où était allé l'homme qu'elle aimait, ce devait être encore plus dangereux qu'ici. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Quelle était la raison de sa présence ici ? Elle commençait vraiment à se demander pourquoi il y avait eu autant de morts ici, et pourquoi il était mêlé à tout ça.

Tout de même, c'était complètement insensé ! Pas seulement ce qui se déroulait dans cette tour, mais aussi sa propre attitude. Le sol était jonché de cadavres et elle n'était là que pour avouer ses sentiments à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il y avait peut-être des choses plus importantes dans l'immédiat, non ? Comme essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait ici… Elle avait finalement été folle de laisser partir Leifang, de la pousser à tenir cette promesse qu'elles s'étaient faite. Au vu des évènements qui se produisaient ici, cela pouvait très certainement attendre. Mais il était trop tard, maintenant. Leifang était partie et au fond, si elle avait la moindre once de jugeote, elle ferait comme elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Quelque chose la retenait ici, et ce n'était au fond pas que leur promesse. Non, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de bien plus préoccupant. Il y avait cette angoisse poignante qui naissait dans ses tripes et qui lui faisait redouter le pire, lui donnait plus envie de vomir encore que la vue insoutenable de ces cadavres…

Finalement, elle ne put plus attendre. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, et plus elle s'inquiétait pour Ein. Elle était certaine que même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ici, il avait une bonne raison d'y être mêlé. Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer en tueur, ça n'allait pas avec l'image qu'elle avait de lui. L'image d'un homme calme et fort qu'elle avait reconnu dans son regard avant qu'il ne descendît par l'ascenseur. Mais elle avait beau attendre, il ne revenait pas. Quelque chose avait dû lui arriver. Elle était vraiment trop inquiète. Tant pis pour le risque qu'elle courrait en faisant cela, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de rester ici à se ronger les sangs pour lui sans comprendre ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il était peut-être un grand combattant, un ninja, qui pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas… ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son cœur s'accéléra brutalement à cette pensée. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à l'attendre, c'était un supplice insupportable. Même si cela devait la mettre en danger, elle voulait plus que tout au monde s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, elle courut rapidement jusqu'à l'ascenseur de gauche, celui par lequel Ein était descendu. Elle se souvenait très nettement l'avoir vu passer une carte de sécurité dans une fente. Elle en déduisait que c'était nécessaire pour rejoindre Ein, et elle savait qu'ils avaient abandonné négligemment la carte sur le sol. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle se coula à l'intérieur et la referma illico sur elle. Ramassant la carte, elle croisa les doigts et la passa dans la fente derrière le panneau de contrôle encore ouvert.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir, ils pouvaient entendre les bruits du combat se rapprocher. Soudain, Hayate se figea. Devant eux était étalé un corps, sa gorge ouverte laissant couler un flot écarlate et intarissable. Ayane éprouva une sensation bizarre en voyant ce corps. Etait-ce de la tristesse qu'elle ressentait ? Pourtant, elle avait longtemps rêvé de voir une telle chose, elle avait souvent rêvé d'ouvrir cette gorge à la suite d'un mémorable combat. Elle voulut se dire que la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait était celle de ne pas l'avoir fait elle-même, mais une petite voix au fond d'elle lui disait que ce qu'elle éprouvait était bien au-dessus de cela. Elle était morte. Morte devant elle. Cela lui faisait un effet vraiment étrange. A lui faire tourner la tête.

- C'est… c'est Kasumi…

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de bégayer, et sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

Curieusement, des souvenirs lui revinrent. Non ceux de la traque incessante qu'elle avait menée ces dernières années, mais des souvenirs bien plus lointains. Ceux des jeux auxquels elles s'étaient adonnées ensemble étant petites, alors dans l'innocence de la jeunesse, et surtout alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore la vérité sur sa propre naissance… Un étrange sentiment de nostalgie émanait de ces souvenirs qu'elle pensait avoir oubliés à force de les avoir refoulés dans la partie les parties les plus sombres de son esprit…

- Non, répondit Hayate. Ce n'est qu'un de ses clones.

- Un de ses… clones ?

- Ces ignobles chercheurs lui ont fait la même chose qu'ils espéraient te faire à toi lorsqu'ils l'ont capturée.

- Je n'y avais jamais cru, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas Kasumi ?… Ca lui ressemble tellement…

- Ils ne font que lui ressembler. Ce sont des êtres créés pour tuer.

- Je sais.

- Viens. Kasumi doit avoir besoin de nous. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux.

Il s'élança le premier et Ayane hésita un moment avant de le suivre, les yeux rivés sur cette infâme copie de sa demi-sœur. Quelque chose dans ce qu'elle voyait la retournait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle éprouvait, mais en souffrait d'une façon presque atroce. Pourquoi donc les souvenirs de son enfance lui étaient-ils revenus alors qu'elle avait cru sa demi-sœur morte ? Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus avant de pouvoir détourner son regard du troublant spectacle qu'offrait ce monstre à l'image de Kasumi, la gorge en sang, et de se mettre à suivre son frère. Lorsqu'elle le rattrapa, il venait de déboucher sur le hall principal du laboratoire, après une volée de marches. Dans les derniers mètres les séparant de la grande pièce se trouvaient étalés sur le sol toute une multitude de clones morts. Ayane ne put s'empêcher de les regarder avec la même sensation étrange que celle qu'elle avait éprouvée en voyant le premier.

Parvenant au sommet des escaliers, les deux ninja se trouvèrent devant le plus sidérant spectacle qu'ils eussent jamais vu. Une mêlée confuse de Kasumi, autour de laquelle était étalés de nombreux corps à la gorge ouverte. Ayane ressentit une étrange appréhension. Après avoir subi le souvenir des douleurs de ce que l'on lui avait infligé ici durant sa capture, ce sentiment confus lui faisait vraiment tourner la tête. Elle prit soudain conscience que son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle demanda :

- Laquelle est la vraie ?

- La seule qui est habillée. Tu peux la voir ?

- Non, murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque éteinte.

Voir tous ces clones nus lui rappelait décidément vraiment l'époque ou sa sœur et elles étaient encore enfants, lorsqu'elles prenaient leurs bains ensemble. Elle ne pouvait supporter de se souvenir de ces moments si intimes passés avec une personne qu'elle détestait à présent autant. Pourtant, à-travers ces douloureux souvenirs d'enfance, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose d'indescriptible, comme un manque soudain… Ses poings se crispèrent sans qu'elle ne pût en comprendre la raison.

- Ayane, dit soudain son frère, la ramenant sur Terre. Je ne t'obligerai pas à me suivre.

Que voulait-il dire ? La croyait-il incapable de se battre ? Croyait-il qu'elle ne s'était pas encore remise de son réveil douloureux ?

- Je sais que tu la hais, mais… c'est notre sœur. A tous les deux.

Sur ce, il se lança dans la mêlée en tirant ses deux katana. Elle le regarda faire, l'esprit encore embrumé par ce qu'il venait de lui dire ajouté à ce qu'elle avait éprouvé en voyant ce spectacle. Hayate se battait à l'aide de ses deux katana avec une féroce détermination. Pourtant, les clones faisaient preuve d'une incroyable résistance. Au bout de nombreuses passes, il ne réussit qu'à en tuer deux. Soudain, son katana heurta une autre lame. Ses yeux se portèrent d'instinct sur l'ennemi qui lui résistait ainsi. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ses yeux s'adoucirent. C'était Kasumi, la vraie, sa sœur. Ils se mirent dos à dos pour continuer à combattre sans se gêner.

- Que fais-tu ici Hayate ? Je dois m'en occuper seule. Ces monstres sont nés de moi, ils doivent mourir par ma lame !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Kasumi. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux pour toi toute seule. Et puis tu es ma sœur. Tes problèmes sont aussi les miens. Je ne veux pas te laisser les affronter seule.

Elle fut tellement émue par les paroles de son frère qu'elle faillit pleurer. Mais le temps était mal choisi pour le sentimentalisme. Les clones étaient vicieux et savaient profiter du moindre relâchement de leurs adversaires. Kasumi combattait avec férocité. Elle haïssait ces êtres. Elle savait que la haine et la fureur pourrait la pousser à faire une erreur, mais la présence de son frère à ses côtés la rassurait tout d'un coup. Grâce à lui et à l'amour qu'ils se portaient, rien ne saurait leur résister. Leurs sabres volaient en décrivant des courbes parfaites et venaient bloquer les attaques ennemies quand elles ne pouvaient tuer une de ces immondes créatures. Kasumi était couverte de leur sang, et elle était dégoûtée à l'idée que ce sang qui coulait dans leurs veines était le sien.

- Ils saignent, murmura Hayate avec horreur. Ils saignent comme toi. Comme nous tous… Ce ne sont pas des êtres humains ! Ces monstres n'ont pas droit à ce sang !

D'un coup rageur, il décapita un des clones. La tête vola hors de la mêlée et tomba aux pieds d'Ayane. Baissant les yeux, elle avisa ce visage qu'elle connaissait si bien et qui pourtant ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi étranger. Elle serra les dents. Quelque chose se nouait en elle et lui faisait mal. Très mal. Libérant sa colère dans un cri rageur, elle lança la tête au loin d'un formidable coup de pied. Elle savait quoi faire à présent. Les choses commençaient à prendre un sens. Tirant de sa poche le sabre de Genra, elle s'apprêta à se lancer puis se retint. Elle baissa les yeux sur ce prototype avant de le ranger.

- Père, je ne sombrerai pas, jura-t-elle solennellement en se lançant à son tour dans la mêlée.

Les clones ne semblèrent pas surpris d'avoir affaire à un troisième adversaire. Ayane put se rendre compte qu'ils étaient au moins aussi fort que sa sœur. C'était vraiment effrayant de voir quelqu'un copié ainsi à la perfection ! C'était donc cela qu'ils avaient voulu lui faire à elle ? La copier, la dupliquer ? Elle eut énormément de mal à réussir à se défaire d'un seul de ces monstres. Cependant, tandis qu'elle les affrontait, elle remarquait peu à peu les différences avec l'original. Certes les clones avaient la force et le talent de Kasumi. Mais Ayane savait, pour l'avoir souvent affrontée, que sa sœur se battait bien mieux que ça. Dans chacun de leurs combats, elle avait semblait mue par quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais qui faisait en tout cas cruellement défaut à ces créatures. Hayate avait raison. Ces choses ne faisaient que ressembler à sa sœur. Ce n'était du reste que des machines sans âmes. Curieusement, elle considéra elle aussi cette horreur comme une insulte à leur sœur. Comment avait-on pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Isoler en elle tout ce qui pouvait représenter une menace en mettant à l'écart tout ce qui faisait d'elle un être à part, pour l'insuffler dans une enveloppe creuse… C'était horrible.

En réalisant cela, elle comprit bien mieux ce que l'on avait essayé de lui faire, et ce que l'on avait fait à son maître. Ces scientifiques avaient tout simplement essayé de créer des êtres dénués de toute humanité mais doués de capacités hors du commun. Leur erreur avait été de voir les spécificités de l'être humain comme une faiblesse et non comme une force. Ces clones ne seraient jamais à la hauteur de sa sœur car ils n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Et son père… Genra lui aussi avait été dépouillé de son humanité. Dans ce cas-ci, ils ne l'avaient même pas cloné, ils l'avaient conditionné, lui avait ôté toute trace d'humanité en le faisant muter peu à peu pour renforcer son potentiel combatif. Cela avait dû être horrible pour lui… Elle n'osa imaginer quelles atrocités ils auraient pu faire en combinant les deux méthodes, en usant des données que toutes ces expériences avaient dû leur laisser et en se servant d'elle comme cobaye ou comme support pour au final créer une arme vivante…

Elle les haïssait. Elle les haïssait tous. Pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à son frère, pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son père, pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait… Et aussi pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa sœur… Etait-ce une douleur semblable à celle qu'elle éprouvait que Kasumi ressentait en combattant ces monstres ? Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'elle était devenue une Shinobi en fuite ? La fureur de cette colère et de cette douleur qui coulaient dans son sang lui montrait très clairement tout ce qu'elle n'avait jusque là jamais vu. Tant de choses commençaient peu à peu à sortir de l'ombre, des choses qu'elles n'avaient jamais soupçonnées.

Kasumi détestait voir tous ces visages semblables au sien. Les voir lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été volée, violée, et dépossédée. Si elle se battait contre ces créatures, c'était surtout pour surmonter cette impression de n'avoir été qu'un modèle à reproduire, ce sentiment d'avoir été privée de son humanité. C'était ce qui donnait de la force à son bras, ce qui la faisait se battre inlassablement, ce qui la poussait à tuer une à une toutes ces copies qui ne seraient jamais que la moitié d'elle-même. Même s'ils étaient trois à se battre contre les clones, c'était elle qui en tuait le plus. Elle se couvrait de leur sang, de son sang, des mains jusqu'au visage, des pieds jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses dénudées… De la pointe à la garde de son katana. Même la corde de soie garnie de pompons enchâssée dans la tsuka et laissée en traîne était maculée de ce sang impur, inhumain.

Et comme elle était leur adversaire le plus dangereux, les clones étaient très nombreux à l'agresser. Si nombreux que Hayate ne la voyait plus au milieu de la mêlée. Son katana fendait l'air, de sa main libre, elle repoussait, emprisonnait, frappait, brisait sans merci. Ces choses ne méritaient pas de vivre. Il fallait leur enlever ce don qui n'était réservé qu'aux créatures de la nature. Malgré sa ténacité, Kasumi ne tarderait pas à être submergée. Soudain, alors qu'une main, une main si semblable à la sienne qu'elle la fit frémir, se saisissait de son poignet gauche, elle vit un éclair mauve passer devant elle. L'étreinte autour de son poignet se relâcha et il semblait que les rangs de clones se desserraient autour d'elle. Intriguée, elle posa les yeux sur ce qui venait de la sauver. Ayane lui sourit, ce devait bien être la première fois depuis des siècles, et lui lança joyeusement :

- Allez, ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir. Je ne tiens pas à m'éterniser dans cet endroit sinistre, moi !

La profondeur du regard violet de sa jeune sœur la surprit. Mais elle dut remettre ses interrogations à plus tard. Comme Ayane l'avait si bien dit, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Après avoir acquiescé d'un hochement de la tête, elle se replongea dans le combat, aux côtés de son frère et de sa sœur.

Peu à peu, les clones tombaient. La force combinée de cette famille venait lentement à bout de leur inhumanité. Tous donnaient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes dans ce combat acharné contre ces monstres au visage qu'ils ne connaissaient tous que trop bien. Comme ils étaient soudain laids, reflets d'êtres vides et froids. Ayane, qui pourtant haïssait et jalousait sa sœur, ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi et en était dégoûtée. Tout ce qu'ils avaient prélevé sur Kasumi était bel et bien dénaturé. Même son corps…

Les deux sœurs se retrouvèrent soudain côte à côte. Lorsqu'un clone les attaqua, Ayane attrapa son bras pour le tirer vers elle. Avec son élan, elle courut en lui tournant autour, sans lâcher sa main. Kasumi avait attrapé l'autre main du monstre et faisait de même. Dans la même détente souple et implacable, elles bondirent pour projeter leurs deux pieds joints dans le visage du clone. Le cou se tordit sous la violence de l'impact et elles laissèrent tomber le corps sans vie. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Kasumi crut avoir vu flotter un sourire furtif sur les lèvres de sa sœur. Ayane alla harceler un autre flanc de l'armée de doubles. Un à un, elle les mit à terre, les tua sans la moindre pitié. Elle ne ressentait rien de ce qu'un affrontement avec sa sœur lui procurait habituellement. Rien du tout. Elle avait la nette sensation de se battre contre des insectes. Elle n'avait jamais manqué de respecter un adversaire, comme on le lui avait appris, même lorsque celui-ci se trouvait être sa sœur. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Ces horreurs ne méritaient aucun autre sentiment que le dégoût.

Se saisissant des épaules d'un de ses ennemis, Ayane sauta en pivotant autour du corps de son adversaire pour passer derrière lui, et appuya de toute la force de ses jambes sur le dos nu de son ennemi en roulant sur le sol pour le décoller de terre et le projeter. Elle ne put même pas le lâcher que Hayate surgit, donnant un coup de coude formidable dans le ventre de sa victime. Sa colonne vertébrale ne tint pas le choc et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Ayane se releva prestement, salua son frère avant de disparaître de nouveau dans la mêlée.

Kasumi tranchait tout ce qui passait à sa portée et évitait de regarder les membres épars sur le sol. Ces membres à la peau blanche comme la sienne… Tout cela lui donnait envie de vomir, mais plus encore l'envie de tuer, de détruire ces immondices. Elle se retrouva bientôt à bondir au milieu des corps épars de ses clones. Soudain, elle se trouva acculée contre un mur. Sans paniquer et alors que les attaques ennemies fondaient sur elle, elle sauta le long du mur avant de prendre appui dessus pour se propulser en avant. Elle passa littéralement au-travers de ses adversaires en les frappant à mort de sa lame et de sa main. Elle pivota sur le côté pour éviter une attaque, puis attrapa le bras de l'ennemi pour tirer celui-ci à terre avant de lui planter son arme dans le ventre. Lorsqu'elle retira la lame, le sang jaillit et aspergea ses cheveux de cuivre. Un pied passa tout près de son visage qu'elle venait de reculer pour éviter le coup. Emprisonnant la cheville, elle bondit et donna un coup de pied dans la tête de son adversaire. Lorsque celui-ci roula par terre, elle l'attrapa par la main pour le relever, le plaqua d'un coup de coude contre le mur avant de pivoter sur elle-même en entaillant le dos et la nuque de son ennemi.

Un autre clone s'avança vers elle. Elle évita la plupart de ses coups et malgré la douleur que lui infligèrent ceux qui portèrent, parvint à rester maîtresse d'elle-même. Repoussant une nouvelle attaque, elle serra soudain ses mains sur les épaules du clone et se jeta en avant pour passer dans son dos tout en pivotant sur elle-même. En plein vol, elle surprit le regard d'Ayane qui faisait la même chose qu'elle mais dans le sens inverse. Avant de toucher le sol, elles roulèrent sur elles-mêmes pour frapper violemment de leurs deux pieds l'ennemi. Lorsque celui-ci fut à terre et tenta de se relever, Ayane le bloqua en pressant son pied sur son ventre et Kasumi, se retournant, lui planta violemment son katana dans le cœur, transperçant la chair blanche de son sein.

En se relevant, elles constatèrent que c'était le dernier. Hayate vint les rejoindre et les congratula. Kasumi, en regardant autour d'elle pour ne plus voir un seul de ces clones en vie, se sentit soudain soulagée. Elle n'osait imaginer la menace qu'aurait pu représenter toute cette armée. Mais à présent, c'était fini. Ils étaient tous morts. Lentement, elle se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Merci Ayane, dit-elle d'une voix pleine de douceur. Tu t'es vaillamment battue.

La jeune femme rougit soudain. De quoi la remerciait-elle ? Elle ne savait rien des raisons qui l'avaient poussée à se battre de toute manière. Pourquoi la remerciait-elle ?

- Ne restons pas plus longtemps ici, dit Hayate en entraînant ses deux sœurs à l'écart de tous les corps. Nous avons sûrement des choses à nous dire et des retrouvailles à fêter, mais pas ici. Kasumi, ramène Ayane chez nous. »

Elle hocha la tête et tendit la main à sa sœur. Ayane et Kasumi se regardèrent longtemps en silence. Les yeux d'Ayane étaient étranges, ce que l'on y lisait était indéfinissable. Ceux de Kasumi en revanche brillaient comme toujours de tout l'amour qu'elle portait à sa sœur. Pendant un instant, elle craignit malgré tout que celle-ci ne refusasse sa main. Même si elle l'avait aidée au cours de ce combat, elles étaient toujours ennemies, non ? Ayane continuait de la voir comme un obstacle, et c'était sûrement pour s'assurer qu'elle serait la seule à la tuer qu'elle l'avait sauvée… Kasumi aurait tant aimé prendre elle-même la main de sa sœur, se rapprocher d'elle, lui sourire, lui dire combien elle était ravie de la revoir saine et sauve, mais elle n'osait pas. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle attendait avec anxiété la réaction de sa sœur.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, silencieusement, elle fut effrayée par la quantité de corps, nus et semblables, étalés sur le sol, baignant dans leur sang. Que s'était-il encore passé ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus longtemps la question que son attention fut attirée par les trois seules personnes qui étaient encore en vie dans ce théâtre de cauchemar. Il y avait Ein, couvert de sang des pieds à la tête, la jeune femme qui était descendue avec lui et une autre qui elle avait les cheveux étrangement violets. Elle vit cette dernière donner sa main à l'autre, et celle-ci se mit à tourbillonner sur elle-même tandis que des pétales roses venus de nulle part se mettaient à lui tourner autour. Soudain, les deux jeunes femmes disparurent, sous son regard ébahi.

Lorsque Hitomi porta son regard sur Ein, elle vit que lui aussi s'était mis à tourner sur lui-même et d'étranges lambeaux noirs tempêtaient autour de sa silhouette de plus en plus floue. Comprenant qu'il partait avec elles, elle se lança soudain, surmontant la peur de devoir approcher tous ces morts et se jeta sur lui en l'appelant désespérément. Elle sentit ses bras se refermer sur la jambe du jeune homme et puis soudain, elle ressentit une étrange sensation, comme si elle s'évanouissait dans quelque chose, se dissolvait soudain pour n'être plus qu'une infime particule portée par le vent… Une peur terrible la gagna et elle ferma les yeux.

Hayate disparut à son tour, s'apercevant au dernier moment qu'il l'emportait avec lui.

XXXIII 

Avant de franchir la porte de l'escalier dans lequel ses hommes venaient de disparaître, elle se retourna vers les deux tueurs. Son regard bleu turquoise n'avait jamais été aussi grave.

« Qu'allez-vous faire tous les deux à présent que Donovan est mort ?

Christie la fixa sans la voir. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on lui posât une telle question. En vérité, elle n'avait même jamais pensé à ce qu'elle ferait après avoir pris sa revanche. Lorsqu'elle avait une mission à remplir, elle ne pensait qu'à ses objectifs sans se demander ce qui pourrait bien se passer après. A présent qu'elle venait de tuer son ancien employeur, il lui faudrait en trouver un autre… Au fond, elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire par la suite. A côté d'elle, Bayman semblait lui aussi ne s'être jamais posé la question.

- Montez tous les deux dans l'hélicoptère, leur dit Helena. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de rester ici avec tout ce qui vient de se passer. Mon pilote va vous amener à l'aérodrome d'où vous prendrez un des avions de la Compagnie pour vous rendre en Europe. Ca vous donnera le temps de vous reposer et de penser à l'avenir.

- Je vois pas pourquoi je monterais dans un de tes avions, répliqua froidement Christie.

- Parce que vous êtes tous les deux des tueurs à gage. J'ai prévenu les autorités afin qu'elles encerclent le bâtiment pour empêcher Donovan de partir. Il est déjà mort, mais ça n'est pas grave, j'aurais sûrement quand même besoin d'eux pour l'arrestation des hommes de Donovan et pour boucler le bâtiment. Si vous restez ici et vous faîtes repérer, je crains fort de ne plus être en position de vous couvrir.

- Et pourquoi tu nous couvrirais ? Nous sommes de tueurs. J'ai été engagée pour te tuer, si tu te souviens bien.

- Et moi, ajouta Bayman, je suis celui qui a été engagé pour tuer Fame Douglas.

Un silence pesant s'installa autour d'eux. Helena les regardait tous les deux sans rien laisser transparaître de ses émotions.

- Je sais, répondit-elle simplement. Maintenant montez dans l'hélicoptère, c'est le mieux pour vous. Sans compter que ça vous rapprochera toujours un peu de votre patrie. Vous m'attendrez dans mon château en France.

Sur ce, elle fit volte-face et s'apprêta à s'engager dans l'escalier.

- Helena.

La voix de Christie la figea sur place. Elle avait soudain quelque chose de très étrange. En se retournant pour constater l'air un peu embarrassé de la jeune Anglaise, elle comprit ce que c'était. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, sa voix n'avait pas été glaciale. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la gêner à ce point ?

- C'est moi qui ai tué ta mère, avoua la tueuse.

Les yeux de Helena s'écarquillèrent brusquement, son cœur se mettant à battre la chamade.

- Mère… souffla-t-elle d'une voix hachée en serrant les doigts de sa main gauche sur le médaillon qu'elle portait toujours sur son cœur.

C'était impossible ! La personne qui avait tué sa mère en manquant de la tuer elle, Helena l'avait déjà retrouvée lors du tournoi DOA 2. Il avait s'agi d'une ninja aux cheveux violets nommée Ayane. Pourtant, Christie ne semblait pas mentir, le manque plus qu'inhabituel de froideur dans sa voix montrait combien elle était sincère. Et à bien y réfléchir, pourquoi Donovan aurait été allé engager une ninja pour faire le travail d'un tueur à gages, ou pourquoi un ninja aurait accepté de travailler pour lui sachant ce qu'elle savait des expériences horribles que le savant fou et sa section scientifique avaient menées sur eux ?

Christie demeurait immobile, essayant de se montrer totalement impassible, mais son regard n'avait pas la cruauté qui l'avait empli le jour où elle avait essayé d'assassiner la jeune Française.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui disait-elle cela maintenant ? Pourquoi raviver cette douloureuse blessure ? Voulait-elle encore la tuer ? Alors même que son employeur était mort ? Si elle décidait de la tuer elle aussi ce soir, ce serait pour des motifs personnels, ce qui n'était guère professionnel dans ce milieu, non ? Mais bon, tous deux étaient bien venus tuer Donovan… Jetant un œil sur le cadavre du scientifique, Helena poussa un soupir rauque.

- As-tu l'intention de finir ton travail ? demanda soudain la jeune diva en s'avançant d'un pas.

- Donovan est mort, répondit l'Anglaise sans y faire attention. Je ne vois pas ce que je gagnerais à te tuer.

Christie elle-même reconnaissait que si elle s'en prenait à elle, ce ne serait qu'à cause des ressentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. S'il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à le faire en ce qui concernait son ancien employeur, elle n'éprouvait curieusement pas le même besoin pressant de se venger de la défaite que Helena lui avait infligée. C'était pourtant cette défaite qui était à l'origine de tous les évènements de ces derniers jours… Pourquoi donc ne désirait-elle pas finir le travail, comme l'avait dit la belle Française, se venger de cette inacceptable défaite qu'elle lui avait infligée ?

- Alors monte dans cet hélicoptère et pars pour mon château, dit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme. Nous règlerons tout cela plus tard.

Elle essayait de le cacher, mais Helena tremblait de tous ses membres, ravagée par l'envie de pleurer au souvenir atroce de sa mère baignant dans son sang. Elle se retourna pourtant et disparut sans ajouter un mot par l'escalier. Malgré elle, Christie ne put qu'admirer la façon dont elle contenait sa colère. Elle avait senti en elle la tristesse, le désir de vengeance. Mais elle ne s'était pas laissée emporter. Etait-ce une force ou une faiblesse de sa part ?

Sur le toit désormais silencieux et balayé par le vent, les deux tueurs restèrent longuement côte à côte sans prononcer une syllabe.

- Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie d'aller en France, finit par répliquer Christie, ni de la voir.

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, lui recommanda Bayman. Elle a raison, nous risquons gros en restant ici. Dans notre métier, on apprend à saisir les opportunités qui se présentent. Et puis si elle tient à ce qu'on l'attende, c'est que ce doit être important. Nous pourrions au moins lui être reconnaissants de ne pas nous livrer aux autorités.

- Je n'aurais pas hésité à la tuer si elle avait tenté quelque chose comme ça.

Le souvenir de sa cuisante défaite lui revint, plus distinctement encore. Cela avait justement eu lieu dans ce château, en France. Le château de la famille Douglas. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à y retourner non plus.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, dit-elle. Ce doit être à cause de ses parents qu'elle veut nous voir.

- Moi je serais au contraire tenté de lui faire plus confiance qu'à toi. Allez viens, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici de toute façon.

Il grimpa dans l'hélicoptère et s'installa sur la banquette. Christie le suivit du regard, ses yeux redevenus aussi froids que d'accoutumée. Après tout, s'il voulait aller là-bas, c'était son problème. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir affaire à Helena. Elle en avait assez fait pour elle sans même le vouloir. Elle ne craignait même pas l'éventualité d'un piège. Elle n'avait juste pas envie de la voir. Pourtant, quelque chose lui intimait, sans qu'elle ne pût comprendre quoi, de monter dans cet hélicoptère. Après tout, Bayman devait avoir raison. Ca la rapprocherait toujours de l'Angleterre. Certaine qu'elle le regretterait tôt ou tard, elle se résigna à grimper dans l'engin et à s'installer à côté de Bayman. Aussitôt, le pilote enclencha le moteur et vérifia tous ses indicateurs. Les pales se murent d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite tandis que le vrombissement des turbines se faisait de plus en plus strident. Ce ne fut que lorsque le Bell 206 eût décollé et se fût éloigné des tours de la DOATEC que Christie referma enfin la portière.

Les deux tueurs n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. Elle qui avait pensé pouvoir régler cette affaire sans avoir recours à la violence, elle se trouvait à admirer la boucherie qui avait eu lieu dans l'avant-dernier étage de la tour. En plus des nombreux corps qu'il faudrait inhumer se repéraient d'importants dégâts matériels dans les couloirs et les espaces de travail. Ce qu'ils découvrirent au rez-de-chaussée était encore pire. Les morts et les coups de feu y avaient été encore plus nombreux qu'à l'étage. Il y avait des cadavres partout dans le hall, des ascenseurs jusqu'au milieu des piliers. Le combat avait été vraiment enragé et Helena ne put que reconnaître que les deux tueurs valaient leur réputation s'ils avaient réussi à passer au-travers de tous ces gardes sans encombre.

- Je ne pensais pas que les commandos de la Faction anti-Douglas étaient si nombreux murmura-t-elle en avisant les corps.

En tout cas, toute cette agitation lui donnait l'occasion de refaire la décoration du hall. Elle voulait depuis bien longtemps supprimer ces rangées infectes et sombres de béton par quelque chose de plus joli, comme des bacs de fleurs, par exemple. Quant au chantier derrière les tours, il serait intégralement rasé, et les terrains annexés pour son érection seraient restitués à la ville. C'était bien une idée de ce tordu de Donovan de faire reproduire toute une aile du château de la famille Douglas dans l'arrière-cour du siège de la DOATEC. Il avait réellement cru qu'il réussirait à en prendre possession…

En examinant les corps, Helena et ses hommes remarquèrent que certains d'entre eux étaient encore en vie, et que d'autres en revanche portaient des traces d'armes blanches. Et à voir la taille et la forme des marques, elles n'avaient pas été infligées par des couteaux de combat mais plutôt par des sabres. Ce qui ne ressemblait ni à Christie ni à Bayman. Ce qui voulait dire que d'autres intrus étaient présents dans le bâtiment. Ce qu'ils y faisaient en revanche restait un mystère. Avec l'aide des policiers qui venaient d'arriver sur place, les gardes du corps évacuèrent les morts tandis que les survivants étaient portés dans des ambulances sur des brancards. Avec trois de ses hommes, Helena se rendit vers les ascenseurs. Elle appela celui de gauche en repensant à la découverte qu'ils avaient faite en consultant les fichiers secrets de Donovan dans l'ordinateur de son bureau. Le laboratoire le plus important de ce tordu se trouvait en fait juste sous le siège de la société de Fame Douglas, et ce depuis des années. Il s'agissait en vérité du laboratoire initial du département scientifique, au départ placé sous la direction de Douglas, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Donovan. Lorsque celui-ci était devenu directeur du département, il s'était émancipé et avait commencé à diriger le département selon ses vues et non celles de la Compagnie, ce qui était passé par un agrandissement et une modification complète du laboratoire. Ce traître avait vraiment pris les membres de sa famille pour des idiots. Elle entendait bien aller jeter un œil à ce qu'il avait fait au quatrième sous-sol avant de faire détruire ce laboratoire démoniaque.

Elle trouva la carte de sécurité par terre et le panneau de contrôle ouvert. Cela voulait-il dire que les autres intrus étaient descendus ? Ce ne pouvait pas être l'œuvre des deux tueurs, ils savaient pertinemment que Donovan ne se serait pas trouvé au laboratoire. Perplexe, elle passa la carte dans le lecteur et les portes se refermèrent. Ses gardes du corps, silencieux, se resserrèrent autour d'elle. Parfois, ils devenaient étouffants à force de la surprotéger. Elle avait beau le leur dire, ils ne démordaient pas. Leur loyauté envers sa famille n'était plus à prouver. Leurs compétences non-plus, d'ailleurs. Ces hommes étaient l'élite de la sécurité de la DOATEC, capables de surpasser les commandos, pourtant d'entraînement militaire, de Donovan. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur le hall du laboratoire, les trois gardes du corps faillirent avoir un haut-le-cœur. Malgré leurs protestations, Helena réussit à se glisser entre eux pour voir le spectacle. Elle ne s'était jamais attendu à trouver devant elle une telle horreur.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? murmura-t-elle abasourdie.

Elle s'avança prudemment vers la masse de corps nus et étalés dans leur sang.

- Ce… ce sont des clones ! s'écria-t-elle. Ainsi c'était donc vrai. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'y croyais vraiment, mais maintenant que je vois ça…

- Lady Douglas, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de rester ici, la prévint l'un des gardes du corps.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, je vais bien.

- Ces corps portent les mêmes traces de sabre que ceux d'en haut, remarqua un deuxième garde du corps. Ils sont morts récemment. Dans l'heure qui vient de passer, je dirais. Ca ne peut pas être l'œuvre des tueurs.

- Je sais, murmura Helena. Appelez les hommes là-haut et dîtes-leur d'amener de quoi incinérer tous ces corps. Cette infamie doit être lavée. Venez avec moi, nous allons voir s'il reste encore quelque chose d'utilisable dans le complexe.

En fouillant le sous-sol, ils trouvèrent d'abord plus de corps, puis ensuite les machines qui les avaient créés et maintenus en vie. Helena fut horrifiée par tous ces appareillages. L'argent de sa société avait donc servi à ça ! Ce Donovan avait vraiment mérité ce qui lui était arrivé. Il s'était vraiment pris pour un dieu ! Les scientifiques en s'échappant n'avaient même pas pensé à effacer les données de leurs ordinateurs. Ceux-ci contenaient toutes les preuves nécessaires pour les accuser eux et leur chef de crime contre l'éthique. Pire encore, ce qu'ils avaient commis était un véritable crime contre l'Humanité ! Au milieu de tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent, Helena réussit à mettre la main sur des dossiers papier dont certains traitant des sujets d'études des projets de développement surhumain.

En les étalant sur le bureau que l'on venait de débarrasser, elle les contempla.

- Je connais trois de ces quatre personnes, dit-elle. Ce sont des ninja d'un clan japonais très ancien. L'un des derniers. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je m'en étais toujours douté pourtant…

- Quoi donc, mademoiselle ?

- Le tournoi… Donovan s'en servait pour trouver des sujets pour ses projets de développement surhumain. Et il s'en est aussi servi pour tester ses créations. Regardez toutes ces informations. Ils les ont tous passés au crible dans les moindres détails… C'est monstrueux.

- Tenez mademoiselle, dit le garde du corps en lui tendant une corbeille à papier, un briquet et un flacon d'alcool à brûler.

Elle rassembla les dossiers et les jeta dans la corbeille avant de les arroser de combustible. Lorsque les flammes commencèrent à dévorer le papier, elle murmura :

- Naturellement, aucun de nous n'a rien vu de ce qui était inscrit dans ces dossiers.

- Naturellement, répondirent ses hommes.

- Dressez des avis de recherche d'après la liste du personnel du département scientifique et de la section de sûreté de la Faction anti-Douglas.

Les gardes du corps approuvèrent et réunirent les documents des ressources humaines.

- Dame Douglas, la héla un de ses hommes. Je viens d'identifier le chef de la sécurité de Donovan. Il est vivant.

Le garde du corps venait de relever le corps inconscient de Blade, son bras mis en charpie par des lames acérées.

- Amenez-le en haut et envoyez-le dans un hôpital. Son témoignage sera sûrement utile. En tant que membre de la Faction le plus proche de Donovan, il doit savoir beaucoup de choses sur ce qui s'est passé ici.

Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent l'entrepôt où étaient stockés tous les produits chimiques utilisés par l'équipe scientifique, Helena ordonna de boucler la zone. La moindre étincelle pourrait faire sauter la réserve et répandre des produits nocifs dans le sous-sol. Tous ces fûts devaient être retirés d'ici pour être envoyés dans une des usines de retraitement de la société. La plus grosse d'entre elles, aux Etats-Unis, était l'usine de retraitement de déchets nucléaires, chimiques et bactériologiques la plus moderne du monde. Elle servait également d'arène lors des tournois, ce qui n'était pas sans danger. Helena préférait que tous ces produits chimiques restassent inconnus. De la supra-morphine, des liquides nutritifs, des inhibiteurs chimiques… Elle préférait que personne n'apprît l'existence de toutes ces saletés.

Allant de poste en poste, Helena et ses hommes récoltaient toutes les preuves dont elle avait besoin. Ensuite, ils détruisaient systématiquement chaque disque dur et chaque sauvegarde de sécurité. Personne ne devait se mettre au courant des recherches de ces fous dangereux. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de récupérer toutes les données utiles, les hommes venaient de finir de brûler toutes les archives sur papier qui leur étaient inutiles et la moitié des corps avait été incinérée. Le retrait des fûts de produits chimiques ne venait en revanche que de commencer.

- Lorsque tout sera terminé ici, dit Helena, détruisez ce laboratoire. Je veux qu'il n'y en ait plus une seule trace. »

En laissant derrière elle ses hommes, elle prit l'ascenseur pour aller respirer l'air du dehors. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tout superviser. Ses gardes étaient des hommes de confiance. Ils devaient même avoir pensé à tout détruire avant qu'elle n'en eût donné l'ordre. Il n'y avait pas de gens plus fidèles à la famille Douglas, et donc plus fidèles à elle, car nombreux étaient ceux à s'accorder sur le fait qu'elle était la digne héritière de son père. Pour assurer la destruction du laboratoire sans mettre en péril la structure de la tour bâtie dessus, il leur faudrait être prudents. Mais elle leur faisait confiance là-dessus. Ils étaient des professionnels. Elle supposa qu'ils allaient user de petites charges d'explosifs pour faire disparaître la machinerie du laboratoire avant de couler celui-ci dans du béton. Enfin, quelle que serait la méthode employée, la folie de Donovan touchait à sa fin. Ses scientifiques et quelques-uns des hommes de sa garde personnelle s'étaient peut-être échappés, mais les autorités ne tarderaient pas à leur mettre le grappin dessus, d'autant que ses propres hommes se mettraient eux aussi à leur recherche et ne l'abandonneraient que lorsque tous les partisans de Donovan seraient jetés en prison.

En sortant dans le parc du siège, Helena leva les yeux vers le ciel et serra dans sa main le médaillon qu'elle portait autour du cou. C'était le médaillon de sa mère qui lui était resté depuis ce jour tragique où elle était morte. Elle pensa très fort à ses parents. Enfin elle avait réussi. Enfin elle avait retrouvé leur meurtrier, et il avait été puni. L'aveu de Christie ne changeait rien au fond. S'il y avait bien eu quelqu'un à condamner, c'était cet immonde Donovan, et cela était enfin fait. Les choses ne s'étaient pas tout à fait déroulées comme elle l'avait prévu, mais tout était finalement terminé, et c'était ce qui importait. A présent que Donovan était mort et que sa Faction était sur le point de le suivre, elle devait elle aussi penser à l'avenir. Penser à ce qu'elle allait faire de cette puissante multinationale qu'était la DOATEC. Elle était le seul maître à bord désormais, puisqu'il n' y avait plus de second. Elle pouvait toujours en nommer un et se contenter de le laisser gérer la société à sa place, mais les crimes de Donovan lui avaient servi de leçon. Désormais, elle allait reprendre le contrôle de sa société et la diriger de la façon la plus juste qu'elle le pouvait. Pas question de laisser une horreur comme les projets de développement surhumain se produire à nouveau.

Pour assurer la prospérité de la DOATEC, il était évident qu'après avoir révélé au grand jour les activités souterraines de son second, il lui faudrait sérieusement envisager d'organiser un nouveau tournoi. Un tournoi qui respecterait l'esprit de celui qui jadis avait créé ce Comité. Un tournoi en la mémoire et en l'honneur de Fame Douglas, le fondateur et seul vrai maître de la DOATEC…

Elle se demanda si celui-ci aurait autant de succès que les précédents. Après tout, si Donovan s'en était servi, il avait dû agir de façon à attirer de nombreux participants. Saurait-elle, avec pour seul dessein de faire respecter la loi du sport, réussir à faire accourir les participants comme jadis ils accouraient ? Puisque ce tournoi ne serait plus l'occasion de régler les comptes, de tuer ou de trahir, que serait-il ?

Elle secoua la tête et se rassura en souriant. Il y avait de cela des années, bien avant sa mort tragique, Fame Douglas avait organisé un tournoi qui a lui seul avait assuré la renommée et la richesse de sa société. Et ce n'était pas tant son tournoi que son esprit qui avait séduit. Depuis, les participants avaient été de plus en plus nombreux. Le tournoi redeviendrait ce pourquoi il avait été créé. L'occasion pour les meilleurs combattants du monde entier de prouver leur valeur en s'affrontant à la loyale selon les règles du sport. Elle était certaine que les anciens participants comprendraient cet esprit et qu'il les séduirait comme il les avait séduits par le passé.

Mais la réputation de l'entreprise allait très certainement pâtir des révélations qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire à son sujet, sans que cette perspective ne l'en dissuadât. Si cela devait signer l'arrêt de mort de la Compagnie de son père, elle était prête à l'accepter. Elle avait après tout sa part de responsabilité dans tout ça. Avant la mort de sa mère, elle avait laissé Donovan agir les mains libres et ne s'était pas préoccupée du sort de la DOATEC. Mais plus que tout au monde à présent, elle voulait que le rêve de son père pût survivre aux félonies de son second. C'était ce pour quoi elle se battrait jusqu'au bout. Mais pourrait-elle y parvenir ? Saurait-elle, à elle seule, regagner la confiance perdue des millions de gens qui seraient atterrés par ce que Victor Donovan avait fait ?

Elle ne s'en rendait en vérité pas compte, mais sa seule personne suffirait à rassurer tous ces gens. Elle était bien la fille de son père, et avait depuis longtemps conquis le cœur de la planète… Tout le monde avait confiance en elle, et cette confiance était inébranlable.

L'âme de Fame Douglas reposait à jamais sur ses deux plus beaux enfants. Son tournoi, qui resterait à jamais gravé dans les esprits, et sa fille qui resterait à jamais gravée dans les cœurs. Il n'y avait pas à s'en faire, Helena était optimiste. Le tournoi aurait le succès escompté. Quelque chose lui disait même qu'il en aurait plus qu'elle n'en rêvait. Et ce serait le plus bel hommage rendu à Fame Douglas qu'un tournoi tel que ceux dont il avait rêvé, attirant les foules tant dans l'arène qu'autour.

D'une voix claire et mélodieuse, au beau milieu de la nuit étoilée et d'une soudaine pureté, elle se mit à chanter, en la mémoire des défunts et des victimes que Donovan avait laissés derrière lui, et pour l'avènement de l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur…

XXXIV 

Il n'avait jamais pris conscience de la couleur de ses yeux. Elle avait un regard mauve et pénétrant, d'une profondeur insondable. Jamais il ne s'était aventuré aussi profondément dans le regard de personne. C'était un regard si pur et si brûlant qu'il avait l'impression de voir danser ses iris comme des flammes sombres et dévorantes. Un tumulte d'émotions naissait en lui, allant de la peur à l'incompréhension. Quelque chose se lisait dans ce regard, mais quoi ? Cela paraissait tellement différent du regard d'un adversaire. Ni peur, ni assurance, ni haine, ni rage, ni humiliation, ni rien de ce qu'il était habitué à voir. Elle n'avait pas le regard d'un ennemi venu le défaire. Elle était si proche de lui qu'il ne pouvait plus voir que ses yeux. Comme ils lui semblaient grands, si démesurément grands… Ils le happaient, l'attiraient au fond de ce trou noir et immense qu'était sa pupille légèrement dilatée pour accuser la forte luminosité de la salle. Et autour il y avait ces flammes, cette fournaise infernale qui peu à peu consumait en lui toutes ses certitudes, toutes ses croyances, toute son âme… Elle l'hypnotisait.

Soudain, il eut très peur. Une peur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Ces yeux insondables et secrets l'effrayaient. Il avait envie de reculer, de battre en retraite, de détourner le regard, mais son être tout entier refusait de lui obéir, et il restait là, planté comme un arbre à se noyer dans ce regard et se délectait de la panique qui l'envahissait. Il en oubliait tout. Le temps qui passait, les odeurs, le silence… Ces yeux étaient pour lui comme un puits, un gouffre sans fond dans lequel se mêlaient la terreur et la fascination. Ce mauve si intense et cet orifice noir, si noir… Il en oubliait même l'existence de la lumière.

Lorsqu'une voix le tira de sa léthargie, il prit conscience qu'il haletait plus encore que s'il avait longtemps lutté, et que son cœur était plus affolé que si le plus coriace des adversaires l'affrontait. C'était une voix douce, légère, qu'il entendit à peine tant elle était tremblante. Une voix qui l'appelait, doucement, plaintivement, comme pour l'aider à sortir de ces abysses dans lesquelles il s'était aventuré et enlisé.

« Jann Lee… Jann Lee, s'il te plait, regarde-moi…

Il ne faisait que ça. Il ne voyait que ses yeux. Il ne pouvait même plus cligner tant le pouvoir qu'ils exerçaient sur lui était insoutenable. Pourtant, il parvint à sentir qu'elle dépliait lentement les doigts de son poing serré qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Il ne résista pas. Ses yeux exerçaient un tel charme sur lui qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser. Doucement, elle attira sa main et la posa sur son cœur, juste au-dessus de son sein.

- Ecoute-moi, intima-t-elle dans un souffle envoûtant.

Sous ses doigts, il pouvait percevoir des battements sourds et réguliers. Les battements rapides du cœur de Leifang. Comme il battait fort… Même le sien ne s'emballait pas autant. Pourquoi cela, pourquoi cet affolement ? Les flammes ardentes de son regard redoublaient d'intensité et le pénétraient plus profondément, envahissant les tréfonds de son être pour le dévorer de l'intérieur avec une férocité remarquable. Il se sentait littéralement fondre sous ce regard de feu… La main de la jeune fille sur la sienne était douce, caressante… Un long moment s'écoula durant lequel il ne put rien faire. Rien. Il était possédé par son regard et il se sentait subitement faible au point de ne pouvoir résister à cet envoûtement.

Les doigts de Leifang prirent doucement les siens et les entraînèrent. Délicatement, elle amena sa main jusqu'à la courbe intime de son sein, poussa ses doigts à se refermer lentement dessus, guida sa paume pour lui en faire épouser le lascif relief. D'une voix tremblante mais pourtant assurée, elle murmura, tout bas :

- Touche-moi…

C'était chaud. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait éprouvé telle chaleur. On aurait dit un volcan en éruption, le cœur d'une étoile en pleine combustion… Interdit, il voulut baisser les yeux et soudain, l'emprise que les yeux mauves exerçaient sur lui se déroba, comme si elle avait voulu lui rendre sa liberté… Mais lorsqu'il posa son regard sur cette main, sa main, qu'elle avait amenée jusqu'à sa poitrine, il comprit qu'elle ne lui avait rendu sa liberté que pour mieux l'asservir.

Et pourtant, Jann Lee était loin de s'imaginer que la jeune fille était envahie par la honte et l'appréhension. Plus que tout, elle craignait qu'à ce moment critique il ne la refusât, la repoussât, sans même se rendre compte qu'il était aussi perdu qu'elle. Il la touchait. Sans oser la caresser. Ses doigts étaient immobiles sous les siens, sur son sein. Mais le plaisir qu'ils lui procuraient était au-delà de ce qu'elle avait pu rêver et elle brûlait de honte à l'idée qu'elle lui forçait la main alors qu'il n'en avait peut-être pas envie. Elle lâcha sa main, dans l'espoir qu'elle n'en profiterait pas pour se retirer. Lorsque après un long moment elle constata que Jann Lee ne l'avait toujours pas repoussée, elle se sentit comme éblouie, aveuglée, et s'enfonça peu à peu dans les délices de tous ses sens en éveil.

Se remémorant sa promesse, elle fit un pas de plus vers lui, le fixant plus intensément dans les yeux. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle se demanda si elle arriverait à ouvrir la bouche pour parler. La main de Jann Lee sur son cœur ne bougeait pas. Avec toute l'audace qu'elle put rassembler en elle, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et approcha ses lèvres de la bouche du jeune homme. Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure, mais il l'entendit pourtant très bien.

- Jann Lee, soupira-t-elle. Je voulais te dire… depuis longtemps… si longtemps… Mais jamais tu ne m'écoutes… Je t'en prie cette fois, écoute-moi, écoute mon cœur… Jann Lee…

Ses yeux se fermèrent. Le charme qu'elle exerçait sur lui ne passait désormais plus par ses yeux, mais par sa voix. Sa voix tremblante et lente, timide, mélodieuse qui lui murmura, au bord de l'extinction :

- Wo ai ni…

Puis ses propres yeux se fermèrent. Le charme passait à présent par ses lèvres qu'elle refermait imperceptiblement sur les siennes pour l'embrasser lentement, doucement, sauvagement, comme si elle était effarouchée, intimidée. Une plaisante sensation l'envahit. Une sensation qu'il ne put repousser, malgré tous ses efforts. Tous ses points de repère se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. La seule chose dont il avait encore conscience, c'était le baiser de Leifang. Elle prit ses mains et les posa sur ses hanches, avide de le sentir serrer ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se donna tout entière dans ce baiser, à l'en brûler, espérant que dans son ardeur il percevrait mieux la force des sentiments qui la poussaient vers lui. Elle fit durer le baiser encore, et encore, subjuguée, étourdie, extasiée.

Lorsqu'elle se retira doucement, elle poussa un petit murmure de plaisir. Les yeux clos, elle savoura le goût de la bouche de Jann Lee qui inondait encore la sienne. Elle prit une lente et profonde inspiration, emplissant ses poumons d'une délicieuse goulée d'air. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle les posa de nouveau sur lui. Qu'avait-elle à le regarder ainsi, se demandait-il. Pourquoi ses yeux avaient-ils tant brûlé tout à l'heure, pourquoi pétillaient-ils autant maintenant ? Il ne comprenait rien à rien… Elle avait dit… qu'elle l'aimait ? Lui ?… Pourquoi ? Ca… ressemblait à ça une fille amoureuse ? C'était donc… si joli ?… Il baignait dans une perplexité des plus troublantes.

Elle était souriante. Heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Elle avait tenu sa promesse ! Et elle l'avait embrassé ! Il ne l'avait pas repoussée, donc elle lui plaisait, même un peu ! Elle lui plaisait… Elle avait réussi à lui plaire ! Elle était presque sur le point d'éclater de rire pour exprimer sa joie. Elle ne tenait plus sur place. Elle dandinait presque sur ses pieds. Elle se sentait si heureuse… Si heureuse qu'elle se sentait prête à faire… Oui ! Oh oui ! Elle en brûlait d'envie. Rien ne saurait l'en empêcher… à part lui, si l'envie lui en venait…

Tout sourire, soudainement pleine d'assurance et de détermination, elle dénoua ses couettes qui pendaient joliment de chaque côté de son visage, puis secoua la tête pour libérer ses cheveux. Sa chevelure sombre se répandit en une cascade langoureuse sur ses épaules. Lentement, en veillant à ce que les yeux de Jann Lee ne la quittassent une seconde, elle porta sa main au col de son chemisier rayé bleu et blanc, passant un de ses doigts sous le tissu et effleurant avec un soupçon de grivoiserie la peau de son cou blanc et délicat. Avec une fébrile lascivité, elle défit un à un les boutons. Ses doigts suivirent la courbe parfaite de son ventre lisse pour écarter lentement les pans de son vêtement. Elle ne portait rien sous son chemisier, rien, pas le moindre sous-vêtement pour dissimuler sa poitrine ronde et ferme, ses seins dilatés par ce délicieux mélange de plaisir et de désir et leurs pointes rosées en érection…

Le chemisier tomba à terre et elle plongea son regard dans celui de Jann Lee en lui adressant un sourire béat et charmeur.

- Tu me regardes bizarrement, dit-elle au bout d'un moment en penchant la tête sur le côté comme une petite gamine. Je ne te plais pas ? Hein, dis ? Je ne te plais pas ?

Elle sautillait presque sur place. Il la regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

- Oh si, je te plais ! s'exclama-t-elle en manquant de sauter de joie. Je te plais, ça se voit dans tes beaux yeux ! Jann Lee…

Elle lui prit la main et, tout comme elle l'avait fait peu auparavant, la guida sur son sein. Lorsque sa paume couvrit la chair nue de sa poitrine tremblante, elle s'emplit d'une soudaine volupté qui la fit presque soupirer.

- J'ai envie de te plaire, tu sais ? déclara-t-elle sur le ton des confidences en s'approchant tout près de lui. J'ai envie de te plaire… Je t'aime.

Ses lèvres tremblantes s'approchaient de nouveau de celles du jeune homme perplexe.

- J'ai envie de toi.

Elle posa ses mains sur la poitrine puissante de Jann Lee. Juste avant de capturer de nouveau sa bouche, elle ajouta d'une voix tremblante et emplie d'émotions :

- Oh je t'en prie, accepte-moi. Aime-moi…

Elle l'embrassait encore. Avec passion. Cette même passion dévorante qui, alors qu'elle ne la libérait qu'avec une infinie douceur, le troublait comme jamais rien ne l'avait troublé. Au début, tout comme lors de leur premier baiser, la surprise le paralysa. Puis soudain, il sentit quelque chose devenir si fort en lui que tout le reste céda et il la prit alors dans ses bras, la pressant plus fermement contre lui. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses bras forts la prendre et la déposer tout contre son cœur battant, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné, qu'elle avait enfin remporté la vraie victoire. Cette victoire qui ne laisse en vérité aucun perdant…

Avec des gestes pleins de délicatesse et de lascivité, elle fit glisser sa jupe plissée le long de ses jambes interminables. Avec un petit sourire gêné, elle acheva de se déshabiller et prit les mains de Jann Lee dans les siennes. Il la regardait avec des yeux dans lesquels se mêlaient la surprise, la honte et un désir qu'il sentait prendre inexorablement le dessus en lui. Elle baissait la tête, ses joues embrasées par l'embarras. Elle s'offrait pour la toute première fois, à l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur et voulait aimer de tout son corps. C'était une situation très gênante. Et s'il la repoussait après tout ? Elle était nue, elle avait froid tout d'un coup. Elle avait besoin d'être réchauffée.

Sa joie fut sans pareille lorsque, après des siècles d'attente qui lui firent craindre le pire, elle sentit enfin les mains de Jann Lee se poser sur elle, l'attirer. Lorsque ses mamelons effleurèrent les pectoraux robustes du guerrier, ils furent titillés avec tant de force que le désir ne laissa plus de place en elle pour la peur. Elle sentit cependant que Jann Lee hésitait encore. Ce fut donc elle qui referma ses bras sur lui, resserrant leur étreinte pour mieux unir la chaleur de leurs corps. Ce fut elle qui l'embrassa, avec un plaisir renouvelé. Ce fut elle qui le déshabilla, lentement, sans le moindre à-coup, souriant des découvertes sensuelles qu'elle faisait. Ce fut elle ensuite qui l'allongea sur le tatami avant de s'étendre sur lui. Ce fut elle qui, prenant l'un de ses seins dans sa main, le plaça dans la bouche de Jann Lee qui se mit à le sucer avec avidité. Ce fut elle enfin qui, au comble du désir, s'étira sur lui en écartant les cuisses pour l'accueillir au plus profond d'elle-même. Lorsque son hymen se déchira délicatement, elle poussa un gémissement plaintif suivi d'un petit cri de volupté. Un frisson la parcourut et elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser envahir tout entière par un bonheur sans pareil.

Leur étreinte fut lente, fiévreuse, maladroite. Jann Lee donnait encore l'impression de ne pas en revenir. Leifang le caressait, le léchait, l'embrassait avidement, en le mordant parfois tant elle tremblait, se noyait dans l'infini délice qui s'offrait à elle. Peu à peu, Jann Lee finit lui aussi par s'immerger dans leur plaisir sans fin, donnant à la jeune fille tout ce qu'elle voulait, animé du désir de la combler au-delà de ses espérances. Et ce fut le cas. Depuis bien longtemps déjà, ils avaient franchi les limites de leur imaginaire, montaient lentement sur une voie qui devant eux semblait sans fin, sans autre but que de les unir à jamais.

Il la sentit soudain s'agiter, soupirer, se presser de toutes ses forces contre lui. Passant tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux, il l'accompagna lentement. Un torrent de feu se déversait en elle et la faisait chavirer. C'était comme une vague infinie qui la portait loin au-dessus de tout pour finalement la déposer en douceur sur l'autre rive d'un plaisir qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Lorsqu'elle avait crié, d'une voix presque étouffée, il l'avait serrée tout contre lui avant de se laisser prendre à son tour par une tempête furieuse qui l'amena à crier lui aussi…

Les yeux fermés, elle avait couché sa tête dans son cou. Son corps tremblait encore, mais son visage rayonnait d'une paix infinie. Elle respirait lentement, doucement, à l'en bercer. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi belle. Il hésitait presque à la toucher, craignant de ne la tirer que trop tôt d'un moment infiniment délicieux. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, il prit conscience de son propre bonheur. Son souffle était encore haletant et sa tête tournait toujours, même lorsqu'il avait les yeux clos. Quelque chose continuait de brûler lentement dans son bas-ventre, quelque chose de doux qu'il savourait. Son cœur battait de toutes ses forces. Avec toute la délicatesse qu'il put lui donner, il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux noirs de Leifang sans s'apercevoir qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux pour sourire en se rendant compte de ce qui se passait. Rassurée, comblée, bercée, elle se blottit plus fort contre lui et ferma les yeux, désirant à présent plus que tout s'endormir dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ce qui venait de se passer lui donnait à réfléchir. Il tenait dans les bras une jolie jeune fille endormie et éperdument amoureuse de lui. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une chose pareille serait possible. Et lui, que ressentait-il ? Il était important de pouvoir le lui dire à son réveil. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait donné, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de tout lui prendre et de la laisser. Son sourire était divin. A lui seul, il trahissait tout le bonheur dans lequel elle baignait. Un bonheur profond et béat. Quelque chose qu'il fallait voir pour croire que ça existait. Il aimait ce sourire. Il voulait la voir toujours sourire ainsi. Elle était si chaude, blottie contre lui. Etendue sur son corps, ses jambes interminables entortillées autour des siennes, sa main sur sa poitrine, et son souffle léger qui lui caressait le cou… Elle était nue et belle. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que quelque chose pût lui procurer une telle sensation d'euphorie, complète et infinie à la fois… Elle tremblait parfois dans son sommeil ; il la serrait alors dans ses bras et se plaisait à croire qu'ainsi il la rassurait et chassait les démons de ses rêves.

A force de la voir dormir, il sombra lui aussi. Peut-être les réponses à ses questions se présenteraient-elles au réveil. Ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ?…

XXXV 

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit d'abord du rouge. Un rouge intense et sombre. Tandis qu'elle se demandait de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, elle se remémora les derniers instants encore présents dans son esprit. Il y avait la carte de sécurité, le lecteur, l'ascenseur, les portes, le hall devant elle… et les corps… Tous ces corps sans vie baignant dans une mare de sang. Du sang ! Effrayée, elle recula brusquement en criant. Elle trébucha et bascula en arrière, tombant sur ses fesses avant de s'étaler d'un coup sur le sol. Sa tête heurta le sol et le choc la désorienta.

« Qui c'est celle-là ? demanda une voix au-dessus d'elle.

- Je la connais, en répondit une autre. Je l'ai rencontrée lorsque j'étais amnésique.

- C'est une amie à toi ? reprit l'autre voix sur un ton plein de méfiance et de froideur.

- Si on veut…

Intriguée par toutes ces voix, elle cligna des yeux, leva la tête pour se la frotter de la main. Lorsqu'elle y vit plus clair, elle vit deux visages penchés sur elle, et une femme au cheveux d'un étrange violet debout dans le fond. Elle reconnut les deux autres visages.

- Ein ! s'écria-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

- Holà, doucement ! intervint le jeune homme en le retenant. Pas la peine de t'affoler comme ça. Tu as reçu un sacré choc. Tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre à ce qui t'est arrivé. Assieds-toi là, doucement.

Avec l'aide de la jeune femme à ses côtés, elle avait des cheveux roux comme le cuivre, il la fit s'asseoir. Tous deux, de même que la femme aux cheveux violets, étaient couverts de sang des pieds à la tête, bien qu'ils se fussent un peu débarbouillé la figure. Déboussolée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Ses yeux allèrent d'abord du visage avenant de Ein, qui avait retiré son voile, à celui charmeur de la jeune femme aux cheveux roux à côté de lui, puis scrutèrent le visage plus dur de celle aux cheveux violets pour finalement faire le tour complet de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. On aurait dit une sorte de cour intérieure couverte. Les murs et le sol étaient de pierre nue et le plafond était en bois. La cour était presque vide, n'étaient quelques urnes de céramique près des portes.

- Où… où sommes-nous ? bégaya-t-elle.

Ein s'accroupit auprès d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle ressentit une brusque euphorie accompagnée d'une violente gêne. Jamais il ne l'avait regardée comme ça. Elle ne put soutenir son regard et tourna la tête malgré elle.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que nous sommes bien loin de là où nous étions tout à l'heure.

- Quoi ?

Elle ne comprenait rien. Que voulait-il dire par loin de là où ils étaient tout à l'heure ?

- Allons Hayate, dit la jeune femme rousse. Tu peux le lui dire si tu la connais. Tu as confiance en elle, non ?

Le jeune homme approuva et regarda la jeune Germano-japonaise.

- D'accord, je vais tout te dire, mais ça risque d'être long.

Elle le regarda. Comme il était beau dans cette étrange tenue. Cela lui allait si bien…

- D'accord, dit-elle après un long moment de réflexion durant lequel elle essaya encore de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- C'est très simple. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vus en Allemagne, c'était avant que je ne parte au tournoi DOA 2, tu t'en souviens ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Au cours de ce tournoi, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire.

- Je sais.

- Je me suis souvenu de ce que j'étais avant de me retrouver en Allemagne. Je suis Hayate, le Shinobi du Vent. Je suis le membre d'un clan ancestral de ninja. Lorsque j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, je suis donc revenu vivre parmi les miens.

- C'était donc vrai ? Tu es bien un ninja ? Je croyais que tous les ninja avaient disparus…

- Pas tous, non. Certains clans comme le nôtre ont survécu à l'avènement des armes et tactiques de guerre modernes. Actuellement, tu es dans notre forteresse au Japon.

- Au Japon ? Mais nous étions à Hong Kong, tout à l'heure !

Ein grimaça.

- C'est ce qu'il y a de plus dur à comprendre et surtout à accepter, la prévint-il. Veux-tu réellement savoir comment tu es arrivée ici ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! dit-elle avec force. Quand j'ai fermé les yeux, j'étais dans un endroit bizarre avec plein… plein de gens morts et quand je les ouvre, je me trouve dans un endroit encore plus étrange ! J'aimerais bien comprendre !

- Soit, approuva-t-il avec une autre grimace. Vois-tu, les ninja pratiquent depuis longtemps certains arts magiques qui leur permettent de maîtriser les éléments. Quelques-uns d'entre nous ont même la chance d'avoir la maîtrise d'un ou plusieurs éléments dès la naissance, même s'il faut toujours des années d'entraînement pour réussir à user correctement de ce pouvoir.

- Vous avez… des pouvoirs magiques ? Vraiment ?

- Je te l'assure, répondit Hayate d'une voix grave qui trahissait sa sincérité.

- Alors si nous sommes arrivés là en un clin d'œil c'est à cause… de votre magie ?

- C'est exactement ça. En t'agrippant à moi tu as été par inadvertance entraînée avec moi lorsque je me suis fondu dans le vent pour me téléporter.

- En m'agrippant à toi ?

Elle rougit en se souvenant de ce moment où, désespérée alors qu'elle voyait Ein disparaître, elle s'était jetée à ses pieds… Gênée, elle baissa la tête et murmura :

- Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, la réconforta-t-il sans cependant remarquer son trouble. Mais il est évident que tu dois nous promettre de ne jamais révéler à personne ce que tu as vu ou verras ici. Cet endroit est secret. Peu de gens sont au courant de notre existence, et cela vaut mieux pour nous.

- Mais… Leifang vous a vus… murmura-t-elle.

- Leifang ?

- Je la connais, murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux roux. Nous nous sommes rencontrées durant les trois tournois. Je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance pour qu'elle ne révèle rien à notre sujet.

- Oui, approuva Hitomi. Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra.

- Très bien. Il en va de notre sécurité. Je ne sais que trop bien ce qui peut se passer lorsque des personnes mal intentionnées ont vent de notre existence.

- C'était pour ça que vous étiez à Hong Kong ? Des gens en voulaient à votre pouvoir ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux roux éclata de rire tandis que l'autre aux cheveux violets se renfrogna et s'appuya contre le mur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Elle comprend vite, n'est-ce pas Hayate ? dit la jolie rousse.

- C'est vrai, répondit Ein. Nous étions allés libérer Ayane qui avait été enlevée pour servir de…

Il s'interrompit. Il avait confiance en elle. Elle n'était pas du genre à se servir de ces révélations. En revanche, il craignait de l'effrayer avec ces histoires affreuses. Mieux valait l'en épargner.

- Pour s'en servir de cobaye, termina la fille aux chevets violets avec une voix glaciale.

Hitomi reçut un choc d'une violence inouïe.

- C'est… c'est horrible !

- Tous les corps que tu as vus par terre dans le laboratoire étaient des clones créés dans le but de servir d'armes…

- Ayane, tais-toi ! coupa Ein. Inutile de lui raconter tout ça. Mieux vaut que ces choses ne s'ébruitent pas. C'est bien trop ignoble.

- C'est monstrueux… murmura Hitomi abasourdie. Des clones… Des armes ?… Mais qui a fait ça, qui ? La DOATEC ?

- Non, répondit doucement la jeune femme aux cheveux roux. Seulement un de leurs hauts responsables. Un fou mégalomane qui veut le pouvoir à tout prix.

- Il voulait créer une armée… de ces choses ?… C'est horrible !

Elle leva les yeux sur la jeune femme aux cheveux roux. Elle était très belle, et elle lui souriait… Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de triste dans son regard, comme une douleur immense qu'elle combattait chaque jour.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle. Tout cela est terminé et tu n'a rien à craindre ici.

- Tant que personne ne te voit, tempéra cependant Ein. Les étrangers au Clan ne sont pas admis à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Tu devines bien pourquoi. Cette aile est réservée au maître du Clan. Personne ne peut y entrer sans son accord. Tant que tu restes ici, tout ira bien. Essaie juste de te reposer un peu, et je te ramènerai à Hong Kong.

- Pourquoi ne la ramènes-tu pas tout de suite ? demanda la femme aux cheveux violets. Tu prends déjà bien assez de risques en laissant Kasumi en vie.

Les yeux de la jeune femme rousse s'assombrirent soudain. Ce n'était pas de la haine que Hitomi lisait en eux, mais plutôt une insondable tristesse.

- Tu n'as pas à décider pour moi de ces choses-là. Hitomi est encore sous le choc de son arrivée inattendue ici. Elle a le droit de se reposer un peu.

- Hitomi ? murmura la jolie rousse. C'est ainsi que tu t'appelles ?

La jeune Germano-japonaise hocha la tête.

- C'est très joli, répondit-elle en souriant. Hajime mashite. Moi, c'est Kasumi.

C'était un très beau prénom aussi, dut admettre Hitomi. Soudain, elle vit la jeune fille en violet s'écarter du mur et marcher en silence vers la porte de papier de riz. Suivant son regard, Kasumi la vit disparaître dans le couloir.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, dit-elle à Hitomi. Elle a un caractère assez explosif, mais elle ne te fera aucun mal. C'est une gentille fille, sous ses dehors de rancunière impitoyable.

Hayate sourit en l'entendant faire cette description de leur sœur. Il se demanda si elle voyait juste… Il était rare qu'elle ne sût apprécier la personnalité d'un être humain à sa juste valeur. Si elle ne se trompait pas, il y avait peut-être un espoir pour leur famille brisée. Adressant un dernier sourire à Hitomi, elle se leva et partit à la suite de sa sœur.

- Où vas-tu Kasumi-chan ?

- Parler à Ayane. Je crois qu'elle en a besoin. Et toi si je me souviens bien, tu as promis à Hitomi de l'écouter quand Ayane serait saine et sauve. Je suppose que vous préférez que je vous laisse seuls…

Souriante, elle disparut. Hitomi était rouge de honte. Le silence se fit entre eux, et s'éternisa. Elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Elle n'osait même pas lever les yeux pour le regarder, ni ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire un mot. Hayate lui aussi était un peu gêné. Qu'est-ce que Kasumi avait voulu insinuer en disant qu'ils avaient besoin de rester seuls ? Elle ne croyait quand même pas que… ? Non, c'était ridicule. Absolument ridicule. C'était bien une idée de fille, ça ! Après tout, il la reconnaissait bien là… C'était dur d'avoir à tuer quelqu'un que l'on connaissait et pire encore que l'on aimait… encore… toujours…

Ayane se retourna, même si les pas de sa sœur étaient aussi silencieux que les siens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Te féliciter. Tu t'es bien battue face à tous ces clones tout à l'heure. Tu n'étais pas obligée de le faire, tu sais.

- Je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser vous amuser tous les deux sans moi, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid qui brisa le cœur de Kasumi.

Pourtant, elle ne perdit pas confiance. Les sourires et la complicité qu'il y avait eu entre elles étaient encore bien présents dans son esprit et lui donnaient un espoir fou. Elle devait insister et vaincre le caractère fuyant de sa jeune sœur.

- Tu sais, je n'y serais peut-être pas arrivée toute seule finalement.

- Ne me dis pas que tu commences à douter de toi-même maintenant !

- Quel mal y a-t-il à douter de soi par moments ?

- Je ne veux pas d'une adversaire qui doute d'elle !

- Mais pourquoi me veux-tu comme adversaire ?

- Parce que tu m'as tout volé !

- Que t'ai-je volé Ayane ? Je t'en prie, ouvre-moi ton cœur.

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu crois que je suis une de ces idiotes sentimentales ?

- Non, Ayane. Mais tu es un être humain. Tous les êtres humains ont des sentiments. C'est normal. Parfois, il est bon de dire ce que l'on a sur le cœur… Et tu es ma sœur, Ayane…

- Pourquoi devrais-je t'en parler à toi de toute façon ?

- Si c'est à moi que tu en veux, peut-être devrais-tu au moins me dire pourquoi ? Tu ne trouverais pas ça injuste, toi, d'être détestée sans savoir pourquoi ?

- Quelle différence ça fait de savoir les raisons qui poussent les autres à agir ? Seuls les actes importent !

Elle s'arrêta soudain, se souvenant de Hayate qui était la première personne qu'elle avait vue en se réveillant dans le laboratoire. Il était venu la sauver… Cela devait vouloir dire… qu'il tenait à elle…

- Parfois, Ayane, il est certaines intentions que l'on n'arrive à changer en actes… Et parfois, il est des actes qui sont dictés par des intentions qui restent confuses.

- Qui essaies-tu d'amadouer avec tes énigmes ? Je ne marche pas. Tu as peut-être droit à un sursis parce que nous sommes dans l'enceinte de la forteresse, mais sitôt que nous serons sorties, tu redeviendras ma pire ennemie.

- Je ne trouve pas ça juste… Tous les ennemis que j'ai sont des gens que j'aime…

Ayane braqua soudain son regard mauve sur sa sœur. La tête baissée, celle-ci semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Brusquement, elle se rappela les larmes qu'il lui arrivait à elle de verser. Elle avait toujours cru se montrer plus faible que Kasumi en se laissant aller à pleurer et pourtant là, alors que sa grande sœur en laissait rouler sur ses joues, elle avait l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais vue aussi forte.

- Tes ennemis… sont des gens qu tu aimes ?… répéta Ayane, abasourdie. Ridicule.

- Parfois tu sais, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé entre nous pour pouvoir imaginer comment j'aurais pu faire pour que les choses soient différentes aujourd'hui… murmura Kasumi.

- Différentes ? Différentes comment ? Tu voudrais que je t'aime, moi aussi ? Tu es folle !

- Peut-être. Mais ce serait moins douloureux que d'avoir sans arrêt à te combattre alors que je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer de tout mon cœur.

Ayane se sentait partagée entre dégoût et honte. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de choses aussi futiles que l'amour qu'elle pouvait bien lui porter ? C'était ridicule. Ridicule, un point c'est tout.

- Tu devrais te préoccuper de choses plus importantes que ce genre de stupidités. Essaie par exemple de trouver un moyen de te débarrasser de tes ennemis pour pouvoir enfin accomplir ton souhait et rentrer chez toi.

- Je ne veux pas vous détruire. Ni toi, ni Hayate, ni ses hommes. Je sais pourquoi ils doivent me poursuivre et me tuer. Je sais que j'ai commis une faute. Mais quelle faute ai-je commise envers toi ? Que t'ai-je pris pour que tu sois si jalouse de moi ?

- Jalouse ? voulut-elle s'indigner.

Mais sa voix trahissait son émotion. Quelque chose était en train de remonter dans son cœur, quelque chose qu'elle avait depuis longtemps refoulé. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à cette étrange sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée en voyant tous les corps des clones de sa sœur…

- Tu m'as volé l'amour de Hayate ! finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix hachée.

- L'amour de notre frère ? Ayane, es-tu donc aveugle ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'il t'aime au point de tout sacrifier pour toi, y compris sa vie ?

- Pour toi peut-être, mais pas pour moi.

- Tu te trompes Ayane. Tu ne le sais pas, mais en vérité, j'avais demandé à Hayate de ne pas me suivre alors que j'avais décidé de venir te délivrer.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi voulais-tu venir seule ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il trahisse le Code en me laissant en vie. Tu sais qu'il refusera toujours de me tuer.

Elle le savait. Hayate était en fait prêt à donner sa propre vie en l'échange de celle de sa sœur. C'était ce qu'elle lui enviait certainement le plus…

- En venant avec moi, il a couru le risque de devenir comme moi. Je ne voulais pas que ça lui arrive. Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il refusait de rester en arrière et de ne pas savoir ce qui pouvait t'arriver.

- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas venir, toi, répliqua Ayane. Il n'avait pas besoin de toi.

- Mais je ne pouvais pas rester derrière moi non-plus, alors que je te savais en danger !

La voix de Kasumi tremblait tellement qu'Ayane perdit tous les mots de la réplique cinglante qu'elle s'était apprêtée à lui jeter à la figure. Il y avait tant de sentiments dans sa voix, tant de force et de désespoir…

- Pourquoi m'aimes-tu autant, demanda soudain Ayane en baissant les yeux. Pourquoi es-tu toi aussi prête à donner ta vie pour moi alors que je ne rêve que de te tuer ?…

- Parce que… parce que tu es ma sœur, Ayane. Enfants, nous avons été élevées ensemble, dans le même village. Nous jouions ensemble et étions inséparables, et nous avions toutes les deux un frère merveilleux qui ne demandait qu'à avoir ses deus sœurs auprès de lui, même si nous ignorions tous les trois être du même sang. Tout ce dont lui et moi rêvions, c'était de t'avoir à nos côtés… Ayane, tu es notre sœur…. Il t'aime… et je t'aime…

Comme c'était dur de devoir dire quelque chose d'aussi profond qu'un tel amour… Mais elle voulait réussir à briser cette inimitié qu'il y avait entre elles. Elle voulait qu'enfin sa sœur pût réaliser qu'elle n'était ni seule ni délaissée, qu'elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours cru avoir perdu, qu'elle avait un frère, mais aussi une sœur…

- Ce que tu dis ne peux pas être vrai, dit Ayane d'une voix faible. Vous me rejetiez tous. Je n'étais qu'un insecte à vos yeux, qu'une erreur de la nature, et tu voudrais me faire croire que Hayate m'a toujours aimée comme il t'aime ? Pourquoi te haïrais-je autant si c'était le cas ?

- Le sais-tu toi-même ? As-tu seulement plongé ton regard dans celui de Hayate quand il te regarde ? As-tu jamais plongé dans le mien ? Tu étais rejetée, c'est vrai, mais Hayate et moi n'avons jamais cessé de tenir à toi. Tu sais, ce serait tellement mieux pour toi si tu prenais conscience que ta famille est toujours là pour toi et que certaines choses sont bien assez grandes pour être équitablement partagées…

- Tu parles de l'amour ?

- As-tu déjà été amoureuse, Ayane ?

La jeune femme rougit et se fâcha.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! cria-t-elle ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Moi non-plus, répondit Kasumi avec un sourire amusé. Mais je t'aime autant que j'aime Hayate. Alors je sais. Je sais que l'amour est si immense que le partager en mille ne le réduirait pas.

- Tu parles comme une petite fille. Tu me déçois Kasumi.

- As-tu pris le temps, toi, d'en être une ? Lorsque nous étions enfants, as-tu été une petite fille ? Je sais ce qui t'a poussée à grandir si précipitamment, mais tu as perdu de vue que, quelle qu'ait été ta naissance, nous t'aimions tous deux. Tu me hais tellement que tu en oublies même de profiter de l'amour que Hayate t'offre… C'est triste.

Ayane reçut un choc si violent dans la poitrine qu'elle crut qu'elle allait tomber par terre. Que voulait-elle dire ? Elle ne pouvait… elle ne pouvait quand même pas avoir raison ! Et si c'était vrai ? Si elle avait fui l'amour de son frère sans même s'en rendre compte alors qu'elle s'acharnait contre sa sœur ? C'était ridicule ? Dans ce cas-là, l'amour de son frère, elle se l'était volé à elle-même ! Un hoquet la fit trembler et elle se rendit compte que des larmes commençaient à inonder ses yeux. Elle voulut se retourner, mais Kasumi l'arrêta.

- Ne te détourne pas. Tes yeux sont magnifiques. Mouillés, ils n'en seront que plus beaux, même si la tristesse n'y sied pas.

Lentement, elle leva les yeux sur sa sœur, laquelle avait avancé de quelque pas vers elle. Elle se sentait perdue. Ses larmes lui échappaient sans qu'elle ne pût rien y faire. Etait-elle faible, ou bien Kasumi avait-elle raison ? Avait-elle le droit de pleurer elle aussi, de temps à autres ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Tout tournait en elle, elle en avait le vertige.

- Que dois-je faire, Kasumi ? demanda-t-elle soudain en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sa grande sœur lui sourit et lui donna alors le meilleur conseil qu'il fût.

- Ecoute ton cœur…

Ayane laissa soudain éclater ses larmes. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et elle dut se retenir sur un genou pour ne pas tomber. Elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Soudain, elle sursauta en sentant des bras passer autour d'elle. C'était Kasumi. Elle voulut la repousser, mais aucun de ses membres ne lui obéit. Finalement, elle se retrouva pressée contre sa sœur, à pleurer dans son cou tandis que des doigts doux effleuraient ses cheveux. Une caresse aussi légère que le vent qu'accompagnait un murmure presque inaudible. La voix de Kasumi. Comme elle lui rappelait celle que son frère avait eue lorsqu'il l'avait réveillée à Hong Kong. La même douceur dans chaque mot, le même amour… La même façon de prononcer son prénom… Alors c'était vrai… C'était vrai… Hayate l'aimait. Hayate l'aimait autant que Kasumi l'aimait.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et Kasumi pressa sa jeune sœur plus fort contre elle en lui murmura d'une voix rassurante :

- Ayane-chan…

Pour la première fois, elle la laissa dire. Elle s'émut même de ses mots, si délicats, si sincères. Ses mots qui lui remuèrent le cœur et l'emplirent d'une douce euphorie mêlée d'un sentiment infini de paix. Pour la première fois, elle la laissait lui dire tout son amour, l'écoutait en s'en imprégnant. Pour la toute première fois, elle aussi, elle avait envie de lui dire quelque chose de gentil.

- Oneechan, murmura-t-elle entre ses sanglots. Oneechan…

Kasumi sourit et pressa son visage un peu plus fort contre son cou. Les bras d'Ayane l'entourèrent et l'enlacèrent doucement. C'était une étreinte si tendre, et si lancinante à la fois… Jamais de toute leur vie cela n'avait eu lieu. Jamais. C'était la première fois, la première fois de toute leur vie qu'elles se sentaient toutes deux entre sœurs, que l'amour brûlait leurs deux cœurs.

- Sœurette, murmura Kasumi. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Sa voix était un murmure, presque une lente mélopée.

- Petite sœur… Raconte-moi tes peines, tes malheurs… Dis-moi tes rêves, ton amour… Je serai toujours là pour toi… J'ai toujours été là pour toi.

- Kasumi… Je t'aime. »

Et la brûlure de cet amour dans son cœur effaçait peu à peu les souvenirs malheureux de son enfance de laissée pour compte. Ne lui revenaient plus que les moments joyeux passés avec les deux êtres qui, si elle avait alors ignoré qu'ils étaient son frère et sa sœur, l'avaient toujours aimée.

Etreintes au milieu du couloir, les deux jeunes sœurs savouraient enfin le délice de leur réconciliation… Tant d'années perdues étaient désormais à rattraper… Mais le Soleil se levait sur leurs deux vies. Elles n'étaient plus seules.

XXXVI 

Durant tout le trajet, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir. D'autant que le vol avait été rallongé par une escale dans un aéroport, elle ne s'était pas donné la peine de chercher à savoir dans quel pays, afin de ravitailler l'avion en carburant. Réfléchir n'était pas vraiment son activité favorite. Enfin, réfléchir sur les choses existentielles et ce genre de futilités. Comme par exemple : que faire à présent que vengeance était consommée ? Question ridicule. Elle était suffisamment experte dans son domaine pour savoir qu'il est toujours dangereux de se demander ce qui va bien pouvoir venir après. A trop penser à l'avenir, on finit forcément par en avoir peur. Et lorsque l'on a peur, on n'avance plus. Ce n'était pas une raison non-plus pour ressasser les souvenirs du passé. Ce qui était fait était révolu et rien ne pourrait y changer. Là aussi, le danger est de finir par se dire que les choses auraient pu se passer différemment, que l'on aurait pu les changer si seulement on avait su. Elle détestait ces deux attitudes et se donnait pour habitude de ne s'occuper que de l'instant présent ou de ne penser au futur qu'à très court terme, lors d'une mission, par exemple.

Le pire était de commencer à s'interroger sur soi-même. De se demander des trucs idiots comme « que vais-je devenir maintenant ? » ou encore « aurais-je pu être autre chose ? »… En quoi cela pouvait-il permettre d'avancer de se poser des questions aussi ridicules ?… On en finissait forcément par avoir des regrets au sujet de choses que l'on n'avait pas faites, et l'on s'inquiétait des choix à venir. Rien de tel pour changer une quelconque existence en clavaire sans fin. Et elle le savait très bien. C'était pourquoi elle haïssait tous ces moments de l'existence où il semble qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre et penser… C'était pourquoi elle détestait l'avion.

Alors pourquoi se laissait-elle dériver au fil de ses pensées, toutes plus embrouillées les unes que les autres et pourquoi, malgré tous ses efforts, ne réussissait-elle à s'en extirper ? Helena avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de l'avoir ainsi obligée à faire face à ses démons intérieurs, ou elle le lui ferait regretter ! Lorsqu'elle était nerveuse, c'était toujours la même chose. Au lieu de s'agiter physiquement, elle se laissait happer en elle-même. Introspection, infection, intoxication… Ca ne réussit jamais à personne de penser en fin de compte. Elle avait un train de vie bien plus animal et du coup bien plus simple. Pourtant, cette part d'humanité qui était en elle ne cessait de la rattraper dès qu'elle n'avait rien pour concentrer son attention. En temps normal, chaque seconde de libre servait à l'entraînement. Mais dans l'espace confiné de la cabine d'un avion, c'était impossible.

Le jet de la Compagnie atterrit enfin en sol français. Elle ne connaissait que peu ce pays, alors même qu'il n'y avait que la Manche pour le séparer du sien. Elle ne s'intéressait qu'aux choses, qu'aux lieux et qu'aux personnes qui avaient un rapport avec ses missions. Elle n'avait pratiquement jamais eu l'occasion de venir en France, mais elle connaissait cette partie pourtant reculée du territoire. C'était en effet ici que se trouvait le château de la famille Douglas dans lequel elle avait servi sous couverture pour surveiller Helena lors du dernier tournoi. Cependant, elle ne s'était pas préoccupée du paysage ou des villages alentours, étant donné que cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa mission. Cela lui faisait tout bizarre de revenir ici. Ce serait sûrement pire lorsqu'ils arriveraient en vue du château. Pour l'heure, ils roulaient dans la BMW de la famille lancée sur une petite route de campagne, perdue au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle n'avait prêté aucune attention aux panneaux indicateurs placés aux alentours de l'aéroport sur lequel le jet s'était posé. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir où ils se trouvaient…

Après un long moment de route, celle-ci s'enfonça dans les massifs montagneux, s'éloignant peu à peu des agglomérations environnantes. La voiture grimpait de plus en plus. Soudain, au détour d'un piton rocheux, ils purent le voir, illuminé de partout. Le château se constituait en fait d'une aile principale très vaste installée en plusieurs étages sur toute la hauteur d'une montagne et de plusieurs petits bâtiments distincts bâtis sur des collines du domaine. Les différentes ailes, entourées d'une épaisse forêt, étaient reliées entre elles par un réseau de tunnels. Au sommet de la falaise au pied de laquelle passait la route, le château les dominait de toute sa hauteur, avec ses tours rondes et majestueuses à l'architecture soignée et ses remparts abritant de larges allées pavées. C'était un vrai chef d'œuvre d'architecture qui rappelait à la fois les palais européens des grands siècles et le palais en terrasses du Dalaï-Lama. Bayman devait bien admettre que Fame Douglas avait du goût. Christie n'en pensait rien du tout, bien sûr. Elle se gardait bien de se préoccuper de ce genre de détails.

Prévenu de l'arrivée de deux invités, le personnel fut à leurs petits soins. Refusant de manger, les deux tueurs demandèrent à être conduits dans leurs chambres. Ils furent avertis à ce propos que tout le confort du château était mis à leur service, et que des vêtements propres avaient été mis à leur disposition. On leur dit également qu'ils pouvaient circuler comme bon leur semblait dans le château mais qu'ils n'étaient en revanche pas autorisés à le quitter avant le retour de Dame Douglas ou nouvel ordre.

« Génial, murmura Christie qui perdait ses yeux dans la nuit au-travers de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Nous voilà emprisonnés. Et chez elle en plus…

Elle en profita pour faire le point sur ce qu'elle pouvait voir depuis la fenêtre du dispositif de sécurité. Pour commencer, impossible de s'enfuir en passant par là. La fenêtre donnait sur une falaise haute et abrupte. En bas, Christie pouvait distinguer de ses yeux perçants les allées et venues de nombreux gardes. Ils n'étaient pas lourdement armés, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient très bien entraînés.

- Je me demande ce qui peut te pousser à la haïr autant, demanda Bayman assis sur le lit derrière elle.

Un grand lit de bois finement ouvragé aux draps d'un blanc pur et virginal, au beau milieu d'une chambre meublée et décorée avec raffinement. Elle disposait de tout le confort nécessaire et ses ornements étaient très légers. La pièce tout entière respirait de fait la tranquillité.

- J'ai été engagée par Donovan pour la tuer.

- Et ça te suffit pour la haïr à ce point ? Ce n'est pas tellement professionnel d'éprouver des sentiments envers sa cible, même si c'est de la haine. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Oui je le sais ! dit-elle sur un ton exaspéré.

- Alors il y a dû y avoir autre chose… déduisit-il avec tact.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait autre chose. Il y avait cette défaite amère que la jeune Française lui avait infligée. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une revanche de plus qu'elle voulait, mais elle la haïssait pour ça. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait très bien voir d'ici la terrasse sur laquelle elle avait été défaite. Douloureuse ironie… Elle ne se sentait pas tranquille dans ce château. Les souvenirs de ce qu'elle y avait vécu ne cessaient de lui revenir et la perturbaient. Des souvenirs sans importance. Des allées et venues dans les couloirs, l'observation des habitudes de Helena… En fait, c'était elle qui se ramenait le plus à ses souvenirs. Après tout, elle avait été son point de mire durant tout ce temps… Elle n'arrêtait pas de revoir son visage, d'entendre sa voix… Mais le pire, c'était ses paroles et ses gestes doux. Helena était une femme avenante et charmante, aux mœurs les plus douces, passionnée par l'océan… Tout l'inverse de que ce Christie était au fond. Pourquoi cela la perturbait-elle autant ?… Elle avait l'impression, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, qu'elle voyait la jeune Française comme l'incarnation vivante de ce qu'elle n'était pas et ne serait jamais. Se pouvait-il qu'elle la jalousât ?…

Elle secoua la tête. C'était vraiment une bêtise de trop réfléchir. Elle avait raison de dire que ça ne menait à rien de bon. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à croire qu'elle pouvait jalouser quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que Helena fût ce qu'elle était ? Ca la regardait elle et personne d'autre.

Tu ne pourras jamais me battre…

- Au fond, reprit Bayman, je sais que tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais je suis sûr qu'elle et toi, vous pourriez très bien entendre.

- Non, c'est pas bizarre. C'est du délire complet ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec moi. Nous sommes parfaitement différentes.

- Pas tant que ça. Vous avez la même détermination, la même force dans le regard.

Christie savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser voir ses yeux. Les gens s'imaginaient tout un tas de choses en plongeant leur regard dans celui de quelqu'un d'autre… Pourtant, sur cette île idiote, durant ce simili-tournoi, elle avait joué… au volley-ball avec Helena. Dans la même équipe qu'elle ! Certes, le travail d'équipe requiert principalement une totale coopération avant une certaine entente, mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté de jouer avec elle alors qu'elle la… Au fond, que ressentait-elle réellement pour elle ? Ce n'était pas tellement dans ses habitudes d'éprouver des sentiments. Elle écarquilla les yeux en venant de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'important. Quoi qu'elle pouvait bien éprouver pour Dame Douglas, le fait était qu'elle éprouvait bien quelque chose ! De la haine, de la jalousie, ou peu importe ce que c'était du moment qu'il s'agissait d'un sentiment ! Un sentiment qui de plus influait sur son jugement ! Elle devenait sentimentale ! Ce n'était pas bon du tout…

- Pourquoi es-tu dans cette chambre ? finit-elle par demander pour détourner son esprit de ces pensées. Tu devrais aller dans la tienne.

Lentement, elle retira la bande de cuir et de tissu serrée autour de son cou et la posa sur la table basse près de la fenêtre.

- Tu es bizarre comme fille, tu sais ? Tu donnes l'impression de cacher une tonne de secrets…

- Parce que tu n'en as pas toi, peut-être ? Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes des tueurs ? Bien sûr que j'ai des secrets, comme tout le monde ! Depuis quand toi tu t'occupes des autres ? J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas tellement ton genre…

- Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, c'est tout. C'est vrai que je préfère agir en solo, mais lorsque je travaillais en équipe, je savais qu'il fallait toujours que je m'assure que mes équipiers allaient au mieux de leurs capacités…

- Je ne suis pas ta coéquipière. Enlève-toi immédiatement cette idée stupide de la tête. Si nous avons coopéré, ce n'était que purement fortuit. Maintenant que Donovan est mort, on va reprendre chacun le cours de nos vies, chacun de son côté. Un point c'est tout.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit encore fini.

- Ne me dis pas que tu espères pouvoir t'échapper d'ici ? Si tu comptes sur moi, tu peux faire une croix dessus. Ces types en bas ne sont pas des rigolos comme ceux à la solde de Donovan. Et puis je préfère ne pas avoir à courir le risque inutile de les affronter.

- Tu préfères attendre le retour de Helena ? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas ? Tu te contredis toi-même.

- Si tu veux partir, personne ne te retient, et surtout pas moi. La porte est ouverte. Pour le reste, je suis sûre que tu trouveras un moyen de traverser la cour sans alerter ni les gardes, ni les chiens, ni les systèmes de sécurité. Moi j'ai besoin de dormir un peu. Ce voyage m'a fatiguée. Je hais l'avion.

- Je comprends. Au fond, il vaut peut-être mieux que nous restions tous les deux ici cette nuit, comme Helena nous l'a demandé. Si elle avait voulu nous faire arrêter, il lui aurait été facile de le faire lorsque nous étions à Hong Kong.

Bayman se leva du lit et fit un pas vers Christie. D'un geste froid, elle lui signifia qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à avancer davantage, ce qui n'était de toute façon pas son intention.

- Pour tout t'avouer, dit-il, depuis que Helena et toi vous vous êtes vues, je trouve que tu agis bizarrement…

- On n'a pas vraiment agi ces dernières heures, je te signale. Je déteste l'inactivité, c'est tout.

- Tu ne me feras jamais croire qu'il n'y a que ça. Tu m'as tout l'air d'être en train de te poser pas mal de questions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es encore en train de t'imaginer ? Je ne suis pas du genre à me poser des questions.

- Pourtant ce serait normal, après ce qui est arrivé. Je veux dire, la trahison de Donovan… Ca donne à réfléchir. Pour ma part, j'avais découvert peu de temps après qu'il n'ait envoyé ses tueurs à ma poursuite que cet homme avait passé toute sa vie à trahir les autres.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Tu crois que je ne l'ai jamais su ? Donovan était avide de pouvoir. On ne prend pas le pouvoir sans sacrifices…

- Pourtant, tu ne t'es pas méfiée. Tu t'es faite avoir comme une débutante. Ca ne te ressemble pas.

- Que sais-tu de moi ? On s'est seulement croisés durant le tournoi et là on a juste passé une journée ensemble et tu crois déjà tout savoir sur moi ? Tu te prends pour qui ?

- J'ai la prétention de croire que je suis un bon juge de la nature humaine. En tout cas, je fais tout pour l'être. C'est vrai que je n'aime pas le travail d'équipe, mais je sais que lorsque l'on a affaire à des gens, il vaut mieux en apprendre le plus sur eux au cas où cela deviendrait nécessaire. Cela peut par exemple nous épargner une trahison, ou encore nous donner le moyen de faire pression sur l'autre au bon moment…

- Tu peux toujours chercher, tu ne trouveras rien pour me faire chanter, si c'est ce que tu veux…

- Je sais. Tu n'es pas ce genre de femmes. Tu es plutôt du genre à devenir de plus en plus glissante à mesure que la pression s'intensifie. Tout comme Dame Douglas.

- Arrête ! dit-elle froidement en tournant la tête vers lui. Je ne suis pas comme elle !

- Non, tu n'es pas comme elle. C'est juste que certains aspects de vos deux personnalités vous rapprochent, c'est tout.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Nulle part. Je tenais juste à te faire cette remarque. Parce que tu as l'air de te poser plein de questions sur toi-même. Je me disais que ça te serait utile de savoir à qui tu peux bien ressembler…

- Tu veux me faire une faveur ? Dégage de cette chambre avant que je ne m'énerve !

Leurs deux regards s'affrontèrent. Avec stupeur, Christie comprit qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de la laisser. Mais que lui voulait-il à la fin ? Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de lui dire des choses idiotes ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'elle ressemblât ou pas à Helena, après tout ? Quel intérêt cela pouvait-il bien avoir de toute façon ?… Pour un Tigre solitaire, elle le trouvait bien insistant aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui le prenait ? Depuis quand les gens comme lui s'attachaient à faire la conversation avec d'autres personnes ? C'était ridicule. Si cette expérience à Hong Kong l'avait amolli, c'était son problème. Il n'avait qu'à aller adresser ses remarques stupides à quelqu'un d'autre ! Elle n'était pas du genre à laisser qui que ce fût lui dicter sa conduite !

Pendant un moment, cependant, elle s'interrogea malgré tout sur l'intérêt de ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire. Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé de sa ressemblance avec Helena ? Ca n'avait aucun sens ! A moins qu'il n'eût seulement voulu la mettre en colère… Et qu'avait-il voulu dire par « tu te poses beaucoup de questions sur toi-même, ça t'aiderait de savoir à qui tu ressembles » ?… Etait-ce une façon de lui dire qu'il pensait qu'elle était en train de se demander qui elle pouvait bien être ? Pourquoi se poserait-elle une question pareille ? Elle savait très bien qui elle était. Elle était une tueuse impitoyable et froide, capable de tuer d'un seul doigt…

En fait, se dit-elle, ce n'était jamais que ce qu'elle était, et non qui elle était. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ne savait en fait rien d'elle-même. Sa froideur avait servi de couvercle à tous ses sentiments durant des années et à présent qu'un seul d'entre eux avait réussi à s'en échapper, la haine, ou ce qui ressemblait à de la haine, qu'elle portait à Helena, elle se rendait compte du vide que son ignorance laissait en elle…

Christie s'apercevait qu'il était tout simplement impossible de n'éprouver aucun sentiment. Même elle, alors qu'elle l'avait cru durant toutes ces années, s'était laissée aller à éprouver quelque chose pour quelqu'un… Alors, quels pouvaient bien être ces autres sentiments qui devaient encore se cacher au fond d'elle-même ? Y en avait-il un qui était responsable de son étrange comportement sur l'île de Zack ? Qui pouvait expliquer que ce soir encore, après avoir avoué être l'auteur du meurtre de Maria, la mère de Helena, elle n'avait pu la tuer une fois encore ? Sûrement au fond. Etait-ce ça que Bayman avait voulu lui montrer ? Qu'elle était humaine et que donc il lui était impossible d'être insensible ?… Pourquoi aurait-il voulu lui dire une chose pareille ? Etait-ce parce que lui aussi avait pris conscience de ce fait et souhaitait qu'elle le découvrît à son tour ? Touchante attention, mais cela n'allait faire que lui compliquer la vie. C'était un joli cadeau empoisonné, en fin de compte.

Quel idiot !

- Très bien, finit-il par lâcher.

Il s'éloigna vers la porte tandis qu'elle le regardait partir avec satisfaction. Il allait effleurer la poignée quand soudain, il se ravisa. Se retournant vers elle, il lui dit :

- J'aimerais tout de même te poser une dernière question, à laquelle j'aimerais que tu répondes. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?… »

Retourner en Angleterre, s'occuper de son chat, trouver un nouvel employeur. La même chose que lui en fin de compte. Pourquoi cette question idiote, une de plus ? Comme si la mort de Donovan avait changé quelque chose à tout ça…

XXXVII 

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais pu être une telle chipie ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'elle venait soudainement de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Moi je te trouve mieux comme ça, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Le reste du temps, tes cheveux sont toujours tout droits. Ca fait beaucoup trop martial, je trouve. Tu es plus mignon comme ça.

- Leifang, tu es une petite peste. Viens ici !

Elle s'esquiva en riant.

- Avoue que ça te plait que je sois une petite peste, hein ! Tu aimes ça ! Tu aimes me courir après !

Il la poursuivit à quatre pattes dans toute la salle avant de finalement l'attraper par le pied. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais il réussit à l'attirer dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il la pressa contre lui, elle se calma soudain et se blottit dans sa chaleur.

- Ce n'est que justice, après tout, dit-elle. Après toutes ces années que j'ai passées, moi, à te courir après…

- Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si aveugle, lui murmura-t-il en effleurant ses cheveux.

Elle tremblota et lui donna un baiser sucré et chaud.

- C'est rien, assura-t-elle. Quelle importance ça peut bien avoir maintenant ?…

Frissonnante, elle le laissa poser ses lèvres dans son cou puis les promener sur ses épaules nues. Un soupir lui échappa, et elle ferma les yeux pour mieux s'enfoncer dans l'océan de plaisir qui s'ouvrait devant elle.

- Tu es merveilleuse, Leifang, finit-il par lui dire. J'espère juste que… tu ne regrettes pas cette nuit.

- Il fait encore bien nuit, dit-elle en souriant après avoir regardé la grande horloge qui pendait au-dessus de l'entrée. Tu peux encore te rattraper si tu as l'impression de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur !

- Tu n'es qu'une gamine ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air offusqué.

- Merci.

- C'est vrai, murmura-t-il, tu as raison. Ca me plait que tu sois une chipie… Tu me plais, Leifang.

- C'est vrai ? Si tu savais comme je suis contente. Rien ne me tient plus à cœur que de te plaire…

Elle s'enfonça contre lui, collant son visage contre sa gorge tandis que ses bras passés autour de lui le serrèrent avec plus de force. Sans se redresser, elle demanda d'un air amusé :

- Alors, comment c'était ?

- Comment c'était quoi ?

- Tu sais bien. Comment c'était, toi et moi ?…

- Leifang, je…

Il bégayait d'un air gêné. Ses joues étaient en feu et son cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus fort.

- Moi, dit-elle avec entrain, j'ai adoré. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi magique.

- Magique, oui… souffla-t-il. C'est toi qui est magique, Leifang.

- Allez, dis-moi, supplia-t-elle. Dis-moi comment tu as trouvé ça…

- C'était… c'était… Indescriptible.

Elle sourit. Il venait de trouver la meilleure façon de répondre à sa question sans y répondre réellement. Elle pouvait sentir son embarras à la fois dans sa voix et dans les tremblements de sa poitrine. C'était si mignon…

- Tu m'as pris de court, tu sais Leifang. Je ne m'y attendais pas…

- Oh je sais ! C'est justement pour ça que je l'ai fait comme ça. Si tu avais été averti, tu aurais trouvé un moyen de t'enfuir comme d'habitude… Mais cette fois, tu es à moi ! Rien qu'à moi !

- C'est vrai, approuva-t-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui. Je suis à toi. Je suis à ta merci… Je ne m'étais jamais retrouvé dans un tel état… Je me sentais… si impuissant.

- Pas vraiment, non, pouffa-t-elle doucement.

Sa remarque le fit rougir. Elle avait décidément le chic pour le mettre dans l'embarras ! Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Essayant de surmonter la panique qui le prenait, il voulut se justifier et par là même, s'enfonça encore plus, comme toujours dans ce genre de situations…

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne pouvais rien faire, je… Ton regard est si brûlant, je n'arrivais pas à regarder autre chose… Tu… as de beaux yeux… Si profonds… Un vrai puits sans fond. Je me sentais si faible face à eux… Jamais on ne m'avait mis dans un tel état…

- Incroyable, railla Leifang. Le grand et invincible Dragon vaincu par une paire d'yeux !

- C'était tellement différent de ce que j'éprouve dans un combat…

- Parce que ce n'en était pas un. C'était de l'amour, Jann Lee, de l'amour… On ne peut pas combattre l'amour comme on combat la haine ou la rage…

- Vraiment, tu crois ? Tu dois avoir raison… Je ne m'y connais pas trop dans ces choses-là…

- Va falloir que tu apprennes alors ! dit-elle en levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. A partir d'aujourd'hui, fini l'entraînement. A la place, tu vas faire une cure de lecture de magasines féminins !

- Tu es sûre que ça va marcher ?

- Si j'ai envie de te transformer en légume, oui. Mais sinon, tu n'apprendras pas grand chose de plus que le nom des plus grandes marques de cosmétiques… Tu as déjà vu que l'amour ça s'apprenait dans les magasines ? Espèce d'idiot, va ! L'amour, ça s'apprend en le vivant !

Elle était si rayonnante, si douce, si belle… Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour, sans oser le lui dire…

- Alors, si je regarde bien, dit-elle, je suis le seul adversaire à avoir réussi à te vaincre depuis pas mal d'années ! Ca fait de moi la nouvelle championne du monde de Kung Fu !

- Je ne suis pas sûr que les techniques que tu as utilisées soient tout à fait loyales.

- T'as qu'à dire tout de suite que j'ai triché ! Et puis, ose dire que tu n'as pas trouvé mes techniques convaincantes !

- Eh ben…

Il était rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. En le regardant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- C'est bien ma veine. Me voilà tombée amoureuse d'un imbécile timide comme pas deux ! Au fond, c'est à se demander si ta manie du combat ne servait pas à masquer cet aspect défaillant de ta… virilité.

Elle plaisantait de façon éhontée. Mais peu à peu, elle entraînait Jann Lee dans son petit jeu qui avait pour effet à la fois de l'amuser mais également de lui donner confiance en lui-même. Elle avait au moins raison sur un point : elle avait affaire à un garçon très timide.

- Si j'ai perdu mon combat, finit-il par répondre, je dois bien t'avouer que pas une seule de mes victoires n'a été aussi jouissive que cette défaite…

- Tu n'as rien perdu, Jann Lee. L'amour est le seul jeu où tout le monde gagne. Enfin, sauf lorsqu'il est à sens unique, ou bien dans le cas ou deux amoureux sont séparés l'un de l'autre. Mais même dans ce cas, il y a le téléphone et Internet, et on peut toujours s'écrire aussi… J'aime bien les lettres, je trouve que ça fait plus intime…

Elle se tut soudainement. Jann Lee venait sans prévenir de coller sa bouche contre la sienne et avait failli l'étouffer de surprise. Celle-ci passée, elle ferma les yeux et se donna tout entière, heureuse, frémissante de bonheur.

Allongée sur le ventre, la jeune fille se laissait inonder par le plaisir que lui procuraient les caresses douces et les massages délicats de Jann Lee. De temps à autres s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres un soupir d'aise. Il aimait voir comme elle frissonnait à chacune de ses caresses, aimait sentir la chaleur de sa peau soyeuse sous ses doigts. Elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant ceux-ci descendre doucement entre ses fesses. Le geste plein de grivoiserie réveilla en elle un désir sans limite qui la noya lentement. Lorsqu'elle fut complètement envahie, elle se redressa doucement sur ses genoux pour porter au jeune homme un regard plein de mots d'amour… Après un long moment durant lequel ses yeux exercèrent à nouveau leur charme sur lui, elle déclara avec entrain :

- J'ai envie de jouer à un petit jeu.

- Quel jeu ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Oh, tu connais sûrement. Normalement, il s'agit de cacher un objet dans une pièce et l'autre doit le trouver. Celui qui a caché l'objet doit lui dire qu'il chauffe quand il s'en approche et qu'il refroidit s'il s'en éloigne.

- Je connais, acquiesça-t-il, bien qu'il n'eût eu que très peu le loisir de jouer durant son enfance. Qu'est-ce qu'on cache ?

- Tu me permets d'apporter un petit changement aux règles ?

- Lequel ?

- Eh bien voilà, dit-elle tout sourire en s'approchant de lui, c'est très simple. Je choisis une partie de mon corps, et toi tu dois trouver laquelle en la cherchant à tâtons !

- Euh… c'est assez… spécial, comme changement…

- Oh allez ! Je suis sûre que tu vas aimer, tu vas voir. Et puis c'est très facile. Au fond, on ne risque pas tellement de se perdre sur le corps d'une fille, si ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ce qui lui donnait un air de petite enfant amusée.

- Peut-être que si au fond, dit-elle après réflexion. Mais c'est pas grave puisque je serai là pour te guider ! Allez, s'il te plait !

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Jann Lee et se rapprocha d'un coup de lui. Sa poitrine ferme et ronde vint presque effleurer le visage empourpré du jeune homme. Ce qui fut tout sauf rassurant pour lui. Il subodorait le piège dans ce jeu soi-disant anodin que Leifang avait subrepticement changé en petit manège grivois… Il voyait au fond difficilement où elle voulait en venir et n'était pas sûr de tenir à le savoir. Pourtant, l'insistance de la jeune fille émoustilla sa curiosité et il finit par céder, se disant que ce ne pouvait pas être bien méchant en fin de compte.

- Vas-y, ça y est, j'ai choisi, dit-elle joyeusement.

Comment pouvait-on croire qu'un sourire aussi enfantin, un tel entrain, pouvait cacher un piège ? Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas devenus amants ? Tout cela ne devait plus avoir rien d'interdit pour lui… Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être intimidé quand même… Avant de faire quoi que ce fût, il la regarda d'abord des pieds à la tête. Elle était agenouillée devant elle, à quelques centimètres à peine. Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de rester accrochés à chacun des détails de don corps, à la moindre de ses courbes enchanteresses… Finalement, comme il sentait que la jeune fille commençait à trouver le temps long, même si elle ne s'en serait jamais plaint, il posa fébrilement la main sur son ventre.

- C'est tiède, répliqua Leifang d'un air soudain trop grave pour être sérieux.

Lentement, avec hésitation, il fit glisser sa main vers le haut, remontant la ligne de son plexus solaire.

- Tu refroidis.

Sens inverse, donc. Il redescendit lentement jusqu'à revenir au point de départ. Lorsqu'il l'eut franchi, elle annonça avec une pointe d'amusement de plus en plus prononcée dans la voix :

- Tu te réchauffes, là.

Ses doigts descendirent alors sur sa cuisse en évitant soigneusement le renflement de son sexe. Le triangle duveteux niché entre ses deux jambes, sombre et secret, l'effrayait presque et cela amusait Leifang.

- Tu chauffes, l'encourageait-elle alors qu'il descendait le long de sa jambe.

Bientôt, il arriva au genou et commença à le contourner.

- Oh ! Tu brûles, Jann Lee. Tu brûles. Oui, encore un peu plus bas…

Ses doigts effleuraient lentement son mollet, épousèrent le relief brusque de sa cheville si doucement qu'elle en tremblait presque.

- Tu bous, murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

La main de Jann Lee se referma doucement sur son petit pied délicat, le bout de ses doigts en parcourant lentement la plante. Il sentit un frisson naître en elle et remonter le long du chemin que lui avait emprunté pour descendre si loin. Suivant l'ondulation qu'il devinait presque sur sa peau nue, il la vit grimper pour exploser au niveau des lèvres entr'ouvertes de Leifang tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux…

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle avisa son air surpris et lui susurra :

- Tu ne pensais pas qu'une zone aussi chatouilleuse du corps pourrait procurer un tel délice, n'est-ce pas ?…

Il hocha la tête.

- Pourtant c'est logique, dit-elle à voix basse. Les endroits chatouilleux sont très sensibles. Effleurés avec douceur, ils ne font pas rire, mais donnent du plaisir… Tu vois que tu en apprends des choses avec moi !

- Alors… j'ai gagné ? C'était ton pied qu'il fallait que je trouve ?

Elle hocha la tête avant de demander :

- On fait une autre partie ?

- Pourquoi pas ? approuva-t-il après une courte hésitation.

- D'accord, vas-y.

Une fois encore, il commença par poser la main sur son ventre. Tiède. Instinctivement, il partit vers le bas. Froid. Sens inverse. Le nombril, une fois encore, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de titiller doucement, pour la plus grande joie de Leifang, puis son plexus solaire. Chaud. Un peu plus haut encore ? Ses yeux furent les premiers à monter. Au-dessus, il y avait ses seins… Ce ne pouvait pas être ça, sinon ce serait brûlant… Comment passer sans les toucher ? En les contournant ? Finalement, il décida de passer ses doigts juste entre les deux seins lourds et fermes de la jeune fille. Une vague de chaleur l'inonda tout entière et elle ferma les yeux en soupirant :

- Tu chauffes…

Il s'en tirait plutôt bien. Il avait réussi à passer sans toucher ses attributs féminins… Quelque chose dans les parties les plus belles et les plus secrètes de son corps le fascinait et le repoussait à la fois, de sorte qu'il avait peur de les regarder ainsi que de les toucher. Leifang trouvait cette pudibonderie particulièrement excitante. Lorsque ses doigts remontèrent le long de son cou, ils entrèrent dans la zone du brûlant. Un peu plus haut, ils passèrent par le menton délicat de la jeune Chinoise. Bouillant. Lentement, encore, un tout petit peu plus haut. Sa lèvre inférieure. Humide, chaude et tremblante. Un soupir, tiède, attirant. Un sourire. Gagné !

Fermant les yeux, Leifang effleura le bout des doigts du jeune homme du bout de sa langue rose et fébrile. Lorsqu'elle les mordit tout doucement, elle se sentit si plaisamment éblouie qu'elle éclata de rire. La main de Jann Lee glissa sur sa joue ; elle la prit dans la sienne pour la serrer doucement.

- Encore une autre ! Encore ! insista la jeune fille.

Les doigts de Jann Lee repartirent donc à la découverte de ce corps merveilleux qu'ainsi il apprenait à mieux connaître. Sur le passage de ses doigts, il pouvait sentir la réaction de la jeune fille, entre tremblements et spasmes, soupirs et cris… Au fur et à mesure des parties, les indications de la jeune fille l'amenèrent à trouver sa chevelure d'ébène, en passant par l'une de ses joues et son front, puis son nombril, ce qui fut simple puisqu'il commençait toujours par là, son dos, ce qui fut plus dur car il en avait oublié que ses doigts n'étaient pas limités qu'aux mouvements verticaux, ses fesses, ce qui le fit trembler tant il trouvait cette partie ferme et élastique de son corps intime et secrète, ses cuisses, qu'il parcourut du genou à l'entrejambe, s'émerveillant de leur forme parfaite et de leur longueur, ses mains, qu'ils serra dans les siennes, leurs doigts s'effleurant l'un l'autre, ses bras, agiles et déliés, qu'il rêvait de sentir autour de lui, ses seins qui lui donnèrent la fièvre tant ils étaient chauds et tendres sous sa main tremblante, leurs pointes dressées lui procurant un intense jubilation, tant au regard qu'au toucher, puis enfin son pubis, après que sa main eut parcouru avec lenteur et lascivité la courbe gracieuse de sa taille.

D'une voix suave, elle l'encourageait :

- Tu brûles, tu brûles.

Ses mouvements scrutateurs lui permirent de cerner le point qu'il recherchait et lorsque ce fut fait, il s'enfonça à l'intérieur de ce périmètre que ses doigts tremblants avaient tracé, suivant à la lettre les soupirs de Leifang. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il pénétrait dans les profondeurs de sa chair, écartant au passage les lèvres gonflées de sa vulve.

- Tu brûles, répéta-t-elle à moitié assommée par la plaisir, étourdie, perdue dans le vide intense de ses sens.

Les mouvements de Jann Lee étaient de plus en plus doux, précautionneux, lents, déchirants…

- Oui, tu bous. Oui…

Il effleura enfin son clitoris et elle ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux.

- Ya ! gémit-elle à mi-voix, alors qu'elle basculait contre l'épaule de Jann Lee qui la soutint.

Il referma ses bras sur elle et sentit ses dents fines mordre la chair de son épaule pour étouffer un gémissement indistinct. Contre lui, elle était tremblante et inondée de sueur. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était responsable de son état. Lorsqu'elle sembla s'apaiser, il lui murmura d'une voix inquiète :

- Ca va ?

- Mieux que jamais, dit-elle dans un souffle. Dis-moi… tu as aimé notre petit jeu ?…

- Je… je crois que oui.

- Tant mieux. Moi aussi j'ai aimé. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Elle se pressa doucement contre lui et lui susurra :

- Caresse-moi. S'il te plait, continue de me caresser. Fais-moi trembler encore… Je t'en prie…

Il lui obéit et entreprit de la caresser tout en douceur, pour la bercer, l'accompagner lentement vers le sommeil dans lequel il espérait ensuite la rejoindre. La nuit était encore loin d'être terminée. Cela leur ferait du bien de dormir un peu aussi. Aussi ses gestes étaient-ils lents, tendres, amoureux… Cependant, elle ne tarda pas elle aussi à le caresser, à lui donner par ses doigts et au moyen de gestes d'une agilité féerique un plaisir que jamais il n'avait rêvé.

- A ton tour, dit-elle en riant.

- A mon tour de quoi ?… »

Il s'interrompit en sursaut, sentant les doigts de Leifang se refermer autour de son sexe. Il essaya de la repousser gentiment, mais elle insista et commença à le caresser si doucement qu'il ne tarda pas à s'abandonner tout entier à elle. La jeune fille s'amusait des réactions à ses caresses de cet appendice énorme au creux de sa main, se délectait de sa chaleur et de ses palpitations… Doucement, très doucement, au point que c'en était presque un supplice, un supplice délicieux… Leifang rapprocha son bassin de celui de Jann Lee, ses jambes se resserrant autour des siennes tandis qu'il l'attirait plus fort contre lui. Leur étreinte devint d'un coup plus chaude, plus intime…

Elle poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction en sentant s'écouler dans le creux de sa main la semence chaude du jeune homme. Ivre de bonheur, elle ferma les yeux et se pressa si fort contre lui qu'elle le fit basculer en arrière pour se retrouver allongée sur lui. Elle se blottit contre lui, plaçant son visage dans son cou et refermant l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Jann Lee. Lui passa un bras autour de sa taille et lui susurra des mots doux qui la bercèrent lentement tout en parcourant sa joue du bout de ses doigts. Les deux jeunes amoureux ne tarderaient pas à sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil plein de doux rêves…

XXXVIII 

Le temps qui passe est le pire des maux. Si l'on dit que lui seul peut guérir certaines blessures, n'est-il pas non-plus vrai qu'avec le temps, les plaies peuvent s'infecter ? N'est-il pas vrai que le temps tend à séparer les gens ? Depuis si longtemps elle n'avait eu l'occasion de lui parler et à présent qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, il n'était plus le même. Il était devenu un ninja, un membre d'un clan secret. Un tueur, lorsqu'il le fallait. Non ! Qu'il fût ninja ou pas, elle ne le croyait pas capable de tuer pour le plaisir. Les ninja eux-même ne le faisaient que par devoir, dans les cas d'extrême nécessité. Il était vrai que si cette jeune femme aux cheveux violets avait risqué d'être utilisée comme cobaye pour d'innommables expériences, il fallait bien aller la tirer des griffes de ses ravisseurs. Cela donnait-il le droit de tuer tous ces gens ? S'ils voulaient leur faire du mal, ce n'était que de la légitime défense. Et puis, il avait laissé certains d'entre eux en vie… Et il y avait les clones aussi, des êtres créés pour tuer. Ceux-là devaient être détruits ! Une telle abomination n'avait pas sa place sur Terre !

En fin de compte, il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il était le même homme, mais avec des responsabilités différentes. C'était tout. Le seul mal que le temps était donc en train de faire, c'était que plus il passait et moins elle trouvait le courage de s'adresser à lui. Pourtant, ses sentiments brûlaient en elle à l'en faire souffrir, et elle se souvenait de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Leifang. Elle devait tout lui dire. C'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait suivi dans un sous-sol qui ressemblait bien à l'enfer et puis jusqu'au Japon… Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à ouvrir tout simplement la bouche ? Pourquoi restait-elle prostrée sur le sol de pierre, à regarder ses mains posées sur ses genoux ?…

« Tu dois être un peu remuée avec tout ce qui s'est passé, dit Ein, brisant enfin le silence. Tu devrais te reposer un peu et prendre le temps de t'en remettre. On discutera après si tu veux. Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme et moi j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

Sa voix tremblait un peu, mais elle était très douce. Elle prit en effet conscience qu'elle était très éprouvée par tout ce qui venait de lui arriver. Et c'était un peu normal au fond. Peut-être était-ce bien à cause de ça qu'elle ne parvenait encore à tout lui avouer. Ein devait avoir raison. Il lui fallait un peu de repos, le temps de remettre toutes ses idées en place.

- Hitomi ? Tu vas bien ? demanda soudain Hayate, inquiété par son silence.

- Oui, oui… ça va… murmura-t-elle en levant légèrement la tête sans pour autant poser le regard sur lui.

- Tant mieux. Je vais te conduire à ta chambre. Tu pourras y dormir un peu sans craindre d'être repérée.

- C'est… très gentil de ta part…

Le jeune homme l'aida doucement à se relever et l'enjoignit à le suivre. Passant la porte de la cour, ils débouchèrent sur un couloir fermé par de fines cloisons de bois décoré de motifs traditionnels peints à la main. Le sol n'était plus à présent de pierre nue, mais de planches solides et travaillées avec soin. Elles étaient d'ailleurs impeccablement polies et de fait étaient presque glissantes. Les pas de Hitomi résonnaient sur le parquet, mais elle fut surprise de voir qu'Ein n'éveillait au contraire aucun son sur son passage. Elle était quelque peu fascinée par son environnement. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était bien dans une forteresse de ninja, mais tout autour d'elle semblait l'en assurer. C'était un petit peu comme un rêve d'enfance qui prenait vie sous ses yeux. Elle avait toujours trouvé ces hommes de l'ombre fascinants, avec leurs multiples talents aux armes et leur incroyable furtivité. Pour beaucoup, elle s'était dit que ce n'était qu'un mythe, que des hommes ne pouvaient être aussi doués, mais à voir Ein devant elle et après ce qui venait de lui arriver, elle était prête à croire n'importe quoi tant tout cela l'émerveillait. Un détail cependant restait pour elle à éclaircir.

- Dis-moi Ein, commença-t-elle timidement.

- Tu sais Hitomi, je ne te l'ai peut-être encore jamais dit, mais mon vrai prénom, c'est Hayate.

- Oh ! Euh, d'accord… Donc, Hayate, dis-moi, en tant que ninja, quel est votre rôle exactement ?

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas te le dire, répondit-il avec une autorité qu'elle n'osa contester.

- Alors dis-moi juste s'il vous arrive souvent de… tuer des gens.

- Uniquement lorsqu'il le faut. Nous ne sommes pas une bande d'assassins si ça peut te rassurer.

- Ca me rassure, déclara Hitomi avec soulagement. Je craignais beaucoup que ce ne fût le cas après ce que j'ai vu à Hong Kong.

Le mot _nin_, à la base du terme ninja, signifie endurance, persévérance. Pour un ninja, la violence ne doit jamais être employée qu'en dernier recours.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le choix. Si nous avions laissé Ayane entre leurs mains, ils l'auraient détruite. Je ne pourrais jamais laisser qui que ce soit faire une chose pareille. Quant à ces abominations dans le laboratoire, elles ne méritaient tout simplement pas de vivre.

- Je comprends. C'est vraiment monstrueux de cloner les gens pour créer des armes ! J'espère que le responsable de cette monstruosité sera sévèrement puni !

- Je l'espère aussi, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir ou de faire intervenir mes hommes.

- Tes hommes ? Tu veux dire que tu es leur chef ?

- Je ne suis pas exactement leur chef. Je suis le dix-huitième maître du Clan Mugen Tenshin. Tu le sais peut-être, mais chaque clan ninja est également en quelques sortes une école de combat, avec son propre style. En tant que maître de ce Clan, mon rôle consiste à diriger les entraînements et les opérations sur le terrain. Pour le reste, je suis plié comme l'ensemble de mes hommes aux règles du Code des Shinobi. Et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas autorité pour décider de l'ennemi que l'on va affronter. Celui-ci n'est défini qu'à partir du Code selon des critères précis.

- C'est assez bizarre comme système. Et ça semble un peu injuste aussi.

- C'est injuste et en même temps, ça ne l'est pas. En n'ayant qu'un ensemble de règles jugées justes comme référence, on empêche quiconque de prendre le pouvoir dans le Clan afin de s'en servir pour ses uniques desseins. Même le maître est passible de mort pour crime de trahison envers le Code.

- C'est… déjà arrivé ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais à son air grave, elle devina que oui. Elle se demandait comment cela pouvait bien se passer. Elle avait un peu de mal à imaginer comment toute cette communauté pouvait fonctionner efficacement en ne faisant rien d'autre que respecter des anciens textes qui devaient avoir des siècles. Non en fait, se dit-elle, il ne devait même pas y avoir de textes. Le Code des Shinobi devait être non-écrit, comme le Bushido… Comment pouvait-on garder un tel code intact durant tant d'années alors qu'il n'y en avait aucune trace ? Et pourtant, elle savait que jusqu'au bout, les guerriers nippons étaient restés fidèles à leurs enseignements. C'était vraiment fascinant…

Tout de même, c'était injuste que le Clan n'eût pas le droit d'intervenir contre les crimes du second de la DOATEC. Ces expériences mettaient tout de même toute l'Humanité en péril ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle en pensait. A quoi servait le Clan s'il n'avait le droit d'intervenir dans ces cas-là ? Ce devait être pourtant important si c'était secret au point qu'elle ne dût rien en savoir…

Le jeune ninja était au fond bien de son avis. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir de façon arbitraire dans ce genre d'affaires. Mais la menace que représentait la DOATEC prenait un nouveau visage avec ce qu'il avait découvert au cours de cette nuit. Et cette menace ne planait plus que sur sa seule famille… Il n'était pas impossible qu'après concertation, le clan déciderait de mettre un terme aux activités destructrices de cet immonde docteur Donovan. Le jeune Hayate se promit de s'employer à convaincre les siens de cette urgente nécessité.

Il s'arrêta soudain et ouvrit une porte sur sa droite. Elle donnait sur une petite pièce seulement occupée par un lit, une table de chevet et un pot de chambre.

- Tu m'excuseras cet archaïsme, mais ici, nous n'avons rien de ce que la modernité peut apporter au confort. Ni eau, ni électricité.

- Pourquoi donc ? Ca ne vous ferait aucun mal de vous moderniser. Vos ennemis doivent sûrement en faire tout autant.

- Je ne peux rien t'en dire, désolé. Si tu souhaites te laver et prendre un bain, il y a un petit torrent et un onsen dehors, au bout du couloir. Là aussi on ne risque pas de te voir, alors n'hésite pas à y aller si tu en as envie. Je vais tâcher de t'apporter quelques kimono.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, je te remercie. Je rêve depuis longtemps d'aller me baigner dans un onsen.

- Profites-en tant que tu voudras alors. A part moi, il n'y aura que Kasumi et Ayane qui risqueront de se montrer. Et personnellement, j'éviterai de te gêner…

Il avait légèrement rougi en prononçant cette phrase. Hitomi trouva ça très touchant, même si elle avait été sûre à tout instant qu'il ne tenterait rien de déplacé lorsqu'elle se baignerait. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Mais il était vrai que des accidents pouvaient arriver. Surtout avec un onsen. Il n'y avait généralement ni porte ni rideaux pour cacher le bassin. C'était ce qui en faisait le charme, non ? Enfin, elle avait été élevée en Allemagne par un père Allemand. L'influence de sa mère n'avait pas empêché le monde occidental d'imprimer sa marque en elle et elle ne voyait pas de la même façon que cela pouvait se voir en Asie l'idée de se baigner nue avec d'autres personnes. Surtout pas avec des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas et encore moins avec des garçons ! Un peu de pudeur, tout de même !… Mais même au Japon, cela ne se faisait pas. Ces deux cultures, dont elle était issue, étaient si différentes. Elle se demandait quel « côté » d'elle-même allait prendre le dessus à présent qu'elle se trouvait au pays du Soleil Levant…

- Bon, je te laisse. Le devoir m'appelle. Tu as toujours quelque chose d'important à me dire ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Dans ce cas je viendrai te voir demain matin. J'essaierai de ne pas être trop tardif. Sinon, ne t'affole pas, je te verrai demain soir avant de te ramener en Chine. D'ici là, repose-toi bien et reprends des couleurs. A plus tard.

Sur ce, en lui adressant un dernier sourire, il disparut dans le couloir. Elle entra dans la chambre et regarda autour d'elle. Le mobilier était plus que sobre. Après tout, les ninja étaient des guerriers, pas des touristes. Cette forteresse ne devait en effet rien avoir de commun à un hôtel de luxe, comme celui de l'île de Zack… Le fait qu'il n'y eût pas d'eau et d'électricité devait de plus les obliger à une certaine discipline, ce qui ne pouvait qu'être bon pour la pratique des arts martiaux. Tout cela se comprenait.

Fatiguée par tous ces évènements, elle soupira et se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le lit. Les yeux mi-clos, elle essaya de faire le point sur sa situation. Difficile de s'imaginer qu'à peine plus d'une heure auparavant, elle était à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Cette seule idée l'éprouva plus que ne l'avait fait le voyage de dix heures en avion… Quelle distance avait-elle parcouru en moins de vingt-quatre heures ? Après tout, elle n'était arrivée à Hong Kong que la nuit-même de ce jour qui tirait à sa fin. Et en moins de deux, elle s'était retrouvée au Japon. A la même heure la veille, où devait-elle bien se trouver ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Tous ces voyages et ces histoires de décalage horaire l'épuisaient. Elle sentit qu'elle allait dormir comme une souche jusqu'au lendemain matin…

Elle était presque en train de sombrer qu'elle entendit gratter à la porte. Se relevant brusquement, ce qui lui fit très mal à la tête, elle regarda ce qui se passait. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait laissé la porte grand ouverte et que quelqu'un demandait la permission d'entrer. C'était Kasumi.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Hitomi d'une voix empâtée.

- Rien, rien du tout. Excuse-moi de te déranger. C'est juste que Hayate m'a demandé de te remettre ceci.

Elle lui tendit une petite pile de vêtements. Des kimono d'un blanc pur et immaculé.

- Oh, merci, répondit Hitomi. Excusez-moi, je suis un peu crevée.

- Ca se comprend, répondit Kasumi en souriant.

- Vous pouvez entrer si vous voulez.

- Oh non, ça m'ennuierait de te priver de sommeil.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça. Une fois que je serai tombée, plus rien ne me réveillera ! Une vraie pierre. Leifang dit que je pourrais hiberner tellement je dors.

- D'accord, mais pas longtemps alors, parce que je dois dormir un peu moi aussi.

Hitomi se recula sur son lit placé contre le mur dans le sens de la longueur pour appuyer son dos sur la cloison.

- Ca fait bizarre de se retrouver ici, murmura-t-elle. Il y a encore une journée, j'étais en Allemagne.

- En Allemagne ? Je comprends que tu sois déboussolée.

- En fait, je dis qu'hier j'étais chez moi en Allemagne, mais avec tous ces décalages horaires et les temps de vol, je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je suis partie.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue en Chine ?

- C'est Leifang qui m'y a invitée. C'est ma meilleure amie. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver Ein là-bas.

- Ein ?

- Excuse-moi, Hayate. Ein, c'était ainsi qu'on l'avait appelé quand il était chez nous puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas de son nom.

- C'est donc chez toi qu'il a vécu tout ce temps ?

La jeune Germano-japonaise acquiesça.

- Mon père a un dojo. Il enseigne le karaté. Lorsque Ein est arrivé chez nous, mon père a tout de suite remarqué qu'il était très doué pour les arts martiaux. Alors il l'a engagé comme professeur. Il est resté parmi nous jusqu'au début du tournoi DOA 2. Depuis, il n'est plus jamais revenu.

- Je suis certaine qu'il en est désolé. Mais il a beaucoup de choses à faire ici.

- Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne lui en veux pas. Il a sa vie et…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle se refusait à être aussi pessimiste avant de lui avoir tout dit au sujet de ses sentiments.

- C'est tout de même une drôle de coïncidence que vous vous soyez retrouvés comme ça à Hong Kong. En plus, en dehors du tournoi, puisque j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez revus au dernier tournoi, c'est ça ?

Hitomi acquiesça de nouveau. Elle était vraiment très fatiguée et même si parler un peu lui faisait du bien, elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour répondre par oui ou non à une telle question. Lentement, elle dévisagea la jeune femme devant elle. Soudain, elle poussa un petit cri de terreur.

- Quoi ? demanda Kasumi, surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ces… ces morts dans le laboratoire, ces clones… Ils… ils vous ressemblaient !

- Je sais, dit Kasumi tristement. Ce sont mes clones…

- Vos clones ? Vous voulez dire que… que vous êtes le modèle original ? Excusez-moi, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je…

- Non, c'est exactement ça. C'est moi qui ai servi à la création de ces monstres. J'ai été une de leurs cobayes, juste comme Ayane allait l'être. Mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper. Seulement ils avaient déjà réussi à créer un prototype de leur Kasumi α, comme ils l'ont appelée… Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils s'étaient mis à les produire à la chaîne.

- Produire des humains à la chaîne ! Quelle horreur !

- Ce ne sont pas des humains. On leur a artificiellement enlevé toute capacité d'éprouver des émotions humaines. Sinon ils ne se laisseraient pas aussi facilement contrôler. Ce sont juste des machines créées à partir de mon ADN…

- C'est monstrueux !

Kasumi se demanda s'il serait bon de lui dire que Hayate avait été lui aussi victime de ces expériences atroces… Elle décida que non. Hitomi était visiblement très fatiguée et il valait mieux ne pas lui faire une telle révélation. Celle qu'elle venait de lui faire était déjà bien assez terrible. Elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir. De toute évidence, elle avait encore du mal à savoir où elle en était. Mieux valait lui laisser une bonne nuit de sommeil pour tirer tout ça au clair.

- Mais de toute façon, tout ça s'est terminé, assura Kasumi. Je sais que nous avons laissé le responsable de toutes ces horreurs en vie, mais j'ai le sentiment que tout est bel et bien terminé. Je le sens au plus profond de moi.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ?

- J'ai un don de naissance. J'ai souvent des pressentiments qui se révèlent vrais. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis… que j'étais le Shinobi du Destin… Mais je ne voudrais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Tu as besoin de dormir, et moi aussi. Je te laisse.

Kasumi se leva et sortit dans le couloir. Se retournant pour fermer la porte coulissante derrière elle, elle lança joyeusement à Hitomi :

- Bonne nuit !

- A vous aussi.

La porte se referma et elle vit l'ombre de la jeune femme projetée sur le papier de la porte par un brasero de l'autre côté du couloir s'éloigner. Elle s'allongea doucement sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Quel endroit et quelles circonstances étranges, tout de même. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée se retrouver dans une telle situation. Elle ne risquait pas d'oublier tout ça de sitôt…

Peu avant de sombrer, elle réalisa qu'elle avait déjà vu Kasumi, et même cette femme aux cheveux violets, Ayane. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en souvenir plus tôt ? Elles aussi avaient participé au dernier tournoi Dead or Alive. Et elles avaient également été avec elle sur l'île de Zack… Comment avait-elle pu ne pas les reconnaître ? Mais il était vrai que, durant le tournoi, les combattants n'avaient guère le temps de faire connaissance. Contrairement à Leifang qui avait connu les trois tournois, Hitomi n'était encore qu'une petite nouvelle. En revanche, si elle ne les avait souvent côtoyées sur l'île de Zack, ce devait être pour une autre raison. Toutes deux semblaient assez réservées, en fait, et il était vrai qu'elle-même avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec Leifang…

Quand même, c'était vraiment étrange de les retrouver toutes les deux dans de telles circonstances. Tous les trois, puisqu'elle ne s'était pas non-plus attendu à retrouver Ein… Non, Hayate.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle remarqua sur sa montre qu'il était déjà très tard. Enfin, elle remarqua d'abord, après de longues interrogations au sujet des chiffres sous ses yeux qu'elle était toujours réglée sur l'heure d'Allemagne. Elle y ajouta donc sept heures, plus encore une puisqu'elle était désormais au Japon, et il était presque midi. Totalement réveillée, à présent qu'elle avait passé un bon quart d'heure penchée sur sa montre à se demander où elle était, elle se rendit compte en se maudissant que Hayate devait être en plein travail à l'heure qu'il était, et donc qu'elle ne pourrait le voir qu'au soir. Et ensuite, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était morte de faim.

Elle se demanda bien comment elle ferait pour se nourrir alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être ici et qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand chose de la forteresse. D'autant que tous les ninja, y compris les deux jeunes femmes et Hayate devaient avoir autre chose à faire à cette heure-ci que lui apporter à manger… Elle n'avait que peu d'espoir de trouver de quoi se mettre sous la dent lorsqu'elle se décida à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Un fumet délicieux flotta alors jusqu'à ses narines et la mit au supplice. Baissant les yeux, elle vit qu'un plat avait été déposé sur une petite table à côté de la porte de sa chambre. Il y avait un petit mot signé par Kasumi qui disait : « Bon appétit, jolie pierre ! »

N'y tenant plus, la jeune fille se jeta sur le plat et le dévora en quelques instants. En tant que passionnée de cuisine, elle dut bien admettre que c'était tout simplement délicieux. De toute manière, Epicure ne disait-il pas que le plus frugal des repas apportait un plaisir égal à celui d'un banquet de roi à un estomac affamé ?… Lorsqu'elle fut rassasiée, Hitomi se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire du temps qu'il lui restait à attendre avant de revoir Hayate… Et en fin de compte, elle se mit à penser à lui, se demandant de quelle manière elle pourrait bien lui dire « je t'aime »… Ce faisant, elle déambula un peu dans les couloirs déserts de l'aile de la forteresse, en veillant à ne pas aller trop loin, craignant de tomber sur une zone où elle ne serait plus en sûreté. Elle remarqua bien vite qu'une vaste salle d'entraînement se trouvait près de la porte donnant sur l'extérieur. Curieuse, elle entrouvrit cette dernière juste assez pour passer la tête par l'ouverture et voir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Elle repéra des yeux l'onsen dont lui avait parlé Hayate la veille, et elle se souvint qu'il lui avait en effet signalé que cette porte donnait sur le bassin et le torrent… Si elle avait réussi à oublier ça, c'est qu'elle avait vraiment dû être dans un sale état…

Lorsqu'il fut presque dix-huit heures, elle se dit qu'il lui serait bon de prendre un petit bain avant de repartir. Elle se rendit donc dans sa chambre pour y prendre un des kimono mis à sa disposition.

XXXIX 

La nuit était si belle. Claire et étoilée, couronnée par un sublime croissant de Lune dispensant ses rayons partout alentour. Elle se rendit compte que ce devait bien être la première fois qu'elle regardait ainsi les étoiles… Malgré elle, la question qu'il lui avait posée la faisait penser. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Elle avait essayé de fuir cette question parce qu'au fond elle avait d'emblée su qu'elle ne saurait tout simplement pas y répondre. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle était contrainte de changer d'employeur. Dans son métier, cela arrivait tous les jours et elle l'avait déjà fait à de très nombreuses reprises. Pourtant, quelque chose l'empêchait de voir l'avenir aussi sereinement qu'elle l'aurait dû. Malgré elle, elle se posait la question. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent que Donovan était mort ?… Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait changé, ni pourquoi ça avait changé, mais c'était clair : il y avait quelque chose de différent. Elle n'arrivait même pas à voir quoi. Elle ne faisait que ressentir cette différence, au fond d'elle, une différence qui l'empêchait de ne pas se poser de questions…

Elle se remettait elle-même en question. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à Helena. Cette expérience les avait peut-être rapprochées au fond. Avoir le même ennemi pouvait avoir tissé des liens entre elles… Elle trouvait ça ridicule, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que c'était faux. Mais dans quelle mesure cela les avait rapprochées ? Elle se voyait mal parler avec Helena comme peuvent le faire deux grandes amies parce qu'elles avaient eu le même ennemi. C'était plus qu'idiot. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Qu'était-ce alors ? Est-ce que le fait d'avoir combattu le même adversaire que la PDG de la DOATEC faisait que Christie devenait un peu comme elle, ou est-ce que leurs similitudes s'en trouvaient de fait mieux mises en relief ?… Peut-être était-ce ça. Peut-être qu'elle prenait conscience elle aussi qu'il n'y avait pas tant de différences entre elles. Peut-être était-ce le fait de se comparer à Helena qui la poussait à se remettre en question… Mais c'était stupide. Se comparer aux autres n'est pas une bonne raison de changer. Sûrement pas. L'important était de se sentir bien. Elle s'était toujours senti bien auparavant, pourquoi aujourd'hui serait-ce différent ?… Sûrement parce qu'elle se comparait à Helena qui était malgré tout radicalement différente d'elle. Il devait y avoir une bien meilleure raison à cela. Mais quelle pouvait-elle bien être ?…

Plutôt que de chercher les réponses en essayant de remonter à la base de ses interrogations, elle se laissa au contraire emporter par elles. Savoir où cela tendait à la mener, autrement dit savoir quel genre de questions elle en viendrait à se poser était peut-être le meilleur moyen de comprendre pourquoi elle se les posait. Elle ferma les yeux. Le vide l'envahit. Ou aurait dû l'envahir. Au lieu de cela, dans son esprit ne tarda pas à fuser une multitude de questions. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Pourquoi était-elle une tueuse ? Pourquoi était-elle si froide ? Qui était-elle réellement ? Est-ce qu'elle serait ainsi toute sa vie ? Pour seules pièces de réponses, quelques souvenirs de son passé, confus… Ce n'était pas grand chose. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle venait de comprendre. Elle venait de comprendre ce qui était différent. Et elle avait compris ce qui avait rendu tout ceci différent. C'était de la faute de Helena autant que celle de Donovan ou que celle de Bayman, et de tous les évènements les impliquant qui depuis peu avaient eu lieu. Le tournoi où elle n'avait pas réussi à tuer Helena, qui était alors devenue le seul adversaire à avoir réussi à la battre, les vacances sur l'île de Zack où elle avait eu un comportement tout à fait contraire à celui qu'elle avait d'habitude, où elle s'était malgré elle ouverte à la chaleur humaine, la trahison de Donovan qui avait eu pour effet de précipiter les choses et de la pousser à réfléchir de plus en plus vite et pour finir, l'entrée en scène de Bayman qui s'était imposé à elle sans qu'elle eût pu s'en débarrasser… Tout cela avait entraîné un changement, très lent mais très profond, un changement radical en elle.

Elle avait tout simplement changé de point de vue sur elle-même et avait pris conscience de quelque chose qui ne lui était jamais apparu auparavant. Elle n'était pas contrainte de demeurer ce qu'elle était. Lorsqu'un choix se présentait à elle, elle avait l'occasion de changer de voie, de se changer elle-même. Et cette question que lui avait posée Bayman était une de ces opportunités de changer de vie, de prendre un nouveau départ. Quelque chose en elle était vraiment différent, car jamais elle n'aurait pris conscience de ce fait si elle n'avait eu en fait le désir de changer de vie.

Elle sourit. Donovan était mort. Ce que cela avait changé en elle, c'est qu'elle avait du coup l'impression d'avoir tourné une page de sa vie. Ou plutôt d'avoir depuis l'envie de tourner cette page, de passer à autre chose…

Elle demeurait silencieuse depuis un long moment. Il se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien réfléchir pour que cela lui prît autant de temps… Sa question avait pourtant été simple, non ? Au fond, il se dit qu'elle devait tout simplement avoir décidé de ne même pas lui répondre et lui signifiait très clairement par son silence qu'il devait sortir au plus vite d'ici. Il poussa un soupir et se résigna. Inutile de chercher les ennuis avec elle. Ce qu'elle allait faire de sa vie à présent, ça ne regardait qu'elle de toute façon. Il n'avait rien dit, lui, de ce qu'il comptait faire après être retourné en Russie, pourquoi aurait-il le droit de savoir ce qu'elle ferait ?… Il allait tourner les talons lorsque la jeune femme pivota vers lui avec un mouvement si brusque qu'il le surprit. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il vit que ses yeux brillaient très fort. Elle avança d'un pas dans sa direction. Son regard était insondable et elle avait un air grave et sérieux, pourtant soudainement départi de sa froideur habituelle. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et demanda d'une voix claire :

« Si on se mariait ? Si on avait des enfants ?

Ses deux questions faillirent le jeter à terre tant elles le surprirent. Hébété, il la regardait en n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Qu… quoi ? balbutia-t-il, persuadé de n'avoir pas bien entendu.

- Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai vingt-quatre ans et que j'ai passé des années à prendre la vie des gens, dit-elle en s'approchant encore. J'ai soudain envie de la donner, pas toi ?

- Hein ?

Il ne comprenait vraiment rien de ce qu'elle disait. Elle était devenue folle ou quoi ? Sans même qu'il ne pût la voir venir, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et approcha son visage du sien. Sa voix était très basse à présent, un murmure… C'était si doux par rapport à son ton glacial habituel…

- Je suis vivante… J'ai envie de vivre au lieu de donner la mort. J'ai envie de me sentir vivante.

- Je… je crois que tu as vraiment besoin de dormir, dit-il, embarrassé, en essayant de la repousser.

Mais elle résista avec force et il put presque la sentir redevenir subitement glaciale.

- Non. Non, dit-elle le plus doucement qu'elle put. J'ai besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me caresses, qu tu me fasses me sentir en vie… J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi…

Avant même qu'il ne pût dire un mot, elle le fit taire d'un baiser. Un baiser incroyablement chaud pour quelqu'un d'aussi froid. Elle-même d'ailleurs, tandis qu'elle se pressait tout contre lui, l'inondait soudain de chaleur. Elle fit durer le baiser avec une force telle qu'on eût dit qu'elle le dévorait, lui suçait son sang. Pourtant, ses lèvres étaient merveilleusement douces sur celles du tueur, et elle se servait de toute son agilité pour l'emprisonner contre son corps. Lorsqu'elle se dégagea lentement, elle murmura à voix basse :

- Je ne suis pas un serpent… Je suis une femme. J'ai le droit d'aimer, d'être aimée… Je crois que je t'aime.

Ses mots le mirent dans un embarras tel qu'il ne put rien dire du tout. Il se laissa même rougir tant il était surpris et ému à la fois. Elle porta la main gauche à la fermeture-éclair de sa combinaison blanche et bleue et lui susurra lascivement, à quelques centimètres sous ses yeux ébahis :

- J'ai envie de t'aimer cette nuit. Tu resteras avec moi ? Tu m'aimeras toi aussi ?…

Ses doigts firent glisser la fermeture-éclair, révélant la chair blanche et désirable de son cou et de ses omoplates. Ses seins comprimés se détendirent lentement sous son vêtement et lui imprimèrent leur forme ronde et pure. Lorsqu'elle écarta la main, elle le laissa contempler cette chute vertigineuse qui partait du haut de sa poitrine pour passer entre ses seins et venir s'écraser sur son ventre lisse et plat, dominé par un nombril d'une beauté insoutenable. Ce fut sûrement ce minuscule détail qui émut le plus Bayman. Plus encore que les gestes lascifs de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se défaisait lentement de sa combinaison, découvrant tout d'abord sa poitrine superbe, ses flancs au dessin fin et délié, puis ses jambes, longues, longues à se perdre dessus en les contemplant. Il ne lui resta plus qu'à faire glisser son slip noir le long de ses cuisses pour laisser un Tigre abasourdi la découvrir toute nue. C'était le premier homme à qui cela arrivait. En un sens, il aurait peut-être pu considérer cela comme une faveur. Belle comme elle l'était, c'en était tout a fait une, en effet.

Elle se mit dans ses bras et fit montre de douceur, d'ardeur, de désir et de plaisir comme jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une tueuse de son acabit aurait pu en démontrer. Lui-même ne connaissait rien de ces choses-là et avait fait ce qui lui semblait être une erreur en se laissant bercer pas sa beauté et ses caresses, même s'il était bien incapable de se dépêtrer de ce piège. Il savait que les femmes pouvaient, dans certains cas, user de ces arguments comme d'une arme. La peur le subjugua. Une peur qu'elle ressentit au-travers de ses hésitations et qu'elle comprit. Elle était une tueuse, il en était un aussi. Rien de surprenant à ce qu'il se méfiât. Tout le jeu serait pour elle de lui montrer qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas à se méfier.

Elle l'allongea sur le lit, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Elle guidait ses doigts sur son corps de fée, lui en faisait découvrir chaque secret en même temps qu'elle-même apprenait de ce qui était pour elle une découverte de ce monde merveilleux du plaisir et de l'envie. Elle soupirait, s'émerveillait, s'enfonçait dans le bonheur en le mordant et en le léchant avidement. La passion qu'elle sentait brûler en elle la menait à découvrir des choses de plus en plus belles, des abîmes de délices de plus en plus profonds, la menait aussi à s'apercevoir combien son propre corps était sensible… Il ne pouvait rien faire contre elle. Face au plaisir qui l'envahissait, il était en vérité aussi démuni qu'elle. Il avait pourtant appris à ne pas se laisser bercer par les cajoleries, mais ce que Christie était en train de lui faire semblait bien trop brûlant pour être simulé. Et peut-être aussi y avait-il qu'au fond, il n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de désirer cette femme glaciale et belle à en mourir…

Lorsqu'il fut nu sous elle, elle releva brusquement la tête et se cambra, faisant saillir sa poitrine souple. D'un geste plein de douceur, elle rejeta en arrière une mèche de ses cheveux blancs et se prit à les rêver plus longs, inondant son dos jusqu'à ses fesses fermes sur lesquelles Bayman refermait ses mains. Les yeux clos, elle se mit à aller et venir contre lui, savourant de sentir son sexe énorme se presser contre son ventre et chercher avidement à entrer en elle. Elle se pencha de nouveau sur lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Leurs corps se pressèrent de plus en plus furieusement l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à tant qu'ils finirent par s'unir. Sentant son hymen se briser délicatement, elle ouvrit les yeux, savourant une douleur très douce dans son bas-ventre. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Bayman et murmura :

- Viens. Oh oui, viens ! Aime-moi. Aime-moi, je t'en prie…

Ses yeux étaient si brûlants. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle n'avait plus rien de la tueuse impitoyable qu'il avait connue. Encore que… Même animée de ce qui semblait bien être du désir envers lui, elle se montrait possessive, impérieuse, ne lui laissait tout simplement aucune échappatoire. De ce côté-là, elle était bien restée sans pitié. Elle avait donc décidé de le pousser sans pitié à faire l'amour avec elle ?… Oh oui. Sans la moindre pitié…

Elle n'était peut-être pas un serpent, mais elle était au moins aussi agile et parfois aussi fuyante que cet animal. Elle refusait de le laisser prendre le dessus, s'esquivait dès lors qu'elle trouvait que ses caresses tendaient trop à l'assommer de plaisir, l'entourait de ses jambes jusqu'à l'en étouffer pour ne lui faire retrouver qu'avec plus de délice le goût de l'air parfumé de son odeur… Et que dire de cette façon qu'elle avait de le mordre, si sauvage, si jouissive ? Lorsqu'il sentait ses deux canines particulièrement affûtées s'enfoncer dans sa chair, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le sentiment d'être mordu par les crochets venimeux d'un cobra. Le venin qu'elle relâchait dans ses veines le plongeait dans une fièvre brûlante qui faisait trembler chacun de ses membres. Elle s'offrait à lui, mais savait se retirer lorsqu'il cherchait à lui prendre trop à la fois. De cette manière, elle jugulait instinctivement le flot du désir à la fois en lui et en elle… Il se souvint que l'étreinte des naja pouvait durer vingt-deux heures. Il lui semblait bien que c'était ce pour quoi ils venaient de s'embarquer. Un plaisir sans fin, irrépressible, douloureux à force d'être intense.

Pourtant, leur délice trouva bien une fin, mais elle fut telle que rien ne pouvait les pousser à le regretter. Ils montèrent si haut ensemble qu'ils en oublièrent que la Terre existait. A cet instant, il prit soudainement conscience qu'il était encore en vie, qu'elle ne l'avait pas tué. Lorsqu'il sentit le désir se retirer en lui et le laisser envahi par une paix profonde et euphorique, il craignit qu'elle ne profitât de cet instant d'impuissance pour le mettre à mort. Elle se pencha sur lui, les yeux grand ouverts, un sourire insondable sur ses lèvres. Il trembla soudain. Ca y était, il ne pourrait rien faire. Il trembla plus encore en la sentant se presser contre lui, blottir son visage dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser plein de douceur.

- Je suis vivante, murmura-t-elle avec une tendresse qui, tout en lui allant merveilleusement bien, était plus qu'étrange de sa part. Je voulais que tu le saches. Je voulais que tu m'aimes… Je veux que tu m'aimes.

- Christie… Christie, que t'arrive-t-il ?

- J'ai fait l'amour !… murmura-t-elle soudain d'un air ébloui et émerveillé. J'ai fait l'amour avec toi… Tu as aimé ? C'était ma première fois et je ne pensais pas que ce serait comme ça…

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non. A aucun moment. C'est même tout l'inverse.

Elle éclata de rire. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire ainsi. Un rire doux, heureux, naturel.

- J'aimerais bien recommencer, dit-elle peu après, mais je me sens vraiment très fatiguée. Ca plus l'avion, ça fait plus d'un jour que je n'ai pas dormi, en fait. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé durant si peu de temps…

- Pourquoi avoir fait l'amour avec moi ? demanda-t-il soudain, car cette question le tourmentait vraiment.

Elle se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui répondit :

- Parce que tu es amoureux de moi, c'est tout.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille ? Où es-tu allée chercher une idiotie pareille ?

- Ca se voit. C'est une telle évidence qu'en fait, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le voir avant.

- Voir quoi ?

- Tu as les yeux d'un homme qui tombe amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Je le sais parce que, maintenant que je te regarde, je le sais au fond de moi. Je sais que je suis amoureuse.

C'était vraiment étrange de l'entendre dire ça. Elle qui avait toujours été si froide, si distante. Mais après tout, elle avait dit elle-même être une femme. Tous les êtes humains, hommes ou femmes, finissent un jour par être confrontés à leurs sentiments. Ils ne peuvent rien contre eux. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour tomber si soudainement amoureuse alors que quelques temps plus tôt, elle était encore aussi froide et venimeuse que d'accoutumée ?… Comment lui-même avait-il fait pour l'aimer elle alors qu'il avait toujours su qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femmes à avoir des relations dans ce goût-là, quand elles en avaient, d'ailleurs ?… et que lui-même n'était pas non-plus ce genre d'hommes ?…

- C'est vrai, murmura-t-il, rouge de confusion. C'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux… Et c'est aussi la première fois que je…

- Vraiment, dit-elle en lisant la suite de sa phrase dans son regard. Comment est-ce possible ? Quel âge as-tu ?

- Depuis l'âge de onze ans je m'entraîne au combat. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire. Il était normal que ça passe par là… Je n'ai jamais eu de temps pour autre chose que l'entraînement.

- Alors on est pareils, au fond, dit-elle en se recouchant tout contre lui. Deux amoureux qui se découvrent… Tu veux bien m'épouser ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Parce que quand les gens sont amoureux, ils se marient, non ? Et puis ils ont des enfants…

- Je n'arrive pas vraiment à t'imaginer en mère de famille…

- Et moi j'ai du mal à te voir en père. Mais on apprendra ensemble, non ? Comme là on vient tout juste d'apprendre à faire l'amour…

Bayman sourit et plaisanta, ce qui devait être tout nouveau pour lui :

- J'ai bien peur d'être tellement nul qu'une leçon ne me suffit pas…

- Pour les cours du soir, il va falloir que tu attendes demain matin alors. Je tombe de sommeil. »

Ce disant, elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. En se couchant tout contre lui, elle se laissa bercer par les caresses qu'il dispensait dans ses cheveux de neige. Comme ils étaient beaux. C'était si rare une personne avec des cheveux d'un blanc aussi pur. La couleur de la paix… Dire que durant toutes ces années, une femme avec de tels cheveux avait été une tueuse… C'était un peu comme un don qu'elle avait reçu à la naissance. Pour certains, cela pouvait paraître être une malédiction, puisqu'il devait s'agir en vérité d'une défaillance enzymatique. Mais son cas à elle était vraiment des plus rares, puisque seuls ses cheveux étaient touchés par l'albinisme. Ses yeux étaient eux gris argent, et la toison de son pubis… sombre comme l'âme de cette Christie qu'il avait connue et que malgré tout il reconnaissait en elle. En fin de compte, cette dualité, visible à même son corps nu, devait être le symbole tout entier de sa vie. Le Yin et la Yang à elle toute seule. Lumière et ombre à la fois…

Il espéra que jamais elle ne changerait. La Christie qu'il aimait était secrète, indépendante, forte et déterminée. Certes, elle avait le droit de se départir de sa froideur pour l'aimer, mais il ne voulait pas que cela voulût dire qu'elle s'affaiblirait. Mais il s'endormit sereinement, assuré qu'elle ne changerait jamais et resterait toujours la femme qu'il aimait. Ce n'était pas une idée si déplaisante que ça de changer de vie après tout. De l'épouser et de lui faire un enfant si elle le souhaitait. Pourquoi pas une fille ? Mais changer de vie ne voulait pas dire changer de personnalité. Et elle le savait aussi bien que lui. Au fond, elle serait toujours la même. Elle s'était juste ouverte à la vie, ce qui lui permettait en fait d'être plus pleinement elle-même… Et avec elle, elle l'avait entraîné…

XL 

C'était follement relaxant. Avec ça, après sa bonne nuit de sommeil, elle se sentirait plus que d'attaque. Décidément, elle avait vraiment eu tort de s'en faire… Après s'être soigneusement lavée dans le torrent, elle s'était plongée nue dans l'eau bouillante de l'onsen. Une fois dedans, elle avait senti que rien ne pourrait l'en tirer. Une douce quiétude s'était emparé d'elle et elle s'était abandonnée complètement, offrant son corps aux caresses des remous tandis que les yeux mi-clos, elle comptait les étoiles qu'elle voyait apparaître peu à peu dans le ciel au-dessus d'elle. C'était si bon de se détendre ainsi…

Ce fut soudain en s'apercevant qu'il faisait presque nuit qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment oublié l'heure. Elle attrapa sa montre rangée avec le reste de ses affaires au bord du bassin et constata qu'il était plus de dix-neuf heures trente. Dire que Hayate devait la ramener en Chine ! Ce n'était pas sérieux de rester là à se prélasser alors qu'il était peut-être en train de la chercher ! Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'eau, elle se demanda comment elle ferait pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Le simple fait d'y penser mit soudain un frein à ses mouvements. Elle fut très lente à passer le kimono, et encore plus à se rendre compte que celui qu'elle avait pris dans la pile était bien trop court pour être porté sans pantalon ou autre chose en bas… Un peu gênée par sa bourde, elle décida de serrer le plus possible la ceinture autour d'elle de façon à cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son corps. Ce serait amplement suffisant si elle se rendait aussitôt dans sa chambre pour s'y changer.

Elle connaissait bien ce genre de kimono puisqu'elle utilisait pratiquement le même lorsqu'elle s'entraînait. Il ne lui arrivait qu'à mi-cuisse et elle dut bien le serrer autour d'elle pour cacher sa poitrine. Décidément, elle était trop bête. Leifang allait mourir de rire lorsqu'elle lui raconterait cette mésaventure ! Elle se demanda d'ailleurs ce qu'elle pouvait bien être en train de faire à l'heure actuelle et si elle s'inquiétait de ne pas l'avoir vue rentrer de la nuit… En tout cas, elle avait vraiment passé un bon moment dans ce bain chaud. Le jour où elle reviendrait au Japon, ou si elle allait sur la Chine continentale, elle ne manquerait pas de se prélasser pendant de longues heures dans l'une de ces sources d'eau chaude. C'était vraiment un délice…

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le couloir, elle remarqua tout de suite l'attroupement au bout de ce dernier. C'était Hayate, Kasumi et cette autre jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Gênée par sa tenue, elle referma presque la porte sur elle et ne passa par l'entrebâillement que sa tête pour voir et entendre ce qui se disait.

Hayate croisa ses deux sœurs. Intrigué de les voir si proche, il fit un brusque pas en arrière pour se mettre à leur hauteur.

« Qu'y a-t-il Hayate ? demanda Ayane, surprise par son attitude.

- Vous… vous marchez ensemble ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Elles ne lui avaient encore rien dit de ce qui s'était passé la veille…

- Oui, ça va très bien, répondit Kasumi avec un sourire. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça aille mal ?

- D'ordinaire, Ayane ne peut pas te voir. Elle te court sans arrêt après pour te tuer…

- Je crois que j'ai tué assez de Kasumi comme ça, répliqua Ayane avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Vous… vous êtes réconciliées ?

Les deux jeunes femmes ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder l'une l'autre en rougissant. Le lien qui les avait unies durant leur enfance était bien ranimé, plus solide que jamais.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- On était trop occupées à fêter ça ! répondit Ayane avec un sourire charmeur.

- En fait, dit Kasumi, on était occupées à se raconter des trucs de fille. Tu sais, des choses qui ne regardent pas les garçons comme toi…

Hayate éprouva un bonheur immense à la vue de ses deux jeunes sœurs qui se tenaient côte à côte, souriantes et visiblement heureuses. Elles avaient enfin réussi à s'entendre ! Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Ayane en avait voulu à Kasumi durant toutes ces années et à présent, cela n'importait que peu puisque tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. C'était un pas de plus vers la réunification de leur famille, en fin de compte. Cela lui avait paru tellement improbable qu'à présent, il nourrissait l'espoir qu'un jour Kasumi serait autorisée à réintégrer le Clan. Oui, après le miracle de leur entente, tout était possible.

- Dis-moi Hayate, demanda Ayane en s'approchant d'un pas de lui, encouragée par le regard complice de sa grande sœur. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Elle était rouge comme une pivoine. Et lui non plus ne manqua pas d'être gêné et surpris par sa question.

- B… Bien sûr, bafouilla-t-il. Pourquoi… pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Parce que… parce que je t'aime, Hayate.

Elle avait baissé les yeux, honteuse. Elle l'avait enfin avoué. Elle le lui avait dit. C'était grâce à Kasumi en fin de compte, et non malgré elle. C'était grâce à l'amour de sa sœur qu'elle était parvenue à trouver le courage d'avouer ce qu'elle éprouvait pour son frère. Hayate était au moins aussi confus qu'elle, mais il fut le premier à s'en remettre. Il releva le visage de sa jeune sœur en lui murmurant :

- Mon petit raton-laveur, tu n'as pas à te mettre dans des états pareils…

- Raton-laveur ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Elle se tourna soudain vers Kasumi et la fusilla du regard.

- Tu ne lui as quand même pas parlé de ça !

- Quoi ? se défendit Kasumi. Tu veux dire ce joli maillot de bain que Zack t'a offert ? Je ne lui en ai pas vraiment parlé, c'est juste que…

- Je déteste ce maillot ! Je déteste cet abruti de Zack !

- Ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de t'amuser sur son île avec ce maillot, remarqua Kasumi.

- Et le tien ? contre-attaqua Ayane. Tu lui as parlé de celui qu'il t'a offert ? Hein, tu lui en as parlé ou pas ?

Elle s'était presque jetée sur Kasumi. Cependant, elles ne tardèrent pas toutes deux à éclater de rire alors qu'elles se repoussaient l'une l'autre à coup de chatouilles.

- Allons, allons, tempéra leur frère. Vous n'allez pas vous battre pour une histoire de maillots de bain ! Ce serait bien une idée de filles ça…

- C'est pas plus terrible que de se battre pour une fille ! remarqua Ayane.

- Ou pour un garçon.

La réplique de Hayate la fit rougir. Soudain, il les prit toutes les deux dans ses bras et murmura lentement, avec une voix pleine de douceur et de tendresse :

- Vous êtes mes petites chéries à moi. Je vous aime. Toutes les deux.

Ce fut précisément cette partie de la conversation qu'intercepta Hitomi…

Hayate partit vers l'autre bout du couloir, entraînant les deux jeunes femmes sous ses bras. Hitomi sentit une larme couler de son œil. Il aimait ces deux jeunes femmes. Comme elle avait été sotte de ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ! Elles étaient toutes les deux si belles. Elle devait avoir l'air d'un manche à balai à côté d'elles… Dire qu'elle avait cru à un moment qu'il y avait peut-être un espoir pour qu'elle lui eût plu durant tout ce temps qu'il avait passé chez elle, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'avait rien caché derrière son impassibilité coutumière. Il ne ressentait rien pour elle, c'était tout. Même amnésique, son cœur avait dû être attaché à ces deux femmes. C'était sûrement ce sentiment qui l'avait poussé à participer au tournoi DOA 2. Et lorsqu'il les avait retrouvées, il avait tout simplement oublié jusqu'à son existence…

Hitomi se sentait désemparée, au bord des larmes. Malgré elle, elle fit trois pas à l'intérieur du couloir avant de s'effondrer contre le montant d'une porte. Elle étouffait ses sanglots par une rage irrépressible envers elle-même. Quelle idiote elle avait été ! Comment avait-elle pu croire que quoi que ce fût pouvait être possible entre eux ? Il n'avait pas du tout son âge, au fond, et il était bien trop beau, bien trop bien pour elle… Elle, elle n'était rien. Les larmes lui échappant, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un cri et donna un violent coup contre le mur. Celui-ci trembla presque. Finalement, elle ouvrit la porte, passa de l'autre côté et la referma pour se laisser glisser contre elle, éclatant soudain en sanglots. Elle lâcha ses vêtements et tomba sur ses fesses. La tête baissée, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait été si bête, si stupide d'y croire… Car elle y avait cru ! Quelle imbécile !

Finalement, lorsqu'elle se fût assez calmée pour lever les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle avait atterri dans la salle d'entraînement. Des braseros l'éclairaient en douceur et le sol était couvert de tatami. En titubant, manquant à plusieurs reprises de s'effondrer au sol, elle se leva et s'avança au milieu de la pièce. Elle se sentait vide, dépossédée. Des larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues. Maladroitement, ses membres tout entiers tremblants de façon incontrôlable, elle s'inclina. Puis elle se mit en garde. Un long moment passa tandis que les paroles de Hayate qu'elle avait surprises lui revenaient en boucle dans la tête. Elle donna enfin un coup devant elle, puis un autre, et encore un en poussant un kiaï étranglé par ses pleurs. Essayant de se concentrer au maximum malgré sa tristesse et sa colère envers elle-même, elle poursuivit son enchaînement. Ses coups étaient cependant mal dosés, trop mous et souvent trop courts. Elle tremblait de la tête au pied, gémissait même parfois, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à pleurer.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de le revoir. Il la harcelait. Elle le revoyait lorsqu'il était encore en Allemagne avec elle. Au fond, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé qu'elle lui avouât ses sentiments à cette époque ? Elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille en ce temps-là, finalement. Et ce devait être la seule chose qu'il voyait en elle. Elle n'était qu'une gamine. Elle ne faisait pas du tout le poids face à ces deux jeunes beautés. D'autant qu'elle savait qu'au moins l'une des deux, Kasumi, était très douce et très gentille. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle douté de rien ? Depuis le début elle ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle et Hayate avaient toujours été ensemble depuis que Hitomi l'avait revu à Hong Kong. Et s'il était allé sauver la femme aux cheveux violets, c'était bien parce qu'elle devait être spéciale pour lui… Quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote !

- Ah tu es là, Hitomi, dit soudain une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Hayate. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder en face. Ses larmes coulaient encore. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la vît ainsi. Et puis elle savait… Elle savait qu'en le regardant, elle ne verrait qu'un homme inaccessible, et cela lui déchirerait le cœur…

- J'ai eu peur que tu ne te sois évaporée. Mais je vois que tu n'as pas perdu les bonnes habitudes. Je peux t'aider à t'entraîner avant de partir, si tu veux. Je n'ai pas beaucoup pratiqué le karaté ces derniers temps, mais j'ai tout de même retenu l'essentiel.

Il l'avait même incorporé à son propre style de combat, ce qui était absolument époustouflant. Hitomi ne répondit rien et continua son kata. Mais avec la présence de Hayate, sa tête n'en tournait que plus vite et elle était bien loin de donner le meilleur d'elle-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hitomi ? Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire. Prends une profonde expiration avant de frapper et tends bien le bras.

Elle essayait de ne pas l'écouter. Le pire de tout ça aurait été qu'elle fût incapable de s'entraîner sans ses conseils. Si jamais c'était le cas, c'est qu'elle n'était plus rien, qu'elle ne valait plus rien.

- Arrête Hitomi. Ce que tu fais n'est pas bon du tout. Redresse-toi et prends bien tes appuis…

Elle ne supportait pas d'entendre sa voix. Elle la mettait au supplice. Rien qu'en l'entendant, elle se remémorait les mots qu'il avait adressés aux deux jeunes femmes. Se retournant brusquement vers lui, elle frappa dans sa direction. Hélas, le coup fut bien trop mou et Hayate n'eut aucun mal à le bloquer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle gardait la tête basse.

Sans répondre, elle se dégagea violemment et envoya un nouveau direct du poing. Il n'eut aucun mal à l'arrêter de nouveau.

- Si tu essayes de me toucher Hitomi, j'espère que tu es consciente que tu te bats très mal. Tu étais bien meilleure que ça avant.

Elle frappa encore, encore et encore. Aucun coup ne perça la défense du maître.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-il soudain avec force. Hitomi, arrête ça et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

Elle frappa de nouveau et cette fois, ayant emprisonné son bras, il la tira vers lui et l'immobilisa. Ses efforts pour se débattre, minces alors qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps, furent vains.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, demanda-t-il une fois encore en relevant le visage de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'il vit les larmes sur ses joues, il se sentit étrangement coupable.

- Pardonne-moi, dit-il en la remettant correctement sur pied. Je ne voulais pas être aussi désagréable avec toi. Je m'excuse.

Un silence long et lourd se posa entre eux. Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux et ses larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler à nouveau. Hayate devina que quelque chose de grave lui arrivait, mais elle semblait obstinément décidée à ne rien lui dire. Pourtant, ce fut elle qui troua le silence. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net avant de perdre totalement espoir.

- Hayate… Quel est… quel est ton lien avec… avec ces deux jeunes femmes qui sont toujours avec toi ?…

- Ayane et Kasumi ? Ce sont mes sœurs. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Tes sœurs ? Tu as des sœurs ?

- Oui… Oh, c'est vrai que tu ne pouvais pas le savoir puisque je ne le savais pas moi non plus lorsque j'étais chez toi. Enfin, je ne le savais plus… C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû te le dire. J'ai été bête d'oublier de te les présenter…

Il avait l'air sincère. Ses sœurs… Ces deux jeunes femmes étaient ses sœurs ?… Etait-ce vrai ?

- Ca m'étonne que tu n'aies rien remarqué, ajouta le ninja. Kasumi et moi, on se ressemble beaucoup. On a les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux… A part que les siens sont plus brillants… Ayane ne nous ressemble pas beaucoup parce qu'elle est notre demi-sœur. Mais ça ne change rien, en fait…

Maintenant qu'il le disait, c'était vrai que les yeux de Kasumi avaient la même couleur que les siens, n'étaient qu'ils semblaient en effet plus lumineux. Sans doute parce qu'elle était une fille… Alors c'était vrai, ses deux femmes étaient… ses sœurs… Elle se sentit soudain très ridicule. Pendant un instant, elle avait jalousé les sœurs de l'homme qu'elle aimait ! Elle était vraiment idiote ! Cette révélation la partageait entre honte et soulagement. Si elles n'étaient que ses sœurs… Enfin, si elles étaient ses sœurs, cela lui laissait une place pour elle ! Il avait bien le droit d'aimer ses sœurs après tout, surtout parce qu'elles avaient justement l'air de le mériter… Comme elle avait été bête de s'emporter autant à cause de ce qu'elle avait entendu en passant une oreille par la porte. Sa mère le lui disait pourtant souvent. Ecouter aux portes, ça n'apporte rien de bon ! Elle se sentait vraiment ridicule. Si ça n'avait pas été aussi grave pour elle, elle aurait été prête à se moquer d'elle-même tellement elle trouvait ça stupide de sa part. En tout cas, si Leifang l'apprenait, elle ne s'en priverait pas !

- Tu as l'air dans tous tes états, remarqua Hayate. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, dit-elle en souriant tandis que du coin de la manche de son kimono, elle essuyait les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Rien du tout. Ca va aller.

- Tant mieux. Tu m'as fait peur pendant un moment. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose de grave. Mais si ça va mieux alors, je m'en réjouis.

Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il remarqua que ses jambes étaient nues sous son kimono. Il détourna subitement le regard et se sentit rougir.

- Euh dis-moi, tu ne t'es pas beaucoup habillée.

Elle baissa les yeux à son tour et rougit elle aussi. Elle était toute proche de lui. Le moindre interstice entre les pans de son vêtements pourrait très bien laisser entrevoir une partie prohibée de son corps.

- C'est rien, euh… je me suis trompé de kimono quand je suis allée me baigner.

- Ah, euh… eh bien euh… Je vois… Je peux aller chercher tes vêtements si tu veux…

- Ils sont à côté de la porte, dit-elle, aussi embarrassée que lui.

- Dans ce cas, je vais… te laisser t'habiller. Rejoins-moi quand tu auras fini…

Il allait tourner les talons quand elle le retint par la manche du kimono blanc qu'il portait par-dessus une côte de mailles.

- Non Hayate, attends !

Il se retourna et ne put rien lui demander tant le regard de la jeune fille, qu'il surprit, était brûlant.

- Il faut que je te parle, dit-elle d'une voix hachée.

En voyant ses yeux, il comprit que cela ne pouvait attendre. Il hocha donc la tête et lui murmura :

- Je t'écoute.

- Voilà, euh…

Elle était en plein émoi. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle tremblait de partout, se sentait absolument ridicule et de plus ne parvenait pas à articuler correctement le moindre mot. Sa tête tournait atrocement.

- Depuis… depuis que tu es parti, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, finit-elle par lâcher dans un souffle. Tu me manques. Tu me manques horriblement. Et j'aimerais… j'aimerais te manquer moi aussi.

- Tu me manques beaucoup Hitomi. Toi, ton père, ta mère, et tous les gens du dojo… Mais j'ai des obligations qui me retiennent ici, et je ne peux rien y faire.

- Ce… ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire… murmura-t-elle, cruellement déçue par la réponse du jeune homme.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le courage de reformuler les choses. Le cœur battant, elle essayait de trouver les mots pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui avouer tout simplement qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Dès qu'elle y songeait, elle ne se sentait tout simplement plus capable de parler. Mais elle ne voulait pas rester silencieuse non-plus. Elle avait peur que son silence ne le fît fuir. Elle devait trouver les mots justes pour le retenir.

- Tu… Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Hayate, balbutia-t-elle, au bord de l'évanouissement. Lorsque tu étais chez nous, je… J'étais très heureuse lorsque tu étais auprès de moi…

Elle essaya de lever les yeux pour le regarder, mais elle tremblait tellement que son cou lui faisait atrocement mal.

- Je suis heureuse maintenant, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. Je ne veux pas te quitter…

- Allons Hitomi, je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Tu es forte et courageuse, tu pourras te passer de moi.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me passer de toi, Hayate, dit-elle en levant la tête si brusquement qu'elle en eut le vertige. Il faut que je te dise… J'ai… j'ai jalousé tes sœurs… je les jalouse encore… Parce qu'elles peuvent être auprès de toi. J'aimerais avoir une place dans ta vie, moi aussi, Hayate.

- Tu ne sais rien de notre famille. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui nous avons l'air d'être proches, mais en vérité, il n'en est rien. Kasumi… Kasumi a trahi le Code…

- Elle devrait… être morte alors ?

- En enfreignant le Code, elle est devenue une Shinobi en fuite. Elle est condamnée à fuir toute sa vie sans espoir de retrouver son foyer… Mes hommes… la traquent sans relâche pour la tuer.

- Tu veux dire… qu'ils doivent tuer ta sœur ?

- Je dois tuer ma sœur, disons les choses comme elles sont. Bien sûr, je n'en ai pas du tout envie, mais mon rôle de maître m'y oblige.

- Mais c'est injuste !

- Je sais que c'est injuste. Mais le Code ne tolère pas les trahisons. Elle l'a trahi en jurant de me venger lorsqu'un bandit m'a gravement blessé en attaquant notre village. Puis elle a continué de fuir pour me tirer des griffes de la DOATEC.

- Tu veux dire que… que toi aussi tu as été un de leurs cobayes ?

Il acquiesça. Hitomi fut horrifiée.

- C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été atteint d'amnésie. Je ne sais même pas comment je me suis enfui de leur laboratoire, en Allemagne…

- Alors, quand tu étais chez nous, c'était après que tu aies été…

Elle tomba d'un coup à genoux. Elle ne pouvait pas se douter que sa vie avait été jalonnée de tant d'embûches. Tout ce qui lui arrivait était injuste, ignoble. Pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi avait-il été autant persécuté par le destin ? Tout ça, c'était de la faute de la DOATEC ! A cause de son second, la vie de Hayate avait été presque détruite ! Ces scientifiques auraient bien mérité de mourir pour ce qu'ils avaient fait…

- Ne pleure pas Hitomi, lui dit-il en se baissant vers elle.

S'agenouillant, il prit son visage entre ses deux mains et le releva.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour tout ça. C'est du passé. Kasumi vient de se réconcilier avec Ayane, et elle est toujours habitée par l'espoir qu'un jour, les choses s'amélioreront. Elle est la Shinobi de la Destinée. Ses craintes, ses espoirs ou ses pressentiments se sont souvent révélés fondés. En tout cas, elle se bat chaque jour pour retrouver son foyer. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour tout ça. Elle est beaucoup trop forte pour que mes hommes ne parviennent à la tuer. Même moi je n'ai jamais réussi à la battre. L'espoir et l'amour la guident. Elle réussira, j'en suis sûr.

Du coin de la main, il essuya les larmes de la jeune fille. Elle eut un sourire timide qui s'effaça bientôt. Cet homme était si différent d'elle… Il vivait dans un monde qui ne faisait que l'en éloigner. Ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble, même s'il le voulait… Mais elle le voulait. Elle ne pouvait cesser de l'aimer, même si c'était sans espoir. C'était ridicule de se dire de toute façon qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. C'est lorsque l'on ne fait rien que les choses n'avancent plus. Il lui faudrait se battre si elle voulait rester avec lui, et elle se battrait. Ca ne lui faisait pas peur. La seule chose qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, c'était si lui l'accepterait.

Ses lèvres tremblaient doucement. Comme elle était belle, si près de lui. Elle le regardait si intensément… Il lisait tant de détermination dans son regard… C'en était bouleversant. Soudain, il sentit la main de la jeune fille se poser doucement sur son épaule. Ce contact soudain le fit tressaillir, mais il ne la repoussa pas. Toute son attention était attirée par le regard brûlant de Hitomi. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu profond, immense. A se perdre dedans.

- Hayate… même si cela semble impossible, même si tes obligations te l'interdisent, je veux être auprès de toi. Je ne supporterais plus d'être séparée de toi sans espoir de te revoir.

Elle lui caressa la joue. Il se laissa faire, intrigué par son attitude.

- Tu es si beau, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle approchait de lui, lentement. Ses cils tremblaient, ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient humides. A mesure qu'elle s'avançait, il prit conscience qu'il tremblait lui aussi, qu'une peur soudaine le paralysait. Rassemblant toute son audace, tout son courage, elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Surpris, il écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui la prenait ? Etait-ce ça qu'elle avait voulu lui dire ?… Malgré lui, le plaisir le prit et il ferma les yeux, entrouvrant sa bouche pour laisser Hitomi l'embrasser plus profondément. Ses lèvres avaient un goût sucré, très doux comme celui d'un fruit mûr… Mais son baiser avait aussi le goût brûlant de la passion, et la saveur amère d'un amour désespéré. Son propre cœur battait à tout rompre, lui ramenant le souvenir de cette jeune fille de seize ans qu'il avait connue en Allemagne. S'était-il déjà imaginé amoureux d'elle ? Il la trouvait très belle, mais elle était si jeune… Aujourd'hui qu'il la revoyait, elle avait bien sûr grandi et mûri, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il avait cinq ans de plus qu'elle.

C'était pourtant tout ce qu'elle voulait lui faire oublier par ce baiser qu'elle lui donnait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était susciter le désir en lui, lui plaire, lui donner envie d'elle, le pousser à l'aimer… Lorsqu'elle se dégagea, elle tremblait de partout, et son visage était tout empourpré. Mais elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme et ils se regardèrent longtemps… Lui ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi belle. Longtemps, alors qu'il était en Allemagne, il s'était dit qu'elle devait faire tourner les têtes sans s'apercevoir qu'elle avait enchanté son cœur. Ou plutôt si, il s'en était aperçu. Mais à cause du fossé entre leurs âges, il avait essayé de le réprimer. En vain. Ce baiser venait de tout réveiller en lui. Les souvenirs, les émotions, les sentiments… Elle avait dix-huit ans à ce jour… A son âge, cinq ans de différence, est-ce que c'était réellement énorme ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de la revoir dans ses jolies robes lorsqu'elle allait au lycée, ou dans son kimono lorsqu'elle s'entraînait avec lui. Le même kimono que celui qu'elle portait ce soir-là…

Le dilemme qui se présentait était bien simple. Pouvait-il à présent accepter d'être amoureux d'elle, à ce qui semblait bien être sa demande ? Parce qu'elle en avait l'âge, ou parce qu'elle le voulait ? Et surtout, est-ce que cela serait bien compatible avec la vie qu'il menait ?… Assurément non, mais un tel argument ne parvenait à venir à bout de ce qu'elle venait d'éveiller en lui. Ce n'était pas de la faiblesse que de se laisser porter par ses sentiments… Le Code lui-même ne les interdisait pas. Il leur interdisait en revanche d'interférer avec son devoir. Et là était toute la question. Il avait déjà du mal à être séparé de sa sœur à cause de lui, supporterait-il d'être séparé de la fille qu'il aimait ?…

- Je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi, dit-elle.

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait. Il avait craint qu'elle ne dît cela à son tour, car en le faisant, elle ne lui laissait aucune chance de se retenir. Il se laissait déjà sombrer dans son regard, un regard pur qui lui dévoilait toute l'âme de la jeune fille, tout son amour. Il était trop tard. Trop tard pour se poser d'aussi douloureuses questions, trop tard pour refuser l'évidence… Il effleura ses joues et lui murmura de fermer les yeux, ce qu'elle fit. Doucement, il parcourut son visage, jusqu'à son cou. Elle poussa un petit soupir et un sourire radieux se peignit sur ses lèvres. Elle était tout entière relâchée dans ses bras et se laissait presque tomber en arrière. Seule la main gauche de Hayate, passée derrière sa tête, perdue dans ses cheveux, la retenait. Ses doigts caressèrent son épaule, puis glissèrent le long de son bras gauche pour prendre sa main. Elle serra ses doigts autour de ceux du jeune homme et frotta son visage contre l'avant-bras qui la retenait, poussant un petit murmure de plaisir. Après qu'il l'eût caressée à la suite de ce tout petit baiser, timide, hésitant, elle était tout simplement ivre de bonheur au point de ne plus être en mesure de bouger d'elle-même. Elle s'offrait à lui, le cœur battant, espérant qu'il ne la repousserait pas…

Il n'eut qu'à passer les doigts entre les pans de son kimono pour toucher la peau brûlante et lisse de son ventre. Encouragé par le soupir rauque de la jeune fille, il n'eut qu'à remonter doucement son plexus solaire pour toucher l'un de ses seins, rond, ferme et tendre. Lorsqu'il pinça son téton en érection, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de les refermer tout doucement, se laissant envahir par une vague infinie de chaleur. Il n'eut qu'à desserrer la ceinture de son kimono pour que les pans du vêtements ne s'écartassent et ne lui révélassent la beauté irréelle de la jeune fille. Les yeux écarquillés, il admira le sourire rayonnant de Hitomi qui semblait presque endormie, puis la peau blanche et délicate de son ventre, la rondeur de ses seins, leurs petites pointes effrontément dressées vers lui, le haut de ses cuisses… Il n'eut qu'à écarter le bas du kimono pour apercevoir la la toison sombre de son pubis. Interdit, il suspendit chacun de ses gestes. Il se sentait soudain coupable d'un crime impardonnable et avait très envie de faire demi-tour…

Pourtant, Hitomi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et ajouta à son supplice en laissant tomber son vêtement le long de ses bras fins et déliés. Hayate déglutit, les yeux grand ouverts alors qu'elle était soudain toute nue dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle se porta à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Que ce n'était pas son désir seul qui l'avait amené à déshabiller cette jeune fille, mais qu'elle s'était laissée faire pour s'offrir tout entière à lui. Tremblant des pieds à la tête, il la repoussa tout en l'embrassant pour l'étendre sur le tatami, s'allongeant à son tour sur elle. Après ce baiser, elle murmura enfin :

- Su ki da…

Ses mots le retournèrent. Il ne pouvait plus s'imaginer que tout cela était une erreur désormais. Elle venait de le lui avouer… Dire que même Kasumi l'avait vu ! S'il était penché sur elle, si elle était nue, s'il la désirait, c'était parce qu'elle l'avait voulu, parce qu'elle l'aimait… Et parce qu'il l'aimait aussi.

- Ich liebe dich, répondit-il dans un sourire.

Sa voix était cependant tremblante, timide, chaude, sincère… Elle ouvrit en grand ses yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. La force de son amour faisait déferler sur lui cet océan d'infini… Le piège s'était refermé sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Et de toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie… Il n'allait pas fuir devant le bonheur, pour quelque raison que ce fût. Tant pis s'il devrait se battre ensuite. Ca le valait bien. Hitomi le valait bien. Ce fut à son tour de l'embrasser cette fois, de lui montrer qu'il était tout aussi ému et ravi qu'elle de la retrouver enfin… Après tout, il l'avait connue à seize ans, mais il avait pu la voir grandir un peu. Ils n'avaient pas fait que se croiser. Ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui n'était pas différent de ce qu'elle était deux ans plus tôt. Seulement elle était prête à l'amour. Pas parce qu'elle en avait l'âge, mais parce qu'elle en avait envie, parce que ses sentiments étaient vrais, entiers…

Il se redressa et se retrouva à cheval sur elle. Elle le regarda dans son entier. Comme il était majestueux. A le voir ainsi en contre-plongée, elle le trouvait grandi et se sentait délicieusement à sa merci. Elle vit qu'il hésitait à faire quelque chose. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses doigts se portèrent à la ceinture de son kimono qu'elle comprit quoi. Sous ses yeux avides, il se déshabilla. Avec un peu de maladresse, d'ailleurs. Etait-elle la première avec qui il faisait ça ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en compagnie de personne, hormis de ses deux sœurs, mais elle ne le connaissait que depuis deux ans… Quand il fut nu, il se sentit pleinement ridicule. Mais le regard que Hitomi portait sur lui, sans pudeur mais empli de désir, le rassura. Elle le caressa doucement, le pressant de la rejoindre.

Avant que leurs bouches ne se retrouvassent, elle soupira, prise par un bonheur d'une rare intensité :

- Hayate…

- Non, s'il te plait, appelle-moi Ein…

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, intéressée. Hayate ou Ein, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu es toujours le même.

- Je sais. Mais Ein, ce sera comme un mot d'amour. Un mot que tu seras la seule à employer.

Elle sourit et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Bientôt, ils s'abandonnèrent à tous leurs désirs, se caressant, s'embrassant, se dévorant avec la même ardeur, la même passion. Sur son corps de déesse, les mains de Ein étaient aussi douces qu'un vent léger, et elles l'inondaient d'un plaisir sans fin. Sans hésitation, elle le laissait l'enfoncer dans les profondeurs d'une volupté sans pareille. Il titilla ses mamelons, puis posa ses lèvres dessus. Elle gémit doucement et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour presser ses lèvres contre son sein. Un spasme contracta son ventre lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour sucer d'abord son mamelon, puis le bout gonflé de son sein.

Il l'explora en entier, n'oubliant aucun centimètre de sa peau, du bout des doigts, des lèvres, de la langue. Entre ses bras, elle était tremblante de désir, inondée de sueur. Lorsqu'il la pénétra et déchira délicatement son hymen, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous elle et un vide immense la happer. Pourtant, aucune peur ne la retint de sombrer, et elle l'attira avec elle. Il la suivit sans réfléchir, subjugué par la douceur de la jeune fille, et ensemble ils allèrent jusque là où aucun d'entre eux n'était allé, rompant le contact avec tout ce qui les retenait à ce monde pour s'ouvrir à une plénitude infinie, inconnue, frénétique, féerique…

- Faites l'amour, pas la guerre » soupira-t-elle avec un sourire, longtemps après cet instant de délice, si bref et si éternel à la fois.

Hayate sourit lui aussi, en priant pour que le vœu de Hitomi fût un jour exaucé. Son vœu à lui aussi, en fait. Rien n'était plus savoureux que cette paix profonde dans laquelle tous deux baignaient, béats, encore étourdis…

Elle prit soudain son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassa doucement avant de coucher sa tête contre son cœur, juste au-dessus de son sein. Longtemps ils se caressèrent, se délectant de la brûlure légère qui dans leurs bas-ventres subsistait toujours, apaisante… La nuit se refermait sur eux et ils en avaient tout oublié.

Pour l'heure, il n'y avait que Hitomi pour lui…

XLI 

Il dormait encore. Décidément, les hommes étaient bien moins endurants que les femmes. Quel fainéant ! Avec un sourire moqueur, elle fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Elle éprouvait le besoin de se dégourdir un peu. Comme chaque matin, elle fit donc quelques séries d'étirements avant de réaliser plusieurs kata. Mais toute cette agitation ne sembla pas le perturber. Il fallait tout de même dire que, quoi qu'elle fît, elle était toujours très discrète. Elle contrôlait sa respiration pour qu'elle ne fût pas bruyante et marchait toujours sans éveiller le moindre son. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu entendre l'air se fendre devant ses coups… Mais il avait l'air vraiment assommé. Elle le regarda encore. Il était étendu de tout son long sur le lit, empêtré dans les draps, c'en était d'ailleurs à se demander comment il avait fait, et il dormait comme un bébé. Il ne fallait jamais compter sur les hommes pour être ponctuels le matin…

Avec un sourire blasé, elle décida donc de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Celle-ci, attenante à la chambre, était si vaste et si luxueuse qu'elle contenait une grande douche et une baignoire qui ressemblait presque à une piscine. Lorsqu'elle en vit tous les aménagements intérieurs, elle en conclut qu'elle devait également servir de jacuzzi. Elle se demanda à quoi pouvait bien servir toutes ces chambres et tout ce luxe. Il n'y avait pas cinquante habitants dans ce château ! C'était bien une habitude de riches que de faire construire et richement décorer des tas de pièces inutiles… En plus, elle voyait mal Helena organiser de grandes mondanités dans son château. Ce n'était pas tellement son genre. Cela dit, en tant que PDG de la DOATEC, elle n'avait peut-être pas le choix… Tant pis pour elle !

Elle prit une douche glacée, comme d'habitude, et ce fut au moins aussi jouissif que d'accoutumée. Cependant, alors qu'elle sortait en se séchant de la salle de bain, elle vit que Bayman dormait encore et fut surtout prise de l'envie soudaine de se couler un bain chaud… Ce qui était vraiment singulier de sa part, au point qu'elle en fut elle-même surprise. Elle détestait la chaleur et détestait perdre son temps à se prélasser dans l'eau. A se prélasser tout court, en fait… Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, et elle céda le pas. Lorsqu'elle s'enfonça jusqu'au cou dans l'eau brûlante, elle ressentit une plénitude qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, accompagnée d'une indicible paix… D'abord réticente, elle se frotta les mains, les jambes. Mais le plaisir qui la prenait était irrépressible et elle finit par s'y abandonner. Poussant un soupir, elle se pencha en arrière pour épouser le bord de la baignoire, adapté à cet usage. L'eau lui arrivait jusqu'à la bouche.

Immergé dans l'eau, son corps lui donnait l'impression d'être en lévitation. Ce qui était presque énervant car elle était obligée de faire des efforts pour se maintenir au fond alors que tous ses muscles n'aspiraient qu'à se détendre. Elle dut finalement s'asseoir et ramener ses genoux près de son menton pour réduire sa portance. Soudain, elle plongea la tête dans le bain et laissa la chaleur de l'eau lui brûler les joues. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, elle avait presque envie de rire tant elle avait trouvé ça agréable. Ses cheveux mouillés ruisselaient sur ses épaules nues et collaient à sa peau. Lentement, elle amena ses lèvres au bord de l'eau et s'amusa à faire des bulles, comme il lui était arrivé de le faire lorsqu'elle était enfant… Ces temps-là étaient si loin désormais qu'elle s'étonnait de s'en souvenir encore…

Longtemps elle paressa dans le bain, oublieuse de tout, ses sens en plein émoi. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle s'était détachée de tous ses souvenirs qu'elle avait oublié combien certaines choses pouvaient être agréables… Comme un bon bain chaud. S'il était vrai que l'eau froide stimulait le corps, l'eau chaude au contraire le détendait parfaitement. En cet instant où elle redécouvrait cette douce plénitude, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle préférait entre la vivacité d'une douche froide ou au contraire l'apaisement d'un bain chaud… Au fond, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de départager le classement, mais plutôt de profiter pleinement de ces deux plaisirs antagonistes.

Lorsqu'elle se décida à sortir, ses poils se hérissèrent au contact de la fraîcheur de la pièce et elle frissonna. Attrapant sa serviette, elle commença à se sécher vigoureusement. Après ce bon bain, elle avait bien besoin d'un stimulant tel que celui-là pour se réveiller. Lorsqu'elle fut sèche, elle fit quelques pas et s'arrêta devant le miroir, au-dessus du lavabo incrusté dans un comptoir en bois luxueux d'une blancheur éclatante. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle s'attarda sur son reflet. La première chose qu'elle remarqua, c'était l'éclat de ses yeux. Elle avait les yeux d'une jeune femme pleinement ouverte à la vie, et surtout heureuse. Elle souriait aussi. Elle ne pouvait même pas dire que se voir ainsi rayonner dans le miroir lui donnait l'impression de se retrouver face à une étrangère puisqu'elle n'avait presque jamais pris le temps de se regarder dedans… C'était bien elle qu'elle voyait, il n'y avait aucun doute… Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle fut presque surprise de voir la rondeur de ses propres seins. Bien qu'elle fût contrainte de les toucher lorsqu'elle se douchait ou s'habillait, elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce pourrait être aussi plaisant à regarder… Elle avait des seins lourds, fermes et d'une rondeur parfaite. Elle se cambra et se regarda légèrement de profil pour mieux en observer le volume, puis elle les prit au creux de ses mains pour les soupeser et éprouver leur consistance.

Sous ses doigts, sa chair était à la fois ferme et souple, agréable à caresser. Elle prit d'ailleurs conscience que ses propres doigts éveillaient des frissons en elle. Lorsqu'elle vit pointer le bout de ses seins, elle se remémora une nuit de sa jeunesse, l'une des dernières où elle s'était regardée dans un miroir, durant laquelle elle s'était découverte adolescente. Durant son enfance, et plus encore durant son adolescence, elle avait toujours été très seule. Peut-être à cause de ses cheveux blancs, ou bien à cause de son caractère naturellement indomptable et solitaire. De fait, il n'y avait eu personne dans sa vie. Pas le moindre ami, et encore moins d'amant. Et les choses n'étaient pas allées en s'améliorant. Au fur et à mesure de ses expériences, elle avait peu à peu rejeté la race humaine pour se replier sur elle-même. Le vieux proverbe qui disait que l'on n'était pas mieux servi que par soi-même disait vrai…

Aussi était-ce seule qu'elle avait fait la découverte de sa puberté et des changements physiques que cela inférait. Sentir sa poitrine pousser avait été quelque chose qui avait pour beaucoup éveillé sa curiosité, aussi s'était-elle un jour résolue à se regarder nue dans un miroir, comme elle le faisait à présent. Comme elle le faisait ce jour-là, elle s'était palpé les seins, très étonnée par leur forme et leur consistance, puis avait découvert leur pointe en érection, et le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à se toucher de façon si éhontée… Lorsqu'elle avait baissé les yeux, comme elle se laissait le faire maintenant, elle avait constaté que sa taille s'arrondissait du fait de l'élargissement de son bassin, et avait rougi lorsque ses yeux avait découvert le duvet naissant de son pubis… Aujourd'hui, c'était une toison épaisse et brune, douce et aussi duveteuse qu'au premier jour. Elle sourit en se remémorant ces instants et, comme elle l'avait fait autrefois, laissa ses mains glisser de ses seins jusqu'à son entrejambe, passant sur son ventre en l'inondant de plaisir.

Lorsqu'elle avait exploré cette jeune forêt qui poussait sous son ventre, elle avait été surprise et en même temps très gênée par les choses lascives que cela suscitait en elle. Elle s'était alors surprise à pousser des soupirs, à trembler, à manquer de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Et ses doigts s'étaient arrêtés là où ils échouaient à présent : au bord de sa vulve. La même appréhension soudaine la prit. Cette nuit-là, la seule durant laquelle elle avait exploré son propre corps de cette façon, elle n'avait osé aller plus loin. Tous les secrets qu'elle avait alors découverts s'étaient mêlés en elle et l'avaient effrayée, l'incitant à ne plus jamais recommencer. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes… Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus vierge comme elle l'avait été ce jour-là, et elle savait quels plaisirs l'attendaient dans l'ombre de ce gouffre sans fond. La peur de ces choses inconnues s'était envolée et elle désirait plus que tout s'ouvrir au plaisir et à l'amour. Elle se demanda cependant si c'était une bonne idée de poursuivre seule, mais n'hésita en fait pas longtemps.

Sa main gauche remonta le long de son flanc pour se refermer sur l'un de ses seins. Timidement, les doigts de son autre main écartèrent les lèvres gonflées de sa vulve. Un sursaut la secoua et manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, mais elle tint bon et poursuivit ses caresses douces et plaisantes. Elle pinça son mamelon et, lorsque le frisson naquit entre ses reins, précipita ses doigts tremblants dans l'intimité de sa chair. Les yeux clos, elle savoura la vague qui monta en elle pour venir mourir entre ses lèvres en un soupir plaintif. Lentement, elle explora ses propres douceurs, apprit à reconnaître ses réactions, à sentir le plaisir s'approcher, à l'éloigner pour mieux le retrouver. Sans pudeur, elle se caressa, s'offrant tout ce qu'elle pouvait désirer, en n'ayant qu'une seule et unique pensée en tête : le souvenir de cette nuit de délices avec Bayman…

Elle poussa un petit soupir en sentant la jouissance s'emparer d'elle, et ferma les yeux pour la savourer. Son souffle était devenu court, ses jambes flageolaient, et les spasmes de volupté qui l'agitèrent manquèrent de lui faire perdre pied. Longtemps, les yeux clos, elle savoura ce plaisir, bien après qu'il ne fût devenu plus qu'une brûlure légère dans son bas-ventre. Lorsque ses doigts remontèrent le long de son ventre, la faisant encore trembler, ils étaient mouillés…

En sortant de la salle de bain, elle espéra que Bayman serait réveillé pour qu'il la prît dans ses bras. Après ce moment de frénésie, elle avait soudain très envie de tendresse… C'était assez surprenant pour elle, pourtant elle ne repoussait aucune de ces envies nouvelles qui naissaient de ce bonheur dont elle faisait peu à peu la connaissance. Elle fut presque déçue de voir qu'il dormait encore, mais son air serein l'emplit d'une soudaine fierté. Avec un soupir résigné, elle détourna les yeux et marcha dans la pièce. Son pied tomba sur sa combinaison. Elle se baissa souplement pour la ramasser et l'étendit sur une chaise. Elle était si moulante que l'on aurait pu croire que c'était la peau d'un serpent… Un serpent qui viendrait de muer… Peut-être était-ce ce qui lui était arrivé, après tout, pensa-t-elle…

La lumière passait par la grande porte-fenêtre de la chambre par laquelle la veille au soir elle avait observé le jardin. Elle donnait sur un balcon surplombant le vide du haut de la falaise. Christie se demanda comment cette lumière vive faisait pour ne pas réveiller Bayman alors qu'elle tombait pile sur le lit… Il dormait vraiment comme une masse pour ne pas être tiré de son sommeil par les rayons du Soleil. C'était presque affligeant… Sans même s'en apercevoir, elle s'était approchée de la porte-fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle devina le contour du verre devant ses yeux, elle porta les mains à la poignée et la tourna. D'un grand geste théâtral, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et fit un pas en avant, laissant la lumière du Soleil et la fraîcheur du dehors tomber sur elle et envahir la pièce. Elle baissa les yeux pour accuser la forte luminosité du Soleil et mit un long moment à s'y adapter. Depuis le temps qu'elle mettait des lunettes noires pour se cacher des regards et de la lumière, elle avait déshabitué ses rétines à la vivacité des lueurs du jour. Mais lorsqu'ils s'y furent faits, elle ouvrit ses yeux en grand et contempla le paysage devant elle, les bras légèrement écartés et son corps en avant, son pied droit passant derrière le gauche en le croisant.

Pour la toute première fois, elle s'offrait tout entière aux rayons du Soleil, sans la moindre retenue, tout comme elle s'était offerte à Bayman la veille. Sur sa peau blanche et divine, la lumière déposait une chaleur douce et pénétrante. Peu à peu, elle fut entièrement envahie par cette sensation étrange et nouvelle qu'elle laissait la dévorer, la consumer… Peu à peu, la sensibilité de son corps lui revint et les rayons du Soleil titillèrent sa peau. Mêlés à la fraîcheur de l'air, ils lui procurèrent de merveilleux picotements qui instillaient en elle un délice sans fin. Elle baissa soudain les yeux, sentant ses tétons se dresser lentement. Elle remarqua que tous ses poils se hérissaient et qu'elle tremblait par moments. L'envie se faisant de plus en plus forte en elle, elle se mit à s'effleurer de nouveau avec des gestes très doux qui éveillèrent ses sens puis son désir. Lorsque celui-ci devint intenable, elle porta la main à son bas-ventre et caressa la toison de son pubis, les yeux mi-clos.

Elle sursauta et écarta brusquement les bras en sentant des mains pleines de délicatesse la prendre par la taille. La surprise passée, elle reconnut Bayman et le laissa la prendre en douceur dans ses bras pour la presser contre lui. Ses mains la caressaient maladroitement, mais étaient si sincères qu'elle ne pouvait qu'en être séduite…

« Oui, touche-moi… soupira-t-elle.

Avec un sourire amusé, elle prit les mains de Bayman et les guida jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Lui ouvrant la voie vers les secrets de son corps, elle se retourna soudain pour lui faire face et ajouta :

- Touche-moi là, comme ça…

Elle passa doucement ses bras autour du cou du tueur et l'embrassa profondément. Frissonnante, excitée par les doigts tremblants de Bayman perdus au tréfonds de son être, elle le repoussa lentement jusqu'au lit.

- Doucement, Christie, doucement…

Mais ses protestations prirent fin dès l'instant où la poitrine lourde et ferme de la jeune femme se pressa contre la sienne. Au même instant, il bascula en arrière sur le lit et elle s'allongea sur lui, collant passionnément sa bouche à la sienne. Elle roula soudain sur le côté pour se mettre sur le dos et l'attira sur elle. Puis elle le guida, l'attira, l'incita à lui faire l'amour par des mots et des gestes doux. Lorsqu'il fut en elle, elle comprit que rien ne pourrait jamais être plus beau que cette merveilleuse communion de deux êtres mus par l'amour…

- Tu as des yeux magnifiques, lui murmura-t-il en penchant la tête par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, se pressant contre son dos.

A moitié allongée sur le ventre, elle se laissa enlacer et le laissa poser ses lèvres dans son cou. Ecartant les mèches de ses cheveux blancs, il contempla une fois encore son beau visage dominé par ses yeux splendides.

- On dirait des diamants… ajouta-t-il après un long moment de contemplation.

Elle eut un petit rire. C'était la première que l'on faisait un tel rapprochement entre ses yeux et des joyaux. Elle avait plutôt l'habitude de se dire qu'elle avait des yeux d'acier, froids comme de la glace… Lui les trouvait aussi beaux que des diamants. Il devait avoir raison, s'il le disait… Il posa une main sur son cœur et s'appuya un peu plus fort contre elle, son bassin épousant la rondeur de ses fesses. Lentement, elle recula les jambes pour les entremêler avec celles de Bayman.

- Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il, tout près de l'oreille.

Elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait gardé ses boucles d'oreilles, de forme triangulaire, acérées comme des pointes de flèches… Elle sentit d'ailleurs qu'il passait son doigt sur leurs arêtes tranchantes avec un air fasciné. Il y avait une telle différence entre le tranchant de ces bijoux et la douceur de son corps… Un contraste qui ne faisait que renforcer chacun de ces aspects antagonistes. Elle jugea que ça avait été une bonne chose de garder sur elle ces boucles d'oreille pour faire l'amour… Pour que même l'homme qu'elle aimait n'oubliât pas qu'elle n'avait pas changé, ou bien pour garder un souvenir de la Christie d'avant ?…

- Moi aussi je t'aime, finit-elle par répondre en fermant les yeux et en enfouissant son visage contre le matelas pour mieux se laisser envahir pas la vérité de ses propres mots…

La main de Bayman sur son cœur se referma plus encore, emprisonnant son sein et la faisant trembler. L'autre effleura son cou et descendit le long de son flanc jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle tressaillit et se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais connu un meilleur instant au cours de toute sa vie. Etait-ce un mal ou un bien que d'avoir attendu si longtemps, d'avoir refusé tous ses sentiments au point que seul un amour fort et vrai comme celui qu'elle éprouvait maintenant n'eût pu la pousser à s'ouvrir à autrui comme elle venait de le faire ? Peu lui importait à présent, puisqu'elle était heureuse. Tout ce qu'elle voulait désormais, c'était vivre ce bonheur, sans tenir compte des raisons qui l'avait menée à lui… Après tout, même si elle ne les comprenait pas, elle ne pouvait que les louer en y pensant.

- J'espère que mon chat n'a pas dévoré toute la nourriture que je lui ai laissée, dit-elle soudain. Les animaux ne mangent pas plus que ce dont ils ont besoin, mais je crois qu'il est devenu gourmand ces derniers temps…

- Tu as un chat ?

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire. Les doigts de Bayman glissèrent entre ses fesses, la faisant délicieusement frémir.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible de ta part…

- Tu serais surpris…

- Je m'attends à tout maintenant… Tu dis qu'il est gourmand, ton chat. Combien pèse-t-il ?

- Il doit faire dans les soixante-cinq kilos, murmura-t-elle en pressant une fois encore son visage entre le matelas et l'oreiller.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi ton chat ?

Christie éclata de rire avant de répondre :

- C'est une panthère noire, en fait. Mais il est adorable…

- Ca, ça te ressemble plus, au fond, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Un chat, c'est trop banal pour une fille merveilleuse comme toi…

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux, bercée et à la fois comblée par des paroles aussi douces et sincères que celles-ci…

- Je crois que nous allons être en retard au rendez-vous avec Dame Douglas, souffla-t-elle avec amusement.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

Elle repoussa alors ses bras et se redressa pour lui faire face. Agenouillée auprès de lui, elle était plus majestueuse que jamais. Au sourire qu'il y avait sur ses lèvres, il comprit qu'en effet ils ne quitteraient pas la chambre avant longtemps…

XLII 

Il lui était impossible de reculer à présent. Pas seulement à cause d'elle, mais aussi à cause de lui. Il n'aurait pas pu empêcher les choses de se faire ainsi de toute façon. Ce qu'il venait de vivre lui avait bien montré, si besoin était, que les sentiments ne se contrôlaient pas. Maintenant, il fallait choisir. Choisir de renoncer à ce plaisir pour ne pas la faire souffrir, ou choisir de lui imposer une telle souffrance pour la garder auprès de lui… C'était un choix qu'il ne pouvait même pas faire de lui-même, mais qu'il serait obligé de lui soumettre. C'était injuste, mais le Code était impitoyable. Leurs retrouvailles n'avaient été qu'un entier hasard, mais il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il n'en fût rien… De toute façon, la vraie question n'était pas là. La vraie question était de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire tous les deux maintenant, après cette nuit. Elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps ici, sa présence la mettait en danger. Et il ne pourrait pas la suivre, où qu'elle allât. Son devoir le retenait… Que faire, mais que faire ?… Comme ce serait si simple d'être aussi insensible que le Code…

Soudain, des bras passèrent autour de lui et le firent tressauter de surprise. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il surprit l'air soulagé de Hitomi. D'une voix tremblante, elle murmura :

« Je me suis réveillée, tu n'étais pas là. J'avais froid… Reste avec moi, je t'en prie…

- Hitomi, je… Je ne veux pas te quitter…

Et c'était vrai. Il ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle. Mais il était bien obligé de se rendre compte que cet amour était impossible. Il était très bien placé pour le savoir, avec ce qui était arrivé à Kasumi… Et cela n'en était que plus douloureux. Comment allait-il faire ? Hitomi devait retourner chez elle tant qu'elle n'était pas encore considérée comme une ennemie du Clan. Si elle restait trop longtemps ici, les choses risqueraient de mal tourner et leur histoire finirait rapidement par un drame. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le lui dire.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter… mais je ne peux pas rester auprès de toi non-plus.

- Non ! s'écria la jeune fille en se serrant très fort contre lui.

La ferveur de cette étreinte raviva le désir en lui et ne fit que rendre les chose plus douloureuses encore…

- Hitomi, sois raisonnable, je t'en prie. Je t'en prie, ne fais pas de bêtises. Si tu m'aimes, essaie de te calmer et de comprendre… Même si je le voulais, et je le veux, je ne pourrais pas être auprès de toi.

- Non ! Non !

Elle pleurait déjà. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Lui aussi avait envie pleurer. S'il ne le faisait pas, c'était bien parce qu'il savait que pleurer avec elle n'arrangerait pas les choses. Et il fallait les arranger. Ils devaient à tout prix garder la tête froide…

- Je vais finir mes études en Allemagne et je prendrai le premier avion pour le Japon. Je viendrai te rejoindre, promit la jeune Germano-japonaise.

- Venir au Japon ne te rapprochera pas de moi. Je vis dans cette forteresse. Ma vie appartient au Clan. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en disposer de la façon dont je le souhaite… Ce Clan est secret, cette forteresse est secrète… Tu ne pourras jamais me retrouver…

- Je refuse que ça se termine comme ça, je veux t'épouser, je veux passer toute ma vie avec toi ! Je t'aime !

Elle le serrait si fort qu'elle l'étouffait presque. Il savait que pour son bien, il aurait dû dès le départ la repousser, l'empêcher de se presser contre lui comme elle le faisait. Les choses n'allaient pas en s'améliorant. Comment faire, comment faire ?…

- Tu ne pourras jamais m'épouser, Hitomi. Je n'ai le droit d'épouser qu'une femme du Clan, comme tous mes frères d'armes.

- Il y a des femmes dans ton Clan ? demanda soudain Hitomi, entrevoyant un espoir.

- Quelques-unes, oui.

- Alors je deviendrai l'une d'entre elles ! Je me plierai à la loi du Clan pour pouvoir être auprès de toi.

- Non Hitomi. Je refuse. Je refuse que tu t'assujettisses au Code. Si tu le faisais, tu serais obligée de faire nombre de choses que tu ne supporterais pas. Je le sais car je suis moi-même contraint par lui à pourchasser ma propre sœur. Je ne veux pas qu'une telle chose ne t'arrive à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois obligée de poursuivre Kasumi. Elle m'a dit que vous aviez discuté ensemble hier soir. Si tu t'attaches déjà à elle, tu ne serais pas capable de mener ta traque à bien…

- Mais je veux être auprès de toi ! dit-elle d'une voix suppliante. Si c'est la seule solution, je suis prête à m'y faire.

- C'est impossible, Hitomi. Même si je le voulais. Tu es bien trop âgée pour rejoindre le Clan. Tu aurais au moins dix ans de retard. Les membres du Clan sont entraînés depuis l'enfance… Et ce serait bien la première fois qu'une étrangère serait acceptée parmi nous… Je regrette Hitomi. Je veux être auprès de toi, moi aussi, mais tu ne peux pas entrer dans le Clan…

- Maudit Code ! jura-t-elle soudain en éclatant en sanglots. Je ne veux pas qu'il me sépare de toi ! Je ne l'accepterai jamais ! Jamais, tu m'entends !

Elle le contourna et se pressa contre sa poitrine sans qu'il ne pût la repousser. A voix plus basse, elle reprit :

- Je suis amoureuse de toi… et tu m'as fait l'amour… Je… J'ai aimé… J'ai tremblé… Je ne veux pas que nous soyons séparés… Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie… Je veux être avec toi…

Déchirée par les larmes, elle s'était effondrée dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas juste ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle qui était si gentille, si douce, si attentionnée envers tout son entourage, si forte et si bon-enfant à la fois… Mais le Code s'en moquait bien. Qu'elle le méritât ou pas, il menaçait de la détruire parce que, par malheur, elle était tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne. Seulement l'amour est comme le Code : il refuse d'être défait. En elle… comme en lui…

- Hitomi, Hitomi s'il te plait, calme-toi. Reprends-toi, sois forte.

Elle pleurait tout doucement… Ses larmes roulaient sur sa poitrine nue et le faisaient frémir. Elle était si belle, même inondée de larmes. Ce n'était pas juste. Il devait y avoir un moyen. Il y en avait un, il en était sûr. Mais ce n'était que bien peu de choses à côté de ce à quoi aspirait le cœur épris de cette jeune fille. L'accepterait-elle ? Accepterait-elle le peu qu'il était en droit de lui offrir ? Elle avait dit vouloir passer toute sa vie avec lui… Supporterait-elle une vie comme celle que le Clan allait leur faire mener ?… Le Code des Shinobi n'interdisait pas les sentiments. Mais ce qu'il ordonnait était clair : le devoir passait avant tout, imposant une totale maîtrise de soi. Il l'imposait à Hayate autant qu'il l'imposerait à Hitomi si jamais elle acceptait ce que le ninja avait à lui proposer. C'était leur seule et unique chance de pouvoir continuer à vivre cet amour… Leur seule et unique chance, un espoir aussi mince qu'une feuille de papier-crêpe…

Il devait réussir à la calmer tout d'abord. Il savait par quoi elle passait parce qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce même état lui aussi, lorsque le réveil lui avait jeté au visage la réalité de leur situation, une réalité que le plaisir d'une nuit d'amour pouvait si facilement occulter, menant fatalement à d'incorrigibles erreurs… Avec toute sa tendresse, il s'employait à la cajoler, à la bercer, à sécher ses larmes que depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée il ne l'avait vue que trop verser… Elle tremblait dans ses bras, et elle était nue. C'était si tentant de l'embrasser pour noyer le chagrin dans le plaisir. Mais cela ne ferait que dissimuler la réalité plus longtemps pour qu'à force elle ne vînt tout simplement leur exploser au visage, les détruisant. Et c'était un effort immense qu'il devait faire pour ne pas succomber au désir, d'autant qu'elle faisait tout pour l'attirer à elle et le pousser à apaiser ses peurs en lui montrant qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle le faisait. Elle était presque mortifiée de le sentir résister. Dans cet instant de détresse, il le savait, elle avait juste envie de faire l'amour et d'oublier tous ses soucis… Tout comme lui. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne solution.

- Hitomi, écoute-moi. Ecoute-moi bien et sois forte. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas être séparé de toi.

Elle leva ses yeux tremblants vers lui, un indicible espoir se peignant sur son visage. Ein se dit qu'il devait être encore précautionneux au sujet de ses paroles pour ne pas illusionner la jeune fille. Ce qu'il allait lui proposer, c'était une dernière chance, et non un grand espoir… Elle devait le comprendre ou ce serait perdu d'avance.

- Mais je n'ai que très peu de pouvoir en la matière. Je ne peux pas te promettre d'être auprès de toi tous les jours, d'être là à chacun de tes réveils si tu le souhaites, je ne peux pas te dire que tu me verras très souvent dans l'année…

- Dis-moi seulement que tu m'aimeras à jamais et que tu profiteras de la moindre occasion qui se présentera pour venir auprès de moi.

- Hélas Hitomi, c'est là tout ce que je peux te promettre. Nous ne vivrons jamais en couple heureux comme ceux que tu peux connaître, comme tes parents. Je veux que tu réalises bien ce que cela veut dire, Hitomi. Il nous sera impossible de communiquer, par quelque moyen que ce soit. Et il te sera impossible de me retrouver. Il n'y a que moi qui pourrais, lorsque j'en aurais le temps, et j'en aurai très peu, tu peux me croire, venir te voir. Et même là, je ne pourrais peut-être pas rester plus de quelques heures à tes côtés.

- Me promets-tu que ton désir est bien de profiter de chacun de ces rares instants pour être avec moi ?

Elle semblait tout à fait sérieuse. Etait-elle prête à n'accepter que ce peu de choses ? Que ce peu de temps avec lui ?

- Je te promets que même si tu refuses ce que je te propose, je penserai à toi tous les jours. Et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer.

- Alors viens dès que tu le peux. Tu sais où j'habite, et tu peux te téléporter. Je t'attendrai tous les jours, et je serais tienne dès l'instant où tu apparaîtras.

- Hitomi, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ce choix à la légère. Si tu choisis cette vie-là, tu devras supporter d'être seule de très très longs moments. Ce ne sera pas facile. Tu es une fille géniale Hitomi. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à vivre cette vie. Je ne peux pas t'imposer cette souffrance, je ne le veux pas.

- Veux-tu être auprès de moi ?

- Plus que tout, assura-t-il avec franchise.

- Alors continue de le vouloir. Notre souffrance n'en sera que moins grande si nous acceptons tous deux de la partager, et nous serons plus patients durant ces instants de solitude…

- As-tu bien réfléchi à ce que tu viens de dire ? Les choses ne sont pas…

- L'amour est le sentiment le moins réfléchi qui soit, reconnais-le. Mais il est le plus endurant. Serais-je encore amoureuse de toi si je rejetais cette unique chance que j'ai d'être auprès de toi car ce n'est pas assez ? Bien sûr que ce n'est pas assez. Mais c'est bien, bien, bien, bien, mille fois bien mieux que rien…

Les yeux bleus et profonds de la jeune Germano-japonaise brûlaient d'émotion. On l'aurait dite capable de faire fondre une montagne à son seul regard. C'était une force incommensurable qu'il lisait dans son regard. La force de l'amour… Une force capable d'endurer tempêtes et marées jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Alors je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas te faire trop attendre, et pour ne pas te décevoir, conclut-il. Mais n'en espère pas trop. L'espoir peut tuer ces choses fragiles que sont les compromis et les sacrifices… Je suis désolé de n'avoir que cette vie à t'offrir, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Dans cette situation plus que dans toute autre, c'est l'intention qui compte. Et je n'espère rien de plus que ton cœur soit à jamais empli de l'intention d'être amoureux de moi.

- Sois tranquille. Je penserai tous les jours à toi. Tous les jours.

Hitomi se blottit dans sa chaleur et lui la prit dans ses bras, accepta enfin de la serrer avec force avant de se mettre à lui caresser et à lui baiser les cheveux. Soudain, Hitomi se mit à rire dans ses bras.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ne devrais pas en rire, c'est vraiment atroce, mais…

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et annonça :

- Tu es l'homme le moins chanceux du monde.

Il recula, surpris par une telle affirmation. Avant qu'il ne pût demander d'explications, elle lui murmura, couchant sa joue sur sa poitrine puissante :

- Tu es membre d'un Clan ninja qui te coupe d'une de tes sœurs, d'après ce que j'ai compris, te coupe à présent de la fille que tu aimes et surtout t'oblige à traquer ton autre sœur… On dirait que le destin s'acharne sur toi.

Elle avait raison. Sa vie était complètement piétinée par ses devoirs et il se retrouvait souvent contraint de faire des choses dont il n'avait pas envie… Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne désirait même pas quitter le Clan, car les idéaux que celui-ci défendaient étaient les siens… Il luttait pour protéger le monde de forces immenses dont le reste de l'Humanité ignorait l'existence, et il prenait son rôle très à cœur. Mais ce qui était vrai et non-moins déplorable, c'était que le Code ne faisait que peu d'égards envers les sentiments et ce qu'il aurait pu appeler une vie privée… Au fond, être ninja requérait presque de ne plus vivre que pour le devoir. Il ne savait pas si une telle abnégation était possible mais en tout cas, lui ne s'en sentait pas capable…

- Tu sais, Kasumi ne dirait pas que c'est le destin qui est responsable de tout ça. La seule chose qu'elle dit toujours à ce sujet-là, c'est qu'il faut juste garder espoir. Lorsque l'on a la force de garder espoir dans des situations pareilles où tout semble si désespéré, c'est que l'on a déjà la force de changer les choses.

- Ta sœur est forte… J'ai vu ça lorsque j'ai parlé avec elle… Je dois être aussi forte qu'elle, pour mériter le même amour que tu lui portes.

- Je ne t'aime pas comme j'aime mes sœurs, murmura Ein. L'amour que je leur porte est strictement platonique… C'est de l'amour fraternel. Avec toi, c'est plus intense, et plus intime surtout…

Il n'avait qu'à baisser les yeux pour s'en assurer… Si d'aventure il avait pu voir ses sœurs nues, c'était surtout dans leur prime jeunesse. A présent qu'elles étaient femmes, elles avaient tout à fait le droit d'être pudiques, même envers lui. Et ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il ne songerait jamais à faire avec l'une d'elles ce que lui et Hitomi avaient fait…

- Mais tu les aimes si fort… que l'on sent qu'elles sont uniques pour toi… Je veux que tu m'aimes ainsi. Je veux que tu me voies comme quelqu'un de particulier, d'unique, d'irremplaçable…

- C'est déjà ainsi que je t'aime, car c'est ainsi qu'est l'amour, qui qu'en soit l'objet. Toi comme Kasumi ou Ayane… A présent que tu es dans ma vie, je ne veux plus te laisser en partir.

La jeune fille sourit et murmura :

- Moi non-plus. »

Il prit délicatement son menton au creux de sa main et leva son visage vers lui. Les yeux clos, il posa sur ses lèvres un baiser d'une douceur infinie. Lorsqu'elle le lui rendit, elle guida ses mains, aussi légères qu'une brise d'automne, jusqu'à ses hanches. Sentant ses lèvres fouiller ses épaules, elle se redressa lentement pour amener le bout d'un de ses seins à effleurer sa bouche. Affamé, il caressa la tendre poitrine de la jeune fille de sa langue douce et habile. Soudain, elle le repoussa contre le sol pour s'étendre contre lui. Il lui fut dès lors impossible de la repousser ou de mettre un frein quelconque à son propre désir. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'unir de nouveau, avec une joie immense et renouvelée, et à tout se donner comme s'ils le faisaient en même temps pour la première et la dernière fois…

Juste au moment de la jouissance, ils avaient ouvert les yeux pour se regarder. Ein n'avait jamais vu des yeux briller autant que ceux de la jeune fille. Le bleu de son regard avait été comme une immense déferlante qui l'avait entraîné avec elle sans qu'il eût pu avoir la moindre chance de résister… Même longtemps après, ils continuaient de rayonner de cette paix immense, de ce bonheur si soudainement éternel… Longtemps il la regarda dans les yeux, tout en laissant ses doigts parcourir tout son corps de fée, jusqu'à ce que finalement elle ne finît par s'endormir, prenant alors un air enfantin qui le plongea dans un trouble délicieux. Il se serra alors plus fort contre elle et attendit que le sommeil ne vînt à son tour le prendre.

XLIII 

Il était prêt à maudire la personne qui faisait retentir la sonnerie de ce téléphone dans la pièce ! Voire même à tordre le cou de celui qui avait inventé les téléphones portables ! Ce n'était pas humain qu'un tel engin pût sonner en pareil instant… C'était toujours au mauvais moment que ce genre d'engins fonctionnait… Un tantinet agacé par la sonnerie acidulée, il la regarda fouiller parmi ses vêtements pour retrouver le combiné. Si lui était au bord de la soudaine crise de nerfs, elle était presque morte de rire, à la fois à cause des circonstances dans lesquelles cet appel survenait et aussi à cause de la tête qu'il faisait. Il fallait dire aussi que le temps qu'elle mettait à retrouver son appareil ne faisait que prolonger ses quintes de rire, absolument charmant, cela dit… A l'entendre rire ainsi, il était presque sur le point de tout pardonner à l'importun qui les dérangeait, à l'inventeur du portable et même du téléphone tout court, puisqu'il était déjà mort depuis longtemps de toute façon, et se sentait presque sur le point d'éclater de rire lui aussi.

« S'il te plait Leifang, dit-il en essayant d'avoir une voix dure, fais-moi taire ce maudit truc et revenons à nos moutons.

- Ca ne peut être que Hitomi. Il n'y a qu'elle pour m'appeler à une heure pareille.

- Hitomi ? Qui est-ce ?

- Ma meilleure amie. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle est devenue depuis hier après-midi… Avec tout ce qu'on a fait toi et moi, je ne me suis même pas inquiétée pour elle alors que ça fait plus d'une journée que je ne l'ai pas revue…

- Et alors ?

- En principe, c'était elle qui devait venir dormir chez moi.

Jann Lee rougit.

- Elle est Allemande et je l'ai invitée à passer la fin des vacances chez moi…

- Ah ? Euh… eh bien j'espère qu'elle va bien…

- Espèce d'égoïste, va ! dit-elle en riant alors qu'elle venait enfin de retrouver la poche de son chemisier dans lequel elle avait rangé son téléphone.

Vu la taille de ce dernier, ce n'était pas surprenant qu'elle eût manqué de le perdre… Bientôt, se dit Jann Lee, ils en feraient qui seraient plus petits que des portes-clés et il faudrait alors utiliser un microscope pour composer un numéro… Leifang déplia le combiné et décrocha. Comme elle l'avait deviné, c'était bien le numéro du portable de Hitomi.

- Allô ?

- Leifang ? C'est moi. Tu vas bien ?

- Tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est ?

- Oups ! Désolée ! Je te réveille ?

- Non, heureusement. Alors dis-moi, où étais-tu la nuit dernière ? demanda-t-elle en prenant un ton soudainement inquisiteur.

- Au Japon !

- Quoi ? s'étrangla la jeune Chinoise. Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout ! D'ailleurs, je suis encore au Japon et j'ai eu de la chance que mon appel ait réussi à passer parce que je suis au milieu de nulle part…

- Comment t'es arrivée là-bas ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Raconte, j'ai toute la nuit, dit-elle pour énerver Jann Lee qui grimaça.

- Bon d'accord. Tu te souviens quand tu m'as laissée dans le hall de la DOATEC ?

- Bien sûr. Tu voulais attendre ton précieux Ein… Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je me suis impatientée. En plus, pendant que j'attendais, y a deux autres types qui sont arrivés et qui ont tout mis à feu et à sang…

- Arrête ! Tu me charries, là !

- Tu as bien vu l'état dans lequel c'était quand on est arrivé l'autre jour, non ? Il s'est passé des trucs vraiment étranges là-bas, mais je t'en parlerai à mon retour.

- Des trucs bizarres, tu dis ? C'est vrai que j'ai pas suivi l'actualité aujourd'hui…

Ce disant, elle avait souri à Jann Lee qui se sentit soudain coupable. Ils avaient passé toute la journée à déambuler en amoureux dans toute la ville. Le plus beau souvenir qu'il avait de cette journée, c'était un cornet glacé que la jeune fille l'avait forcé à partager avec elle. Délicieusement sensuel et pourtant si simple à la fois…

- … mais j'ai cru entendre qu'il y avait eu une espèce de retournement de situation dans les hautes sphères de la Compagnie. Il faudra qu'on fasse attention à ça, peut-être qu'on en saura plus.

- J'en sais déjà beaucoup, mais je te dirai ça quand je serais rentrée.

- Tu rentres comment ? Par avion ? Tu ne dois plus avoir d'argent pour payer le billet. Je te le paye si tu veux…

- Pas la peine. Je suis pas venue ici en avion. Je vais repartir comme je suis venue.

- Et comment es-tu arrivée là-bas, alors ?

- Eh bien comme je te l'ai dit, je me suis impatientée et je suis descendue par l'ascenseur pour voir ce que faisait Ein. Je l'ai retrouvé avec la femme qui était avec lui en haut et une autre qui a des cheveux violets.

- Des cheveux violets ? Tu veux dire Ayane ? Celle qui participait au tournoi ?

- Oui. Kasumi et elle sont les sœurs de Ein.

- Ses sœurs ? J'étais loin de m'en douter…

- Et tu dois surtout être à des milliers de lieues de t'imaginer ce dont elles sont capables… Enfin, j'ai retrouvé Ein, comme je l'ai dit, et j'ai couru vers lui alors que je le voyais disparaître. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais au Japon.

- Tu veux dire que tu as été téléportée là-bas ?

- Ouais ! C'est comme ça que je vais revenir, d'ailleurs. La téléportation est un des pouvoirs des ninja.

- C'est incroyable ! Tu te rends compte de la chance que t'as !…

- Bon, je ne peux pas te parler de tout ça au téléphone, ce serait trop long, mais je tenais à te dire que c'était pas la peine que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, je vais rentrer cette nuit, et puis je voulais te dire aussi que… enfin… J'ai tenu ma promesse… Et toi ?

- Moi aussi j'ai tenu ma promesse, répondit Leifang en souriant parce que Jann Lee, impatient, s'était glissé dans son dos et passait ses bras autour d'elle, assise sur le sol de sa chambre. Et alors ? Quid de ses sentiments à lui ?…

- Eh ben euh… C'est assez gênant de dire ça au téléphone…

- Y a de l'espoir ?

- Beaucoup d'espoir, si tu veux tout savoir. Je suis heureuse comme tout.

- Toutes mes félicitations, Hitomi. Tu vois que j'avais raison. Tu avais dû forcément lui plaire, belle comme tu es…

- Arrête, s'il te plait. Je suis juste à côté de lui, c'est assez gênant…

- Moi aussi je suis juste à côté de Jann Lee, dit-elle.

Elle eut un sourire moqueur en sentant l'intéressé se figer sous l'effet de ses paroles.

- Il est intenable… ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- Alors tu as vraiment tenu ta promesse toi aussi ?

- Je te remercie d'avoir été là, tu sais. Sans toi, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu le courage de le faire.

- Ce qui aurait été idiot, semble-t-il.

- Vraiment idiot, je t'assure.

- Ah… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je dérange…

- Pas du tout. Enfin pas moi, en tout cas…

- Je vois… dit Hitomi, soudain très gênée. Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser…

- Attends. J'aimerais qu'on se revoie demain matin. Rien que toutes les deux, d'accord ? Pour qu'on aie une discussion entre filles…

Elle écarta vivement la main de Jann Lee qui essayait de lui arracher son téléphone.

- Pas de problème. Où ça ?

- Là où on est allées manger une glace hier, tu te rappelles ?

- J'essaierai de retrouver le chemin, dit-elle, mal assurée. Allez, bye !

- A tout à l'heure.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha enfin, il put écarter les mèches de ses cheveux pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Ce que tu peux être jaloux, parfois ! gronda-t-elle.

- Qui est cette fille ? C'était quoi cette histoire de promesse dont vous parliez ?

- Ca te regarde pas ! Bon, en fait si… Un petit peu. Tu vois, elle a revu l'homme dont elle est amoureuse hier. Comme elle n'osait rien lui dire elle non-plus, on s'est promis d'aller voir les hommes de nos vies et de leur avouer nos sentiments pour eux. C'était une façon pour nous de reprendre courage alors que nous y croyions de moins en moins…

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, dit Jann Lee en mordant doucement le lobe de son oreille, c'est à elle que je dois d'être ici avec toi cette nuit… Il faudra que je la remercie… Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle allait m'arracher à toi demain matin…

- Si on devait compter le temps que j'ai passé sans toi à cause de ton entraînement, tu ne serais pas à plaindre…

- Désolé, dit-il sincèrement en caressant son ventre de ses deux mains.

La jeune fille trembla en le sentant approcher de son pubis. Ses doigts étaient très doux, ils l'enchantaient, la plongeaient dans un océan de désir…

- C'est juste que je ne m'imagine plus passer une seule seconde sans toi, souffla-t-il tout doucement tandis que ses mains remontaient le long du plexus solaire de Leifang.

- Tu veux m'épouser ?

Au son de sa voix, il devina que sa demande était tout à fait sérieuse, ce qui le mit en état de choc. Elle le prenait de court, une fois encore… Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis à peine une journée. N'était-il pas un peu trop tôt pour ce genre de résolutions ? Pourtant, il avait très envie de dire oui, pas pour elle, mais pour lui, pour se fixer cet objectif : vivre toute sa vie avec cette femme qu'il avait dans les bras.

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de passer le restant de mes jours à te servir, avoua-t-il d'une voix hachée par l'embarras.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me serves. Mais je veux bien passer ma vie avec toi…

Sa réponse le fit presque mourir de bonheur. Son cœur venait de faire un bond improbable dans sa poitrine et à présent, il battait si fort que Leifang pouvait le sentir alors qu'il était collé contre son dos. Les mains de Jann Lee remontèrent lentement et prirent ses seins, épousant leur rondeur parfaite, vénérant leur douceur veloutée, leur souplesse généreuse et sensuelle. Il n'embrassait plus ses épaules, il les mordait et les léchait avec ardeur, sans plus ouvrir les yeux. Dans ses bras, elle était tremblante. Des gouttes de sueurs s'insinuèrent entre ses seins et la firent frémir. Cet état indescriptible dans lequel il la plongeait et qui mêlait à l'extrême plaisir et désir était absolument enivrant. Elle s'abandonnait tout entière aux mains et aux lèvres avides de son amant… non, de son fiancé…

Ils étaient sortis ensemble toute la journée, avaient beaucoup parlé, pensé à leur avenir qu'ils ne pouvaient plus voir l'un sans l'autre, s'étaient embrassés, en se retenant un peu… Et puis, sans même s'en apercevoir, elle l'avait mené à son appartement, l'avait incité à la déshabiller, voulait faire l'amour avec lui… Plus que tout. Toute la nuit. Pourtant, les heures avaient passé et ils en étaient encore aux caresses, aux baisers. Le plaisir et le désir venaient tout doucement, et même elle ne souhaitait pas presser les choses. Elle savait que ça n'en serait que meilleur…

Il l'embrassa, mû par une soif inextinguible. Ses mains pétrissaient ses seins avec tant de force qu'elle aurait presque trouvé cela douloureux si la ferveur de cet instant ne changeait pas tout en extase sans fin. Il la mordit profondément dans le cou, puis sa tête glissa le long de son épaule pour passer sous son bras. Sa bouche se referma avec passion sur la chair ferme de sa poitrine et elle poussa un petit cri étouffé. Les mains du jeune homme se faufilaient entre ses cuisses et semblaient de plus en plus attirées par les secrets les plus intimes de son corps. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils ne tiendraient plus longtemps face au désir qui les prenait…

Pourtant, malgré sa propre envie, elle le repoussa et se mit à genoux. Mortifié, Jann Lee essaya de la ramener à lui en lui massant gentiment les épaules.

- Non, j'ai pas envie, dit-elle.

Elle avait parlé avec une voix grave, mais avait été suffisamment maligne pour laisser tout son désir transparaître dans chacun de ses mots de sorte qu'il pût bien le sentir. Aussi se fit-il plus insistant, rassuré par l'attitude de Leifang qui n'était en fait qu'un jeu de plus pour faire durer le plaisir… C'était sa spécialité, et il commençait tout juste à aimer ça… Il s'agenouilla à son tour, et passa ses mains sur ses omoplates en posant ses lèvres brûlantes dans le cou blanc de la jeune Chinoise. Il y avait des cheveux sous ses lèvres, mais ils étaient si soyeux qu'il les lécha indifféremment, savourant presque l'arrière-goût que le shampoing de Leifang leur donnait…

- Arrête, dit-elle d'une voix faussement lasse. J'ai la migraine…

- Attends quelques baisers et ça passera, tu verras.

- Nooon ! insista-t-elle, de plus en plus titillée.

Les lèvres et les doigts de Jann Lee étaient de plus en plus pressants, attirants…

- J'ai la tête qui tourne, opposa-t-elle.

- Moi aussi. Ferme juste les yeux et laisse-toi porter par le vertige.

Elle ne l'avait jamais senti aussi entreprenant, aussi assuré, aussi séduisant. Bien sûr qu'elle avait envie de lui… Mais les choses sont tellement plus belles lorsqu'on les fait durer.

- J'ai froid, dit-elle subitement en tremblant justement entre les bras de Jann Lee qui se refermaient autour de sa taille.

- Alors laisse-moi te réchauffer.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la tira en arrière pour l'allonger sur le tas de leurs vêtements négligemment jetés au milieu de la pièce. En entrant dans celle-ci, ils avaient voulu aller sur le lit, mais ils n'y étaient même pas parvenus… Lorsqu'elle fut couchée, offerte, il se plaça sur elle, épousant au mieux les courbes et les aplats de son corps délicieux. Après quelques baisers enflammés, tandis qu'elle le caressait à présent sans retenue, elle murmura plaintivement :

- J'ai envie de toi… »

Un sourire aux lèvres, il se pencha sur elle et leur étreinte se referma étroitement sur eux, pour ne plus les lâcher qu'au bout, qu'au très long bout d'un plaisir haletant et fiévreux…

XLIV 

Elle passa la tête au-travers des feuillages pour mieux voir la scène qu'elle surplombait. Assise sur une haute branche de l'arbre, elle pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait à quelques mètres sous ses pieds. Elle tenait à les voir ensemble une dernière fois avant de partir. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquerait pas de revoir la jolie Germano-japonaise avant longtemps, alors elle s'était dit que le mieux était d'assister à son départ. Seulement elle avait senti qu'elle ne devait pas se révéler à son frère et à la jeune fille pour les laisser tous deux profiter de cet instant en toute quiétude. D'ici, elle pouvait tout voir, mais rien entendre, et elle chassait l'impression de surprendre quelque chose de privé en se disant qu'elle ne saurait rien des secrets qu'ils pourraient bien se révéler. Le pauvre Hayate… Ce qui lui arrivait était tout autant une chance qu'une malédiction…

Il avait en tout cas l'air de s'être bien remis du combat qu'ils avaient dû mener dans la matinée et qu'elle avait remporté quelques minutes à peine plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie, elle le laissait pantelant derrière lui, mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer le sourire qu'il avait alors eu aux lèvres. Ils avaient été obligés de sa battre. Sans quoi, Hayate aurait été considéré comme un traître. C'était toujours la même chose lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Cela devait se terminer par un combat acharné qu'elle était obligée de remporter si elle voulait survivre. Bien sûr, elle ne tuait pas son frère. Elle le mettait juste hors de combat, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que l'affrontement entre eux n'était pas aussi virulent et mortel qu'entre deux ennemis. Elle n'aimait pas devoir l'affronter. A chaque fois, comme elle voulait qu'il le fît, il donnait tout ce qu'il avait. Peut-être que, parce qu'il n'avait pas la volonté de le tuer, il n'avait pas ce quelque chose qui semblait lui manquer pour vaincre, mais elle savait que ce genre d'affrontement à mort, car c'en était un, pouvait très vite tourner au désastre, tant pour elle que pour lui… Elle ne voulait pas qu'un tel drame arrivât. Elle était prête à donner sa vie pour sauver celle de son frère, ou même pour sauver son seul honneur.

Soudain, elle perçut une vibration infime au-dessus d'elle et recula d'un coup la tête. Une jambe passa juste devant elle, sans même la faire sourciller, et elle murmura :

« Bonjour Ayane.

- Que fais-tu ici, Kasumi ? Tu sais bien que tu es en danger de mort, si proche de la forteresse.

- Tu sais que parfois, le meilleur moyen de se garantir d'un danger est de rester bien près de lui car c'est là que l'on pense le moins à venir te chercher.

- Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas affaire à des amateurs. Si tu es là, c'est que tu as une bonne raison d'y être. Sinon tu ne prendrais pas ce risque…

- Non, en effet. Je suis venue voir Hitomi partir.

- La jeune fille que Hayate a ramenée de Hong Kong ? Mais on lui a déjà dit au-revoir tout à l'heure…

- Je sais, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on n'aura pas l'occasion de la revoir avant longtemps…

- Tu as l'air de t'être attachée à elle…

- Elle est attachante, tu ne trouves pas ?

Ayane ne dit rien. Elle n'avait pas tellement d'avis à ce sujet. Ce n'était pas tellement son genre de se lier avec tout le monde.

- D'un autre côté, dit-elle, si je me souviens bien, cette fille était sur l'île de Zack, et elle était au tournoi aussi. Donc on l'a côtoyée assez souvent ces derniers temps. Peut-être n'y a-t-il pas tant à s'en faire à son sujet…

- Moi je crois qu'elle va beaucoup nous manquer. En tout cas, elle va me manquer à moi. Et je crois qu'elle va lui manquer aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu lui as demandé ?

Kasumi eut un petit sourire amusé. Sa sœur avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à leur réconciliation aussi continuait-elle de se montrer distante. Mais elle savait l'amour qui l'habitait, et à présent qu'elle en avait elle-même pris conscience, elles ne se battraient plus jamais.

- Regarde-la par toi-même. Tu verras qu'elle a été très heureuse, ici…

Elle ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et son frère la nuit dernière, mais leur air doux et béat ne faisait que confirmer l'impression qu'elle avait eue lorsque Hitomi avait dit à son frère avoir besoin de lui parler de quelque chose de très important… Elle se surprenait à être capable de voir des choses pareilles alors qu'elle n'était jamais elle-même tombée amoureuse et que sa vie ne lui avait laissé que peu d'occasions de voir des amoureux.

Ayane baissa les yeux, passant à son tour la tête dans le feuillage verdoyant. Elles étaient assez loin au-dessus d'eux, mais leur vue était perçante comme celle de tout bon ninja. Aussi put-elle distinguer la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle eut un véritable choc…

- Tu… tu as vu comme elle le regarde ? s'enquit-elle. Elle est… elle est folle amoureuse de lui… de notre frère !

- Tu as remarqué ça toi aussi, hein ? rit gentiment Kasumi. Regarde comme elle a l'air heureuse…

- Je la comprends, souffla Ayane. Mais…

Ses yeux venaient de se porter sur Hayate alors que celui-ci prenait la jeune Germano-japonaise à son bras pour l'emporter à Hong Kong. Juste avant qu'il ne disparût, elle lut la lumière intense de son propre regard. Abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'y deviner, elle manqua de tomber de l'arbre. Si Kasumi n'était pas intervenue, elle serait tombée du haut de leur branche et aurait risqué de mourir très bêtement. Encore qu'en tant que ninja, elle aurait très bien pu se rétablir en plein vol et tomber plus souplement sur le sol. Puisqu'ils vivaient tous au milieu de cette immense forêt, ils étaient tous plus ou moins obligés de se préparer à se rétablir d'une chute… Et même sans passer sa vie entouré d'arbres, ce genre d'exploit faisait partie de l'entraînement d'un ninja. Rien ne devait pouvoir les arrêter.

- Fais attention Ayane. Je ne voudrais pas te perdre…

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix pleine de sincérité qui en ajouta à son émotion. Lentement, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets s'appuya sur le tronc de l'arbre avant de se laisser tomber sur les fesses, le visage dans les mains.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda sa sœur, soudainement inquiétée.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, elle s'approcha d'elle en l'appelant doucement :

- Eh ! Ayane-chan ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? On dirait que tu viens de recevoir un grand coup sur la tête. Ayane ?

Elle prit doucement les poignets de la jeune femme et les écarta avec délicatesse. Sa jeune sœur était si bouleversée qu'elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Kasumi put voir qu'elle était au bord des larmes…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, petite-sœur ? demanda Kasumi qui commençait vraiment à s'en faire.

Ayane leva sur elle un regard plein de détresse. Elle tremblait, ses sanglots n'allaient pas tarder à éclater. Kasumi lui caressa doucement la joue en lui assurant que tout allait bien et qu'elle était là pour la rassurer.

- Oneechan, murmura lentement Ayane. Notre frère… Notre frère est amoureux !

Elle semblait si triste qu'elle ne voulut pas lui répondre qu'elle le savait et s'en réjouissait.

- Pourquoi cela te met-il dans cet état, dis-moi ?

- Il est amoureux d'elle… A son regard, on le voit bien… Il avait des yeux si purs, si éclatants…

- Ce sont les yeux de l'amour, Ayane. Toi aussi tu regarderas l'homme que tu aimeras avec ces yeux grand ouverts et prêts à dévorer le monde…

- Comment peux-tu savoir de quoi il s'agit alors que tu n'as jamais été amoureuse ? demanda Ayane, surprise par les paroles de sa sœur.

- Je ne fais que le sentir, au fond de moi. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse, mais je sais que je peux l'être. Peut-être qu'au fond, c'est vrai, je continue de voir l'amour comme on le voit quand on est enfant, mais je trouve ça très joli, pas toi ?…

- Je sais pas… Je crois que je n'ai jamais su au fond… Pourquoi est-il tombé amoureux d'elle ?

- Je ne sais pas… Elle est très jolie, elle a dû lui plaire. Et puis elle a l'air très gentille aussi.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle est venue ici ? Pour nous le voler ?

- Ayane ! Tu n'es quand même pas jalouse ?

- Jalouse, moi ? De cette petite… de cette petite… de cet ange ! Bien sûr que je suis jalouse, Oneechan !… éclata-t-elle.

Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne pût les retenir. Gentiment, sa grande sœur la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur. La jeune femme accepta l'étreinte avec ce qui semblait presque être de la reconnaissance, et pleura chaudement dans son cou en poursuivant d'une voix hachée :

- Elle nous a volé l'amour de notre frère ! Elle lui a empli la tête de rêves et il ne posera plus jamais les yeux sur nous…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ayane. C'est notre frère. Il nous a toujours aimées bien trop fort pour que qui que ce soit ne détourne son regard de nous. Nous sommes ses sœurs, et nous le resterons à jamais…

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ! Il… Je ne suis pas prête pour ça…

- Ayane, murmura Kasumi en la repoussant doucement pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Tu n'es quand même pas tombée amoureuse de notre frère ?

- Ce n'est que mon demi-frère, rétorqua-t-elle. Et je n'ai pas toujours su qu'il l'était !

- Mais à présent tu le sais. Nous le savons tous. Oh je t'en prie Ayane, ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire, mais pour Hayate, tu es sa sœur. Tu n'es que sa sœur, si tu veux que les choses soient dites de façon plus frappante. Il ne t'aimera jamais comme il l'aime elle. Il ne nous aimera jamais autrement que comme ses sœurs.

- Je sais… Je sais. Mais au fond… je ne sais même plus ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Depuis hier, depuis que tu m'as prise dans tes bras, je… Non, c'était même avant ça, quand je me suis réveillée dans les bras de Hayate au laboratoire… Depuis ça, et bien… j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de choses s'épaississent en cherchant à s'éclaircir.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider à éclaircir les choses, murmura Kasumi.

- Tu l'as déjà fait, répondit Ayane. Tu m'as aidée à reconnaître les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Maintenant, je dois comprendre ce que je ressens pour lui. Pourquoi j'ai été autant jalouse, et de toi, et d'elle…

- Ayane, quoi que tu puisses faire, il ne pourra pas oublier que tu es née de la même mère que lui. Si tu es amoureuse de lui, tu devras faire face à cette réalité qui l'empêchera de t'aimer comme tu l'aimes…

- Qu'en sais-tu ?… Oh, tu dois avoir raison. Je ne suis que sa sœur pour lui…

- Non Ayane, tu n'es pas que sa sœur. Tu es sa sœur. Tu es unique et irremplaçable. Tu as été élevée avec lui, avec nous. Il t'aime depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et cet amour est plus profond, plus immense que celui qu'il ne portera jamais à personne.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Kasumi. Tu as vu comme moi comment il la regarde. J'en suis certaine, c'est à Hitomi qu'il a choisi de donner sa vie… Il l'aime déjà à jamais. Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse y faire.

- Si. Nous pouvons nous en réjouir. Ayane, tu ne réalises pas la chance qu'il a. Il t'a toi, il m'a moi, et à présent il l'a elle. Il est le plus comblé des hommes.

Ayane réfléchit un instant à ce que sa sœur venait de lui dire. Elle avait sûrement raison. Mais d'où pouvait-elle tenir tout ça ? Ce n'était pas en courant dans la forêt que l'on apprenait à aimer et à comprendre l'amour de la sorte ! Un jour, il faudrait qu'elle s'attache à comprendre son secret, car il devait y en avoir un…

Longtemps, elle la regarda, son esprit s'emplissant de pensées parfois confuses dans lesquelles elle essaya de mettre de l'ordre. Elle tentait de définir ce qu'elle avait toujours ressenti pour sa sœur. Avait-ce été de la haine ? La haine ne peut pas instantanément se changer en amour sur une parole douce… Elle l'avait si longtemps jalousée… C'était bien parce qu'elle reconnaissait en Kasumi une certaine force. Une force incroyable, en fait, à l'épreuve de tout, même du désespoir… Et si, avant même de la jalouser, elle ne l'avait pas seulement admirée ? Et si c'était pour lui faire ses preuves à elle, à sa demi-sœur, qu'elle s'était entraînée si durement pour la battre ? Elle l'avait si longtemps vue comme une cible à abattre… N'avait-elle pas été en vérité pour elle un exemple à suivre ? Après tout, tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait cru que c'était Kasumi qui l'avait et qu'il n'y avait qu'en la battant qu'elle le lui prendrait. Pendant toutes ces années, cette haine n'aurait été qu'une sorte de rage de parvenir à suivre l'exemple glorieux de sa sœur ?

Et pourtant aujourd'hui, grâce à elle, elle avait pris conscience qu'elle avait quelque chose que sa sœur n'aurait jamais, tout comme Kasumi avait quelque chose que personne d'autre n'aurait. Ayane avait pris conscience grâce à Kasumi que chacun était unique et que pour briller aux yeux de quelqu'un, il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à ne voir que ceux qui y parvenaient déjà, mais comprendre que la force d'y arriver est déjà en chaque être humain. Toute sa vie, elle avait eu la capacité de plaire à son frère, elle l'avait même fait sans s'en rendre compte… Tout ça, c'était grâce à Kasumi…

- Oneechan, j'aurais dû venir auprès de toi depuis si longtemps, dit-elle en se blottissant contre elle. Tout semble si clair à chaque fois que tu me parles… Je crois… je crois que je voulais juste que Hayate me regarde, alors qu'il le faisait déjà. J'en avais tellement envie qu'en fait, je ne le voyais même pas. C'est vraiment trop bête. Et ce serait idiot de croire à présent qu'il a trouvé une femme avec laquelle être heureux qu'il nous oubliera. De toute façon, s'il le fait, je serai là pour me rappeler à son souvenir !

- Pas de bêtises, Ayane…

- Je sais. Je veux juste qu'il me regarde. Tuer ne sert pas à grand chose dans ces cas-là. Pardonne-moi d'avoir voulu te prendre ce que j'avais déjà…

- Ayane, dis-moi, comment voulais-tu au juste que notre frère te regarde ? Comme sa sœur ? Ou comme une femme ?

La question surprit à ce point Ayane qu'elle recula pour se caler contre le tronc. Après mûre réflexion, elle répondit :

- Les deux je crois. Mais je ne peux pas être l'une et l'autre à la fois, non ?

- Bien sûr que si. Tu es une femme, Ayane. Il serait idiot de le réfuter. N'était-ce pas toi qui t'es faite surnommer la Femme-Tengu ?

- Cela a-t-il une quelconque importance pour lui ? Je ne cesserai sûrement jamais d'être pour lui la petite fille avec qui il jouait étant enfant…

- Et quel mal y a-t-il à ça ? Les souvenirs de nos moments heureux ne nous empêchent pas de te voir telle que tu es, Ayane. Une femme, avec des désirs et des goûts propres. Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'es plus une enfant… Peut-être même as-tu grandi trop vite.

- Quand je te vois, je me dis en effet que j'ai vraiment grandi trop vite…

Elle releva la tête et se la cogna doucement contre le tronc en soupirant. Le vent souffla sur les deux jeunes sœurs qui revinrent ensemble en enfance. Ayane dut bien reconnaître que pour une fois, c'était très agréable de se remémorer ces instants, d'autant que malgré la peine de ces jours, elle n'avait aucun mal à y trouver de très bons souvenirs…

- Enfin, finit-elle par dire avec lassitude, il va falloir que je me trouve un autre homme pour tomber amoureuse, moi aussi…

- Pourquoi pas Ryu ? Vous vous connaissez plutôt bien et il est mignon…

- Ryu ? J'ai toujours cru qu'il était amoureux de toi…

- De moi ? Tu plaisantes ! Dans le fond, je me demande même s'il est capable de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un.

- Oh sûrement… Mais cet idiot ne le montrera jamais…

- C'est sans doute ça qui est le plus idiot. Quand on aime quelqu'un, il ne faut pas perdre son temps pour le lui dire… Je crois que Hitomi n'est pas amoureuse de notre frère d'hier. Ce serait surprenant qu'elle ait eu le coup de foudre comme ça en pleine rue.

- Elle a vécu combien de temps avec lui ?

- Assez pour l'aimer. Mais elle ne lui a rien dit. Elle se serait peut-être épargné cette douloureuse surprise dans les sous-sol de la DOATEC si elle l'avait fait… Enfin, de toute façon, ça m'a tout bien l'air de s'être bien terminé…

- Non Kasumi… Tu sais bien que ça ne fait que commencer… »

Les deux sœurs se sourirent et éclatèrent de rire. Elles regrettaient déjà de devoir se quitter par la suite, mais Kasumi était sûre que sa sœur saurait la retrouver. Ce qui était d'ailleurs assez problématique. Aucune d'eux n'oubliait qu'autrefois Genra avait confié à Ayane la tâche de punir la traîtresse qu'était sa grande sœur. Même l'amour qu'elle lui portait ne pouvait y changer quoi que ce fût. Mais depuis que Hayate était à la tête du Clan Mugen Tenshin, il avait pris les choses en main. Et puis… Genra était mort. Les tueurs du Hajinmon avaient donc été un peu écartés de cette histoire. Même si elle ne pouvait se réjouir de la disparition de son maître qu'elle considérait depuis toujours comme son père, elle était à présent soulagée que son Clan n'eût plus sa demi-sœur dans le collimateur. Autrement, cela les aurait toutes deux mises dans une délicate position…

Ayane avait été la seule durant tout ce temps à être capable de la retrouver là où tous les hommes de Hayate échouaient. Si elle avait encore à la tuer, ou pire devait mener le reste des ninja à ses trousses… Au fond, Ayane était la première à se féliciter de ne pas faire partie du Clan de son frère. Et ce depuis longtemps, puisqu'elle avait toujours voulu qu'il n'y eût personne, pas même Hayate, pour s'interposer entre elles lorsqu'elle considérait encore sa sœur comme sa proie. Et maintenant qu'elle la voyait en tant que sœur, elle s'en réjouissait d'autant plus que cela ne leur laisserait un peu de temps pour être enfin ensemble…

Kasumi avait raison : il fallait toujours garder espoir…

XLV 

L'agitation des rues était redevenue normale. Après l'incident de l'avant-veille et les incroyables révélations qui avaient été alors faites par la sublime Helena Douglas, les gens avaient été moins nombreux que d'habitude à circuler autour du siège de la DOATEC, lequel avait été momentanément encerclé par la police pour le déblaiement des corps et toute une série de travaux. La réouverture était prévue pour la fin de la semaine et d'ici là, les gens préféraient encore ne pas passer à côté du bâtiment, choqués et parfois horrifiés par ce qu'ils avaient appris au sujet du Dr. Victor Donovan, ancien directeur du département scientifique et de ce fait second de la DOATEC, déclaré mort à la suite d'échanges de coups de feu à l'intérieur de la tour. Les circonstances de ce décès restaient encore vagues, mais nul ne semblait vraiment prendre offense de la façon dont cet homme avait disparu en apprenant de quoi il était accusé…

Cela risquait-il de changer beaucoup de choses ? Elles se le demandaient. D'après le peu qu'elles en savaient, Donovan avait concentré tous ses efforts sur son département scientifique, d'abord parce que l'étendue de ses prérogatives s'arrêtait là et ensuite parce que le reste des activités de la Compagnie, hormis le tournoi, semblait n'avoir que peu d'intérêts pour lui. Sa disparition et la totale reprise de contrôle annoncée par Lady Douglas changerait peut-être ces choses, mais Donovan ne semblait en fait pas y avoir touché depuis l'ère de Fame Douglas… De toute façon, l'avenir le dirait. Hitomi était suffisamment bien placée pour savoir que Donovan était un homme mauvais et qu'il avait mérité de mourir. Le retour sur le devant de la scène de Helena qui jusque là ne s'était pas beaucoup impliquée, malgré sa forte popularité, ne pouvait que promettre une nette amélioration des choses… C'était amusant d'apprendre que Donovan était mort en rentrant du Japon, car elle prenait conscience que Kasumi avait vu juste. Son pressentiment s'était bel et bien révélé fondé. Cette femme était décidément incroyable… Elle croyait en des choses souvent folles, et elle avait au final raison d'y croire. Elle aussi décida de croire en ce qui était le plus cher pour elle : son amour pour Ein, quelles que seraient les épreuves. C'était bien vrai qu'avoir la force de continuer à croire dans les situations désespérées montrait que l'on avait la force de changer les choses.

« Trinquons ! annonça joyeusement Leifang en face d'elle.

- A quoi ? demanda la jeune Germano-japonaise avec un sourire rayonnant.

- A toi, à moi, à nos amoureux, et à Helena !

- Quelle sacrée femme, celle-là ! dit-elle en trinquant avec son amie. Il faut en vouloir pour faire ce qu'elle a fait. Le dossier qu'elle a réuni contre Donovan et sa Faction semble être en béton…

- S'il n'était pas déjà mort, je crois qu'il aurait du souci à se faire…

- Et encore, Helena n'a rien dit au sujet des expériences qu'il réalisait dans ses laboratoires.

- Je comprends pourquoi. Il vaut mieux que personne n'entende jamais parler de tout ça…

- Je me demande ce qui va se passer maintenant… Tu crois qu'il y aura de nouveaux tournois ?

- La DOATEC a été créée pour ça, je te le rappelle ! Et puis s'il n'y en a pas, je crois que Jann Lee ne le supportera pas. Il est déjà insupportable alors j'ai pas besoin de ça !

- Quoi, tu te lasses déjà de lui ?

- Pas du tout. En fait, je crois plutôt que c'est moi qui suis insupportable ! Il n'arrête pas de dire que je suis une chipie !

- Mais tu es une chipie !

- Je sais ! Et je sais aussi qu'il aime ça… Et toi alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Ein ? Tu lui as parlé et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Que nous ne pourrons jamais avoir la vie dont j'ai rêvé, mais que c'est pas grave. Et il a raison. Le plus important, c'est que l'on compte toujours autant l'un pour l'autre.

- Ca a l'air plutôt triste, votre histoire.

- Je suis tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne, soupira Hitomi. Mais tu sais ce que c'est : on ne regrette jamais ces choses-là…

- Quel est le problème ?

- Le problème, c'est que le travail d'un ninja est extrêmement prenant et que je ne peux rien faire pour devenir une de ses collègues, dit Hitomi avec légèreté. Mais c'est pas grave. Dès qu'il pourra venir, il viendra. J'en suis sûre. Il me l'a promis.

- Tu verrais tes yeux ! On dirait que tu as trouvé l'homme de ta vie…

- Tu as les mêmes yeux que moi quand tu parles de Jann Lee. Et c'est vrai, je veux passer toute ma vie avec lui, même si on ne peut pas être souvent ensemble.

- C'est dommage. Dire que je nous imaginais déjà en train de sortir tous les quatre… Tu risques de te sentir seule…

- Je ne suis pas seule. Je pense à lui, il pense à moi. Et puis, toi tu es là !

- Bon. J'imagine que si tu vis bien cette situation, tout ira bien pour toi. Je te conseille juste de ne pas commencer à vouloir mieux, où tu seras déçue.

- Je sais. Ein me l'a dit aussi. Vous avez tous les deux raisons. Mais je suis sûre que je tiendrai le coup. Comme je le lui ai dit, je ne serais pas amoureuse de lui si je me mettais à me plaindre de cette situation. Et si je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, je ne mérite pas l'amour qu'il me donne.

- Tu parles comme une très grande personne maintenant. Tu es sûre de ne pas trop te prendre au sérieux ?

- Mais c'est sérieux !

- J'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais le fait que ce soit sérieux n'implique pas que tu doives tout vivre avec gravité. Je crois que plus les choses sérieuses sont vécues à la légère, plus on les vit bien. Mais que cela ne nous fasse pas oublier leur gravité non-plus !

- Je me demande si a part toi il existe une seule personne capable de réaliser cet exploit…

- Oui : il y a toi ! Regarde-toi, tu es toute heureuse malgré le fait que tu ne puisses pas revoir ton amoureux avant… Tu ne sais même pas quand tu le reverras !

- Oui mais les souvenirs qu'il m'a laissés font que je l'attendrais toute ma vie s'il le faut…

- Tu n'as quand même pas ?… interrogea Leifang avec un air choqué.

- Si, répondit Hitomi en baissant les yeux alors que ses joues s'embrasaient. Deux fois…

Leifang la dévisagea lentement avant de reprendre son ton joyeux habituel.

- Moi aussi…

Hitomi se redressa subitement et interrogea son amie du regard. Elle disait vrai, il n'y avait qu'à voir la flamme dans ses yeux pour le comprendre. Alors elle aussi, elle…

- Ca veut dire… commença-t-elle. Ca veut dire que toutes les deux, on n'est plus des petites filles ?…

- Tu rigoles ! Je ne serai plus une petite fille quand je serai morte ! Et encore…

L'assurance et l'air joyeux de ses propos trahirent toute son âme. Leifang était une de ces personnes qui jamais n'oublient leur enfance sans pour autant refuser de grandir et qui dans leur épanouissement continuent de rayonner de cette joie d'être que seuls les jours heureux de la prime jeunesse savent donner… Hitomi était tout comme elle au fond, et l'entendre dire qu'elle ne changerait jamais la rassurait.

- Moi non-plus je ne grandirai jamais, promit-elle.

- Comme si tu avais besoin de le dire ! dit Leifang en riant. Regarde-toi ! Tu as dix-huit ans et tu dodelines la tête comme une petite fille de douze ans !

Et c'était vrai. Tout dans le comportement de Hitomi trahissait qu'une partie de son être, la plus belle, était toujours en enfance, et qu'elle n'en sortirait jamais.

- Pas douze, huit ! Au plus…

- Et moi neuf. Presque dix. Dis-donc, je me sens vieille tout d'un coup !

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire avant de se mettre à manger leurs glaces qui commençaient sérieusement à fondre…

- Tu sais quoi ? demanda soudain Hitomi dont la bouche portait une jolie trace de chocolat, j'ai très envie d'aller faire les magasins !

- Tu vas encore me pomper tout mon argent, c'est ça ! Je ne suis pas riche comme mes parents, moi !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il doit bien me rester un peu d'argent… Je crois que le taux de change des euros vers les yuans est assez favorable, alors…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ici, on est à Hong Kong, et pas en Chine. Ici, on paye avec des dollars, des euros, des yens, si tu veux, mais pas avec de l'argent chinois !

- Hong Kong a été rétrocédée à la Chine, non ?

- Mais c'est une province spéciale encore profondément occidentale, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ici, on a notre propre monnaie, et c'est pas le yuan ! Hong Kong commerce plus avec l'occident qu'avec la Chine. Et puis c'est comme partout : on soigne toujours le client qui amène des jolis billets européens, ou mieux américains, alors que celui qui vient avec sa brouette de pièces de cinq-cents yuans n'a qu'à faire la queue !

- Mais c'est quoi ce pays ? Je suis ruinée moi !

- Compte pas sur moi !

- Espèce d'avare !

Finalement, leur dispute tourna rapidement court, car elle n'était absolument pas justifiée, ni même désirée.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, dit Leifang, je ne pourrais pas voir Jann Lee ce soir. On est lundi alors il reprend le travail. Je pourrais donc te consacrer toute ma soirée !

- On va au cinéma ?

- Si tu veux…

- On pourrait aussi aller en boîte. Histoire que je voie comment vous vous amusez ici. Et puis aussi pour que je voie où travaille Jann Lee…

- Tu n'essaierais pas de me le voler, par hasard ?

- Moi ? dit-elle en prenant un air angélique. Jamais de la vie ! Je suis virginale et pure, tes soupçons me blessent ! Mais peut-être que si tu me crois capable d'une telle infamie, c'est que tu ne mérites pas d'être avec un garçon aussi bien que lui…

- C'est ça, c'est ça ! Persifles ! Rira bien qui rira la dernière !

Mais elles rirent ensemble. Etait-ce une défaite ou une victoire collective ?…

- Dis-moi, Hitomi, sans vouloir être indiscrète, c'était comment avec Hayate ?

- Sans vouloir être indiscrète ? T'as une drôle de conception de l'indiscrétion toi !

- Allez quoi, tu peux bien me dire ! Je suis ton amie.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais savoir ? Tu l'as fait toi aussi, alors tu n'as pas besoin de me demander comment j'ai trouvé ça de mon côté !

- Oh ça va. C'était juste pour savoir si ça t'avait plu…

- J'ai adoré, répondit Hitomi d'un air rêveur. Mais tu le sais bien puisque toi aussi tu as dû trouver ça merveilleux.

- Le mot est faible… affirma la jeune Chinoise dans un soupir.

- J'ai l'impression d'être devenue une petite coquine, murmura honteusement Hitomi.

- Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu y as pris goût ? Ne sois pas bête, c'est fait pour ça ! Pour le reste, si je peux te donner mon avis tout à fait amical, tu as toujours été un peu énergique, alors ça n'a rien d'anormal que tu le sois aussi dans ce… domaine-là…

- Et c'est pareil pour toi !

- En tout cas, Jann Lee n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre…

Hitomi baissa la tête tandis qu'elles marchaient puis rejeta sa chevelure en arrière, effleurant au passage son serre-tête rose. Sur le coup, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais ça avait été la seule chose qu'elle avait gardé sur elle au cours de cette nuit avec Ein… Ca lui avait fait bizarre lorsque son serre-tête s'était ramené à son attention alors qu'elle avait subitement passé la main dans ses cheveux lors de son deuxième réveil en pleine nuit. Elle avait alors pensé que Leifang devait s'être inquiétée pour elle et avait pris son portable dans la poche de sa veste en jean. Lorsqu'elle avait appelé, Ein s'était éveillé et l'avait regardée faire avec un petit sourire, essayant de ne pas trop s'intéresser à la conversation. Elle s'était ensuite recouchée dans ses bras et l'avait laissé la bercer en lui murmurant :

- Tu vois ce serre-tête dans mes cheveux ? Je l'adore. Je l'aime tellement que je l'ai même gardé pour faire l'amour avec toi… La prochaine fois s'il te plait, promets-moi que tu me l'enlèveras, ça me permettra de me sentir vraiment nue et démunie face à tout ce que tu me procures…

Il avait souri et l'avait embrassée dans le cou avant de la presser doucement contre lui. Elle se remémora du même coup le baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangé à l'écart de la ville, avant qu'il ne repartît chez lui. Ca avait été un baiser brûlant dans lequel elle lui avait exprimé tout son désir de demeurer auprès de lui, et dans lequel il lui faisait la promesse de revenir au plus vite. Elle aurait aimé que leur étreinte ne se resserrât, elle aurait bien aimé faire l'amour une fois de plus avec lui, et il l'avait probablement lui-même souhaité, mais tous deux savaient en cet instant que ce baiser était un au-revoir et qu'ils devraient en rester là, à attendre la première occasion de se revoir. Un peu triste, mais le soupir qu'elle avait poussé en le voyant disparaître devant elle avait fait remonter en elle le souvenir de tous les plaisirs auxquels ils avaient goûté ensemble. D'une certaine façon, cette brûlure dans son ventre la rassurait et lui redonnait l'espoir et le sourire. Elle était amoureuse, et il était amoureux. De fait, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être désespérée…

- Ca me fait tout bizarre, pas toi ?

- Quoi donc ? interrogea la jeune Chinoise intriguée.

- Eh bien tu sais, de te parler de ces choses-là… C'est la première fois que je le fais alors c'est la première fois que j'en parle… Et je crois que je ne le ferais pas si tu n'étais pas si importante pour moi.

- Moi non-plus, répondit Leifang en penchant la tête sur le côté comme une petite enfant.

C'était un tic qu'elles avaient toutes les deux et qui les rendait soudainement adorables. Insoutenables plutôt, puisque adorables elles l'étaient en permanence…

- Tu es ma meilleure amie, ajouta-t-elle, et je veux que tu le restes à jamais. Quoi qu'il puisse bien arriver.

- Que pourrait-il nous arriver de mal ? Bien sûr qu'on restera amies !

- Et on restera des petites gamines, même qu'on sera parfois des pestes insupportables !

- Promis ? demanda Hitomi en lui tendant son petit doigt.

- Promis ! »

Leurs auriculaires se serrèrent, scellant un pacte qui n'avait même pas besoin de l'être tant leur devenir semblait tout tracé. Ces deux jeunes filles étaient destinées à demeurer aussi adorables et puériles qu'elles ne l'étaient aujourd'hui, même si elles n'en étaient pas moins matures et responsables… C'était leur façon de vivre, et rien n'y changerait. Leur amitié et l'amour qu'elles vivaient chacune de leur côté n'étaient pour elles que des raisons de plus d'être ce qu'elles étaient.

Plus que jamais, la vie était belle.

XLVI 

Elle les attendait dans son bureau. Ce dernier était absolument sublime, à l'opposé de tout ce que l'on aurait pu imaginer voir dans un château dont l'intérieur était de style si traditionnellement européen. Toute la salle était en fait un aquarium géant, rappelant celui de Sydney. On y marchait même sur l'eau ! Le verre était très épais partout autour d'eux pour endurer la pression énorme de toutes ces tonnes d'eau dans lesquelles vivait toute une multitude de poissons exotiques. Ca allait du poisson-clown au requin-léopard en passant par une raie manta d'une envergure d'au moins deux mètres, impressionnante lorsqu'elle passa au-dessus de leurs têtes, projetant sur eux son ombre démesurée. Et on ne comptait pas non plus les dauphins qui vivaient dans ce bassin. Tout le monde savait que la belle cantatrice adorait ces mammifères marins et que l'un de ses plus grands plaisirs était d'aller nager en leur compagnie en pleine mer. Christie ne douta pas qu'il lui arrivait même de plonger dans cet aquarium géant. Gigantesque, même. La pièce tout entière n'était en fait qu'un cube de verre pris dans l'eau, de sorte que l'on se sentait y flotter.

Christie savait que Helena aimait l'océan et les poissons, tout particulièrement ceux qui se trouvaient sous les tropiques, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entrer dans son bureau, et n'en avait eu besoin, sinon elle ne se serait pas gênée pour y pénétrer sans l'accord de qui que ce fût. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de pièce dans laquelle elle comptait se retrouver. Presque tout était aussi transparent que de l'eau ici. A part les fauteuils et l'ordinateur de bureau, tout ou presque était fait de verre, de cristal, de plexiglas ou de plastique transparent. Les meubles étaient en cristal solide et ouvré de la sorte que l'on eût dit de la glace. En plastique étaient tous les outils que la jeune PDG utilisait dans son travail, tels que ses stylos. Sauf un, le stylo-plume préféré de Helena qui lui était en cristal pur, décoré de gravures de dauphin sur le capuchon. Quand aux parois de l'aquarium, elles n'étaient en fait pas en verre mais en plexiglas ultra-résistant, de manière à réduire leur épaisseur de façon substantielle. Mais elles étaient recouvertes d'une fine couche de verre qui facilitait l'entretien. Le verre se rayait moins facilement.

L'entretien de tout cet aquarium exotique devait coûter une fortune. Mais ce n'était pas comme si la famille Douglas n'en avait pas les moyens. Ce que tout cela pouvait coûter ne devait pas représenter grand chose face aux bénéfices nets de la DOATEC dont une immense partie revenait de droit à son actionnaire majoritaire. Laquelle en redistribuait une très grande partie à des associations caritatives, principalement pour la sauvegarde et la protection des océans, mais aussi pour de nombreuses autres causes humanitaires ou écologiques… Quand on a autant d'argent, on peut se permettre d'être charitable… Ce décor était en tout cas époustouflant. Des bancs de sable entiers avaient été installés au fond de l'aquarium, des rochers immenses y trônaient, abritant diverses espèces animales et végétales, et une chaîne de corail traversait le bassin dans toute sa longueur. Tout était prévu pour offrir à la faune et la flore du bassin un environnement riche et sain… Christie ne s'en émut cependant pas. Elle avait appris depuis bien longtemps à être blasée de tout. Bayman quant à lui ne laissa rien transparaître de ses émotions.

Lady Douglas les attendait derrière son bureau. Elle était debout et semblait faire des signes à un poisson de l'autre côté de la paroi. Ce dernier suivait les mouvements de son doigt. Lorsqu'elle entendit les bruits de pas dans son dos, difficile d'être silencieux sur du verre, elle se retourna. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire bienveillant en les voyant arriver, accompagnés d'un de ses majordomes.

« Je vous remercie Basile, dit-elle en Français. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

Le majordome s'inclina avant de tourner les talons d'un geste martial qui fit presque sourire Christie.

- Alors ? leur demanda-t-elle en Anglais. Vous avez bien dormi ?

- On ne peut mieux, répondit Christie en repensant malgré elle à toutes les folies qu'ils avaient faites ensemble.

- En effet. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous en profitiez autant. Je pensais que les tueurs étaient plutôt matinaux.

- Disons que tout le monde a droit à des vacances, répondit Christie d'une voix neutre.

- Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'était bien pour que vous en profitiez. J'imagine qu'avec le vol et tout ce qui s'est passé à Hong Kong, vous aviez grand besoin de dormir.

- Evitons de tourner autour du pot, dit la belle Anglaise. Viens-en au faits !

- Toujours aussi directe. Je vois que tu n'as pas changé…

Helena porta la main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire doucement. Se retrouver là, face à ces deux personnes qui avaient été les bras de son pire ennemi était quelque chose qu'elle trouvait très amusant et à la fois très agréable. Ce n'était pas à eux qu'elle en avait voulu, mais au cerveau qui avait commandité toutes ces morts. Et lorsqu'elle était arrivée au sommet de la tour, elle avait eu la surprise de se rendre compte que ces deux tueurs s'étaient rangés contre leurs employeur. Oui, d'une certaine façon, c'était vraiment agréable d'être avec eux alors que la matinée tirait à sa fin…

L'aveu de Christie était pourtant toujours présent dans son esprit. Penser à la mort de sa mère lui était bien souvent plus douloureux que de repenser à celle de son père. Pour différentes raisons. Etant un homme très occupé, Fame Douglas n'avait pas souvent été aux côtés de sa fille, et à sa mort celle-ci, encore jeune, avait plutôt fui les responsabilités qui lui incombaient et préféré rester auprès de sa mère qui lui avait tout appris du chant et de l'opéra. Pourtant, pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Christie d'avoir été le tireur de ce tragique soir-là. Peut-être parce que Donovan était mort. Parce que c'était lui et lui seul qui avait été prêt à tout pour l'éliminer, sans se préoccuper des dégâts collatéraux. Pour Helena, ça avait été bien à lui de payer pour tous ces meurtres, et non aux tueurs derrière lesquels il s'était caché…

- Les faits, vous les connaissez aussi bien que moi, répondit la belle Française. Donovan est mort, sa Faction est en ruines et j'ai repris le contrôle total sur l'entreprise de mon père.

Une chose que Christie avait toujours remarqué chez Dame Douglas, c'était qu'elle ne parlait jamais de la DOATEC de façon possessive. Lorsqu'elle avait été à son service, elle avait été surprise de découvrir qu'elle s'en désintéressait même complètement. La seule chose qui l'importait, c'était de comprendre pourquoi et comment étaient morts ses parents… Elle trouvait vraiment bizarre que l'héritière d'une telle fortune refusât ainsi ses droits. Etait-ce par modestie ou par lâcheté envers les devoirs qui allaient avec ? Inconsciemment, Christie se disait que ce ne pouvait être le genre de Helena de laisser tomber les choses par lâcheté. Mais il n'y avait qu'à regarder autour d'elle pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'esprit d'un PDG, même si elle remplissait sa tâche avec brio. Le pouvoir que conférait une immense entreprise n'était pas à son goût. Ce n'était pas par lâcheté qu'elle fuyait les responsabilités qui allaient avec, car elle était plus que capable de les assumer, mais c'était tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas du tout la vie qu'elle avait souhaitée. En effet, personne autant qu'elle ne regrettait la mort de Fame Douglas, d'abord parce qu'il était son père et un peu aussi car elle ne se voyait pas du tout être à la hauteur du leader charismatique qu'il avait été. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point elle se trompait à ce sujet…

- Maintenant que Donovan et ses partisans n'ont plus aucune influence sur le conseil d'administration, j'ai clairement l'intention de changer deux ou trois choses. A commencer par la délocalisation du département scientifique de la DOATEC qui reprendra le rôle qu'il jouait du temps de mon père. En conséquence, les budgets alloués à ce département seront revus à la baisse…

- En quoi tout cela nous concerne ? demanda soudain Bayman.

- En rien, c'est vrai. Ces choses sont plus du ressort de mes conseillers financiers et commerciaux, ainsi que des actionnaires et clients de la société. Si vous êtes là, c'est parce que j'aimerais tout simplement vous dire que, même si c'était fortuit, je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir réglé son compte à Donovan.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous remercies, remarqua Christie. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec toi, et je suis sûre que tu aurais préféré des méthodes plus… légales…

- Votre intervention m'a permis d'éviter que ce monstre ne glisse entre les doigts de la justice. C'est vrai que je ne l'aurais jamais tué moi-même, et je ne l'aurais jamais fait tuer non-plus. Mais je ne suis pas fâchée qu'il soit mort. Pas fâchée du tout.

La grande et belle Helena n'était pas du tout du genre à s'abaisser à donner dans le meurtre, avec ou sans intermédiaire, pensa Christie, sans la moindre agressivité. Elle constatait juste que vouloir à ce point épargner un homme qui méritait la mort pour que la justice pût faire en toute quiétude son travail demandait une volonté immense qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas. Elle s'était entraînée à tuer depuis des années. Elle n'était pas du genre à épargner ses proies. Cette discussion lui semblait tout simplement hors de propos. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient sur le sujet deux points de vue bien trop divergents pour pouvoir en discuter.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu nous as fait venir ici, rétorqua Christie.

- Tu n'as pas perdu de ta vivacité non-plus. C'est bien, c'était exactement la personne à laquelle j'avais envie de parler et que j'ai en face de moi… Et bien, pour être franche, après vous avoir dit que je vous suis reconnaissante de ce que vous avez fait, et je le pense vraiment bien que je sache que vous ne l'avez bien sûr pas fait pour moi, j'avoue être assez curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez décidé de faire. Vous êtes des criminels recherchés, ne l'oubliez pas. C'est avant tout pour cette raison que j'ai tenu à ce que vous quittiez Hong Kong aussi promptement.

- Tu vas un peu vite en besogne, Helena. Dans notre métier, on sait faire en sorte de n'être jamais traqués par les autorités.

- De toute façon, je ne mets nullement en doute vos capacités à vous tirer des griffes de n'importe qui. Vous êtes des professionnels aux compétences indéniables.

C'était elle qui lui disait cela alors qu'elle était la seule personne qui avait réussi à la battre ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien cacher ?…

- Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, et je tiens à avoir votre réponse. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Que veux-tu nous entendre dire, Helena ? Que l'on va se ranger, tous les deux ?

- Ca va te paraître étrange, Christie, mais je me moque éperdument de ce que vous faîtes, des gens que vous avez tués ou pas. Pour te dire la vérité, je t'aime bien, c'est tout. C'est pour ça que je tiens à savoir ce que tu vas devenir. Toi plus que Bayman en fait. Désolée de t'avoir dérangé, ajouta-t-elle au tueur.

- Pas de problème.

Christie n'en revenait pas. Helena venait de dire qu'elle… l'aimait bien ! Elle était tombée sur la tête ou quoi ! Qu'espérait-elle en lui disant cela ? Comment pouvait-on prétendre aimer une personne à qui l'on devait tant de malheur ? Lui pardonner ce crime aurait déjà été bien surprenant, mais aller jusqu'à prétendre éprouver de l'affection pour elle ?

A bien y regarder, les yeux de la jeune diva étaient si clairs qu'elle ne pouvait s'y tromper. Helena n'était pas une menteuse. Alors quel genre de femme pouvait-elle être si elle était capable de concevoir un tel lien entre elle et l'assassin de sa mère, qui de plus avait essayé de la tuer elle ? Etait-ce… une preuve de plus de cette force immense que détenait cette belle Française ?… Elle ne lisait aucun ressentiment en elle, plus aucune colère, comme si tout s'était effacé durant la nuit, comme si le passé ne devait plus avoir d'importance.

Helena aussi avait décidé de tourner la page ?

- Je crois que je voulais tout simplement mieux vous connaître tous les deux, en tant qu'humains. Je suis sûre que nous avons beaucoup à apprendre l'une de l'autre, ajouta Dame Douglas en direction de la tueuse.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre, répliqua l'Anglaise. Je suis une solitaire…

- D'accord. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de ma part. Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait venir jusqu'ici pour rien.

- Lady Douglas, commença Bayman, je suis ravi que vous nous portiez cet intérêt purement amical et je vais donc répondre à votre question en toute franchise. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi…

Lorsqu'il l'avait pu…

- … et je sais à présent ce que je vais faire. Je ne me vois pas arrêter de me battre et de m'entraîner. Je suis un soldat. Aussi, plutôt que de continuer à être tueur à gages, je compte devenir mercenaire.

- Tiens donc ? murmura Christie. Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce qu'un jour, j'ai été battu par un mercenaire, dans le désert. J'ai beaucoup appris de cette défaite. Je compte lui rendre hommage en faisant ce qu'il faisait.

Cette histoire ressemblait à la sienne. Elle aussi avait été défaite, par Helena qui de plus venait de lui dire qu'elles avaient des choses à s'apprendre l'une l'autre… Peut-être devait-elle faire comme Bayman et accepter de tirer de sa défaite les enseignements qui s'imposaient.

- Très bien, murmura Helena à Bayman. C'est triste à dire, mais avec le nombre de guerres que connaît le monde aujourd'hui, il ne vous sera pas difficile de trouver du travail.

Elle se tourna vers Christie.

- Je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Je tiens juste à te dire que ça m'a fait tout simplement plaisir de te voir, et que je suis certaine que nous aurons l'occasion de nous retrouver.

Christie la regarda droit dans les yeux, en proie à d'intenses émotions. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle était aussi froide avec elle. Ca ne servait à rien, et en vérité, elle n'avait plus envie de la considérer comme une ennemie. Pourquoi ne pas en faire une amie alors, puisque Helena semblait le demander ? Au fond, qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait, mis à part sa fierté ? Elle pouvait la mettre au placard, au moins avec elle et sur ce plan là. N'avait-elle pas, au cours de la nuit, appris à se montrer un peu plus humaine ? Si elle laissait ses sentiments envers Bayman s'exprimer, pourquoi ne pas laisser également ceux qu'elle éprouvait pour Helena remonter à la surface ? Décidée, elle sourit et déclara :

- Ce sera avec plaisir. Au prochain tournoi, je suppose ?

- J'ai en effet l'intention d'organiser le tournoi Dead or Alive 4 au début de l'année prochaine. Ce sera un grand tournoi en l'honneur de Fame Douglas. J'espère que les participants seront nombreux. Il y aura les trois catégories habituelles : Single, Tag et Team Battle… Si tu viens, on se reverra forcément puisque j'y participerai.

- Je serai là, promit Bayman. Fame Douglas mérite qu'un tournoi donné en son honneur attire les foules.

Il ne pouvait pas se racheter pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais il savait que l'homme méritait d'être loué et ne pensait pas être hypocrite en venant rendre grâce à sa mémoire.

- Et moi je serai là aussi, déclara Christie. Toi et moi, on a un compte à régler.

- Bien sûr, dit Helena en voyant bien que l'affrontement ne serait qu'amical même s'il serait sans merci. Mais j'espérais te revoir pour le tournoi en Tag aussi.

- Désolée Helena, mais j'ai déjà un partenaire.

En souriant, elle prit le bras de Bayman et poursuivit :

- Au fond, je vais devenir mercenaire comme lui. J'ai envie de faire autre chose que de l'assassinat, mais ça me manquerait trop si je laissais tomber le combat. J'ai pris goût aux belles fusillades dans la tour de la DOATEC… J'espère qu'il voudra bien qu'on travaille en duo…

Le Russe sourit et lui lança un regard plein de douceur. Helena était presque satisfaite de les voir ainsi. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux-là étaient amoureux parce que, comme cela semblait être la première fois, au moins depuis des années, ils n'arrivaient pas à le cacher. Pas même Christie, qui était pourtant habituée à masquer ses intentions et ses sentiments. Ce matin-là, elle avait l'impression non pas que la tueuse avait changé, mais qu'elle-même apprenait à mieux se connaître. Et c'était forcément une bonne chose, Helena en était sûre. Il n'y avait qu'à les voir pour comprendre qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux. Et il y avait de quoi l'être, surtout après une telle victoire sur Donovan.

- Vous n'oublierez pas en retour de m'inviter au mariage, dit Helena en riant.

- Tu seras même ma demoiselle d'honneur, renchérit Christie en jouant son jeu, mais en sentant tout de même que sa propre phrase était sincère.

Encore fallait-il que sur le champ de bataille ils ne trouvassent le temps de se marier…

- Bien. De toute façon, on sera peut-être ensemble pour le tournoi en équipe. En tout cas je l'espère.

Elle jeta un œil sur son horloge de bureau en argent, en forme de dauphin, sûrement un souvenir de l'île de Zack, et parut dégoûtée parce qu'elle y lut.

- Je regrette, j'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir vous parler plus longtemps, mais je crains fort de devoir vous chasser de mon bureau. Je dois préparer mes avocats pour l'ouverture du procès le mois prochain. Je tiens à ce que tout aille au mieux.

- C'est pas grave, dit Bayman. C'est de notre faute, nous aurions dû venir plus tôt.

La jeune Anglaise le regarda, amusée, mais ayant l'air de dire qu'il leur aurait été bien impossible de venir plus tôt…

Il se détourna, mais Christie resta un long moment face à Helena, à la regarder fixement dans les yeux. Elle ne la haïssait plus. Elle ne l'avait peut-être même jamais haïe. Ca n'avait dû être que de l'admiration. Elle était aussi forte qu'elle, mais en tant que tueuse, elle était bien plus brutale que la jeune Française. Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme elle, parce qu'elle tenait à rester elle-même, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer cette femme, parce qu'elle était admirable…

- Helena, tu seras pour la DOATEC une dirigeante aussi illustre que Fame Douglas lui-même, lui dit-elle avec franchise. Tu n'es pas sa fille pour rien. »

Sur ce, elle marcha vers la sortie, rejoignant Bayman qui l'attendait patiemment, un sourire aux lèvres. Helena aussi sourit en la regardant s'éloigner. Peut-être avait-elle raison, peut-être pas, mais le tout était qu'elle ferait tout pour ne pas décevoir ceux qui croyaient en elle, à commencer par son défunt père. La main sur le médaillon de sa mère, elle se dit qu'elle venait de se faire une nouvelle meilleure amie…

Shinobi : le terme ninja est assez récent : on parlait autrefois de shinobi. Mais le terme « shinobi » désigne également le vêtement que portaient les ninja.

Imôto : Petite sœur. C'est le contraire d'oneesan ou oneechan, grande sœur. Marque l'affection et le respect, même entre deux personnes sans lien de parenté.

CBD : Central Business District, quartier d'affaires.

Tsuka : Poignée du katana dont le cœur est constitué de deux coques de bois de magnolia enserrant la soie (nakago) de la lame et maintenus par une lamelle de bambou (mekugi).

Note : Le lecteur attentif aura remarqué que le récit des évènements ne se fait pas dans l'ordre chronologique. Par exemple, on pourrait croire que le voyage de Bayman vers Hong Kong et celui de Christie, racontés en parallèle, se déroulent en même temps. Or cela est chronologiquement impossible puisque là où il faut onze heures d'avion pour arriver à Hong Kong depuis Londres, il ne faut pas moins de quatre jours de bateau pour y parvenir en partant de Russie. Cependant, à partir du moment où les trames principales de l'histoire se rejoignent, il est assez facile de reconstituer le déroulement chronologique de tous ces évènements. Je dis cela à l'attention de ceux que ce manque, choisi, de cohérence pourrait déranger, bien que j'espère qu'il n'entrave pas la compréhension de l'histoire.

162


End file.
